Wenn Liebe bricht
by jinkizu
Summary: Marian hat Guy vor dem Traualtar niedergeschlagen und war dann mit Robin Hood geflohen. Aus Rache brennt Guy ihr Elternhaus nieder, lässt ihren Vater in den Kerker werfen und sperrt sie in Nottingham Castle ein.
1. Chapter 1

1

„Ich hasse dich!"

Angelegentlich betastete er die kleine Narbe auf seiner Wange. Kaum sichtbar war sie, eine schon längst abgeheilte Wunde und dennoch schmerzte sie ihn jeden Tag aufs Neue. Marian hatte ihn mit dem Ring am Finger, den er ihr geschenkt hatte, dort, als sie ihn schlug, verletzt und ihm dabei diese Worte ins Gesicht geschleudert. Er hatte sich dafür auf seine Art erkenntlich gezeigt. Ihr Zuhause war nichts weiter mehr als ein armseliger Haufen aus Schutt und Asche und ihr Vater fristete sein Dasein in Ketten im Kerker von Nottingham. Marian selbst wandelte scheinbar frei durch das Schloss, doch beständig wurde sie von einer Wache begleitet. Sie war wie ein giftiger Stachel in seinem Fleisch und er war unfähig ihn herauszureißen. Er hat ihr die Ehe geboten, Sicherheit und Liebe. Er hatte ihr die Welt zu Füßen gelegt, doch sie strafte ihn dafür mit Verachtung. Er hatte sich auf die Suche nach ihr gemacht und entdeckte sie in einem der Laubengänge von der Burg.

Rastlos lief sie herum, auf der Suche nach einem Ausweg aus diesem goldenen Gefängnis, außerdem fühlte sie sich wegen ihrem Vater schuldig. Zum ersten Mal bereute sie ihre Entscheidung. Machtlos musste sie mit ansehen, wie Gisborne ihr Zuhause zerstörte und ihren Vater in Ketten legte. „Es hätte schlimmer kommen können!", zischte er ihr noch grob zu, ehe er sie von seinen Soldaten wegbringen ließ. „Ja das hätte es", seufzte sie leise. Er hätte ihren Vater auch töten können und nichts und niemand hätte das verhindern können. Nicht einmal Robin. Tief in ihrem Herzen zürnte sie auch ihm. Er hatte sie im Stich gelassen. Wo war er, als sie ihn brauchte? Warum hatte er das alles nicht verhindert? Es war ungerecht von ihr so zu denken, aber … sie hatte sich tief im Herzen gewünscht, er würde kommen und ihr beistehen. Robin Hood, der überall gegen das Unrecht und für das Volk kämpfte, hatte ihr Vater und sie ihrem Schicksal und Guy of Gisborne überlassen.

„Ich hätte mir nehmen können, was Ihr mir bisher versagt habt, aber ich habe Euch, gegen meines besseren Wissens, geschont. Könnt Ihr mir nur einen vernünftigen Grund nennen, warum ich es getan habe?" Aufkeuchend schwang Marian herum. Sie hatte ihn gar nicht kommen gehört. „Sir Guy …ich…", stieß sie atemlos hervor. „So sprachlos? Habt Ihr keine Anklagen, keinen Spott, keine Hasstiraden heute gegen mich vorzubringen? Ist Euch der Gesprächsstoff über mich schon ausgegangen? Oder wartet Ihr immer noch auf Locksley damit er zu Eurer Errettung eilt?" Spott lag in seiner Stimme und sie konnte es ihm nicht einmal verdenken.

Wenn seine Gefühle auch nur ein bisschen echt waren, dann hatte sie ihn mit ihren Spielchen wahrlich verletzt. Aber er hatte es nicht besser verdient. Guy of Gisborne war grausam, sadistisch, gemein und ungerecht. Jede erdenkliche Strafe, die es gab, hat er mehr als tausendmal verdient. Nein, sie würde kein schlechtes Gewissen haben, nur, weil sie so tat als wären ihr seine Avancen willkommen gewesen. Sie hatte einer Ehe mit ihm nur ihrem Vater zuliebe eingewilligt. Als sie dann am Traualter vor ihm stand und ihr klar wurde was sie im Begriff stand zu tun, da konnte sie es einfach nicht.

Dieser Mann war kein Mann, er war ein Monster und sie hätte sich beinahe für immer an ihn gebunden. Doch niemals würde sie das tun, eher wollte sie sterben. „Ich habe Euch nichts zu sagen, Sir Guy!", erwiderte sie hochnäsig und wollte an ihm vorbeirauschen. Noch ehe sie verschwinden konnte, schnellte sein Arm hervor und hielt sie grob fest. „Nicht so hastig, meine Liebe. Ich war noch nicht fertig mit Euch", sagte er kalt. „Was könntet Ihr mir noch antun, was Ihr nicht bereits getan habt? Ihr habt mich meines Vaters und meines Zuhauses beraubt und mir die Freiheit genommen. Mir ist nichts geblieben", warf sie ihm zornig vor. Heftig ging ihr Atem und ihre Wangen waren gerötete, was ihr, ohne sich dessen bewusst zu sein, reizvolles Aussehen verlieh.

Guy hasste sich dafür und mochte ihn auch Gott dafür verdammen, er begehrte sie noch immer. Dabei sollte ihm die Narbe ihm Gesicht Mahnung und Lehre zugleich sein. Niemals würde Marian ihm gehören, geschweige den ihn lieben. „Die Unschuld, liebste Marian, die ist Euch noch geblieben, außer ihr hätte sie euch von Robin stehlen lassen!", provozierte er sie und kassierte dafür eine Ohrfeige. „Wie könnt Ihr es wagen so zu mir zu sprechen?", fauchte sie ihn gereizt an. „Ich spreche zu Euch, wie es mir gefällt. Findet Euch damit ab", erwiderte Guy kalt. Für einen Moment wollte er zurückschlagen, aber er tat es nicht. „Ihr seid ein Verbrecher und eines Tages werdet Ihr für eure Taten bezahlen!", zischte sie leicht hysterisch. Furcht schürte ihr die Kehle zu. Sie war ihm hier auf Gedeih und Verderb ausgeliefert. Weder ihr Vater noch Robin konnten ihr helfen.

„Ihr schimpft mich Verbrecher und euren Geliebten einen Helden – wie naiv Ihr doch noch seid!" Guy spürte, wie die Wut in ihm hoch kochte. Diese Lobeshymnen auf Robin hatte er schon zu oft gehört. Dabei war Robin nichts weiter als ein Dieb und Mörder. „Robin kämpft für eine gerechte Sache! Ihr seid es der im Unrecht ist!", trumpfte Marian siegessicher auf. Sir Guy war im Irrtum und ihr geliebter Robin sorgte dafür das die Menschen nicht noch mehr unter dem Joch vom Sheriff und von Sir Guy zu leiden hatten. „Ich habe Euch beobachtet. Ihr beutet die Menschen aus, behandelte sie schlecht und verurteilt sie für Verbrechen, die sie nicht begangen haben. Ihr …" Weiter kam sie nicht, denn Guy fiel ihr gnadenlos ins Wort.

„Ihr habt keine Ahnung von Regierungsgeschäften, wie den auch? Ihr seid nur eine Frau und glaubt vermutlich, geblendet durch sein falsches Lächeln, alles was Euch Locksley an Lügen auftischt! Habt ihr euch jemals gefragt, was das was Robin tut für Konsequenzen für das Volk hat?" Verstört blickte sie ihn an. Was meinte er damit? Von welchen Konsequenzen sprach er? Das er und der Sheriff noch grausamer als sonst gegen jedes noch so kleine Delikt vorgingen? „Von Locksley angesteckt kriecht das Diebesgesindel aus all seinen Verstecken. Wir schaffen es kaum noch die einzelnen Bürger vor Raub und gewalttätigen Übergriffen zu schützen. Seine Gesetzlosigkeit greift um sich." Auf Marians Gesicht machte sich ein zufriedener Ausdruck breit und ließ Guy für einen Moment verstummen. „Ihr findet das gut? Das Volk leidet wegen Locksley und Ihr habt dafür ein Lächeln übrig?"

Bestürzt sah sie ihn an. „Das Volk müsste nicht leiden, wenn Ihr und der Sheriff es nicht mit so hohen Steuern belegen würdet!", widersprach sie energisch. Gisborne war nur erzürnt, weil sie ihn verschmäht hatte und nun versuchte er einen Keil zwischen sie und Robin zu treiben, indem er ihr Lügen erzählte, aber sie glaubte ihm kein Wort. „Dann seid Ihr noch viel dümmer, als ich dachte. Was dachtet Ihr würde passieren, wenn er die Steuern raubt? Der Sheriff ist gezwungen, um dem König die ihm zustehenden Abgaben zu liefern, die Steuern zu erhöhen und darunter leidet das Volk." Marian schnappte empört nach Luft. Wie konnte Gisborne es wagen ihrem Robin die Schuld am Leid der Menschen zu geben? Dafür waren nur er und der Sheriff verantwortlich. Robin versuchte den Menschen zu helfen, wo er nur konnte.

„Ihr seid ein Monster!", beschimpfte sie ihn und wollte erneut davon stürmen, aber wieder hielt er sie fest. „Ich bin also ein Monster und was seid dann Ihr?" Unwillig runzelte Marian die Stirn. Sie verstand nicht, worauf er hinaus wollte. „Ihr habt über Monate hinweg mit mir und meinen Gefühlen gespielt. Ich bot euch die Ehe an. Versprach Euch Sicherheit und Reichtum und was tatet Ihr?" Erneut war er versucht die Hand zu heben, um über die kleine Narbe an seiner linken Wange zu streichen. Energisch unterdrückte er diesen Impuls. Sie sollte nicht sehen, wie tief sie ihn mit ihrer Zurückweisung getroffen hatte.

„Ich habe das nie gewollt. Weder Euch noch euer Geld, nichts davon!" Marian fühlte sich den Tränen nahe. Sie wollte nur Robin und mit ihm glücklich sein, sonst nichts. „Warum konntet Ihr mir das nie sagen?" Offen blickte er ihr in die Augen. Er wollte ihr die Möglichkeit geben ihm endlich die Wahrheit zu sagen. Das tat er nicht für sie, sondern für sich. Auch wenn er es nicht wahrhaben wollte, er hatte immer noch Gefühle für sie.  
All die Demütigungen, Erniedrigungen und Lügen hatten nicht genügt um sie sich aus dem Herzen reißen zu können. Mühsam schluckte Marian. Konnte sie es tatsächlich wagen und offen sprechen?

„Ich … ich hatte Angst und ich wollte meinen Vater nicht enttäuschen." „Stattdessen habt Ihr mich enttäuscht und getäuscht und Euch selbst damit großen Schaden zugefügt. Ihr hatte nie vor meine Frau zu werden!" Abwartend betrachtete er sie. Zuerst stand sie starr da, dann begann sie langsam den Kopf zu schütteln. Guy wandte sich ab und schloss die Augen. Er kannte die Antwort schon, aber sie tatsächlich von ihr zu bekommen … Er dachte er wäre darauf vorbereitet, aber das war er nicht. Kurz ballte er die Hände zu Fäusten um seine Emotionen in den Griff zu bekommen. Es blieb noch eine Sache zu klären. „Unser Hochzeitstag ich … war das alles nur ein Spiel für Euch?" Auch wenn er es nicht wollte, so war doch der Schmerz aus seiner Stimme zu hören. „Nein … ich … natürlich nicht. Ich habe nicht weiter nachgedacht. Ich wollte nie …", stammelte sie unfähig ihm erklären zu können, dass auch sie in eine Situation geschlittert war, die sie weder kontrollieren noch steuern konnte. „Ihr hättet vorher mit mir sprechen können, doch Ihr brauchtet scheinbar diesen großen Auftritt vor meinen Männern um mich vor ihnen und ganz Nottinham zu demütigen!"

Zögernd hob Marian ihre Hand um sie ihm auf den Arm zu legen, überlegte es sich dann aber anders und ließ sie wieder sinken. „Ich habe euer Lächeln gesehen." Robin war gekommen um sie zu holen. An jenem Tag dachte sie nichts und niemand mehr konnte sie trennen, aber nun war sie hier ohne Robin. „Ich habe nicht über Euch gelacht, das müsst Ihr mir glauben. Ich war nur froh …" Marian sprach den Satz nicht zu Ende. Egal was sie sagte, es würde Guy nicht gefallen. Sie war froh, dass Robin, der Mann den sie liebte, zu ihrer Rettung kam. Sie war froh, Sir Guy entkommen zu sein und sie war froh nicht seine Frau zu sein. „Ihr müsst noch sehr viel lernen, Marian und dieses kindische, unreife Verhalten hinter Euch lassen. Vor seinen Problemen wegzulaufen, ist keine Lösung" Marian stellte sich an seine Seite und blickte gerade aus. „Ihr habt recht, das ist keine Lösung. Wenn ich könnte, ich würde es anders machen", versprach sie halbherzig.

„Ihr lügt!"

„Wie könnt Ihr nur!", stieß sie nach Luft schnappend aus. „Eine Ehe habt Ihr mit mir abgelehnt. Ich werde Euch dieses Angebot kein zweites Mal unterbreiten. Wenn Euch wirklich so viel, wie Ihr beständig betont, an dem Volk und eurem Vater liegt, wäre dies die beste Möglichkeit ¬gewesen beides zu schützen!" Bei diesen Worten fühlte Marian sich in die Enge getrieben. Bewusst legte er das Schicksal ihres Vaters in ihre Hände. Indem sie sich gegen ihn entschieden hatte, wurde ihr Vater dafür bestraft. „Was erwartet Ihr von mir?"

„Loyalität mir gegenüber. Das Versprechen Euch ein eigens Bild über die tatsächlichen Umstände im Land zu verschaffen. Ich möchte Euch die Augen öffnen über den von Euch ach so geliebten Robin! Nicht alles, was er tut ist, Goldes wert." Aus ihm sprach der tiefe Hass, den er gegenüber seinem Feind empfand. Mit seiner glorreichen Rückkehr aus dem Gelobten Land hatte er alle Träume von ihm zerstört. Guy empfand tiefe Bitterkeit über ihn. „Robin kämpft für eine gerechte Sache gegen das Übel dieser Welt!" Und ich unterstützte ihn dabei, hätte sie noch gerne triumphierend hinzugefügt, wagte es aber aufgrund ihrer momentanen Lage nicht. Gisborne würde für jedes voreilige Wort von ihr nicht sie, sondern ihren Vater bestrafen.

„War es gerecht in ein fremdes Land zu ziehen und dort Menschen zu töten?" Marian öffnete den Mund und schloss ihn wieder ohne etwas zu sagen. Das heilige Land war so weit weg und im Grunde dachte sie ähnlich wie Gisborne. Warum in ein fremdes Land ziehen, wenn es doch im eigenen Land genug Probleme gab? Sie war so glücklich an jenem Tag gewesen, als Robin endlich nach Hause kam. Alles würde besser werden, dachte sie, aber war es das? Sie zwang diesen Zweifel nieder. Niemals würde sie sich von Gisbornes Worte vergiften lassen. „Ihr und der Sheriff hockt hier wie Schlangen im Nest und beutet das Volk aus, peinigt es und straft es für Nichtigkeiten!", spie sie ihm zornig vor die Füße. Sie hatte ihre Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und betrachtete ihn von der Seite her abweisend. Nicht eines seiner leugnerischen Worte würde sie ihm glauben.

„Ihr versucht mich mit euren Worten nur zu verwirren, aber das wird Euch nicht gelingen. Ich weiß, was ich gesehen habe und was ich gehört habe. Ihr seid es, der dem Land schadet und Robin wird Euch aufhalten, solange bis König Richard von den Kreuzzügen zurückkommt und dem Land wieder Frieden bringt. Ihr werdet es sehen!" Müde stütze sich Guy an Balustrade ab. „Ich werde bestimmt noch vieles sehen, aber bestimmt nicht, dass ein König Richard besser ist als ein Prinz John, glaubt mir", erwiderte er trocken. „Egal wer an der Macht sitzt, es wird immer Ungerechtigkeiten geben."

Marian erfuhr an diesem Nachmittag mehr über Gisbornes Weltbild, als sie je wissen wollte. Dieser Mann hatte schon lange aufgegeben gegen irgendwelche Windmühlen zu kämpfen. Er hatte keine Illusionen, keine Träume mehr, außer vielleicht sie. Immerhin wollte er sie zur Frau haben. „Wie konntet Ihr nur so werden, wie Ihr seid?"

Guy drehte sich ihr zu. Auf seiner Stirn hatte sich eine tiefe Falte gebildet. „Warum fragt Ihr das?" Marian senkte ihren Kopf. Soviel, wie heute hatte, sie bisher noch nie von sich preisgegeben. Er wusste es nun auch aus ihrem Munde, für wen ihr Herz schlug und was sie von ihm und dem Sheriff hielt. All diese Worte konnten für sie den sicheren Tod bedeuten. Sie hatte keine Ahnung warum sie so wagemutig, oder war es eher Dummheit, war. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass sie beinahe alles was ihr lieb und teuer war, dank ihm verloren hatte.

„Ihr seid so kalt und grausam und ich fürchte mich vor Euch" Dies war etwas, was er immer geahnt hatte, aber tief in sich hoffte sich zu irren. „Ihr seid noch nicht bereit mich wirklich kennenzulernen, vielleicht seid ihr das auch nie. Es bedarf schon eines gewissen Mutes über seinen eigenen Tellerrand hinauszusehen und zu erkennen, dass da mehr ist, als man wahrhaben wollte"

„Ihr sprecht für mich in Rätseln" Marian war es leid mit ihm zu reden. Je mehr er sagte, desto weniger verstand sie.

„Was seid ihr für ein Mensch? Was seid ihr für ein Mann? Bei Robin weiß ich es. Er hat ein gutes Herz und versucht das richtige zu tun, aber Ihr … ihr seid mir unbegreiflich!" Mit weit ausholenden Schritten eilte sie davon. Einzig seine Stimme folgte ihr. „Ihr werdet das Schloss nie mehr verlassen!"


	2. Chapter 2

2

Gebeugt stand er da. Er hatte versucht ihr zu erklären wie er die Dinge sah, aber sie verstand ihn nicht. Sie hörte nicht einmal richtig zu. Ihre Welt war in gut und böse geteilt. Es gab die Guten, wie Robin und auf der anderen Seite die Bösen, ihn. Sie würde ihn niemals anders sehen. Er hatte sein Leben bis ins letzte Detail geplant gehabt. Zuerst Ruhm, dann Land und dazu noch die perfekte Frau – Marian. Warum konnte Locksley nicht wie so viele andere auch, einfach im Heiligen Land umkommen? Mit seiner Rückkehr hatte sich für ihn alles verändert. Zum ersten Mal versagte er in seiner Aufgabe. Es gelang ihm einfach nicht ihn einzufangen. Marian hatte sich von ihm vollkommen abgewandt und der Sheriff machte es ihm derzeit auch nicht leicht. Es verging kein Tag an dem er ihm nicht seine Unfähigkeit, für Ordnung im Land zu sorgen, vorhielt. Fest schlug er mit der Faust auf die steinerne Balustrade und registrierte mit einer gewissen Befriedigung den Schmerz der ihn augenblicklich durchfuhr.

Marian eilte in ihre Kammer und warf heftig die Tür hinter sich zu. Automatisch legte sie den Riegel vor. Sie hatte Angst, dass Gisborne ihr folgte. Einer weiteren Auseinandersetzung mit ihm fühlte sie sich im Augenblick nicht gewachsen. Ihr schwirrte immer noch der Kopf von alldem was er ihr vorgeworfen hatte. Aber er lag im Irrtum, außer vielleicht wie sie ihn behandelt hatte. Es gab Momente, da hatte sie ganz deutlich gespürt wie sehr sie ihn verletzt hatte. Ihr schlechtes Gewissen meldete sich. Es war keine Lüge gewesen, als sie gesagt hatte, dass sie es, wenn sie könnte anders machen würde. Nachdem sie ihn niedergeschlagen und ihm den Ring vor die Füße geworfen hatte, und sich dann hinter Robin auf das Pferd geschwungen hatte, hatte sie sich frei und glücklich gefühlt. Erst viel später erinnerte sie sich an die blutige Schramme auf seinem Gesicht. Sie hatte es niemanden erzählt, aber sie fühlte sich schlecht deswegen. Sie wollte ihn treffen, ihn für seine Untaten strafen, aber sie wollte ihn nicht verletzen. Guy of Gisborne verdiente Strafe, doch jemanden zu schlagen, der ihr nichts getan hatte … Bewusst rief sie sich jenen Tag in Erinnerung an dem er mitten in der Nacht in das Haus ihres Vaters gestürmt kam. War das alles wirklich schon mehr als eine Woche her? Er schlug ihren Vater nieder und ließ ihn in Ketten legen, dann schnappte er sich eine Fackel und zündete das Haus an. Sie durfte nichts mitnehmen. Tränen liefen ihr plötzlich über die Backen. Die paar spärlichen persönlichen Gegenstände die ihr von ihrer Mutter geblieben waren, wurden ebenso Opfer des Feuers, wie auch alles andere. Außer den Kleidern auf ihrem Körper war ihr nichts geblieben. Schnell wischte sie sie fort. Sie musste stark sein. Aus dem Augenwinkel nahm sie plötzlich eine Bewegung war. Angespannt schwang sie herum und sah sich Auge in Auge Robin gegenüber. Aufatmend warf sie sich in seine Arme. „Endlich! Ich habe dich so vermisst!" Robin schob sie von sich, hielt sie nur mit den Händen an den Schultern fest. „Pst! Liebste, beruhige dich. Alles wird gut, ich verspreche es dir!", flüsterte er zärtlich, dann berührte er sanft mit seinen Lippen ihren Mund. Er fühlte ihr Zittern. „Was ist passiert?" Marian hatte ihre Hände auf seine Brust gelegt und so erzählte sie ihm nach und nach alles was sich seit er sie in ihr Haus zurück gebracht hatte, ereignet hatte. Schweigend hörte er ihr zu, zog sie, sobald sie geendet hatte, wieder in seine Arme und strich ihr beruhigend über den Rücken. „Gisborne wird seine gerechte Strafe erhalten, du wirst es sehen!", versprach er ihr. „Ich habe Angst was er meinem Vater antun könnte.", vertraute sie ihm ihre Sorgen an. Robin ließ sie los. „Es tut mir leid …", begann er. Es fiel ihm schwer sie bei dem was er ihr sagen musste anzusehen, darum wandte er sich ab. Marian spürte die Veränderung, die in Robin vorging. „Was tut dir leid?", fragte sie alarmiert nach. „Ich kann nichts für deinen Vater tun.", antwortete er leise. „Du willst ihn nicht befreien?" Marian hatte hier ausgeharren, weil sie wusste Robin würde kommen und ihr helfen. Er wusste bestimmt was zu tun war. Davon war sie jedenfalls ausgegangen und nun kam er und erzählte ihr, er würde nichts tun. „Marian versteh doch, ich würde wenn ich könnte, aber …" Sie hörte die Ausreden in seiner Stimme. Ihr Vater war nicht wichtig genug um sich dafür in Gefahr zu bringen. „Ich verstehe", erwiderte sie abweisend. „Was ist mit mir?" „Draußen wartet ein Pferd, du kannst mit mir kommen, wenn du das möchtest." Robin sah sie immer noch nicht an. „Du willst mich nicht mitnehmen, habe ich Recht?" Es war mehr eine Feststellung, als eine Frage. „Nun ich … du wärst uns hier im Schloss von großem Nutzen. Du könntest uns Informationen darüber geben, was der Sheriff und Gisborne planen." Robin wollte weder sie noch ihren Vater retten. „Du lieferst mich also Gisborne aus?" Sie wollte es genau von ihm hören. Er drehte sich ihr wieder zu und legte ihr die Hände auf die Schultern. „Versteh doch wie sehr du uns hier helfen kannst.", sprach er eindringlich auf sie ein. „Gisborne hasst mich, nachdem was ich getan habe und er bedroht meinen Vater", erwiderte sie tonlos. Sie wollte ihm klarmachen was er da von ihr verlangte. „Marian, wir kämpfen für eine große, bedeutende Sache. Viel größer als du oder ich. Es geht darum, die Menschen von der Tyrannei des Sheriffs und Gisbornes zu befreien und es ist für König Richard!" Tief holte Marian Luft um nicht loszuschreien. Unwillkürlich musste sie an Gisbornes Worte denken. Ein Herrscher war genauso schlimm wie der andere. Was wenn er Recht hatte? Dann riskierte sie hier alles für nichts. Und wer war dieser König Richard schon, wenn er doch sein Land einfach so verlassen und sein Schicksal Prinz John und dem Sheriff von Nottingham überlassen konnte?

Ernst studierte der Sheriff die Schriftrolle in seinen Händen, aber eigentlich war er mit seinen Gedanken ganz woanders. Die Sache mit Guy und Marian gefiel ihm nicht. Ganz und gar nicht. Seit er sich diese Frau in den Kopf gesetzt hatte, machte er Fehler. Robin hatte ihn, den Sheriff, zum Gespött im ganzen Land gemacht. Wegen ihm sah er schwach aus und Guy schaffte es nicht ihn zu fangen, geschweige denn ihn zu töten. Er ließ die Rolle sinken und blickte sich unruhig im Raum um. Wo war eigentlich Gisborne? Sein Mund verzog sich verächtlich. Er konnte sich schon denken wo der sich wieder rum trieb. Vermutlich hechelte er wieder wie ein räudiger Hund hinter Marian her. Kein Wunder das in seinem Land Chaos herrschte. Gisborne vernachlässigte vollkommen seine Pflichten. Vielleicht sollte er ein Machtwort sprechen? Entweder die Schlampe nahm ihn zum Mann oder er ließ sie hängen. So oder so wäre dieses Problem dann gelöst, obwohl er letztere Option eindeutig vorzog. Damit wäre allen geholfen. Robin wäre am Boden zerstört und würde sich, wenn er Glück hatte, selbst umbringen. Guy könnte sich wieder auf seine Arbeit konzentrieren und er … er bekam endlich wieder die Steuern die ihm zustanden. Außerdem hatte er noch andere Pläne. Nachdenklich rieb er sich mit der Hand über das Kinn. Es gab nur eine Sache die diesen im Weg stand – Robin.

Die Kutsche, gezogen von zwei Rappen, hielt vor dem Schloss. Der Kutscher hatte seinen Hut tief ins Gesicht gezogen und ein dunkler Mantel verdeckte seinen Körper. Reglos saß er da und wartete, dass sein Herr die Kutsche verließ. Lange Zeit regte sich nichts, dann schob sich eine gebeugte Gestalt durch die schmale Tür und blickte verstohlen in alle Richtungen. Erst als er sich sicher war alleine zu sein, huschte er durch das Tor des Schlosses. Die kurze Treppe vor ihm lag verlassen da. Er hatte auch mit nichts anderem gerechnet. Der Sheriff hielt sich an ihre Vereinbarung. Er folgte den Stufen und wandte sich dann nach rechts. Die Tür am Ende des Ganges war nur angelehnt, so konnte er lautlos durchschlüpfen. Eine einsame Gestalt kauerte auf einem der Stühle und schien ins Leere zu blicken, aber von diesem Eindruck ließ er sich nicht täuschen. Schnell schloss er die Tür hinter sich, denn keiner sollte hören was hier in diesem Raum gesprochen wurde.

Guy betrachtete seine Hand. Sie war angeschwollen und begann sich bereits blau zu verfärben. Vermutlich würde er in den nächsten Tagen Schwierigkeiten dabei haben ein Schwert zu halten. Später würde er sie in einem Eimer Wasser kühlen, doch jetzt sollte er sich endlich beim Sheriff blicken lassen. Entschlossen machte er sich auf den Weg. Vor seiner Tür hielt er inne. Sie war geschlossen, dass hatte er nicht erwartet. Er hob die Hand um anzuklopfen, doch knapp über dem Holz hielt er inne. Ein ungutes Gefühl machte sich in ihm breit und er spürte ein seltsames Kribbeln im Nacken. Gefahr. Dort drinnen lauerte eine Gefahr. Energisch ließ er seine Fingerknöchel gegen das Holz krachen. Er hörte wie im Inneren des Raumes ein leichter Tumult entstand, also hatte er mit seiner Vermutung Recht gehabt. Guy zwang sich mit der Hand den Türgriff zu umschließen und die Tür zu öffnen. In der Erwartung mindestens zwei Menschen zu sehen, trat er ein, aber er traf nur den Sheriff an. Automatisch ließ er den Blick suchend im Raum schweifen, doch es war niemand anders zu sehen. Misstrauisch verengten sich seine Augen. Er war sich ganz sicher, dass hier noch jemand war. „Gisborne! Was wollt Ihr hier? Sucht Ihr Locksley vielleicht hier?" Wütend und abfällig zugleich stieß der Sheriff die Worte hervor und zeigte Guy damit was er von ihm hielt – nichts. Zornig presste Guy die Lippen aufeinander. Zu gern hätte er dem Sheriff seine Meinung gesagt, aber noch brauchte er seine Gunst. Immerhin besaß er die Macht um ihm das zu geben was er am meisten begehrte. Sein eigenes Heim, Reichtum und somit Macht. Er wollte ein Mann von Bedeutung sein. Als mittelloser Ritter war er auf den Schutz eines reichen Lehnsherrn angewiesen. Er hatte eben das Pech in die Klauen des Sheriffs geraten zu sein. Im Grunde war es ihm egal was er tat oder für wen er es tat, aber der Sheriff war ein besonders übles Exemplar von Mensch. In manch einsamen, stillen Momenten wünschte er sich, ihn nie getroffen zu haben, aber das war nur ein dummer Gedanke, denn er lebte in der Wirklichkeit. „Nein, Mylord! Ich wollte nur …" „Egal was Ihr wolltet, verschwindet jetzt! Ich habe Wichtiges zu tun!", bellte er ihn grob an und scheuchte ihn mit der Hand aus dem Raum. Guy verbeugte sich und verließ den Raum.

Die nächsten Tage verliefen ereignislos. Guy verließ frühmorgens das Schloss und kehrte erst spätabends wieder zurück. So vermied er es Marian zu begegnen. Er wollte weder sie noch den Sheriff sehen. Der Einzige den er treffen wollte, machte sich so rar als wäre er lediglich ein Schatten seiner Alpträume. Aber Robin von Locksley war real, auch wenn er sich im Augenblick seltsam ruhig verhielt. Ob er das Marian zuliebe tat? Starr blickte er zwischen den Bäume hindurch, so als versuchte er dem Wald seine Geheimnisse so zu entreißen, doch er war alleine. „Verdammt seist du, Locksley!", zischte er zornig zwischen den Zähnen hervor, dann wendete er grob sein Pferd und trieb es zu einem straffen Galopp an. Erschöpft kam er beim Schloss an und sah sich unvermittelt Marian gegenüber. Sein Kopf legte sich leicht schräg. „Sucht Ihr nach einem Fluchtweg? Seid versichert, hier gibt es keinen!" Spott vermischte sich mit Verachtung. Marian war selbst überrascht ihn zu sehen, normalerweise kam er erst viel später zum Schloss zurück. Sie hatte nicht mit ihm gerechnet. „Nein ich … ach vergesst es!" Sie drehte sich um und lief davon. Guy runzelte die Stirn und blickte ihr hinterher, dann holte er tief Luft und folgte ihr. Das war bestimmt der größte Fehler seines Lebens, aber rationales Denken war noch nie seine Stärke gewesen, wenn es um Marian ging. „Wartet! Marian, bitte!" Wenn es um sie ging war er wirklich ein Dummkopf. Sie schlug ihn nieder, machte ihn lächerlich und dennoch lief er hinter ihr her und flehte sie an, stehen zu bleiben. Doch sie blieb nicht stehen, noch wurde sie langsamer. Im Gegenteil sie lief sogar noch schneller. Stufe um Stufe eroberte sie die Treppe hoch zu einem der Türme. Schwer atmend blickte sie über die Zinnen. Die frische Luft hier oben tat ihr gut und sie fühlte sich, da sie nicht länger von Mauern umgeben war, richtig frei. Sie hob ihr Gesicht und schloss die Augen. Für einen kurzen Moment schaffte sie es, alles um sich zu vergessen. „Was sollte das?", stieß er grob aus, sobald er wieder zu Atem gekommen war. „Ich wollte nicht mit Euch sprechen", gab sie ehrlich zu, vermutlich würde sie damit seinen Zorn schüren, aber hier oben war ihr das egal. „Man bekommt nicht immer das was man will. Ich hätte gerne noch ein, zwei Fragen von Euch beantwortet." Missmutig drehte sie sich zu ihm um und sah ihn abweisend an. „Dann stellt Eure Fragen und lasst mich wieder alleine!" Guy trat näher und blickte über die Zinnen hinab auf das Schloss. „Hier oben fühlt man sich vollkommen losgelöst vom Rest der Welt. Es scheint als würde alles was dort unten passiert mit einem selbst nichts mehr zu tun haben" Wie konnte er wissen was sie dachte? Verwirrt betrachtete sie ihn von der Seite. „Habt Ihr in letzter Zeit Robin gesehen?", fragte er sie plötzlich, dabei richtete er den Blick scharf auf sie und so entging ihm ihr leichtes Zusammenzucken nicht. „Er war also hier! Nun vielleicht wäre es klüger Eure Kammer zu bewachen, statt Tag für Tag durch die Wälder zu streifen." Marian erbleichte bei seinen Worten. Robin würde wiederkommen, da war sie sich ganz sicher und wenn Guy sie tatsächlich bewachte, dann war es nur eine Frage der Zeit bis er Robin dingfest machen konnte. Das musste sie verhindern. Um jeden Preis. Sie holte tief Luft und wappnete sich für das was sie gleich tun musste. Entschlossen trat sie auf Guy zu und legte ihm die Hände auf den Arm. „Sir Guy", sagte sie leise und bemüht ihrer Stimme einen sinnlichen Klang zu geben. „In meiner Kammer werdet Ihr keine Verbrecher fangen, dort findet Ihr nur mich." Ihre Worte weckten das Begehren nach ihr neu. Am liebsten hätte er sie in seine Arme gerissen und geküsst. Guy unterdrückte hastig diese Gefühle. Er würde sich nicht vor ihr zum Narren machen. Das hatte er bereits zur Genüge getan. „Abwarten", erwiderte er stattdessen schlicht. Dabei zog er provozierend die Augenbrauen nach oben. Ihr plötzlich aufreizender Ton konnte nur einen Grund haben – sie wollte ihn von ihrer Kammer fern halten.

Alles verlief wie am Schnürchen. Guy beschäftigte sich, wenn er nicht gerade hinter Marian herlief, gewissenhaft mit der Suche nach Robin und hatte somit keine Ahnung von dem, was er hier tat. Es stand zu erwarten, dass auch diese Suche erfolglos verlief. Seine anderen Pläne entwickelten sich dafür zu seiner vollsten Zufriedenheit. In einer Woche würde Prinz John hier eintreffen und zur gleichen Zeit würde ein von ihm angeheuerter Todesschwadron im Heiligen Land König Richard gefangen nehmen. Sollte sich dieser wehren, wäre es sein Tod. Vielleicht sollte er ihm, um sicherzugehen, dass Robin ihm nicht wieder die Suppe versalzen würde, eine Beschäftigung geben. Irgendeine sinnlose Rettungsaktion, wo er wieder den Helden spielen konnte? Manipulation war das Zauberwort und er besaß die nötigen Mittel dazu. „Bringt mir Lady Marian!", brüllte er seinen Männer zu und augenblicklich wurde sein Befehl ausgeführt.

Er geleitete sie gegen ihren Willen bis vor die Tür ihrer Kammer. Dort wurden sie bereits erwartet. „Der Sheriff wünscht Lady Marian zu sehen!", übermittelte einer der beiden Gisborne den Befehl. Seine Stirn legte sich automatisch in Falten. Was konnte er von ihr wollen? Wieder spürte er das vertraute Kribbeln im Nacken und Bauch. Der Sheriff heckte irgendeinen teuflischen Plan aus, da war er sich ganz sicher. Aber welche Rolle sollte Marian darin spielen? Ihr Leben war dem Sheriff schlicht egal, sollte sie dabei umkommen war sie für ihn nichts weiter, als ein akzeptabler Verlust. Marian mochte ihn hassen, aber dennoch würde er nicht zulassen, dass irgendjemand ihr ein Leid zufügte. Entschlossen nahm er ihren Arm und hielt ihn fest umschlossen. „Ich werde sie zum Sheriff begleiten!" Wenn er sie beschützen wollte, dann durfte er sie jetzt nicht alleine lassen. Der Sheriff hatte ihn nicht in seine Pläne eingeweiht, was kein gutes Zeichen war. Die Soldaten wichen zur Seite und ließen die beiden passieren. Ihnen war es egal wer die Lady zum Sheriff brachte, Hauptsache der Befehl wurde ausgeführt.

Ohne anzuklopfen betrat er, sie mit sich ziehend, den Raum. „Mylord, Ihr wolltet Lady Marian sprechen?" Leicht beugte er sein Haupt vor seinem Lehnsherren. „Gisborne?" Kurz zeichnete sich Überraschung auf den Gesichtszügen des Sheriffs ab, doch rasch hatte er sich wieder gefasst. Er hatte gehofft dieser durchstreife noch immer die Wälder auf seiner sinnlosen Suche nach Robin. „Nun gut. Lady Marian, setzt Euch bitte!" Er sprach ausgesucht höfflich zu der Dame, was Guys Misstrauen noch mehr schürte. „Ich muss Euch um einen Gefallen bitten!", eröffnete er ihr, kaum dass sie Platz genommen hatte. Der Sheriff bat nicht, er befahl und Marian wäre gut beraten, wenn sie sich diese Tatsache in Erinnerung rief. „Mylord, was kann ich für Euch tun?", erwiderte sie ebenso ausgesucht höflich. Angespannt lagen ihre Hände auf den Armlehnen ihres Stuhles. An diesem Zeichen erkannte Guy wie unwohl sie sich fühlte. Er hatte sich zu ihrem Schutz hinter ihren Stuhl aufgebaut. Nachdenklich betrachtete der Sheriff diese Konstellation. „Das Land, wie Ihr wisst, leidet und das ist nicht gut für mein Volk", begann er. „Euer Volk?" Die sarkastischen Worte waren heraus, ehe sie es verhindern konnte. Der Blick des Sheriffs wurde kalt. „Gut lassen wir diese Spielchen. Ich möchte, dass Ihr noch vor Sonnenaufgang Gisbornes Weib werdet. Diese Verbindung würde dem Land wieder den Frieden, den es braucht, bescheren." Fest krallte Marian bei seinen Worten ihre Fingernägel in das Holz des Stuhles. Das konnte unmöglich sein Ernst sein. Sie sollte das Scheusal hinter sich heiraten? Schon wieder? Niemals! „Und wenn ich mich weigere?" Mühsam brachte sie die Worte hervor. Ablehnung war der Sheriff nicht gewöhnt. „Kommt!" Gemächlich bewegte er sich auf das Fenster zu. Erst jetzt hörte sie das beständige Hämmern, das von draußen an ihr Ohr klang. Marian trat an seine Seite und folgte seinem Blick. Unten im Hof zimmerten drei Männer an einem Galgen. „Solltet Ihr Euch weigern, wird morgen Euer Todestag sein!" Marian erbleichte. Zum ersten Mal fühlte sie sich einer Ohnmacht nahe. Beinahe dankbar ergriff sie die Hand, die ihr Guy entgegenstreckte. Auch er war bei den Worten des Sheriffs blass geworden. Er ahnte bereits wie sie sich entscheiden würde. Nicht für ihn, nein das würde sie niemals tun. Lieber starb sie, als einen Tag an seiner Seite verbringen zu müssen.


	3. Chapter 3

3

Man hatte sie zurück in ihre Kammer geschickt. Rastlos lief sie dort auf und ab. Ihr blieben zwei Stunden Zeit, um zu einer Entscheidung zu kommen. Sie hatte die Mordgier in den Augen des Sheriffs gelesen. Er wollte, dass sie sich für den Tod entschied, aber sollte sie ihm diesen Gefallen tun? Die Alternative war genauso schrecklich, wenn nicht noch grausamer. Diesmal würde Robin sie nicht retten können, keiner konnte das. Ein sachtes Klopfen an ihrer Tür ließ sie wie ein verschrecktes Reh zusammenzucken. Sie ahnte bereits wer sie besuchen kam.

Der Sheriff hatte Marian, nachdem er ihr seine Forderungen offenbart hatte, entlassen. Guy musste noch bleiben. Es gab einiges an Regierungsgeschäften die besprochen werden mussten, außerdem wollte der Sheriff ihm noch auf den Zahn fühlen. Er musste sicher sein, wem seine Loyalität galt. Wenn Frauen ins Spiel kamen, konnte selbst der treuste Untertane für einen Augenblick vergessen, wem er tatsächlich diente. Guy kannte den Sheriff gut genug um seine Gefühle vor ihm zu verbergen. Dieser durfte nicht merken, wie sehr ihn seine Worte zu Marian bestürzt hatten. Er würde die Liebe seines Lebens verlieren, noch bevor das erste Grau des neuen Tages die Zinnen des Schlosses erreicht haben würde. Sobald der Sheriff ihn entlassen hatte, eilte er sofort zu Marian. Er musste sie sehen, mit ihr sprechen und sie von diesem Wahnsinn abhalten. Sie durfte nicht sterben. Nicht heute, nicht so.

Kaum war Gisborne fort, befahl er einige Männer zu sich. Er musste noch das Gerücht über den bevorstehenden Tod von Lady Marian in Umlauf bringen. Locksley musste unbedingt davon erfahren. Niemals würde er das schändliche Weib einfach dem Galgen überlassen. Da war er sich ganz sicher. Hämisch grinsend verzog sich sein Mund. Alles entwickelte sich genauso wie er es wollte. Erneut fiel sein Blick hinab auf den Galgen. Und so Gott ihm heute willig war, würde schon bald dort unten Robin Hood, neben Marian baumeln.

Hinter der Tür herrschte Schweigen. Sollte er einfach eintreten? Es war nicht seine Art einfach in die Kammer einer Frau einzudringen, aber andererseits galt es eine Angelegenheit von höchster Dringlichkeit zu besprechen. Marian musste leben. „Mylady?" Zögernd öffnete er die Tür einen kleinen Spalt und lugte hindurch. Sie stand, ihm den Rücken zugewandt, im Raum. Ihre Schultern bebten leicht. Ob sie weinte? Es gab Momente, da würde er den Sheriff nur zu gern mit seinem Schwert durchbohren und dieser gehörte eindeutig dazu. „Kann ich Euch kurz sprechen?" Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten trat er ein und schloss hinter sich die Tür. Er streckte die Hand nach ihr aus, aber berührte sie nicht. „Habt … habt Ihr euch entschieden?" Sein Herz pochte so laut bei dieser Frage, dass er sich sicher war sie müsste es hören. „Ihr wisst wie meine Antwort lautet!", erwiderte sie unerwartet ruhig. „Ja, ich weiß es!" Guy ließ seine Hand sinken. Kurz stand er davor sie anzuflehen sich anders zu entscheiden, aber damit würde er bei ihr nichts erreichen. Entschlossen straffte er seine Schultern und trat einen Schritt zurück. „So, Ihr habt euch also entschieden dem Sheriff einen Gefallen zu tun.", kam es hart von ihm. Seine Worte ließen sie auf dem Absatz herumfahren. „Dachtet Ihr wirklich er wüsste nicht wie eure Wahl ausfallen würde?" Wieder bezeichnete er sie unbewusst als dumm und schön langsam begann sie ihm zu glauben. Der Sheriff war bekannt für seine manipulierenden Fähigkeiten. Vielleicht hatte Gisborne recht? Erneut nagten Zweifel an ihr. „Wenn Ihr aber stattdessen mir den Vorzug, vor dem Strick, geben würdet, dann …" Er ließ den Satz unvollendet, er wollte bewusst ihre Neugierde wecken. „Dann?" Es funktionierte. Marian trat, ohne es zu merken einen Schritt auf ihn zu. Was hatte Gisborne ihr zu bieten? „Dann wäre euer Vater noch in dieser Stunde ein freier Mann und ihr selbst stündet unter meinem persönlichen Schutz. Niemand wird Euch ein Leid zufügen." Ein gutes Angebot, nur hatte es einen gravierenden Schönheitsfehler. „Wenn ich einwillige Eure Frau zu werden?" Zustimmend nickte er. Sie hatte keine große Auswahl mehr. Entweder achtete sie ihn als das geringere Übel, oder sie fand den Tod.

Heftig schlug er mit einem Stock gegen einen Baum. „Er will sie töten?" Er konnte es nicht glauben, aber sein Informant sah nicht danach aus, als würde er sich irren. „Außer sie nimmt Gisborne zum Manne, dann will er sie begnadigen" „Das kann ich nicht zulassen!" Mutch trat dicht an Robin ran. „Du kannst ihr nicht helfen. Das ist ein Trick und du weißt es. Wenn du dich dem Schloss auch nur näherst, töten sie dich!" Widerwillig musste er seinem Freund recht geben. Das war nur ein erneuter Versuch seiner habhaft zu werden. Unruhig lief er auf und ab. Er konnte nicht hier bleiben und nichts tun. Marians Leben stand auf dem Spiel. „Ich kann auch nicht hier ruhig sitzen bleiben, während sie in Schwierigkeiten ist!" Erneut schlug er zornig mit dem Stock um sich. Er fühlte sich so hilflos. „Sag ihr sie soll Gisborne heiraten", schlug Alan vor. Bestürzt sah Robin ihn an. „Sie soll diesen Bastard heiraten? Bist du von Sinnen?" „Alles was wir jetzt nicht haben, ist Zeit. Wir können nicht zum Schloss und Marian kommt von dort nicht weg. Auch wenn es dir nicht gefällt, so wäre sie fürs erste in Sicherheit, wenn sie Guys Frau wird." „Aber …" „Und später wäre sie bestimmt auch eine ganz bezaubernde Witwe!" Robin, der widersprechen wollte, schloss den Mund und dachte über Alans Worte nach. „Hör zu Robin, Marian ist nicht dumm. Sie kann sich vor Guy schützen, bis wir ihr helfen können!", mischte sich auch Mutch ein. Unruhig wischte Robin sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht. Er wusste, er hatte keine Wahl, aber dennoch fiel ihm diese Entscheidung nicht leicht. „Kannst du ihr eine Nachricht von mir überbringen?" Seine Worte richteten sich an den Informanten. Zögernd nickte dieser. Es würde nicht leicht werden an den Wachen vorbeizukommen und Marian ungestört zu treffen.

Eine Stunde. Eine Stunde gestand ihr Gisborne zu, dann wollte er ihre Entscheidung hören. „Betrachtet es als eine Art Geschäft", schlug er ihr vor. Fragend zog sie die Augenbrauen hoch. „Ich kann Euch nichts geben, da mir dank Euch nichts geblieben ist. Also was wäre Euer Preis, wenn ich einwillige?" So leicht ließ sie sich nicht in die Enge treiben. Gisborne drehte ihr den Rücken zu, sie sollte nicht sehen was er dachte. „Ich werde nichts verlangen, was Ihr nicht bereit seid zu geben.", erwiderte er leise. Unwillkürlich legte er die Hand auf seine Brust. Unter seiner dicken Kleidung hing an einer langen Schnur der Ring. Er trug ihn immer und manchmal hatte er das Gefühl als würde er ihm die Haut versengen. Guy lief hoch zum Wehrgang und schritt dort gehetzt auf und ab. Er hätte sie gleich zu einer Entscheidung drängen sollen. Wirr strich er sich mit der Hand durchs Haar und brachte es ganz durcheinander.

Marian zwang sich auf dem Bett Platz zu nehmen, denn ansonsten, da war sie sich ganz sicher würde sie laut zu schreien anfangen. Das alles musste ein Alptraum sein und bestimmt würde sie daraus gleich erwachen. Ihre Finger gruben sich schmerzhaft in ihre Decke. Sie wollte nicht sterben, aber auch nicht an Gisbornes Seite leben. Sie konnte nicht mit diesem Mann Tisch und Bett teilen. Als ihr Ehemann hätte er jedes Recht dazu genau das zu tun. Sie ballte ihre Faust und presste sie gegen ihre Lippen. Sie fühlte sich wie ein Vogel der in einem viel zu kleinen Käfig eingesperrt worden war und keinen Ausweg fand. Ein leises Schaben an ihrer Tür ließ sie verschreckt vom Bett aufspringen. War ihre Stunde bereits abgelaufen? Gisborne war doch gerade erst gegangen. Panisch sah sie sich nach einem Fluchtweg um, den es nicht gab. Das Herz pochte in ihrer Brust zum Zerspringen und wie in Zeitlupe bewegte sie sich auf die Tür zu. Mühsam schluckte sie den Kloß, der sich in ihrer Kehle gebildet hatte hinunter, dann gab sie sich innerlich einen Ruck und riss die Tür auf. Draußen stand, nicht wie erwartet Guy, sondern einer von seinen Männern. „Mylady, darf ich Euch kurz sprechen? Es ist dringend!" Zum Beweis zog er einen Pfeil aus seinem Ärmel. Robin schickte ihn. Schnell winkte sie ihn in den Raum und schloss die Tür. „Was sagte er? Wie will er mich retten?" Der Mann senkte den Kopf und schwieg. „Er hat nicht vor mich zu retten, stimmts?", brachte sie gepresst über die Lippen. „Mylady, er bittet Euch auszuhalten und …" Marian fühlte sich den Tränen nahe. Robin wollte, dass sie Gisborne heiratete. „Bitte geht!", stieß sie erstickt aus. Der Mann drehte sich an der Tür noch einmal um und blickte auf ihre bebenden Schultern. Es war kein Laut von ihr zu hören, dennoch wusste er, dass sie weinte. „Mylady, er versprach, sich um das Problem zu gegebener Zeit zu kümmern." „Und wie?" „In dem er ihn tötet!"

Zufrieden rieb sich der Sheriff die Hände. Alles verlief prächtig. Die Vorbereitungen für Prinz Johns Ankunft im Schloss liefen auf Hochtouren. Dieser würde nichts davon merken, was er tatsächlich mit ihm vorhatte. Er würde das Schloss lebend erreichen, aber es bestimmt nicht mehr so verlassen. Den Mord würde er dann entweder Robin Hood oder Guy in die Schuhe schieben. Dann gab es nur noch einen Mann, der ihm die Macht streitig machen konnte – König Richard. Sobald er auch ihn beseitigt hatte, konnte er sich selbst zum neuen König ausrufen lassen. Natürlich gab es noch einige Anwärter für den Thron, aber wer würde es von denen wagen ihm diesen streitig zu machen? Er hatte genug Männer um sich gescharrt, eine richtige kleine Armee. Lauter gute Männer die zu allem bereit waren und niemand wusste davon. Tja und heute stand ihm noch das Vergnügen bevor, Marian am Galgen baumeln zu sehen und Robin konnte nichts dagegen tun. Ein schmutziges Lachen drang über seine Lippen. Niemals würde sie Gisborne heiraten und da war er sich ganz sicher.

Die Stunde war schon lange abgelaufen. Tief atmete Guy die kühle Nachtluft ein. Er war nicht feige, aber dennoch empfand er so etwas wie Furcht in seinem Herzen. Wie würde sie sich entscheiden? War er für sie die weniger schlimme Alternative oder ging sie, um ihm zu entkommen, doch lieber in den Tod? Langsam machte er sich auf den Weg zu ihrer Kammer. Vor ihrer Tür hielt er inne und schloss die Augen. Er lehnte die Stirn gegen das kühle Holz und lauschte. Von drinnen war nichts zu hören. Vielleicht war sie eingeschlafen? Nein, Marian schlief bestimmt nicht. Hellwach suchte sie sicher noch immer nach einem Ausweg aus ihrer Situation. Sachte klopfte er an ihre Tür. Er musste lange warten, bis sie ihm die Tür aufmachte. Ihre Augen waren gerötet, sie hatte geweint. „Wie habt Ihr euch entschieden?", fragte er schroff. Sie sollte nicht merken, wie sehr ihr Anblick ihm zusetzte.

Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet, aber das ließ sich nun mal nicht mehr ändern. Er hätte sie lieber am Galgen baumeln sehen. Wer hätte auch ahnen können, dass sich dieses Miststück tatsächlich für Gisborne entscheiden könnte? Ungehalten hatte er seine Männer angewiesen auf der Stelle einen Priester herbeizuschaffen. Wenn sie schon Lady Gisborne werden wollte, dann noch heute Nacht. Sollten doch die Beiden sehen wie sie miteinander unglücklich wurden. Höhnisch grinsend betrachtete er Gisborne, der äußerst blass im Raum stand. Vielleicht war die Ehe eine gute Erfahrung für ihn. Sich mit einer widerspenstigen Ehefrau rumschlagen zu müssen war eindeutig etwas anderes, als immer nur mit den Männern rumzuhängen die unter seiner Befehlsgewalt standen. Die Tür wurde aufgestoßen und seine Männer schleppten einen alten Mann in einem weißen Nachtgewand in den Raum. In seinen zitternden Händen hielt er ein Gebetsbuch. Einer der Männer hatte dessen dunkelbraunen Umhang mitgebracht. Grob stießen sie ihn nach vorne, sodass er auf seine mageren Knie fiel. Den Umhang warfen sie ihm einfach auf dem Kopf. Gedämpft durch die Stofffalten konnte er dennoch ihr gemeines Lachen hören. Hastig kam er auf die Beine und zog sich den Umhang über. Verstört blickte er dann in die Runde. Warum hatte man ihn hier hergebracht? Was sollte er hier? „Mylord?" Fragend wandte er sich an den Sheriff. Dieser legte ihm begütigend einen Arm um die Schultern und zog ihn mit sich. „Freut Euch, mein Freund! Wir haben Euch zu einem freudigen Ereignis zu uns gebeten. Dieser Mann", er wies mit der Hand auf Gisborne, "möchte noch heute in den heiligen Stand der Ehe treten." Fest schlug er bei diesen Worten auf die Schultern des Priesters. Dem entging der sarkastische Tonfall des Sheriffs vollkommen. Einzig der Gedanke, warum jemand unbedingt mitten in der Nacht heiraten und nicht bis zum nächsten Tag warten konnte beschäftigte ihn. „Aber warum …", wagte er einzuwerfen, doch der Sheriff hatte ihn bereits losgelassen und stürzte auf die Tür zu. „Ah, hier kommt die glückliche Braut!" Bleich stand Marian im Eingang. Ihre Hände hatte sie krampfhaft um einen Strauß Wildblumen geschlossen. Eine der Kammerfrauen hatte ihn ihr in die Hände gedrückt. Hier stand sie in dem einzigen Kleid, dass sie hatte und wartete darauf mit dem Mann, den sie neben dem Sheriff am meisten verachtete, verheiratet zu werden.

Wie Puppen hatte man sie aufgestellt. Der Priester stand vor ihnen und sprach die Hochzeitszeremonie, doch weder Guy noch Marian bekamen davon auch nur ein Wort mit. Nervös strich sich Marian immer wieder mit der Zunge über die Lippen, dabei warf sie ängstliche Blicke auf den Mann an ihrer Seite. Guy hatte sich einen fernen Punkt an der Wand gesucht und einzig auf diesen konzentrierte er sich. Das war nicht die Hochzeit, die er sich vorgestellt hatte. „Habt Ihr einen Ring?" Wie aus weiter Ferne drangen die Worte zu ihm, aber er konnte damit nichts anfangen. „Sie brauchen keinen Ring, fahrt fort!", fuhr eine andere Stimme grob dazwischen. „Nun, Ihr dürft die Braut jetzt küssen!" Dieser Satz durchdrang klar sein Bewusstsein. Marian war seine Frau und er durfte sie küssen. Heftig sog er den Atem in seine Lungen. Sein Blick glitt von der Wand auf ihr Gesicht. Reglos betrachtete er sie und schien sich dabei jedes noch so kleine Detail davon einzuprägen. Unbewusst hielt sie die Luft an. Es war geschehen. Von nun an war sie für den Rest ihres Lebens an diesen Mann gebunden. Sie sah in seine blauen Augen. Wenn er nicht so kalt wäre … er war durchaus ein schöner Mann, aber es fehlte ihm an Güte und Wärme. Fröstelnd wollte sie die Arme um sich legen, als er sich plötzlich zu ihr beugte. Automatisch wich sie ein Stück zurück, sie hatte Angst vor seiner Berührung. Sollte zuvor auch nur die Spur eines Gefühles in seinen Augen gelegen haben, so war es nun eisiger Kälte gewichen. Er richtete sich wieder auf und sah sie verächtlich an. „Ein Kuss ist nicht notwendig!", lehnte er ab und ließ sie stehen.

Er war in einer finsteren Stimmung. Es war vollbracht. Marian war eine verheiratete Frau. Nur hatte sie den falschen Bräutigam an ihrer Seite. Er hätte sich nicht darauf einlassen sollen. Bestimmt hätte er einen Weg gefunden. Robin hatte sich von seinen Männern getrennt, er konnte im Moment niemanden in seiner Nähe ertragen. Wenn er nur daran dachte, dass heute Nacht Marians Hochzeitsnacht war, dann … Guy hatte durch die Kirche jedes Recht bekommen sie zu berühren und … Wütend schlug er mit den Fäusten auf einen Baum ein, dann ging er in die Knie. Es war ein Fehler gewesen, ein großer Fehler. Warum nur hatte er sich dazu überreden lassen? Damit hatte er sie für immer verloren. Das konnte sie ihm niemals verzeihen. Er hatte sie in Stich gelassen. Tränen der bitteren Erkenntnis liefen ihm über sein Gesicht. „Marian, vergib mir!", flüsterte er und rollte sich auf dem kalten Waldboden zusammen.

Die Feierlichkeiten danach waren im vollem Gange. Mochte der Anlass auch nicht wirklich festlich sein, so ließ sich keiner davon abhalten auf Guys und Marians Wohl zu trinken. Umso später es wurde, umso derber wurden die Scherze der Männer. Marian hatte sich schon vor Stunden in seine Kammer zurückgezogen. Von nun an würden sie sich eine Kammer teilen. Um den Kummer der in ihm gärte zu vertreiben, hatte er drei Krüge des schweren Weins in hastigen Zügen gelehrt, doch dann als würde er sich seines Tuns bewusst, mäßigte er sich. Er wollte seiner süßen, kleinen Braut nicht stockbetrunken gegenübertreten. Egal was sie in der Vergangenheit getan hatte, vieles tat sie nur aus Unwissenheit, einen trunkenen Ehemann, der vielleicht wie ein wildes Tier über sie herfiel, hatte sie dennoch nicht verdient. Während die anderen zügellos dem Wein zusprachen, nippte er nur noch an seinem Becher. Das Fest wurde immer übermütiger und ausgelassener. Grölend drängten ihn seine Männer zum Aufbruch. Sie alle wollten ihn in seine Kammer geleiten und sehen wie er unter die Decke an Marians Seite schlüpfte. Nur widerwillig ließ er sich von ihnen aus dem Raum zehren. Er hatte diesen Moment so lange wie möglich hinausgezögert, doch wenn er jetzt nicht ging, dann würde er vor seinen Männern das Gesicht verlieren. Wie eine Horde wilder Hunde stürmten sie an seiner Seite den Gang entlang. Vor seiner Kammer blieben sie stehen und warteten lauernd, dass er endlich die Tür aufriss und sie mit ihm ins Innere stürmen konnten. Auf einmal war er nervös wie als kleiner Junge, der zum ersten Mal das Meer sah. Damals fühlte er die gleiche Aufregung. Er kannte das Meer nur aus Erzählungen und so hatte er nur eine wage Vorstellung davon was ihn erwarten würde, doch als er es sah war er überwältigt.


	4. Chapter 4

4

Marian hörte sie vor der Tür rumoren. Ängstlich zog sie die Decke über ihren Kopf und wartete was nun kommen würde. Guy hatte sein Wort gehalten. An der Tafel, ganz am Ende saß ihr Vater. Sein Aussehen hatte sie zutiefst erschreckt. Er war mager und seine Wange zierte ein blauer Fleck. Man hatte ihn geschlagen. Sie wollte an seine Seite eilen, mit ihm sprechen und fragen wie es ihm ginge und was ihm fehle, aber in der Gegenwart des Sheriffs wagte sie es doch nicht. Jegliche Schwäche die sie zeigen würde, könnte er früher oder später gegen sie verwenden. Sie nickte ihm lediglich aus der Ferne zu und gab ihm so zu verstehen, dass es ihr gut ginge. Außerdem fürchtete sie auch seine Reaktion. Immerhin hatte sie ihnen diesen Schlamassel damit eingebrockt, das sie sich geweigert hatte Gisborne zu ehelichen und nun, war sie doch seine Frau geworden. Ein Widerspruch in sich selbst. Was musste er nur von ihr denken? Das es dieser Robin gewesen wäre, der ihr diese Flausen in den Kopf gesetzt hatte! Genau das wären seine Worte gewesen und in seinen Augen musste es auch so aussehen. Beschämt senkte sie den Blick. In den nächsten Tagen würde sie mit ihm sprechen müssen, nur heute Abend fühlte sie sich dafür nicht stark genug. Es gab anderes mit dem sie fertig werden musste. Nervös sah sie auf den Mann an ihrer Seite. Guy hatte schon einige Becher Wein geleert und das Fest hatte erst begonnen. Ein mulmiges Gefühl breitete sich in ihrem Magen aus. Ihre Mutter hatte sie schon vor Jahren auf die Dinge, die zwischen Mann und Frau passierten, vorbereitet. Sie wusste über den Akt, die Vereinigung zweier Menschen, Bescheid, jedoch dass dies auch ohne Liebe geschehen konnte, davon hatte sie ihr nichts erzählt. Sie spürte wie sich Tränen in ihren Augen zu sammeln begannen, hastig blinzelte sie diese fort. Plötzlich spürte sie seine Hand auf ihrer. Beruhigend drückte er sie kurz, dann zog er sie wieder fort, bevor sie es konnte. Guy schien genau zu wissen, was in ihr vorging.  
Die Tür wurde aufgestoßen und Guy kam mit einem ganzen Gefolge von betrunkenen Männern in den Raum gestürzt. Sie würden erst Ruhe geben, wenn er zu ihr unter die Decke geschlüpft war. Widerwillig tat er ihnen den Gefallen, entledigte sich seiner Lederkluft und legte sich nur noch mit einem einfach, groben Leinenhemd bekleidet neben Marian. Er fühlte es mehr, als dass er es sah, wie Marian bis an die äußerste Kante des Bettes rutschte. Nein, hier würde er niemals willkommen sein. Er presste die Lippen aufeinander und zog sie gegen ihren Willen in seine Arme. Panisch um sich schlagend wehrte sie sich dagegen, sie würde sich bestimmt nicht von ihm vergewaltigen lassen. „Haltet still oder Euer Vater wird es bereuen!", zischte er ihr scharf ins Ohr. Augenblicklich hörte sie auf sich zu wehren und ließ zu, das er sie in seinen Armen hielt. Mühsam schluckte er die Bitterkeit die sich in seinem Mund gebildet hatte hinunter und wartete ab bis die Menge sich verzogen hatte. Dann sprang er, als könnte er ihre Nähe nicht eine Sekunde länger ertragen aus dem Bett, schnappte sich eine der Decken und warf sie auf den Boden. „Egal was Ihr von mir halten mögt, ich habe es nicht nötig mich einer Frau mit Gewalt aufzudrängen!", kam es kalt von seinen Lippen. Er kehrte ihr den Rücken zu und machte es sich auf seinem steinigen Lager bequem. Fassungslos betrachtete sie ihn. Sie hätte mit allem gerechnet, aber damit nicht.

Als sie am Morgen erwachte, war er bereits fort. Seine Decke hatte er ordentlich über einen Stuhl gehängt. Das war das einzige Zeichen, dass er die Nacht überhaupt hier gewesen war. Sie hatte lange Zeit nicht einschlafen können. Stumm starrte sie auf seine Gestalt, die schwach vom herab brennenden Feuer des Kamins beleuchtet wurde. Er schien bereits tief zu schlafen, was sie nicht weiter wunderte, bei all dem Wein den er zu sich genommen hatte. Still rannen ihr einige Tränen über die Wangen. Eigentlich hatte sie gedacht eines Tages Robins Frau zu werden und mit ihm glücklich in einem schmucken kleinen Häuschen zu leben. Vielleicht ein paar Kinder dazu … Heute Nacht war dieser Traum gestorben. Sie konnte nicht zulassen, dass Robin wegen ihr zum Mörder wurde. Gisborne einfach zu töten nur weil er mit ihr verheiratet war, kam somit nicht mehr in Frage. Zwar war Sir Guy älter als Robin, dennoch konnte sie nicht drauf hoffen, dass er schon bald das Zeitliche segnen würde, außer er rannte aus Versehen in ein Schwert, was, da er ein erprobter Kämpfer war, sehr unwahrscheinlich wäre. Bis dass der Tod uns scheidet, war eine sehr lange Zeit, wenn man sie an der Seite des falschen Mannes verbringen musste. Seufzend erhob sie sich und zog sich an. Ob sie noch immer eine Gefangene war? Aber was sollte sich seit gestern daran geändert haben? Sie war zwar jetzt verheiratet, aber nur weil ein Priester diese Worte gesagt hatte, fühlte sie sich nicht anders als sonst und warum auch sollte Gisborne das anders sehen? Marian machte sich auf den Weg nach unten. Sie wollte unbedingt mit ihrem Vater sprechen. Von ihm hören, wie es ihm ging und was sie ihm alles angetan hatten. Wie musste er sich fühlen? Sie hatten kein Zuhause mehr. Das Haus in dem sie geboren worden war, gab es nicht mehr. Dafür würde sie Gisborne ewig hassen, das konnte sie ihm niemals vergeben. Sie hatte ihn in jener Nacht sogar angefleht es nicht zu tun. Er war wie von Sinnen gewesen, so voller Hass und Zorn. Gisborne riss einem seiner Männer die Fackel aus den Händen und hielt sie gegen die dünnen Vorhänge an den Fenstern. Sie fingen sofort Feuer und im Nu stand das ganze Haus in Flammen. Unter Tränen musste sie mit ansehen, wie alles was ihr lieb und teuer war ein Opfer des Feuers wurde. Danach schleppten seine Männer sie fort und sperrten sie in eine Kammer ein. Es war eine Nacht gewesen in der sie keinen Schlaf fand.  
Ihr Vater hockte wie erhofft unten auf einem der Stühle und fühlte sich sichtlich unwohl. „Vater!", rief sie freudig aus. Ihn hier alleine anzutreffen, war mehr als sie erwarten durfte. Stürmisch umarmte sie ihn. Kurz drückte auch er sie an sich. Sie setzte sich auf den Stuhl direkt neben ihm und sah ihm glücklich in die Augen. Endlich war sie mit ihm wieder zusammen. „Mein Kind erkläre mir, warum ich alles verloren habe, weil du dich geweigert hast den Mann zu heiraten, dessen Frau du nun bist?" Ihr Vater war ein ruhiger, besonnener Mensch, doch gerade jetzt war davon nicht viel zu spüren. „Es tut mir leid, Vater", erwiderte sie gedämpft. Was sollte sie ihm auch sagen? Die Wahrheit würde ihn umbringen. Sie konnte ihm nicht sagen, dass sie Gisborne nur genommen hatte um nicht zu sterben und weil Robin sie darum gebeten hatte. Ihr Vater würde ihr das niemals verzeihen. Begütigend strich er ihr über den Rücken. „Erkläre es mir, mein Kind", forderte er sie auf. Sie sah in seinen Augen, dass er ihr, egal was sie zu sagen hatte, zuhören würde. „Bevor ich dir meine Geschichte erzähle, sag du mir zuerst wie es dir ergangen ist. Haben sie dich schlecht behandelt? Hattest du genug zu essen?", bombardierte Marian ihn mit Fragen. Sie brauchte Zeit, denn sie musste sich für ihn eine glaubwürdige Geschichte zurechtlegen.

Traurig blickte er auf sie herab. Sie schlief noch tief und fest. Er hatte noch lange ihr Herumwälzen gehört. Es war ihr unmöglich in seiner Gegenwart Ruhe zu finden. Guy hatte fest die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und zwang sich so still liegen zu bleiben. Sie sollte auf keinen Fall mitbekommen, dass auch er nicht schlafen konnte. Da lag sie keine zwei Meter von ihm entfernt in seinem Bett und er durfte sie nicht berühren, auch wenn er sich nichts mehr wünschte. Aber diese Blöße würde er sich nicht geben. Sie musste den ersten Schritt tun. Sein Mund verzog sich zu einem zynischen Grinsen. Eher friert die Hölle ein, als dass Marian ihm um den Hals fiel um ihn zu küssen. Nein, sie hatte nur Augen für Robin und dieser stand in ihrer Gunst so weit oben, ihn konnte er nie erreichen. Außerdem würde er ihn eines Tages töten müssen und das könnte sie ihm bestimmt nie verzeihen. Marian konnte nicht verstehen, dass ihr heiliger Robin nichts anderes als ein gemeiner Strauchdieb und Verbrecher war und deshalb unschädlich gemacht werden musste. Leider hatte er sich mit dieser Ehe in eine unmögliche Position manövriert. Fing er Robin nicht, würde er vor seinen Männern und dem Sheriff sein Gesicht verlieren. Fing er ihn, würde er Marian für immer verlieren, denn das Urteil stand schon fest. Robin kam an den Galgen. Guy zwang sich die Augen zu schließen und zu schlafen. Es wurde eine sehr lange Nacht. Beim ersten Grau des Morgens stand er auf, er konnte nicht länger hier bleiben. Energisch riss er den Blick von ihr los und verließ die Kammer. Mit geschlossenen Augen lehnte er sich an die Tür, dann stieß er sich ab und machte sich mit großen Schritten auf den Weg nach unten. Statt zu frühstücken, lief er raus in den Stall und begann mit kräftigen Bürstenstrichen sein Pferd zu striegeln. Das war eigentlich die Aufgabe des Stallburschen, aber er brauchte jetzt einfach eine Beschäftigung.

Mürrisch saß er beim Feuer. Weder Alan noch Mutch wagten es ihn anzusehen oder auch nur anzusprechen. Seit gestern war er in einer grauenvollen, düsteren Stimmung. „Ich hätte mich von euch niemals dazu überreden lassen dürfen. Nun ist sie seine Frau!" Er packte einen Stock und warf ihn heftig ins Feuer. Dann sprang er auf. „Lasst uns irgendetwas tun, sonst verliere ich hier noch den Verstand!" Er lief zu seinem Pferd und sprang in den Sattel bevor die anderen ihn aufhalten konnten. „Robin!" Mutch lief hinter ihm her, doch bald schon war er zwischen den Bäumen verschwunden. „Ich hole ihn zurück!" Alan hatte sich auch ein Pferd geschnappt und ritt dicht an Mutch vorbei. Verloren stand er da und starrte auf die nun leere Stelle an der Robin zwischen den Bäumen verschwunden war. Er konnte Robin nicht verstehen, es war doch seine Entscheidung gewesen und jetzt schien es so als würde er sie bereuen. Mutch schüttelte den Kopf und kehrte zum Feuer zurück. Es machte keinen Sinn darüber nachzugrübeln.

Nachdenklich starrte er auf die Asche. Es war übertrieben gewesen, aber andererseits konnte er nicht anders. Wie sollte er ihr das nur begreiflich machen? Guy stieg vom Pferd und trat vor das was einst Marians Zuhause gewesen war. Plötzlich entdeckte er unter der Asche einen Gegenstand. Neugierig beugte er sich herab und zog ihn hervor. Marians Haarbürste. Sie war stark verkohlt, aber noch immer erkennbar. Fest hielt er sie in seinen Händen. Marian wusste es noch nicht, aber der Sheriff hatte ihm dieses Land zur Hochzeit geschenkt. Ein neuer gerissener Schachzug von ihm. Außerdem bekam er noch genug Bauholz um hier, genau an dieser Stelle ein Haus errichten zu können. Auch in dieser Hinsicht zeigte sich der Sheriff verdächtig großzügig. Ein Haus für sich und Marian. Man kann nicht auf den Ruinen anderer sein Glück aufbauen und der Sheriff wusste das. Noch dazu, wenn es sich um die Ruine von Marians ehemaligem Haus handelte. Hinter seinem Rücken wurde bereits das Bauholz herbeigeschafft. Er verlangte von ihm unverzüglich mit dem Bau zu beginnen. Die Männer machten sich daran die Asche fortzuschaffen und frische Erde aufzuschütten. Guy bückte sich erneut und griff sich eine Handvoll Asche. Es lag sicher nicht im Interesse des Sheriffs aus einst verfeindeten Parteien vielleicht verbündete zu machen. Aber seine Sorge war unbegründet. Marian würde von dem Weltbild das sie sich von ihm, Guy of Gisborne, geschaffen hatte, bestimmt niemals abweichen. Er konnte es in ihren Augen lesen und bemerkte es auch in jeder Geste von ihr. Wie konnte er früher nur so blind sein? Warum war ihm nie aufgefallen wie zuwider ihr jede Berührung von ihm gewesen war? Guy schluckte und senkte den Blick. Scheinbar teilnahmslos beobachtete er wie die Asche von seiner Hand zu Boden rieselte. Dann schwang er sich wieder auf sein Pferd und erteilte den Männern genau Befehle wie das Haus auszusehen hatte. Es war gewagt was er von ihnen verlangte und ganz bestimmt würde er sich den Zorn des Sheriffs damit zuziehen, aber vielleicht würde es eine andere Seele ihm gegenüber milder stimmen und das war es ihm wert. Heftig trieb er seine Hacken in die Flanken des Pferdes und stob im schnellen Galopp davon. Er hatte noch Pflichten zu erledigen. Die Steuern mussten eingehoben werden. Auf den einzelnen Bauernhöfen musste er noch nach dem Rechten sehen und dann war da noch die leidige Rechtsprechung. Viele Urteilsauswahlmöglichkeiten gab es zwar nicht, aber dennoch gehörte es zu seinen Pflichten und musste somit erledigt werden.

„Man hat mich in den Kerker geworfen, aber dort nicht schlecht behandelt. Jedenfalls nicht schlechter als andere Gefangene", berichtete ihr Vater seufzend. „Man hat dich geschlagen!", entrüstete sich Marian und berührte den bereits verblassenden blauen Fleck auf seiner Wange. „Das geschah bei meiner Verhaftung. Danach hat man mich in Ruhe gelassen. Kind, was soll nur aus uns werden? Der Sheriff hat mir großzügigerweise eine Kammer zugewiesen, aber ich kann seine Gastfreundschaft nicht ewig strapazieren", begann er zu jammern. Seit ihre Mutter tot war, war er nicht mehr derselbe gewesen. „Vater, ich kümmere mich darum.", versprach sie ihm. Sie hatte zwar noch keine Ahnung wie sie das machen würde, aber es musste ihr einfach etwas einfallen. Unwillkürlich dachte sie an Gisborne. Da sie jetzt verheiratet waren, lag es an ihm sich um ein Zuhause für ihren Vater zu kümmern. Außerdem war er maßgeblich daran schuld, dass sie in diesem Dilemma steckten. Ihr Vater schwieg kurz, dann richtete er seinen Blick wieder ernst auf Marian. „Und nun erzähl mir bitte warum du Gisbornes Frau bist!", forderte er sie erneut auf. Marian holte tief Luft und begann zu erzählen. Erzählte eine Lüge nach der anderen und spann sie zu einem glaubwürdigen Märchen für ihren Vater zusammen. Sie murmelte etwas von plötzlich entdeckten Gefühlen für Gisborne und der Erkenntnis was er ihr alles zu bieten hatte. Das sie jetzt endlich verstehen konnte was ihr Vater mit der Sicherheit die Gisborne zu bieten hat, gemeint hatte. Und, auch wenn ihr bei jedem Wort übel wurde, wie ihr endlich klar wurde, dass Robin nicht der Richtige für sie war. Ihr Vater nickte zustimmend bei jedem ihrer Worte. Tadelte sie nur, weil sie solange gezögert hatte und sie deshalb ihr Hab und Gut verloren hatten. Demütig ließ sie es mit gesenktem Kopf über sich ergehen, dabei lag ihr die Wahrheit auf der Zunge, aber damit würde sie ihrem Vater keinen guten Dienst erweisen. Es wäre ein zu harter Schlag für ihn, wenn er wüsste dass der Sheriff sie beinahe am Galgen hätte baumeln lassen und die einzige Alternative war, dass sie Gisbornes Frau wurde. Kurz presste sie bitter die Lippen zusammen. Noch war sie nicht sicher ob sie nicht doch falsch gewählt hatte.

Im Wald zügelte Guy sein Pferd und ließ es in einen langsamen Trab fallen. Alles war still um ihn, zu still und so sah er sich lauernd um, aber er war ganz alleine. Der Sherwood Forest war ein gefährlicher Wald. Was er nicht sah waren Augen die ihn hasserfüllt anblickten. Leise surrend wurde ein Schwert gezogen und plötzlich brach ein Pferd aus dem dichten Gebüsch. Guy schaffte es nicht sein Schwert zu ziehen. Ehe er sehen konnte, wer sich da auf ihn stürzte, wurde er bereits aus dem Sattel gehoben und zu Boden geworfen. Die ganze Luft wich aus seinen Lungen und für einige Sekunden wurde ihm schwarz vor Augen. Keuchend schnappte er nach Atem und versuchte sich aufzurichten, doch die Spitze eines Schwertes zwang ihn auf dem Boden liegen zu bleiben. „Heute ist ein guter Tag für dich um zu sterben!", zischte Robin ihm voller Hass ins Gesicht.


	5. Chapter 5

5

Alan hatte seine Spur wieder gefunden. Robin war in einer scheußlichen Stimmung gewesen, als er das Lager verlassen hatte. Wie ein Irrer ritt er viel zu schnell durch den Wald. Ein paar Mal stand er selbst davor sich das Genick zu brechen, weil sein Pferd im unwegsamen Gelände stolperte. Als er durch die Bäume brach, war er auf das Bild, das ihn erwartete, nicht vorbereitet. Robin stand mit dem Schwert in der Hand über Gisborne und wollte ihn umbringen. Eiskalt ermorden, denn Gisborne war unbewaffnet. Alans Augen weiteten sich, er musste Robin aufhalten. Er konnte nicht zulassen, dass Robin zum Mörder wurde, auch wenn Gisborne den Tod verdient hatte.

Sein Atem ging heftig und sein Rücken schmerzte, doch das war unwichtig. Plötzlich fühlte er eine unerklärliche Ruhe in sich. Entspannt lehnte er sich zurück und erwartet den tödlichen Schlag. Auch Robins Brust hob sich schnell und seine Hände wurden schweißnass. Es war soweit, endlich konnte er seinem Rivalen sein Schwert mitten in dessen schwarzes Herz bohren. „Bring es zu Ende. Na los!", knurrte Guy ihn ungeduldig an. „Tu es nicht!", schrie Alan hinter ihnen. „Er ist es nicht wert, dass du für ihn zum Mörder wirst!" Endlich hatte er die Beiden erreicht. Behände sprang er vom Pferd und legte beruhigend eine Hand auf Robins Schultern. „Du kannst ihn nicht töten, nicht so!", beschwor er ihn. Robin holte tief Luft und trat einen Schritt zurück. Alan hatte recht, er war kein Mörder. Niemals streckte er einen unbewaffneten Mann, der bereits am Boden lag, nieder. Robin machte ein paar Schritte zurück und winkte Guy mit dem Schwert zu, dass er aufstehen könnte. Vorsichtig erhob er sich und blickte misstrauisch von einem zum anderen. „Na los, zieh dein Schwert!" Guy fühlte sich noch immer etwas benommen von seinem Sturz vom Pferd. Leicht schüttelte er den Kopf, um das Gefühl zu vertreiben, dabei zog er sein Schwert. Bisher hatte er gegen Robin im Zweikampf keine sehr gute Figur gemacht und heute standen seine Chancen besonders schlecht. Angespannt sog er die Luft in seine Lungen und machte sich kampfbereit. Mehr Zeit ließ ihm Robin auch nicht, schon stürzte er nach vorne und attackierte ihn mit einigen gezielten Schwerthieben. Guy hatte Mühe die schnelle Folge an Hieben abzuwehren. Schon jetzt ging sein Atem schneller. Schritt für Schritt trieb Robin ihn zurück.

Der Sheriff hatte ihren Vater in Beschlag genommen, so musste sie sich die Zeit alleine vertreiben. Sie war wieder auf die Spitze des Turmes gegangen. Von hier hatte sie eine beeindruckende Aussicht. In der Ferne konnte sie eine Bewegung ausmachen. Ein Reiter näherte sich dem Schloss. Neugierig richtet sie ihren Blick auf ihn. Er saß merkwürdig nach vorne gebeugt auf dem Pferd und schien sich nur mit Mühe im Sattel halten zu können. An der Farbe des Pferdes und der Kleidung des Reiters erkannte sie, sobald er nahe genug war, dass es Gisborne war. Ob er betrunken war? Würde ihm der Sheriff das durchgehen lassen? Sie glaubte nicht, dass es den Männern des Sheriffs, außer zu festlichen Angelegenheiten, gestattet war übermäßig zu trinken. Sie folgte mit den Augen dem Pferd. Ohne die Führung seines Reiters trottete es ihm lahmen Schritt durch das Tor. Ein Gefühl sagte ihr, dass da irgendetwas nicht stimmte, aber sie ignorierte es. Sie wollte nicht wissen, ob ihm etwas fehlte oder ob er ,wie es ihr ihr Kopf sagte, nur betrunken war. Marian wollte von Gisborne gar nichts wissen und umso weniger sie von ihm sah, umso besser. Sie hob den Kopf, schloss die Augen und genoss den sanften Wind der ihr über das Gesicht strich. Am liebsten würde sie für immer hier oben bleiben.

Mit letzter Kraft erreichte er seine Kammer. Mühsam schälte er sich aus seinem Wamst und dem blutgetränkten Hemd darunter. Er hatte viel Blut verloren. Eine hässliche Wunde klaffte an seiner linken Schulter. Ein Stück tiefer und Robins Prophezeiung wäre in Erfüllung gegangen. Er konnte sein Glück immer noch nicht fassen. Nachdem Robin ihm sein Schwert in die Schulter gebohrt hatte, war er nach hinten gestürzt und in einen Graben gefallen. Er hatte das Bewusstsein verloren. Als er wieder aufgewacht war, war er alleine gewesen. Sein Pferd war zum Glück noch hier gewesen. Irgendwie schaffte er es in den Sattel. Vermutlich hielt Robin ihn für tot. Plötzlich wurden ihm die Knie weich und er ging zu Boden. Wenn es ihm nicht gelang die Blutung zu stoppen, würde er das auch bestimmt bald sein – tot.

Erst als die Dämmerung hereinbrach, stieg sie vom Turm herab. Nur widerwillig betrat sie Gisbornes Kammer. Sie betrachtete diese Räume nicht als die ihrigen, sondern nur als eine vorübergehende Zwangslage. Unwirsch stieß sie die Tür auf und hielt erschrocken inne. Mitten in einer großen Blutlache lag Gisborne und bewegte sich nicht mehr. Ohne darüber nachzudenken eilte sie an seine Seite und berührte ihn auf der Suche nach einem Lebenszeichen. Flach ging sein Atem, aber er lebte noch. Sie untersuchte seine Wunde an der Schulter, scheinbar hatte es einen Kampf gegeben, und rief die Wache, die sie überall hin begleitete, herbei. Mit einem Blick erfasste er die Situation. Er packte Marian grob am Arm und riss sie fort von Gisborne. Zugleich rief er nach den Kammerfrauen. Sobald sein Herr versorgt wurde, schleppte er Marian hinab in den Kerker und warf sie in eine der Zellen.

Zwei Tage verbrachte er im Delirium, erst danach kam er wieder zu klarem Bewusstsein. Er fühlte sich schwach und hilflos. Eine der Kammerfrauen kam und verband ihm seine Wunde neu. Außerdem brachte sie ihm etwas zu essen. Suchend sah er um sich, aber sie war nicht hier. Ein Teil von ihm hätte gehofft sie zu sehen. War ihr sein Schicksal wirklich so gleichgültig. Hatte er tatsächlich erwartet, dass Marian ihn pflegen würde? Vermutlich beklagte sie irgendwo ihr Schicksal, weil er noch immer am Leben war oder sie hielt nach Robin Ausschau, um an seiner Seite ihr Unglück zu betrauern. Mühsam zwang er die Frage nach ihr in sich nieder. Er würde sich vor seinen Leuten nicht die Blöße geben. Obwohl ihm der Appetit vergangen war, schob er sich Bissen um Bissen in den Mund und schluckte alles, ohne darüber nachzudenken, hinunter. Danach lag er lange da und starrte ins Leere. Später schlief er ein und erwachte erst wieder, als es bereits zu dämmern begann. Noch immer war er alleine. Das Misstrauen erwachte in ihm. Hatte sie ihn verlassen? War sie in den Wald gelaufen, um ihm zu entkommen? Die Neugierde schließlich zwang ihn doch die Frage zu stellen, die er am meisten fürchtete. „Wo ist meine Gemahlin?" Unruhig ging der Blick des Soldaten an den er die Frage gerichtete hatte und automatisch fühlte er sich in seinem Verdacht bestätigt. Sie war zu Robin gelaufen. Marian hatte ihn verlassen, kaum dass sie einen Tag verheiratet waren. „Mylord, man hat sie, nachdem man Euch hier vorgefunden hatte, in den Kerker geworfen." Guys Augen verdüsterten sich. Der Mann wurde sichtlich nervös unter diesem Blick. „Man fand sie über Euch gebeugt. Ihr lagt in Eurem Blut, was den Verdacht aufkommen ließ …" Weiter kam er nicht mit seinen stockenden Erklärungen. „Ihr dachtet sie hätte mir das angetan? Seid Ihr von Sinnen? Geht und sorgt dafür, dass man sie auf der Stelle freilässt." Guys Stimme donnerte über den Soldaten hinweg wie ein kalter Eisregen. Fluchtartig verließ dieser den Raum, um den Befehl seines Herrn so schnell als möglich auszuführen.

Stocksteif erhob sie sich von dem dreckigen Stroh, als sie hörte wie der Schlüssel im Schloss knirschte. Sie war schmutzig, ihre Haare waren verfilzt und sie hatte Hunger, dass was man ihr hier als Essen reichte, war kaum als solches zu bezeichnen. Außerdem war sie erschöpft, sie hatte seit zwei Tagen nicht geschlafen. Die Kerkertür wurde weit aufgerissen und ein Soldat erschien in der Tür. „Mylady, Euer Gemahl wünschte Euch zu sehen", kam es steif von ihm. Er machte unterwürfig einen Schritt zurück, um sie vorbeizulassen. Marian runzelte die Stirn und verließ langsam ihre Zelle. Der Soldat geleitete sie bis vor die Kammer von Gisborne, erst als sie die Schwelle überschritten hatte, ließ er sie alleine. Zögernd näherte sie sich dem Bett. Bleich, mit eingefallenen Wangen lag er in den Kissen. Es stand scheinbar sehr schlecht um ihn. „Ihr wolltet mich sprechen?", fragte sie kühl. Sie blickte in seine Augen, die nicht erkennen ließen was er dachte.

Ihr Anblick erschreckte ihn tief. Am liebsten hätte er den, der dafür verantwortlich war auf der Stelle getötet. Wie konnte so etwas nur passieren? Er musste sich stark beherrschen, um nicht zu erkennen zu geben was er fühlte. „Man hat mich erst jetzt über Euren Aufenthalt informiert. Ich wusste es nicht.", sagte er ruhig und blickte sie dabei fest an. Komischerweise glaubte sie ihm, aber auch deshalb, weil er ohne Bewusstsein war, als man sie in den Kerker geschleppt hatte. Außerdem fühlte sie sich ganz benommen, vor Hunger und Müdigkeit. „Ich werde später …", weiter kam sie nicht. Plötzlich wurde ihr schwarz vor Augen und ihr knickten die Beine weg. Doch bevor sie hart auf den Boden aufschlagen konnte, wurde sie von starken Armen aufgefangen und gehalten.

Missbilligend betrachte der herbeigerufene Medikus Gisborne. „Ihr hättet das Bett nicht verlassen dürfen.", wagte er ihn zu maßregeln. Er besah sich die Wunde, tupfte eine heilende Tinktur drauf und erneuerte den Verband. „Es kann nichts so wichtig sein, dass Ihr dafür Eure Gesundheit riskiert." Gerade wollte Guy den Mann zornig anknurren, doch seine Worte lösten andere Empfindungen in ihm aus. Als er sah wie Marian die Knie nachgaben, da sprang er ohne nachzudenken aus dem Bett und fing sie auf. Das sie dabei beide zu Boden gingen, erinnerte ihn wieder daran, dass es ihn schlimm erwischt hatte und er nur knapp dem Tod entronnen war. Guy rief eine Wache herbei und befahl ihr Marian vorsichtig in ihre alte Kammer zu bringen. Auch trug er ihr auf, dass sie eine der Kammerfrauen herbeischaffen sollten, die sich ausschließlich um Marians Wohl kümmern sollte. Er selbst war zu schwach, um es alleine zurück ins Bett zu schaffen und musste es zulassen, dass ihn seine Männer zurücktrugen. Sein Verband war blutgetränkt. Die Wunde war wieder aufgebrochen. Eiligst schickte man nach dem Medikus, der jetzt hier über ihm stand und ihn wegen seines Wahnsinns ausschimpfte.

Sie schlief lange. Erst am nächsten Morgen erwachte sie von dem Duft frischer Speisen. Neben ihrem Bett hatte jemand eine Schüssel voll warmen Eintopf gestellt. Hungrig fiel sie darüber her. Die Tür ihrer Kammer wurde geöffnet und ein Mädchen kam, begleitet von zwei Männern, die eine schweren Zuber trugen, herein. „Guten Morgen, Mylady! Ich dachte, Ihr würdet gern nach dem Frühstück ein erfrischendes Bad nehmen, ehe Ihr Euren Gemahl aufsucht.", plapperte das Mädchen freundlich darauf los. Marian ließ alles widerspruchslos über sich ergehen. Erst als sie ihr, statt ihrem alten Kleid, ein Neues überstreifte, stieß sie einen überraschten Laut aus. Es war wunderschön. Der fließende, weiße Stoff wurde zu beiden Seiten bis zur Hüfte mit Bändern geschnürt. Es war bodenlang und umspielte bei jedem Schritt ihre schlanke Figur. Der runde Ausschnitt selbst war äußerst züchtig gehalten und zeigte nur ein spärliches Dekollete. Zum Schluss schlang ihr das Mädchen noch einen silbernen Gürtel um die Taille. „Das alles schenkt Euch Euer Gemahl. Er muss Euch sehr lieben.", erzählte sie Marian ungefragt und sah sie dabei ganz verträumt an. Erstaunen zeichnete sich in Marians Gesicht ab. Dieses Mädchen kannte scheinbar Guy nicht so, wie sie ihn kannte. Die Freude über das Kleid war auf einmal verflogen. Plötzlich war es nur noch ein Stück Stoff, das ihren Körper bedeckte. Ohne ein weiteres Wort verließ sie die Kammer und machte sich auf zu den Räumen Gisbornes. Vor seiner Tür hielt sie inne und überlegte ob sei einfach eintreten oder anklopfen sollte. Da sich die Tür plötzlich von alleine öffnete, wurde ihr die Entscheidung darüber abgenommen. Der Medikus, der an ihr vorbeirauschte, murmelte etwas von sturen, unbelehrbaren Menschen und eilte den Gang hinunter. Er war heute noch einmal gekommen, um nach seinem Patienten zu sehen und um ihm erneut ins Gewissen zu reden, bloß das Bett nicht zu verlassen. Die Tür hatte er für Marian offen gelassen. Zögernd trat sie ein. Guy lehnte in den Kissen und sah, wenn das überhaupt möglich war, noch blasser aus als den Tag zuvor. „Ihr seid wohlauf?" Diese Frage überraschte sie. Interessierte es ihn wirklich wie es ihr ging?

Marian sah viel besser aus als gestern und das Kleid stand ihr vorzüglich. Sein Blick glitt warm über ihre schmale Gestalt, dabei entging ihm nicht das kleinste Detail. Er hatte den Soldaten, der für ihren Aufenthalt im Kerker verantwortlich war, bereits ausfindig gemacht. Dieser würde die nächsten Wochen auf dem Bauch schlafen müssen. 30 Peitschenhiebe, sollten ihn für immer daran erinnern, es sich das nächste Mal zweimal zu überlegen, ehe er so überstürzt handelte. „Vielen Dank für das Kleid!", erwiderte sie statt einer Antwort. „Ihr werdet noch mehr brauchen. Sagt Bescheid und ich werde dafür sorgen, dass Ihr es erhaltet!" Plötzlich verhärtete sich ihr Blick. „So wie meinen Aufenthalt im Kerker?" Guy ballte die Hand zur Faust und legte sie an seinen Mund. Natürlich gab sie ihm dafür die Schuld. Wem sonst? In ihren Augen konnte er nichts richtig machen. „Meine Männer handeln …", begann er, scharf fiel Marian ihm ins Wort. „Nach Eurem Befehl!" Zorn wallte in ihm auf. Er forderte nichts von ihr, nicht einmal die ihm zustehenden Rechte und sie sah in ihm nur ein kaltblütiges Monster.

Sie ahnte, wer ihm diese Wunde zugefügt hatte. Robin wollte Gisborne wegen ihr töten. Schuldgefühle plagten sie. Robin wollte Gisborne nicht töten, weil er Unrecht begangen hatte, sondern weil er im Grunde ihr das Leben gerettet hatte. Sah ab jetzt so ihre Zukunft aus? Geprägt von Angst und Schuldgefühlen? Sie eilte durch die Gänge. Ohne ein weiteres Wort hatte sie die Räume von Gisborne verlassen. Marian brauchte frische Luft um atmen zu können. Seine Gegenwart erstickte sie.

Ein Kurier brachte eine Nachricht. Der Sheriff öffnete sie und ließ seine Augen hastig darüber fliegen. Hart schlug er mit der flachen Hand auf den Tisch, sobald er zu Ende gelesen hatte. Prinz Johns Besuch verzögerte sich auf unbestimmte Zeit. Er wurde aufgehalten. Verdammt, dieser Bastard brachte seine Pläne durcheinander. Gisborne lag halbtot in seinen Kissen, Marian lebte immer noch und Prinz John geruhte nicht zu erscheinen. Irgendwie funktionierte nichts so, wie er es sich vorgestellt hatte. Hastig setzte er sich an seinen Schreibtisch, um zwei Nachrichten zu verfassen. Die eine ging an Prinz John. Mit schmeichelnden Worten versuchte er ihn hierher zulocken. Die Andere hatte einen weiteren Weg vor sich, aber sie war von großer Wichtigkeit und sollte sie in die falschen Hände gelangen, wäre es Gisbornes Untergang. Der Sheriff unterzeichnete sie niemals mit seinem eigenen Namen, so würde er über jeden Verdacht erhaben bleiben.


	6. Chapter 6

6

Er hatte sich nachgiebig gezeigt, wollte ihr die Möglichkeit geben sich an ihn zu gewöhnen, aber das würde wohl niemals passieren. Vielleicht war er es der einen Fehler gemacht hatte? Fest presste er die Lippen aufeinander und erhob sich. Zwar riet ihm der Medikus, um seiner Gesundheit willen, sich zu schonen, doch das war ihm egal. Umständlich, da ihm der linke Arm nicht gehorchen wollte, schlüpfte er in seine Kleidung. Ein wenig Blut sickerte wieder aus seiner Wunde und sie schmerzte höllisch, doch das ignorierte er. Entschlossen band er sich das Schwert um die Hüften und verließ seine Kammer. In den Gängen begegnete ihm niemand, erst im Speisesaal sah er sich dem Sheriff gegenüber.

„Nun Gisborne, wie bekommt Euch die Ehe?", fragte er ihn höhnisch.

„Ihr hattet wie immer Recht, Mylord!" Das waren die Worte, die der Sheriff hören wollte. Gisborne war ein Narr gewesen. Er hatte sich an eine Frau gebunden, die mit den Rebellen sympathisierte.

„Ihr solltet Euch dieses Problems rasch entledigen, wenn Ihr meinen Rat hören wollt!", meinte der Sheriff verschlagen. Noch immer war es einer seiner vorrangigen Wünsche Marian am Galgen baumeln zu sehen und somit Robin Hood mitten ins Herz zu treffen. Es war mehr als offensichtlich, was dieser für sie empfand. Leider war dieser nicht der Einzige, denn auch Gisborne war diesem unscheinbaren, bleichen Mädchen vollkommen verfallen. Tief atmete Guy ein paar Mal durch, dann erhob er sich wieder von seinem Stuhl, an dem er zuvor Platz genommen hatte. „Zu gegebener Zeit werde ich Euren Rat wie immer befolgen.", erwiderte er hart, neigte sein Haupt und verließ den Raum. Auf dem Exerzierplatz rief er seine Männer zusammen und ließ sie ausgiebig trainieren.

Später als er erneut in die Halle trat, er stand kurz davor ohnmächtig zu werden, die Anstrengung war einfach zuviel für ihn gewesen, begegnete ihm Marian. Er hatte sich selbst nicht geschont und nun zeigte es sich, dass er bei weitem noch nicht stark genug war für die Strapazen, die er sich zugemutet hatte. Wie immer, wenn sie ihm so unerwartet gegenüberstand, weiteten sich ihre Augen vor Schrecken und Furcht. Das würde sich niemals ändern.

„Ah, mein geliebtes Weib! Eilt Ihr Eurem Gatten entgegen, um ihn in seine Kammer zu geleiten?" Bei dieser Frage erbleichte sie. Sie hatte nichts dergleichen vor. „Dachte ich es mir. Nun gut, dann verschwindet aus meinen Augen und erscheint erst wieder, wenn ich mir im Klaren darüber bin, was ich mit Euch anfangen soll. So wie Ihr jetzt seid, seid Ihr nicht von Nutzen!" Seine zornigen Worte trieben sie fort von ihm. Das war der Gisborne den sie kannte. Er zeigte nun wieder sein wahres Gesicht.

„Das ist auch das Letzte das ich sein möchte – Euch von Nutzen!", erwiderte sie hochmütig und ließ ihn stehen. „Vielleicht hätte ich Euch doch dem Strick überlassen sollen. Da würdet Ihr mir weniger Scherereien machen!" Seine Worte folgten ihr, als sie die Stufen nach oben eilte und ließen ihr einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken rieseln. 

Guy rieb sich über die schmerzende Schulter. Automatisch dachte er an Robin. Dieser hatte versucht ihn zu töten. Nicht, weil er Guy of Gisborne war, sondern weil Marian seine Frau geworden war. In ihm keimte eine Idee wie er diesen Bastard aus seinem Versteck locken und töten konnte. Er hatte die Macht und nun auch die nötigen Mittel dazu. Kalt blickte er auf die Stufen, wo sie zuvor verschwunden war. In diesem Augenblick hasste er sie von ganzem Herzen. Ein weiteres Mal war es ihr gelungen in ihm eine Hoffnung zu nähren, die von Anfang an zum Scheitern verurteilt war. Doch das war nun vorbei. Nie wieder würde er ihr erlauben sein Herz zu berühren.

Eine weitere Woche verging und seine Heilung machte, trotz dass er die Ratschläge des Medikus in den Wind schlug, gute Fortschritte. Er konnte seinen Arm bereits wieder ohne große Schmerzen bewegen und damit auch einen Bogen spannen. Sein Plan, Robin zu fangen, konnte nun in die Tat umgesetzt werden. Marian ging ihm aus dem Weg, sie hatten einander nichts mehr zu sagen. Heftig sog er die Luft in seine Lungen, als er an ihrer Kammer vorbeikam. Sie wahrten nicht einmal mehr den Schein. Nur wenn Marians Vater in der Nähe war, tat sie so, als wären sie tatsächlich ein Paar. Guy ließ ihr dieses Spielchen, wollte er doch schon bald einen Gefallen von ihr. Er streifte sich seine schwarzen Handschuhe über und eilte die Stufen hinab.

Draußen wartet bereits einer seiner Männer mit einem Pferd auf ihn. Ohne Worte riss er ihm die Zügel aus der Hand und schwang sich in den Sattel. Er hatte viel zu tun. Als erstes ritt er im Dorf ein und ließ alle Männer, Frauen und Kinder sich auf dem Platz aufstellen. Er trieb das Pferd an ihnen entlang und blickte sie grimmig an. „Ihr beschützt und verteidigt Robin Hood. Mal sehen was er für euch tun kann!" Auf ein Zeichen von ihm strömten von allen Seiten Soldaten herbei und nahmen sie gefangen.

„Ihr bekommt die Freiheit wieder, sobald ich Robin Hood habe!" Mit einem langen Seil wurden die Menschen aneinander gefesselt und in der größten Scheune des Dorfes eingesperrt. „Sollte es auch nur einem gelingen zu fliehen, werdet Ihr den Biss der Peitsche zu spüren bekommen!", drohte er seinen Männer und sprengte davon. Sein nächster Halt war sein zukünftiges Zuhause. Es machte rasche Fortschritte. Außen war es bereits fertig, das Dach mit frischem Stroh eingedeckt und auch innen war schon viel geschehen. Ein paar Tage noch und er konnte mit seiner liebenden Braut einziehen. Am liebsten hätte er es erneut nieder gebrannt.

Heftig riss er an den Zügeln und ließ sein Pferd wenden. Im straffen Galopp folgte er dem Weg, den er gekommen war. Schon bald erreichte er Nottingham Castel. Der Sheriff hatte von seiner letzten Aktion bereits erfahren und war stolz auf ihn. „Gisborne, ausnahmsweise habe ich das Gefühl, das könnte sogar klappen!" Zufrieden rieb er sich die Hände. In diesem Augenblick betrat Marian den Raum.

„Lady Gisborne, habt Ihr schon das Neuste über Euren Gatten gehört?" Entschlossen, es ihr brühwarm zu erzählen, eilte er auf sie zu. Marian verknotete ihre Finger ineinander und schluckte nervös. Egal um was es ging, es war nichts Gutes. „Er hat die Dorfbewohner gefangen genommen und in die große Scheune gesperrt.", berichtete er ihr erfreut und beobachtete sie dabei genau.

Marians Miene versteinerte. Innerlich war sie entsetzt. Ihr blasses Gesicht sprach Bände. Genüsslich nahm der Sheriff einen tiefen Schluck aus seinem Becher und war bester Laune. Während des Abendessens sprach, außer dem Sheriff, keiner. Marian saß zwischen ihrem Vater und ihrem Ehemann Gisborne und fühlte sich äußerst unwohl.

„Schon bald wird uns Hood ins Netz gehen. Diesem Köder kann er nicht widerstehen!", prahlte der Sheriff vergnügt. Marian spürte wie ihr übel wurde. Sie hatte das Gefühl jeder Bissen blieb ihr beinahe im Hals stecken. Das Essen artete für sie zu einer Tortur aus. Ihrem Vater schien es nicht besser zu gehen, doch er machte gute Miene zum bösen Spiel. Er war, da er kein Zuhause mehr hatte, auf die Gastfreundschaft des Sheriffs angewiesen und so wagte er es nicht, seine Gedanken laut auszusprechen. Das Einzige was er diesen Abend von sich gab, war das vorzügliche Mahl zu loben, ansonsten schwieg er wie Marian beharrlich. Später spazierte Marian alleine durch den Burghof. Weiter durfte sie das Schloss nicht verlassen.

Sie hielt sich nahe an den dunklen Schatten, um so zu vermeiden von irgendjemandem gesehen zu werden. Eigentlich fürchtete sie nur eine Gesellschaft – die von Sir Guy. Sie wollte ihn weder sehen, noch hören, noch mit ihm sprechen, dabei wäre es ihre Pflicht genau das zu tun. Robin … Tief holte sie Luft und spürte wie der alte Groll, den sie, seit er sie und ihren Vater hier im Stich gelassen hatte, gegen ihn aufstieg. Verzweifelt versuchte sie sich selbst daran zu erinnern, wie viel Gutes Robin bereits getan hatte und das nun sie an der Reihe war, genauso ihren Beitrag zu leisten, aber es wollte ihr nicht wirklich gelingen. Eine Bitterkeit blieb in ihrem Herzen und sie wusste, sie würde nicht mehr vergehen.

„Kann es sein, dass Ihr mir aus dem Weg geht?" Seine dunkle Stimme ließ sie furchtsam zusammenzucken. Sie hatte sein Näherkommen nicht bemerkt. „Ich denke nicht, dass wir einander viel zu sagen haben", erwiderte sie herblassend. Der Stolz war alles was ihr geblieben war.

„Wir sind für immer aneinander gebunden, findet Euch damit ab!", riet er ihr hart. „Bis das der Tod uns scheidet!", gab sie zornig zurück. Niemals würde sie sich … niemals konnte sie sich damit abfinden. Grob fasste er sie an den Schultern und drehte sie zu sich um. „Ist es das, was Ihr wollt? Meinen Tod? Oder bereut Ihr es bereits nicht doch den Strick gewählt zu haben?"

Er hatte ihr stures, trotziges Verhalten so satt. Marian spürte wie ihr die Tränen in die Augen stiegen. Sie hasste ihr Leben. Was hatte Robin sich nur dabei gedacht? Marian sah hoch in seine Augen und schluckte mühsam.

„Ihr versteht mich nicht. Ihr werdet es niemals können!" „Ich verstehe Euch besser als ihr ahnt. Ihr habt Euch in eine Idee verrannt und haltet daran eisern fest. Ist Euch jemals der Gedanke gekommen, dass Ihr Euch irrt?"

„Robin meint …"

„Ich will nicht wissen was Robin meint! Was ist Eure Meinung?" Verstört sah sie ihn an. Sie konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, dass sie jemals jemand nach ihrer Meinung gefragt hätte. Nicht einmal Robin. „Was ich denke geht Euch nichts an!" Sie riss sich von ihm los und eilte davon. Wieder einmal war es Gisborne gelungen sie zu verwirren.

Am nächsten Morgen machte er sich auf den Weg ins Dorf. Alles war ruhig geblieben. Robin hatte sich nicht blicken lassen, aber vor heute Abend rechnete er nicht mit ihm. Scharf sah er sich um, doch nichts regte sich unter den nahen Bäumen. Unauffällig ließ er die Wache verstärken. Diesmal würde er ihm nicht entkommen. Diesmal würde er ihn zu fassen bekommen und ihn töten. Unbändiger Hass stieg in ihm auf.

„Sollte es auch nur einer Maus gelingen hier durchzuschlüpfen, wird es ein jeder Einzelne von Euch bitter bereuen!", drohte er seinen Männern. Er ließ den Dorfplatz räumen und auch rund um die Scheune jedes mögliche Versteck entfernen. Robin sollte es nicht gelingen sich unauffällig anzuschleichen. Sollte er kommen, würde er sich dem offenen Kampf stellen müssen. Er schwang sich auf sein Pferd und machte sich auf den Weg zurück zum Schloss. Heute fanden noch die Hinrichtungen statt und denen musste er beiwohnen. Die übliche Strafe für Mörder, Diebe und Verräter.

Von der Ferne wohnte Marian diesem grausamen Spektakel bei. Der Henker hatte an diesem Tag viel zu tun. Außer Gisborne war nur noch der Sheriff anwesend. Nicht um den unschuldigen Menschen die letzte Ehre zu erweisen, sondern um sicher zu gehen, das sie tatsächlich den Tod fanden. Grauenvoll klang das Geräusch in Marians Ohren, wenn der Henker den Hebel umlegte, um einen weiteren Menschen ins Bodenlose stürzen zu lassen. Marian schlang die Arme um sich selbst und versuchte sich so zu wärmen. Unter König Richard würde es das bestimmt nicht geben. Er würde keine unschuldigen Menschen töten.

Endlich war es vorbei. Soldaten schafften die Leichen fort und auch der Sheriff und Gisborne trollten sich. Friede und Ruhe kehrten im Schlosshof wieder ein. Die Sonne schien warm vom Himmel und die Vögel zwitscherten fröhlich in den Bäumen, doch in der Ferne türmten sich schwere, dunkle Wolken auf. Marian wollte gerade nach unten gehen, doch eine dunkle Gestalt verstellte ihr den Weg. Wie hatte er es nur so schnell nach oben geschafft?

„Habt Ihr Lust auf einen Ausritt?" Guy wusste wie gerne Marian ritt. Er hatte ihr einmal vor langer Zeit ein Pferd geschenkt. Welch Freude sie an dem Tier gehabt hatte. Zärtlich war sie ihm durch die Mähne gefahren und hatte ihm liebevoll den Hals getätschelt. Das war zu einer anderen Zeit in einem anderen Leben gewesen.

„Bin ich nicht mehr Eure Gefangene?"

„Ihr seid meine Frau"

„Wo liegt da der Unterschied?" Guy wandte sich ab, kalte Wut stand in seinen Augen.

„Wie Ihr wollt!" Langsam stieg er die Stufen nach unten.

„Wartet!", rief sie da plötzlich hinter ihm her. „Lasst mich …"

Guy blieb überrascht stehen und drehte sich zu ihr um, um sie anzusehen. Marian schluckte nervös. „Ich würde Euch sehr gerne begleiten!" Die Aussicht das Schloss zu verlassen, ließ sie ihren Stolz überwinden und Guy darum bitten sie mitzunehmen.

Friedlich gingen die Pferde nebeneinander her. „Ihr habt den Hinrichtungen beigewohnt", stellte er ruhig fest. Erstaunt betrachtete Marian ihn von der Seite her. Sie hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass er sie gesehen hatte. „Ihr ward schockiert. Ich nehme an, auch das hat Euer Missfallen gefunden?" Schnell atmete Marian ein und aus. „Ihr tötet unschuldige Menschen!", kam es heftig von ihr. „Ihr seid im Irrtum. Das sind verurteilte Verbrecher, die nur ihre gerechte Strafe erhielten!", stellte er richtig. „Habt Ihr jemals daran gedacht sie zu begnadigen?"

Der Tag war so schön, endlich hatte sie einmal die grauen Wände des Schlosses hinter sich lassen können. Marian hatte das Gefühl hier wieder richtig durchatmen zu können. Erst jetzt wurde ihr so richtig klar, wie eingesperrt sie sich gefühlt hatte. Der Duft der Bäume, des Grases, all das sog sie tief in sich auf. Am liebsten wäre sie losgaloppiert um alles hinter sich zu lassen.

„Wenn ich heute einen begnadige und freilasse, dann kann ich ihn morgen wieder jagen und einfangen. Wer heute stiehlt wird es auch morgen tun!" Guy holte sie mit seiner Antwort wieder zurück aus ihren Träumen.

„Habt Ihr es jemals probiert?" Genervt atmete Guy tief ein. „Jeder Mann, jede Frau kennt die Gesetze und auch die Strafen die darauf stehen, wenn diese gebrochen werden", erklärte er ihr steif. Das war eine mühselige Unterhaltung, die zu nichts führen würde.

„Aber …"

„Nein! Kein aber! Das Volk ist dumm und nur so begreifen sie wem sie zu gehorchen haben!", wiegelte er rigoros ab. Egal wie lange er versuchte ihr begreiflich zu machen, dass er im recht war, sie würde es nicht verstehen. Zornig presste er die Lippen aufeinander und trieb sein Pferd an. Irgendwie hatte er keine Lust mehr neben ihr her zu reiten. 

Der Sturm kam plötzlich und mit ihm ein heftiger, sintflutartiger Regen. Binnen weniger Minuten waren sie bis auf die Haut durchnässt, aber selbst das machte Marian nichts aus. Es war ihr egal, solange sie nicht im Schloss eingesperrt war. Das einzig Störende war Gisborne. Sie konnte beinahe seine mürrische Miene vor sich sehen, auch wenn er ihr bereits seit einer Stunde nur noch den Rücken zuwandte, doch beim Einsetzen des Sturmes zwang er sein Pferd stehen zu bleiben und drehte sich zu ihr um. Sie mussten einen Unterstand finden. Es war Wahnsinn bei diesem Wetter draußen und in der Nähe der Wälder zu bleiben. Das Dorf war nicht mehr weit und so rief er ihr über den böigen Wind zu, dass sie dort hin reiten würden.

Zustimmend nickte sie und trieb ihr Pferd in diese Richtung. Still lag es da. Das Dorf war wie ausgestorben. Marian erinnerte sich, dass Guy alle Dorfbewohner in die Scheune hatte sperren lassen. Die Scheune selbst war in einem miserablen Zustand. Das Dach war bestimmt undicht und da drinnen musste es zugig und feucht sein. Marian sprang vom Pferd und lief auf die Scheune zu. „Macht auf und lasst sie raus!", verlangte sie von den Soldaten, doch die rührten sich nicht und sahen nur ratlos zu Sir Guy. Dieser schwang sich ebenfalls aus dem Sattel und kam mit großen Schritten auf Marian zu.

„Seid Ihr von Sinnen? Diese Menschen helfen einem Verbrecher und das werde ich nicht mehr dulden!", erklärte er ihr hart. Er musste seine Stimme gegen den dicht fallenden Regen heben, damit sie ihn hören konnte.

„Es ist Unrecht! Es sind Kinder und Frauen und alte Menschen. Sie leiden! Das könnt Ihr nicht tun. Gebt sie frei!", forderte sie leidenschaftlich. Guy sah auf ihr erhitztes Gesicht herab. Sie sah aus wie ein nass gewordener Rachengel. Es fiel ihm schwer sein Verlangen nach ihr zu unterdrücken.

„Hört auf mir zu sagen, was ich zu tun habe!", forderte er barsch. Guy spürte bereits wie vertraute Wut in ihm hochstieg.

„Versteht doch, das ist der falsche Weg. Diese Menschen haben Euch nichts getan!", ereiferte sie sich. Sie hatte die Hände in die Hüften gestützt und funkelte ihn böse an.

„Nichts getan, sagt Ihr? Sie haben Robin Hood geholfen!", brüllte er sie an.

„Robin wurde hier geboren! Er ist einer von ihnen!", schrie sie aufgebracht zurück. Guy biss fest die Zähne aufeinander. Genau das war das Problem. Robin Hood war hier geboren und aufgewachsen. Marian und er kannten einander bereits seit ihrer Kindheit und auch die Dorfbewohner kannten ihn schon seitdem er ein kleiner Junge war. Er selbst war mit dem Sheriff hierher gekommen und außer einer Welle der Verachtung von allen Seiten schlug ihm nichts entgegen und genau das war sein Problem.

„Lasst mich wenigstens zu ihnen und sehen ob ich ihnen helfen kann!", flehte sie. Müde wischte sie sich das nasse Haar aus dem Gesicht. Plötzlich war ihr kalt. Eiskalt. Ohne es unterdrücken zu können begann sie mit den Zähnen zu klappern.

„Versprecht Ihr mir ohne Widerworte zu gehorchen, wenn ich sie freilasse?" Ihm war nicht entgangen, dass sie fror und er musste sie dazu bringen, mit ihm zu kommen, damit er sie in Sicherheit bringen konnte. Heftig sog Marian die Luft in ihre Lungen.

Was Guy verlangte war zu viel. Das konnte sie nicht tun, aber andererseits … diese Menschen brauchten ihre Hilfe. Hin und her gerissen sah sie von der Scheune zu Gisborne.

„Was Ihr verlangt ist unmöglich!"


	7. Chapter 7

7

Trotz des Regens war es plötzlich still. Marian blickte verzweifelt um sich. Gisborne hatte ihr mit dieser Entscheidung keine Wahl gelassen. Entweder sie versprach, ihm zu gehorchen oder die armen Dorfbewohner litten weiter unter der Gefangenschaft. „Nun?", drängt er sie. Lauernd beobachtete er ihr Gesicht und sah so jede Regung die in ihr vorging. Es war ihr zutiefst zuwider, aber sie würde sich zum Wohle der Menschen seinem Willen beugen. „Ihr kennt meine Antwort!" Zornig funkelten ihre Augen. „Sagt es mir! Ich will sie aus Eurem Mund hören!", forderte er streng.

Fest hatte Marian die Lippen aufeinander gepresst. Mühsam schluckte sie, ihr Hals fühlte sich staubtrocken an. Sie wollte den Satz, die Worte die er verlangte nicht laut aussprechen, aber wieder blieb ihr keine Wahl. „Ich werde Euch gehorchen, wenn Ihr ihnen wieder die Freiheit gebt!", würgte sie trocken hervor. Trotzig schob sie ihr Kinn nach vorne und signalisierte ihm so, dass sie zwar jetzt nachgegeben hatte, aber noch nicht geschlagen war. „Gut! Dann nehmt Euer Pferd und wartet vorne an der Wegbiegung auf mich!", befahl er ihr und wandte sich ab. „Aber …", kam es prompt von ihr.

Guy verzog kurz den Mund, das hatte nicht lange gedauert. Er sah über die Schultern auf sie und hob bezeichnend eine Augenbraue. Marian schloss den Mund und fasste ihr Pferd fest an den Zügeln. Bitterkeit machte sich in ihrem Herzen breit. Langsam schritt sie den Weg entlang bis zu der von Guy gewünschten Biegung. Sie wusste, er würde sie dabei beobachten um zu sehen ob sie zu Gehorsam fähig war. Zufrieden wandte er sich an seine Männer. „Lasst sie frei!", befahl er knapp, packte sein eigenes Pferd und folgte Marian. „Das war jetzt nicht so schwer", sagte er schlicht, als er mit ihr auf einer Höhe war. „Schwerer als Ihr Euch vorstellen könnt!", widersprach sie leise. Guy neigte leicht sein Haupt und wartete bis sie im Sattel saß, dann schwang er sich ebenfalls auf den Rücken seines Pferdes.

Er ließ sein Tier in einen leichten Trab fallen, ohne darauf zu achten ob Marian ihm folgte. Sie hatte ihm ihr Wort gegeben und er vertraute darauf, dass sie es hielt. Er wollte ihr, bevor es dunkel wurde, noch etwas zeigen. Außerdem war es zu spät um zum Schloss zurückzukehren. Sie würden die Nacht in ihrem Haus verbringen. Bei diesem Gedanken spürte er einen leichten Stich nahe an seinem Herzen. Ihr Weg führte sie ein Stück durch den Sherwood Forrest. Die Bäume wurden vom Wind heftig gebeutelt und geschüttelt und ließen den Wald so unheimlich wirken. Marian war froh, als sie ihn hinter sich ließen. Außerdem machte ihr die Richtung, die sie eingeschlagen hatten, zu schaffen. Sie waren auf dem Weg zu ihrem alten Haus, das es nicht mehr gab. Wollte er sich an ihrem Unglück weiden? Er wusste, wie viel es ihr bedeutet hatte.

Die Bäume lichteten sich und gaben den Blick auf ein Haus frei. Überrascht zog Marian an den Zügeln und brachte ihr Pferd zum Stehen. Sie hatte eigentlich erwartet nichts zu sehen, aber in den Schatten des schwindenden Tages erhob sich an der Stelle wo nichts sein sollte die Silhouette eines Hauses. Guy hielt genau vor dem Haus und stieg vom Pferd. Abwartend betrachtete er sie, doch Marian nahm ihn gar nicht wahr. Er hatte geahnt, dass ihr das Haus einen Schock versetzen würde. Hier sollte, nach ihrem Wissen nichts sein und doch war es anders. Er streckte ihr eine Hand entgegen und wartete bis sie absaß. „Was …?" Ihr hatte es die Sprache verschlagen, wie in Trance bewegte sie sich auf das Haus zu. Guy brachte inzwischen die Pferde zu einem trockenen Unterstand, sattelte sie ab und rieb sie mit Stroh trocken.

Andächtig strich sie mit den Fingerspitzen über das Holz. Es war wieder da. Gisborne hatte es wieder, genauso wie es gewesen war, aufgebaut. Er konnte nicht kalt und herzlos sein und doch zugleich etwas so Schönes erschaffen. Sie fühlte sich wie in einem Traum. Langsam stieg sie die Stufen nach oben, auch da war alles so wie sie es in Erinnerung hatte. Eine einzelne Träne rollte ihr über das Gesicht. Sie hatte wieder ein Zuhause. Ihr Vater hatte wieder ein Zuhause. In ihrem Zimmer entdeckte sie ihre Haarbürste. Stark verkohlt und eigentlich unbrauchbar, hatte sie dennoch irgendwer aus dem Feuer gerettet und hierher gelegt. Marian hob sie auf und drückte sie an ihre Brust. Sie hatte bereits ihrer Mutter gehört. Nicht alles war durch das Feuer verloren gegangen.

Marian trat dicht ans Fenster. Hier an dieser Stelle hatte sie oft mit Robin gesprochen und ihn geküsst. Hier hatte er ihr Versprechungen gemacht, die er alle gebrochen hatte. Traurig starrte sie in die Dunkelheit. Durch den Regen war die Nacht früher hereingebrochen als sonst. Robin war irgendwo dort draußen, weit weg von ihr. Unten hörte sie wie die Tür geöffnet und wieder geschlossen wurde. Marian schluckte und schloss die Augen. Sie konnte sich hier nicht ewig verstecken, aber ein paar Minuten wollte sie sich noch alleine gönnen. Guy rumorte unnatürlich laut herum oder kam es ihr nur so vor, weil es zuvor so angenehm still war? Scheinbar entfachte er ein Feuer. Entschlossen holte sie tief Luft. Robin war nicht mehr länger ein Teil ihres Lebens. Von nun an fand ihr Leben hier an der Seite des Mannes statt, den sie so hasste. Vielleicht sollte sie damit beginnen ihn kennenzulernen. Was wusste sie schon über Gisborne, außer dass er ein harter, ungerechter Mann war. Sie kehrte dem Fenster den Rücken zu, verließ das Zimmer und folgte den Stufen nach unten.

Ein warmes Feuer prasselte im Kamin. Das war das erste Feuer in seinem Haus. Er hatte Decken gefunden. Wer sie hier hinterlegt hatte, wusste er nicht, aber er war dankbar dafür. Seine Kleidung fühlte sich kalt und klamm an und wenn er sich ihrer nicht bald entledigte, würde er sich noch den Tod holen. Ordentlich hängte er seine Kleider über den Kamin und wickelte sich in eine der Decken. Leider hatten sie nichts zum Essen, aber wenigstens gab es Wasser. Guy setzte sich nahe zum Feuer und wartete auf Marian. Er schien zu spüren, dass sie Zeit brauchte. Sie näherte sich ihm beinahe lautlos. „Ihr solltet die nassen Kleider ablegen!", schlug er ihr leise vor. Entrüstet schnappte sie nach Luft. Sie würde bestimmt nicht in seiner Gegenwart ihre Kleider ablegen. „Dort drüben seid Ihr ungestört", schlug er ihr vor und reichte ihr eine Decke.

Dankbar nahm Marian die Decke und zog sich zurück. Sie hängte ihre Kleider neben die von Gisborne und nahm an seiner Seite auf dem Boden Platz. Möbel gab es hier noch keine. „Das Haus ist sehr schön geworden", sagte sie ungewohnt sanft. Schüchtern blickte sie zu ihm und entdeckte die hässliche Narbe an seiner Schulter. Ein dicker roter Wulst, noch nicht ganz abgeheilt. Robin hatte ihn fast getötet. Aber das war nicht die einzige Narbe. Unzählige helle und dunklere Linien überzogen seinen Körper. Jedenfalls den Teil den sie sehen konnte. Was war nur mit ihm passiert? Wer hatte ihm nur all diese Narben zugefügt? „Mein Vater wird sich freuen, wenn er sieht, dass sein Haus wieder aufgebaut wurde." Guy sah sie nicht an, blickte nur starr in das Feuer. „Es ist nicht länger das Haus Eures Vaters", eröffnete er ihr ruhig. Der Augenblick war so friedlich gewesen und eigentlich hatte er keine Lust ihn zu zerstören, aber er wollte Marian auch nicht belügen. Lügen waren keine gute Basis für eine Ehe. „Aber …" Erstaunt sah Marian zu ihm auf, doch dann durchzuckte sie Erkenntnis.

„Es ist nun Euer Haus, nicht wahr?", fauchte sie ihn grob an. Wie hatte sie nur eine Minute lang denken können, er wäre kein Monster. Er war und blieb der letzte Abschaum. „Auch wenn Ihr es nur zu gern vergesst, ich bin Euer Gemahl. Mein Zuhause ist nun auch das Eure!" Aufgebracht packte Marian ihre Decke fester und rückte soweit wie möglich von ihm ab, ohne das wärmende Feuer zu verlassen. „Nein! Nein! Das kann nicht sein. Wie lange hat es gedauert, dass dieses Land zu Eurem wurde? War die Asche bereits kalt? Oder bekamt Ihr das Land für diese noble Tat!" Ihre Worte waren wie pures Gift und wirkten auch so auf Guy. Er hätte ihr sagen können, dass er es nur erhalten hatte um sie zu quälen.

Jedenfalls war das bestimmt der ausschlagende Gedanke gewesen ihm das Land und das Haus zu schenken. Guy war kein Dummkopf und er kannte den Sheriff. „Ihr versteht wie immer gar nichts!", erwiderte er gleichmütig. „Was sollte ich daran nicht verstehen? Ihr habt Euch, kaum das Ihr uns vertrieben hattet, unser Land unter Eure dreckigen Pfoten gerissen!"

„Das klingt so einfach aus Eurem Mund. Natürlich muss es die Wahrheit sein!", stieß er gepresst hervor.

Er hatte ihre Silhouette gesehen. Eigentlich war er ins Dorf gekommen, um den Dorfbewohnern zu helfen und sie zu befreien. Aber er war zu spät gekommen. Sie waren schon längst alle frei. Gisborne hatte den Befehl gegeben sie freizulassen und hatte somit die Chance vergeben ihn zu fangen. Das entsprach nicht seiner Natur. Die Dorfbewohner erzählten von Marian. Sie war bei Gisborne gewesen. Sie ritten schon gemeinsam aus. Erneut kochte eine heiße Flamme der Wut in ihm hoch. Seine Marian war mit Gisborne verheiratet. Unentwegt nagte diese Tatsache an ihm. Er folgte dem Pfad, den die Beiden genommen hatten. Er führte zu Marians altem Elternhaus, das Gisborne zu einem Opfer der Flammen werden ließ.

Wie erstaunt war Robin, als er sah, dass an der Stelle des alten Hauses bereits ein Neues stand. Es sah genauso aus wie das Alte, soweit er es trotz der Dunkelheit erkennen konnte. Eine schmale Gestalt stand an Marians Fenster. Neugierig kam er näher und sah hoch. Es war tatsächlich sie. Kurz wollte er ihr zurufen, wollte hochklettern zu ihrem Fenster, ganz wie in alten Zeiten, aber etwas hielt ihn zurück. Er blieb wo er war und beobachtete sie. Sie sah traurig aus. Ob sie wegen ihm unglücklich war? Natürlich lag es an ihm, denn er hatte sie schließlich dazu überredet Gisborne zu ehelichen. Wegen ihm war sie mit diesem Mistkerl verheiratet. Gisborne war ein Verbrecher und ein Mörder. Nur zu lebhaft erinnerte Robin sich daran wie er vor seinen Augen einen unschuldigen Mann mit dem Schwert durchbohrt hatte und diesem Mann hatte er seine Marian ausgeliefert. Bekümmert kam er näher und blickte durch eines der Fenster. Marian hatte inzwischen ihre Kammer verlassen und saß harmonisch neben Guy, lediglich in eine Decke gehüllt am Boden. Vor Eifersucht und Hass verengten sich seine Augen.

So tief ging als Marians Liebe zu ihm! Kaum kehrte er ihr einmal den Rücken zu, gab sie sich schon mit dem nächst besten Mann ab. Selbst vor so einer Kreatur wie Gisborne es war, schreckte sie nicht zurück. Vermutlich teilten sie schon das Lager miteinander. Die Vorstellung wie sie sich zusammen in den Decken wälzten, vergiftete sein Denken. Seine Lippen hatte er zu einer schmalen, weißen Linie zusammengepresst. Wie konnte sie jemals behauptet haben ihn zu lieben? War jedes Wort von ihren Lippen eine einzige Lüge gewesen? Robin musste sich stark beherrschen, um nicht ins Innere des Raumes zu stürmen und die beiden zu töten. Sein Hass auf Marian war im Augenblick so groß, dass er sie ohne Zögern mit dem Schwert durchbohren hätte können. Wie konnte er auch nur für einen Moment daran denken sie zu seiner Frau zu machen?

In seinen Träumen hatte er sich schon vorgestellt, wie er nach erfolgreicher Jagd oder Schlacht Nachhause gekommen wäre, wo Marian auf ihn gewartet hätte und ihm strahlend entgegengeeilt wäre. Stolz und bewundernd hätten ihre Augen auf ihm geruht und er hätte ihr berichtet, was er alles erlebt hatte, während sie ihm sein Mahl zubereitet hätte und sich nebenbei auch noch um seinen Sohn und vielleicht auch eine Tochter gekümmert hätte. Doch sie hatte diese Träume zerstört. Enttäuscht von ihr wandte er sich ab. Sie war eben die falsche Frau gewesen.

Das Feuer brannte herab. Zwischen ihr und Gisborne herrschte eisiges Schweigen. Wie hatte sie auch nur eine Sekunde darüber nachdenken können sich mit ihm vertrauter zu machen? Alles was es über ihn zu wissen gab, wusste sie bereits schon seit dem Tage an dem er hierher gekommen war. Als sie ihn zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte, war er auf seinem Pferd gesessen und hatte grimmig , herablassend und abweisend auf sie und alle anderen Dorfbewohner herabgeblickt. Von diesem Zeitpunkt war ihr klar gewesen, was für ein Mensch er war und mit jeder Tat, die er beging, bestätigte er ihre Vermutungen. Zuvor war ihr Vater der Sheriff von Nottingham gewesen und alles lief einen ruhigen, gewohnten Gang.

Ihr Vater sah es nicht für notwendig an für geringfügige Vergehen harte Strafen zu verhängen. Eigentlich strafte er so gut wie überhaupt nie jemanden. Aber warum sollte er das auch? Er kannte jeden Mann, jede Frau und jedes Kind die hier lebten. Natürlich kam es schon mal vor, dass etwas gestohlen wurde, aber dieses Problem löste im Allgemeinen die Gemeinschaft. Und sollte es einmal einen Mord geben, so waren sich alle klar darüber, dass es bestimmt nur ein durchreisender Vagabund gewesen sein konnte. Insgeheim dachte Marian, sobald sie alt genug dafür war umso manches zu verstehen, dass es sich die Dorfbewohner und ihr Vater etwas zu einfach machten, aber da alles seinen gewohnten Gang ging und zu funktionieren schien, behielt sie ihre Meinung für sich.

Bis zu dem Tag an dem der neue Sheriff kam und mit ihm Sir Guy of Gisborne. Von diesem Tag an änderte sich für sie und für die Menschen aus dem Dorf alles. Vorsichtig schielte sie zu Gisborne. Er hatte sich fest in seine Decke gewickelt und schien tief zu schlafen. Leise erhob sie sich. Sie verspürte ein dringendes Bedürfnis und außerdem verlangte es sie nach frischer, klarer Luft um den Kopf frei zu bekommen.

Kaum kam sie hinter dem Busch hervor, den sie sich für ihre Zwecke auserkoren hatte, da sprach sie eine vertraute Stimme an. „Marian?" Wie verletzt und traurig er klang. „Robin?" Gegen seinen Willen war er geblieben und hatte gewartet. Ohne genau zu wissen worauf. Doch als er sah wie Marian das Haus verließ, da wusste er es. Hier bekam er vielleicht die einzige Möglichkeit mit ihr zu sprechen. „Warum hast du mich verraten?" Marians Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals und am liebsten hätte sie sich in seine Arme geworfen, doch etwas an ihm hielt sie zurück. Vielleicht war es auch diese seltsame Frage. Sie hatte ihn nicht verraten, wenn dann war es eher umgekehrt gewesen. Er hatte sie zurückgelassen und von ihr verlangt ein Ungeheuer zu heiraten.

„Ich habe dich nicht verraten. Wie kommst du nur darauf?" Unbewusst tat sie einen Schritt rückwärts. Weg von ihm und auf das Haus zu. Robin vermittelte ihr nicht mehr länger Sicherheit. „Ich habe euch gesehen. Ich habe dich mit ihm gesehen!", ereiferte Robin sich und deutete mit der Hand auf das Haus. Sie trug nichts anderes als eine Decke am Körper. Darunter war sie, das vermutete er, nackt. Eifersucht durchfuhr ihn und machte ihn blind. „Wie meinst du das, du hast uns gesehen? Wobei?" Sie verstand ihn nicht. „Wie ihr in Eintracht nebeneinander beim Feuer gesessen seid und du ihn so liebevoll angehimmelt hast! Wer weiß, welche Freiheiten du ihm bereits gestattet hast.", redete er sich in Rage. Verstört sah in Marian an. „Ich habe das getan, was du von mir verlangt hast und jetzt machst du mir Vorwürfe deswegen! " Sie fühlte bei seinen Worten einen Stich in ihrem Herzen .

„Vielleicht liegt es daran, dass es für dich kein allzu großes Opfer war ihn zu heiraten. Vermutlich hast du dir insgeheim genau das immer gewünscht, in seinen Armen zu liegen und um seine Liebe zu buhlen!", warf er ihr zornig vor und schämte sich zugleich dafür, aber er konnte nicht anders. Marian schüttelte ihren Kopf und wich noch weiter zurück. „Ich verstehe dich nicht. Was willst du nur von mir hören? Möchtest du das ich unglücklich bin und leide? Würdest du dich dann besser fühlen? Dieser Mann dort drinnen bedeutet mir nichts und doch war er in den letzten Tagen freundlicher zu mir als du!" Robin wollte ihr widersprechen, wollte ihr versichern, dass er sie niemals unglücklich sehen wollte, aber es wäre eine Lüge.

Er würde sich tatsächlich besser fühlen, wenn auch sie so leiden würde wie er. So schwieg er verbissen. Sein Schweigen bestätigte Marians Vermutungen und machte sie zornig. „Ich möchte, dass du gehst und von mir fern bleibst.", kam es tonlos von ihr. Wie hatte sie nur jemals glauben können, dass er der Richtige wäre? „Ich wünsche dir, dass du an seiner Seite glücklich wirst!", spie er giftig hervor. Dabei verschleierten ihm Tränen die Sicht. So sollten sie nicht auseinander gehen. Er liebte sie doch und eigentlich wusste er, dass sie ihn auch liebte.

„Marian!", rief er leise, aber sie war bereits ins Haus verschwunden und konnte ihn nicht mehr hören.


	8. Chapter 8

8

Still kauerte sie sich wieder neben der Feuerstelle auf den Boden und blickte in die beinahe erloschene Glut. „Friert Ihr?" Aufkeuchend blickte sie um sich. Gisborne war wach! Hatte er mitbekommen, dass sie sich mit Robin getroffen hatte? „Nein! Ja, doch … ich weiß es nicht!" Sie war so durcheinander. Robin, allein der Gedanke an ihn löste Schmerzen in ihr aus. Auf einmal war er ihr so fremd. Am liebsten hätte sie sich heulend zu einer Kugel zusammen gerollt und sich so vor der Welt für immer versteckt. Stirnrunzelnd betrachtete Guy sie. Er hatte sich soweit aus seiner Decke geschält, dass diese nur noch um seine Hüften lag und erhob sich.

Nachdenklich entfachte er das Feuer neu. Irgendetwas war passiert, als er geschlafen hatte. Marian wirkte vollkommen verstört. Sie schien nicht einmal zu wissen, ob ihr warm oder kalt war. Es brannte ihm auf der Zunge sie nach dem Grund ihrer Verwirrheit zu fragen, aber so wie er sie kannte würde sie ihm bestimmt keine Antwort geben. Jedenfalls keine die er hören wollte. Knisternd und flackernd erwachte das Feuer zu neuem Leben. Zufrieden wischte er sich den Staub von den Fingern, setzte sich wieder an seinen Platz und musterte Marian aus dem Augenwinkel.

„Die Nacht ist bald vorüber, dann werden wir zum Schloss zurückkehren", sagte er leise. Marian blinzelte mit den Augen, ganz so als würde sie aus einem Traum erwachen. „Dann sollten wir noch etwas schlafen", erwiderte sie emotionslos und legte sich, ihm den Rücken zukehrend, nieder. Keinem von ihnen beiden gelang es in dieser Nacht noch Schlaf zu finden, auch wenn es aus unterschiedlichen Gründen war. 

Schweigend erreichten sie das Schloss. Es war noch früh am Morgen und die meisten Bewohner des Schlosses lagen noch im tiefen Schlaf. Nur vereinzelt liefen Mägde und Knechte herum, um mit ihrem Tagewerk bis zum Abend fertig zu werden. Einem der Knechte überließ er ihre Pferde und wies zugleich eines der Kammermädchen an, ihnen Frühstück und warmes Wasser zu bringen. Er hielt Marians Arm. Diesmal würde sie nicht einfach in ihre Kammer verschwinden. Seit letzter Nacht war sie ungewohnt still. Seine zänkische, widerspenstige Braut ließ sich ohne Widerworte und Vorwürfe zurück ins Schloss bringen und witzigerweise bereitete ihm genau das große Sorgen.

Vielleicht hatte sie sich doch erkältet und stur wie sie war, weigerte sie sich es ihm zu sagen. Er wollte ein Auge auf sie haben, irgendetwas lag ihr auf der Seele und er wollte wissen was es war. Sie saßen einander gegenüber und während er den verschiedenen Speisen, kaltem Braten, Obst, warmen Brot und warmer Milch, hungrig zusprach, aß sie kaum etwas. Energisch schob er seinen Teller von sich und sah sie ernst an. „Mylady, Ihr müsst etwas essen!", forderte er sie streng auf.

„Ich habe keinen Hunger", murmelte sie abwesend. Seit gestern Nacht hatte sich ein Knoten in ihrem Bauch gebildet, der hart wie Stein war und es ihr unmöglich machte, außer ein paar spärlichen Bissen, etwas anderes zu sich zu nehmen.

„Seid Ihr krank? Soll ich nach dem Medikus schicken lassen?" Sie war so blass, dass ihre Haut beinahe durchscheinend schimmerte. „Ich fürchte der Medikus kann nichts für mich tun!", kam es gepresst von ihr.

Kurz stutzte Guy über diese Antwort, doch dann fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen. Sie hatte ihn letzte Nacht getroffen. Robin Hood! „Was bin ich doch für ein Gottverdammter Narr! Ich hätte es wissen müssen!", stieß er zornig hervor. „Sagt mir, holde Gemahlin, wann habt Ihr ihn getroffen? Hat er sich in Eure Kammer geschlichen während ich schlief?"

Marian spürte wie ihr kalt wurde. „Ihr habt kein Recht mir diese Frage zu stellen und ohnehin hat es keine Bedeutung für mich!", kam es bitter von ihr. Diese Antwort ließ Guy stutzen. Schon hatte er eine scharfe Bemerkung auf den Lippen gehabt, doch ihre Worte ließen ihn diese vergessen. Scheinbar war ihre Begegnung mit Robin nicht gut verlaufen. Ohne es sich anmerken zu lassen, jubelte er innerlich darüber. Vielleicht bekam er jetzt eine Chance, dass Marian ihn endlich wahrnehmen würde?

„Ihr solltet Euch ausruhen und versuchen noch etwas zu schlafen.", schlug er ihr ungewohnt sanft und fürsorglich vor und erhob sich. Er selbst hatte Pflichten zu erledigen und dem Sheriff war es egal, ob er vergangene Nacht geschlafen hatte oder nicht. Befremdend sah Marian hinter ihm her.

Er wusste, dass sie sich hinter seinem Rücken mit Robin getroffen hatte, und das einzige was er dazu sagte war, dass sie sich ausruhen sollte. War das ein Trick von ihm? Versuchte er sie in irgendeine Falle zu locken? Vermutlich wollte er sie nur in Sicherheit wiegen und wenn sie es am wenigsten erwartete würde er zuschlagen. Nur dass das nie passieren würde, denn sie würde Robin nie wieder sehen.

Und plötzlich kamen sie – die Tränen. Robin liebte sie nicht mehr, vielleicht hatte er das auch nie wirklich getan, denn sonst würde er ihr vertrauen, aber dies tat er nicht. Ärgerlich wischte sie die Tränen fort. Robin hatte, seit er zurückgekommen war, ihr ganzes Leben bestimmt. Sie wäre ihm blind überall hin gefolgt, doch letzte Nacht hatte sie ernüchtert und machte einer neuen Erkenntnis Platz.

Vielleicht war es Robin deshalb nicht schwer gefallen, sie seinem Feind zu überlassen, weil seine Gefühle für sie nicht ganz so tief waren, wie die ihrigen für ihn. Sie hatte ihn geliebt, welch Närrin sie doch gewesen war. Entschlossen stand sie auf und begab sich in ihre Kammer um sich unter ihrer Decke zu verkriechen.

Ernüchtert kehrte er zu seinen Freunden zurück. Mutch hatte sich bereits um ein Frühstück gekümmert. Kaninchen am Spieß – immer gab es dasselbe. Er konnte Wildhasen schön langsam, aber sicher nicht mehr ausstehen. Früher. Früher bekam er Soßen, süße Früchte, Pudding und Hühnchen. Früher schlief er auch in einem Bett und nicht auf dem feuchten Waldboden umzingelt von ungepflegten Männern. Keine Frage, gute Männer für die er in den Tod gehen würde, aber manchmal sehnte er sich nach seinem alten Leben zurück. In Jerusalem war er ein Held des Königs gewesen und nun war er der Feind. Das alles war so falsch. Er musste Gisborne töten und den Sheriff seiner gerechten Strafe zuführen. Das Volk hatte unter ihnen genug gelitten.

Er musste sich Marian aus dem Kopf schlagen und sich primär daran machen das Volk von seiner Geisel zu befreien. Er hatte eine Mission und nur darum würde er sich kümmern. Angewidert ließ er sich von Mutch ein Stück Hase reichen und biss missmutig hinein, dabei erläuterte er seinen Männern seine Pläne. Die Steuern waren fällig. Schon bald würde ein Trupp Männer, wenn er Glück hatte unter der Leitung von Gisborne, sich auf den Weg machen um sie einzutreiben. Sie würden sich auf die Lauer legen und ihnen das unrechtmäßig entwendete Geld wieder abnehmen. Anschließend sollte es, abzüglich ihres Anteiles, an die rechtmäßigen Eigentümer wieder zurückgehen.

„Ah Gisborne! Wie gehen die Arbeiten an Eurem Haus voran? Könnt Ihr und Eure charmante Gattin schon bald darin wohnen?", fragte der Sheriff ihn lauernd, als er am späten Nachmittag zurückkehrte. „Mylord die Arbeiten gehen, dank Eurer Großzügigkeit, gut voran. Wir werden, mit Eurer Erlaubnis, schon bald darin wohnen können!", antwortete Guy und verneigte sich leicht vor seinem Lehnsherrn. „Meinen Segen habt Ihr, Gisborne! Zieht dort ein und zeugt so rasch es geht einen Erben. Nur so sichert ein Mann sich auf Dauer seinen Grund und Boden!"

Wie heimtückisch er war. Der Sheriff wusste nur zu gut, dass Gisborne und Marian nicht in einer Kammer schliefen, war aber listig genug diesen Umstand nicht laut auszusprechen. Gisborne käme nur in das Bett von Marian, wenn er sich dort gewaltsam Zutritt verschaffen würde. Ein Gedanke der ihn schäbig grinsen ließ. Gisborne blieb sein Mann, denn eher gefror die Hölle zu Eis, als dass er das spröde Herz der jungfräulichen Marian erobern würde.

„Habt Dank für Euren Rat, Mylord!" Erneut verneigte sich Guy und eilte weiter. Würde er noch länger in der Nähe des Sheriffs verweilen müssen, könnte er für nichts garantieren. Es waren weniger die Sticheleien, die ihm zu schaffen machten, sondern mehr die Erwähnung dessen, dass er sein Lager mit Marian teilen sollte. Ein Wunsch der nicht nur in seinem Herzen, sondern auch in tieferen Regionen brannte und ihm das Atmen schwer machte. Niemals würde er in ihrem Bett willkommen sein, außer er würde sie mit Gewalt nehmen.

Auf den Stufen begegnete ihm Marian. Sie wirkte im Gegensatz zu heute Morgen etwas frischer und munterer. „Seid ihr wohlauf, Mylady?", fragte er sie höflich, dabei vermied er es, so gut es ging, sie anzusehen. Zu sehr machten ihm immer noch die Worte des Sheriffs zu schaffen. Er begehrte sie so sehr, dass es ihm wehtat.

„Habt Dank der Nachfrage. Tatsächlich fühle ich mich viel besser!", kam es aufrichtig von ihr. Ausnahmsweise lagen kein Spott und kein abweisender Ton in ihrer Stimme, was ihn törichterweise erneut Hoffnung schöpfen ließ. „Würde es Euch gefallen mich bei einem Ausritt zu begleiten?" Er reichte ihr seinen Arm und wartete auf ihre Entscheidung. „Danke, Mylord. Sehr gerne sogar!" Sanft legte sie ihre Hand auf seinen Arm und ließ es zu, dass er sie zu den Ställen geleitete.

Eigentlich hätte sie erwartet, dass er ihr noch einmal Vorhaltungen wegen ihres Treffens mit Robin machte, aber nichts davon geschah. Er wurde für sie, seit sie gezwungen war so nahe mit ihm zu leben, zu einem immer größer werdenden Rätsel. Wie konnte ein Ungeheuer, für das sie ihn hielt, zugleich so freundlich und zuvorkommend sein? Aber hatte sie sich nicht auch in Robin getäuscht? Tief holte sie Luft. Diese Geste zog die Aufmerksamkeit von Guy auf sich. Ernst betrachtete er sie. Was ging in ihr vor? Worüber dachte sie so angestrengt nach?

Der Stallbursche brachte die Pferde und zuvorkommend half Guy ihr in den Sattel. Dann schwang er sich selbst auf sein Pferd und gemeinsam verließen sie in gemächlichem Tempo das Schloss. Er wollte Zeit mit ihr alleine verbringen und ihr so die Möglichkeit geben, sich an seine Nähe zu gewöhnen. Sie sollte aufhören Angst vor ihm zu haben.

Ihr Weg führte sie in einen Teil des Sherwood Forest, in dem Marian bisher eher selten gewesen war. Eigentlich noch überhaupt nicht. Der Wald war so groß. Er zeigte ihr Plätze die sie, unter anderen Umständen bestimmt verzaubert hätten, aber er war nun mal der falsche Mann. Dennoch konnte sie sich nicht ganz der Schönheit der Umgebung entziehen. Ein versteckter Wasserfall, der in einen kleinen Weiher endete, lag so idyllisch in die Landschaft eingebetet, dass man für einen Moment das Gefühl hatte in eine vollkommen andere Welt eingetaucht zu sein. Verstärkt wurde dieser Eindruck von den schräg einfallenden Sonnenstrahlen, die sich in den Blättern der Bäume brachen und so ein überirdisches Licht auf das Schauspiel warfen.

„Das ist wunderschön!", kam es ungewollt von ihren Lippen. Sie wollte eigentlich nichts schön finden, dass von Gisborne kam, aber das fiel ihr in Anbetracht dieses Ortes schwer. „Ich dachte, dass Euch das gefallen könnte. Manchmal komme ich hier her um ungestört zu sein und um in Ruhe nachdenken zu können!", vertraute er sich ihr an. Er brachte sein Pferd direkt vor dem Weiher zum Stehen und saß ab. Abwartend sah er zu Marian. Plötzlich nervös klammerte sie sich an ihre Zügel und weigerte sich abzusitzen. Schließlich band Guy sein Pferd an einem Baum fest und kam auf sie zu.

„Wollt Ihr nicht vom Pferd steigen?", fragte er leicht provozierend. „Nein, ich …", stotterte sie, da sie keine Ahnung hatte wie sie seinen Wunsch ablehnen könnte. „Ihr habt versprochen zu gehorchen, also steigt ab!" Prompt verhärtete sich ihr Gesicht. Dass er es wagte, sie an dieses Versprechen zu erinnern und auf sein Recht, welches er sich auf so heimtückische Art erschlichen hatte. Denn er hatte ihr praktisch keine Wahl gelassen, als er ihr dieses Versprechen abluchste. Erbost warf sie ihm die Zügel zu und sprang, ohne seine Hilfe, aus dem Sattel.

„Wie könnt Ihr es nur wagen!", zischte sie zornig und stapfte an den Rand des Weihers. Gelassen band er ihr Pferd fest und stellte sich an ihre Seite. „Ihr seid stur wie ein Maultier und lasst mir keine andere Wahl, darum wage ich es!", sagte er ihr auf den Kopf zu. Wutentbrannt wandte sie sich zu ihm um. „Ihr besitzt keinerlei Manieren. Ihr seid ein Rüpel, ein Wüstling!" Sie sah in seinem Gesicht, dass ihr Zorn ihn amüsierte, doch ihr letztes Wort ließ ihn plötzlich nüchtern werden, so als hätte man ihm einen Kübel Eiswasser über den Kopf gegossen.

„Ein Wüstling sagt Ihr? Wie kommt es, dass Ihr so unschuldig und rein und unberührt seid, obwohl Ihr mit einem Ehemann von so niedriger Natur geschlagen seid!", stieß er gepresst hervor. Nur mühsam konnte er seinen Zorn zügeln. Ebenso wütend funkelte sie ihn an und dann … für einen flüchtigen Moment wich Zorn der Leidenschaft.

Marian schien auf einmal zu vergessen wer er war und was er war, allein die Hitze des Augenblicks ließ sie ein Ventil suchen um sich abzureagieren. Genauso empfand es Guy. Schon wollte er sich ihr entgegen beugen um seine Lippen auf ihre zu pressen, als Marian sich losriss und aus seiner Nähe floh. Ihre Wangen fühlten sich heiß an, sie schien wie im Fieber zu glühen, und ihr Herz raste in ihrer Brust. Wie konnte er nur versuchen, sich ihr auf diese Weise, die ihr auf keinen Fall willkommen war, zu nähern.

Beinahe hätte er sie geküsst. Am liebsten hätte sie ihre Hände ins kalte Wasser getaucht um ihre Wangen zu kühlen. „Marian?" Sanft sprach er sie an und doch wich sie erschrocken ein Stück zurück. „Können wir … Ich möchte zurück!", verlangte sie heftig. Sie wandte sich von ihm ab und eilte zu ihrem Pferd. Ehe er sie aufhalten konnte, hatte sie es bereits losgebunden, war aufgesessen und galoppierte nun zurück zum Schloss. Er hatte Mühe sie einzuholen.

Schließlich fand er sie in ihrer Kammer. „Packt Eure Sachen! Wir ziehen morgen um!", sagte er knapp und leicht atemlos. Noch immer brannte das Verlangen nach ihr in ihm. Für einen kurzen Augenblick hatte er der Versuchung, die sie für ihn darstellte, nachgegeben und sie fast geküsst. Und es schien ihm, dass auch sie derselben Versuchung, wenn auch nur für eine Sekunde, erlegen war. Schnell wandte er sich ab, sie sollte nicht sehen, was er fühlte.

„Wartet!", rief sie hinter ihm her und zwang ihn so stehen zu bleiben. „Was ist mit meinem Vater?", wagte sie die Frage, die ihr auf dem Herzen lag, zu stellen. Wo es nun nicht mehr länger das Heim ihres Vaters war, war auch er auf die Gunst von Gisborne angewiesen. Dieser blickte sie über die Schulter an. „Er kann selbstverständlich mit uns kommen.", erwiderte er knapp und entfernte sich.

Gerührt betrat ihr Vater das Haus. „Er kann kein so schlechter Mensch sein, wenn er das Haus wieder so errichten ließ, wie es zuvor war.", flüsterte er seiner Tochter zu und sah sich in seiner Vermutung bestätigt. Gisborne war ein Soldat, der sich streng und unnachgiebig an die Gesetzte hielt. „Vater, wenn er das Haus so erbauen ließ, dann verfolgt er damit bestimmt irgendein Ziel!", flüsterte Marian zurück. Sie wollte vermeiden, dass die Soldaten und die Dienerschaft, die ihnen beim Einzug halfen, etwas von der Unterhaltung mitbekamen.

„Vermutlich wollte er dich damit beeindrucken." Ihr Vater sah unermüdlich in jedem Menschen etwas Gutes, egal wie schlecht derjenige sich verhielt. Statt einer Antwort rollte Marian nur mit den Augen. Ihr Vater musste so denken, immerhin hatte sie ihn darin bestärkt. Gisborne, der als erstes die Ställe besichtigt hatte, betrat in diesem Moment das Haus und besann sich sofort auf seine Rolle. Wie selbstverständlich schlang er seinen Arm um Marians Taille und zog sie an sich.

„Nun, wie gefällt es Euch?", fragte er und blickte ihr dabei tief in die Augen, um sie gleich darauf, bevor sie sich von ihrer Verwirrung erholt haben konnte, auf ihren Vater zu richten. „Sir Guy, Ihr habt hier fantastische Arbeit geleistet. Wenn Ihr erlaubt, nehme ich die Kammer, die hier unten gleich neben der Küche liegt.", kam es bescheiden von ihrem Vater. Oben gab es neben ihrem Raum nur noch einen Anderen. Früher waren dort das Schlafzimmer ihrer Eltern und ihr Zimmer gewesen. Nun sollte es der Raum werden, denn sie sich mit Gisborne teilen sollte.

„Das wäre auch mein Vorschlag gewesen. Ihr werdet sicher verstehen, dass ein so junges Glück, wie das unsrige ein bisschen Zeit für sich braucht!" Seine Worte waren aufreizend und provozierend zugleich. Automatisch versteifte sich Marian an seiner Seite. Bisher hatte er sie in Ruhe gelassen, aber es konnte nicht ewig so gehen. Gisborne war schließlich auch ein Mann und er hatte sicher nicht mehr lange Geduld mit ihr.


	9. Chapter 9

9

Langsam pendelte sich eine Art Alltag zwischen ihr und Gisborne ein. Früh am Morgen verließ er das Haus und kehrte nicht zurück bevor es dunkel wurde. Sie schlief in ihrer alten Kammer, Guy im anderen Raum. So verging eine Woche in der sie einander kaum sahen oder sprachen. Marian empfand das als angenehm und zugleich auch als verstörend. Warum pochte er niemals auf seine Rechte? Warum verhielt er sich ihr gegenüber so zurückhaltend. Nicht einmal wenn sie es gewollt hätte, hätte sie sich ihm entziehen können oder dürfen. Sie waren verheiratet und so verlieh ihm die Kirche und das Gesetz jedes Recht über sie, das er ausüben wollte. Selbst wenn er sie schlagen und einsperren würde, könnte ihr keiner helfen, denn er hatte als ihr Ehemann die Erlaubnis dazu. Und doch zeigte er sich ihr gegenüber nachsichtig und geduldig.

Vielleicht war es dieses Warten, das sie verstörte? Er schien auf etwas von ihr zu warten, lag förmlich auf der Lauer und deshalb näherte er sich ihr nicht. Wieder war ein weiterer Tag vergangen, an dem sie ihn nicht gesehen hatte. Es war bereits dunkel und von Ferne hörte sie ein Pferd herankommen. Gisborne kehrte zurück. In den ersten Nächten hatte sie die absurde, lächerliche Hoffnung es wäre Robin, der käme, um sich mit ihr wieder zu versöhnen. Das einzige was ihr über ihn zu Ohren gekommen war, war, dass er die Steuern des Sheriffs gestohlen hatte. Sie hatte Wache an ihrem Fenster und nach ihm Ausschau gehalten, doch war es bloß immer nur ihr Ehemann den sie den Weg herauf kommen sah.

Langsam wurde sie es leid auf ihn zu warten. Scheinbar hatten sie einander nichts mehr zu sagen. Dabei war sie sogar gewillt gewesen sich bei ihm zu entschuldigen. Mit jedem dieser Tage zerbrach ein weiteres Stück ihrer Liebe zu ihm. Seufzend wollte sie sich gerade von ihrem Fenster abwenden, als sie ein Pferd auf das Haus zukommen sah. Guy! Würde er sie jemals im Stich lassen? Würde er sie jemals mit solch schändlichen und haltlosen Vorwürfen attackieren? Es hatte eine Zeit gegeben, da hätte sie ihm, ohne zu zögern all das und noch schlimmeres zugetraut. Es hatte eine Zeit gegeben, da hatte sie ihn mit all den Mitteln, die ihr zu Verfügung standen, bekämpft.

Sie war der Night Watchman, den er nie hatte fassen können. Nie durfte er dieses Geheimnis erfahren, es wäre ihr sicherer Tod. Sie sah wie er in den Stall verschwand. Eigentlich hatte sie immer gedacht, er wäre zu stolz dafür, um sich um sein Pferd zu kümmern, aber das war er nicht. Einige Minuten später verließ er den Stall und kam ins Haus. Sie hörte wie er unten rumorte. Unruhig schritt sie im Zimmer auf und ab und lauschte. Einige Zeit später kam er die Treppe hoch und verschwand in seiner Kammer. Es war wieder ganz still im Haus. Marian zwang sich unter ihre Decke zu schlüpfen und die Augen zu schließen.

Sie war gerade eingenickt, als sie ein leises, kratzendes Geräusch weckte. Marian öffnete die Augen, konnte aber in der Dunkelheit nichts erkennen. Irgendjemand war in ihrem Zimmer, sie konnte ihn atmen hören. Ängstlich hielt sie die Luft an und wartete. Sollte sie auch nur etwas berühren, wäre sie mit einem Satz aus dem Bett und ihr Angreifer würde sein blaues Wunder erleben. Plötzlich wurde ihre Tür geschlossen und da wusste sie, sie war wieder allein. Gisborne war in ihr Zimmer gekommen und hatte sie beobachtet. Ob er das öfters tat und wenn ja – warum?

Unwillkürlich durchlief sie ein kalter Schauer und es war ihr unmöglich wieder einzuschlafen. So leise wie möglich erhob sie sich und trat zum Fenster. Unruhig glitt ihr Blick über die dunkel beschatteten Bäume. Sie war hier nicht sicher und sie hatte niemanden, der sie beschützte oder der ihr half. Da Robin sie verlassen hatte, war sie ganz auf sich alleine gestellt. Aber sie war nicht die Einzige die alleine war. Aus dem Haus kam eine dunkle Gestalt. Einsam blickte sie hoch zu den Sternen.

Der Tag war so hart gewesen, wie auch die Tage zuvor. Der Sheriff machte ihm die Hölle heiß. Dem verdammten Hood war es wieder einmal gelungen die Steuern zu stehlen und Prinz John war auf dem Weg hierher, um sich sein Geld höchstpersönlich abzuholen. Wenn dieser kam, konnten sie ihn nicht mit leeren Händen fortschicken. Im schlimmsten Fall würde der Sheriff von seinen gierig zusammen gerafften Münzen die Steuern ersetzen müssen und das trieb bei ihm den Blutdruck in gefährliche Höhen. Der Sheriff ließ keine Gelegenheit verstreichen in der er Guy nicht dessen Unfähigkeit unter die Nase rieb. Guy ließ seine Vorwürfe emotionslos über sich ergehen. Noch wusste er nicht wie Robin es schaffte, aber er war ihnen immer einen Schritt voraus gewesen. Bisher. Sie änderten die Route, wie sie die Steuern eintrieben. Änderten die Anzahl der Männer die die Truhe begleiteten oder versteckten die Truhe in einem schlichten Bauernkarren unter dem Stroh und doch … dieser Bastard fand sie immer.

So als hätte er … Hart schlug Guy sich in Gedanken gegen die Stirn. Warum war er nicht schon früher darauf gekommen? Weil er ein Narr war! Robin musste einen Spion im Schloss haben! Nein! Jetzt nicht mehr. Der Spion saß bei ihm zuhause und war seine Frau. Äußerlich ließ er sich von dieser Erkenntnis nichts anmerken. Nicht nur der Sheriff schaffte es, ein Geheimnis für sich zu behalten. Dieser verbarg etwas vor ihm und dachte er wüsste es nicht. Welch Teufelei mochte dieser wieder nur aushecken? Schon seit Wochen spürte er, dass der Sheriff irgendetwas vor ihm verbarg. Häufig schlich dieser durch das Schloss, um sich heimlich mit irgendjemandem zu treffen und das waren bestimmt keine Frauen mit denen er seine Triebe zu befriedigen dachte. Im Gegenteil, der Sheriff interessierte sich nicht sonderlich für Frauen, dass wusste Guy nur zu gut.

Guy jagte seine Männer durch die Wälder. Er selbst ritt, lediglich begleitet von zwei Männern, von Dorf zu Dorf und holte in mühsamer Kleinarbeit die Steuern zurück. Nicht nur Robin konnte vorausplanen, auch er lernte es besser zu machen. Am Ende der Woche hatte er die Steuern fast komplett wieder zurückgeholt und Robin war viel zu beschäftigt, um ihn dabei aufzuhalten. Eigentlich müsste er zufrieden sein, aber er war es nicht. Was, wenn er richtig lag mit seinem Verdacht? Was sollte er tun, wenn Marian tatsächlich ein Spion war und ihn an Robin verraten hatte? Ruhelos schlich er in seiner Kammer auf und ab. Dieser Gedanke verfolgte ihn wie ein Fluch und obwohl er zum Umfallen müde war, ließ er ihn keinen Schlaf finden. Irgendwann hielt er es in seiner Kammer, die er sich eigentlich mit ihr teilen sollte, nicht mehr aus und er riss die Tür auf. Er wollte zu ihr stürmen und sie zur Rede stellen, doch vor ihrer Tür besann er sich anders.

Wie ein Dieb in der Nacht schlich er in ihren Raum und sah sie an. Marian schlief tief und fest und einzig das Licht der Sterne erhellte ihr Antlitz. Sie war so schön und Guy spürte wie sein Blut in Wallung geriet. Auch wenn sie ein Verräter war, endete es dennoch nichts an der Tatsache, dass er sie begehrte. Sie zum Greifen nahe zu haben und dabei zu wissen, dass er alles Recht der Welt hatte mit ihr das Bett zu teilen, machte die Sache für ihn nicht leichter. Und da war noch dieser Beinahe-Kuss auf der Lichtung. Für einen winzigen Moment, mochte sie es auch leugnen, wollte auch sie ihn.

Unwillkürlich ballte er die Hände zu Fäusten und seinen Lippen entrang sich ein leises Stöhnen. Hastig trat er den Rückzug an, dabei kratzte er unvorsichtig mit den Sohlen seiner Stiefel über den Boden. Er hörte wie sich ihre Atmung veränderte. Sie war wach. Schnell schloss er die Tür hinter sich und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken dagegen. Wie tief war er gesunken? Er war wie einer dieser geifernden Jünglinge, der sich am Anblick einer schlafenden Frau ergötzen musste, weil es ihm sonst nicht gestattet war sie anzusehen. Leise eilte er die Treppe hinunter und verließ das Haus. Tief holte er Luft und legte den Kopf in den Nacken.

Müde warf Alan sich neben Little John auf den kühlen Waldboden. Seit Tagen hetzten Gisbornes Männer hinter ihnen her. Jagten sie wie Hasen. Immer wieder mussten sie sich in alle Richtungen zerstreuen, um sich dann an einen der vorher vereinbaren Treffpunkte zu sammeln. Sie schliefen zu wenig und verbrachten die meiste Zeit auf der Flucht. Es gelang ihnen mehrere Male nur knapp zu entkommen, aber scheinbar war ihre Gefangennahme nicht das primäre Ziel. Robin wurde den Verdacht nicht los, dass Gisborne sie nur in Bewegung halten wollte um von seinen eigentlichen Absichten abzulenken.

Am Ende der Woche wurde ihm klar, was dieser Bastard getan hatte. Freunde aus dem Dorf trugen ihm die Neuigkeit zu. Gisborne hatte sich all die Steuern, die er den Menschen zurückgegeben hatte, wieder geholt, bis auf jenen Teil, den er seinen Männern gegeben hatte. Und nun waren seine Männer zu erschöpft, um sich erneut mit Gisborne anzulegen. Diese Runde ging an diesen Mistkerl. Vielleicht sollte er sich wieder mit Marian versöhnen. Sie könnte ihm hilfreiche Informationen darüber zukommen lassen, was Gisborne und der Sheriff so vorhätten.

Jetzt vermutlich noch besser als je zuvor. Sie war immerhin mit Gisborne verheiratet. Schmerzlich ballte er die Hände zu Fäusten. Was hatte er nur getan? Sie war immer für ihn da gewesen, sie würde ihn auch jetzt nicht im Stich lassen. Marian musste doch verstehen, wie er sich fühlte, wenn er sie so vertraut mit dem Feind sah. Natürlich würde sie das verstehen, sie war sein Mädchen.

Alles lief wieder nach Plan. Nachdem er Gisborne erklärte hatte, wie dieser Versager seine Arbeit zu verrichten hatte, trieb dieser ihm doch tatsächlich seine wohlverdienten Steuern ein und hielt ihm zugleich Robin vom Leibe. Eine Depesche von Prinz John kündete dessen Besuch für übernächste Woche an. In gut 14 Tagen würde er hier eintreffen und neben den ihm zustehenden Abgaben, hatte er noch eine andere Überraschung für ihn. Er nahm nicht an, dass dieser daran all zuviel Gefallen finden würde. Vom gelobten Land hatte er keine Nachricht erhalten und so konnte er nur hoffen, dass dort alles zu seinen Gunsten verlief. Aber warum sollte es das eigentlich nicht? Niemand rechnete dort mit seinen Männern. Voller Vorfreude rieb er sich die Hände. Plötzlich erschien seine Herrschaft über ganz England wieder zum Greifen nahe.

Am nächsten Morgen schrak sie zusammen, als sie die Treppe herunter kam. Normalerweise saß einzig ihr Vater am Tisch, doch heute leistete ihm Gisborne Gesellschaft. Sie fühlte sich in seiner Gegenwart niemals wohl, doch heute kam die nächtliche Begegnung noch dazu. War das seine Art ihr zu zeigen, dass er sich sehr wohl bewusst war welche Rechte ihm als Ehemann zustanden? War ihre Gnadenfrist vorüber? Schweigend goss sie sich einen Becher warme Milch ein und nippte daran, mehr aus Verlegenheit, als das sie tatsächlich Durst hatte. „Mylady?", sprach er sie plötzlich an und beinahe hätte sie sich verschluckt. Hastig stellte sie den Becher ab und sah ihn abwartend an.

„Würde es Euch gefallen mich heute zu begleiten?" Immer noch nagte der Verdacht gegen sie an ihm. Inständig hoffte er sich zu irren, aber er glaubte nicht wirklich daran, dass dieser Wunsch in Erfüllung gehen würde. Unruhig drehte sie ihren Becher zwischen den Händen. Sie konnte ihm diese Bitte nicht abschlagen, obwohl sie das dumpfe Gefühl nicht los wurde, sich damit in Gefahr zu begeben.

„Natürlich! Sehr gerne!", kam es gepresst von ihren Lippen. Ihr Vater merkte die Anspannung zwischen den Beiden, schob es aber darauf zurück, dass sie noch nicht solange verheiratet waren und somit noch alles neu war. Auch an das Eheleben musste man sich eben erst gewöhnen. Steif erhob sich Guy vom Tisch. „Ich treffe Euch dann draußen bei den Pferden.", sagte er ungewohnt verhalten und verließ den Raum. Hastig kam Marian, kaum dass er fort war auf die Beine, dabei stieß sie ihren Becher um und die Milch ergoss sich über den Tisch. „Ich sollte … ich sollte ihn nicht warten lassen." Warum nur war sie so nervös?

Friedlich ritten sie Seite an Seite. Keiner sprach ein Wort. Beide waren sie in ihre eigenen Gedanken versunken. Irgendwann schließlich rang sich Marian dazu durch eine Frage zu stellen. „Wohin reiten wir eigentlich?" Sie waren dem Weg gefolgt und bei jeder Gablung hatte Guy automatisch den rechten Weg gewählt. Überrascht sah er sie bei dieser Frage an, dann zuckte er mit den Schultern. Er hatte nicht auf den Weg geachtet, sondern nur an sie gedacht. Irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl sie gar nicht zu kennen. Er glaubte alles zu wissen, aber vielleicht irrte er sich auch? Was sie betraf war er sich mit nichts mehr sicher. Seit sie ihn am Traualter stehen gelassen hatte … Das hatte alles verändert. Für ihn zumindest. Nicht, dass er sie weniger begehren würde oder sie nicht noch immer für eine der schönsten Frauen hielte, die er jemals gesehen hatte, aber was ihr Herz betraf… für ihn war dort kein Platz, vielleicht auch nie gewesen. „Ich habe nachgedacht", begann er und sah aus dem Augenwinkel lauernd auf sie. Alarmiert hob sie den Kopf. Das war kein gutes Zeichen.

„Ach ja, Mylord?", kam es vorsichtig von ihr. „Ja, und ich möchte Euch eine kleine Geschichte erzählen." Er wartete nicht erst ab wie sie darauf reagieren würde, sondern fuhr einfach fort. „Es war einmal ein Schurke, der trieb üblen Schabernack mit den erwählten Männern des Königs. Immer gelang es ihm, sie auszutricksen und die Männer verstanden nicht wieso. Der König hatte eine ungehorsame Tochter und die sah in dem Schurken nur seine Heldentaten, aber nicht seine Fehler und so half sie ihm. Doch sie musste acht geben, denn einem der Männer blieb ihr Tun nicht verborgen!"

Marian war blass geworden bei seinen Worten. Er kannte die Wahrheit oder zumindest ahnte er sie. Sie wartete, dass er mehr sagen würde, aber er schwieg. „Eine seltsame Geschichte – warum erzählt Ihr sie mir?" Sie musste herausfinden wie viel er tatsächlich wusste. „Ich dachte, Ihr könntet daran gefallen finden." Nun war sie sich sicher. Gisborne verdächtigte sie, ihn an Robin verraten zu haben und es war die Wahrheit. Mühsam schluckte sie.

„Das ist keine sehr schöne Geschichte und ich mag sie nicht!" Marian trieb ihre Haken in die Seite ihres Pferdes. Sofort fiel es in einen leichten Galopp. Sie jagte es um die engen Windungen des Waldweges und so hatte Guy Mühe ihr zu folgen. Schließlich hatte sie ihn weit hinter sich gelassen. Sie zwang ihr Pferd in einen langsamen Schritt und atmete tief die frische Waldluft ein. „Was sollte das?" Sein zorniges Knurren ließ sie im Sattel herumfahren. Gisborne war wieder da. „Nichts! Ich wollte einfach nur …", versuchte sie zu erklären, aber ihr wollte nicht das passende Wort einfallen. „Fliehen?", half er ihr sarkastisch aus. „Vielleicht", gab sie widerwillig zu.

Leises Klopfen an ihrem Fenster weckte sie. Der Tag mit Gisborne war wider Erwarten besser verlaufen, als sie gedacht hätte. Bis auf die Tatsache, dass er ein ziemlich unberechenbares Temperament besaß, war er eigentlich sehr umgänglich. Nachdem er sich von ihrem vermeintlichen Fluchtversuch erholt hatte, verlief die restliche Zeit ziemlich harmonisch zwischen ihnen, wenn man anhaltendes Schweigen so nennen wollte. Marian schlug die Decke zurück und schlich zu ihrem Fenster. Robin! Sie hatte es so gehofft. Schnell riss sie es auf und wäre ihm beinahe um den Hals gefallen, doch in letzter Minute hielt sie sich zurück. „Was willst du hier?", fragte sie ihn betont kühl.

„Es tut mir leid, was ich das letzte Mal zu dir gesagt habe. Ich war nur so …"

„Eifersüchtig?"

„Genau! Ich meine, du warst so vertraut mit Gisborne und das hat mich ziemlich hart getroffen. Du bist doch noch mein Mädchen, oder?" Treuherzig blickte er sie von unten her an, und wie immer konnte sie ihm nicht widerstehen. Wie von selbst fiel sie in seine Arme und ließ sich von ihm küssen. Sanft löste er sich wieder von ihr und sah lächelnd auf sie herab. „Ich bin froh, dass wir uns wieder versöhnt haben. Ich habe dich vermisst!", säuselte er verliebt in ihr Ohr und sie glaubte ihm. „Du hast mir auch gefehlt, ich war so alleine!", erzählte sie traurig. Fest schloss er sie in die Arme und drückte sie an sich.

„Du bist nicht allein, denn du hast mich!", kam es entschlossen von ihm, doch plötzlich sah er sich lauernd um. „Wo ist Gisborne?" „Wir teilen uns kein Zimmer", klärte sie ihn auf. Dankbar stieß er die Luft aus seinen Lungen. Bis jetzt hatte er es nicht gewagt darüber nachzudenken, wenn Marian und Gisborne, aber scheinbar war diese Sorge unbegründet gewesen. Sofort sprang er ins Innere des Raumes und machte es sich auf ihrem Bett gemütlich.

„Du musst mir helfen!", flüsterte er, als Marian sich züchtig auf die Bettkante gesetzt hatte. Er fasste nach ihrer Hand und verknotete seine Finger mit den Ihrigen. Plötzlich misstrauisch runzelte sie die Stirn. „Gisborne hat sich all die Steuern, die wir dem Sheriff gestohlen haben, wieder zurückgeholt. Ich muss wissen wo sie aufbewahrt werden. Die Menschen brauchen das Geld!" Zärtlich strich er ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und zeichnete zugleich mit einem Finger ihre Konturen nach. Plötzlich fiel ihr das Atmen schwer und sie musste sich mit aller Gewalt aus seinem Zauber reißen.

Um Abstand zu gewinnen, erhob sie sich vom Bett und trat ein paar Schritte zurück. „Du bist nur gekommen, weil du meine Hilfe brauchst?" Robin richtete sich auf und sah sie vollkommen entrüstet an. Da wusste sie, sie war der Wahrheit gefährlich nahe gekommen. „Ich werde dir helfen, aber ich tue es nicht für dich, sondern für die Menschen, die wegen der zu hohen Steuern Hunger leiden müssen." Traurig wandte sie ihm den Rücken zu. Hatte sie sich wirklich so sehr in ihm geirrt? Robin legte von hinten seine Arme um sie. „Du kennst die Wahrheit. Ich bin nicht nur deswegen hier. Du bedeutest mir sehr viel und wenn dieser Albtraum vorbei ist, dann möchte ich das du meine Frau wirst!"


	10. Chapter 10

10

Irgendwie konnte sie ihm nicht mehr glauben. Warum genau wusste sie nicht zu sagen. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass er sie im Stich gelassen hatte und nicht nur sie, sondern auch ihren Vater. Und das nicht nur einmal. Marian fühlte sich von ihm verraten und ausgenutzt. Wo war er die vergangene Woche gewesen? Außer dass er Gisborne beinahe getötet hatte, war von ihm weder etwas zu hören noch zu sehen gewesen. Sie hätte ihn so sehr gebraucht und warum nur hatte er dies alles zugelassen? Erbitterung machte sich in ihrem Herzen breit. „Ich möchte, dass du gehst!", verlangte sie leise. Robin erhob sich und blickte sie verständnislos an. „Marian?"

„Ich denke, ich brauche ein bisschen Abstand zu dir. Falls ich etwas erfahre, gebe ich dir Bescheid, aber komm bitte nie wieder hier her!", sagte sie unerwartet hart. Irgendwann würde sie ihm vergeben können, doch im Moment war sie dazu nicht in der Lage. Lautlos so wie er gekommen war, verschwand er auch wieder. Beinahe wie ein Geist. Plötzlich war ihr kalt. Fröstelnd rieb sie sich über die Arme. Sie liebte Robin, oder? Ganz sicher war sie sich nicht mehr. Es hatte sich etwas in ihr verändert.

Was es war, dass konnte sie nicht sagen. Vielleicht war, ohne dass sie es bemerkt hatte, nur sie anders geworden. Marian schloss das Fenster und ging zu Bett. Unruhig wälzte sie sich von einer Seite auf die Andere. Es war ihr unmöglich einzuschlafen. Immer noch dachte sie an Robin. Wann hatte sie aufgehört ihn zu lieben? Seufzend erhob sie sich wieder. Es machte einfach keinen Sinn liegen zu bleiben, irgendwie fühlte sie sich ruhelos.

Er war wach. Guy lag auf dem Bett und starrte zur Decke. Nun hatte er alles erreicht was er sich gewünscht hatte. Er war mit Marian verheiratet und lebte mit ihr auf seinem Land. Eigentlich müsste er zufrieden sein, aber es fühlte sich so leer und hohl an. Er sah auf die leere Seite seines Bettes. Hier sollte sie liegen und zärtlich die Arme nach ihm ausstrecken. Hier in diesem Bett sollten ihre Kinder gezeugt werden. Tief sog er über die Nase die Luft in seine Lungen. Ein zwei Schritte und er wäre bei ihr. Nichts, sie durfte ihm nichts verwehren, denn sie war doch seine Frau. Ehe er darüber nachdenken konnte, stand er schon an der Tür, den Knauf in der Hand. Der Hass in ihren Augen. Leicht schüttelte er sich. Sie konnte ihn nicht lieben und er konnte sie nicht hassen und nun waren sie, dank der Komödie des Sheriffs, für immer aneinander gefesselt.

Der alte Mistkerl wusste wie er ihn packen konnte. Wie einen saftigen Köder ließ er den Preis, von dem er wusste, dass er ihm am wenigsten widerstehen konnte, griffbereit vor seinem Gesicht baumeln. Blind griff er zu, ohne darüber auch nur eine Sekunde lang nachzudenken. Leise schlug er mit der Faust gegen die Tür. Er wollte keinen Lärm machen, er wollte … Dicht legte er plötzlich sein Ohr gegen das Holz. Seine Augen verengten sich zu schmalen Schlitzen. Dieser Bastard! Heftig riss er die Tür auf, doch im letzten Moment gelang es ihm sie aufzufangen, ehe sie gegen die Wand krachen konnte.

Dann schlich er sich zu Marians Tür und presste dort sein Ohr dagegen. Tatsächlich, Robin war hier, er konnte deutlich seine Stimme hören. Wieder war er versucht auch diese Tür aufzureißen, um dem Elenden ein für allemal den Garaus zu machen, aber es war Marians Stimme die ihn zurück hielt. Sie schickte ihn fort. Aufgeregt versuchte er jedes Wort zu hören. Was war passiert? War Robin nicht mehr länger ihr Goldjunge? Kurz wurde er von Schadenfreude gepackt und er hatte wieder Hoffnung.

Sie riss die Tür auf und sah sich unerwartet Guy gegenüber. Er trug außer seiner Hose nichts am Körper. Scharf sog sie die Luft in ihre Lungen. Etwas war plötzlich anders. Vielleicht lag es an den Kerzen, die ein eher spärliches Licht warfen und alles in eine intime Stimmund tauchten. Vielleicht war sie auch einfach nur müde. Auf einmal fand sie ihn nicht mehr abstoßend. Es kribbelte ihr in den Fingern und ihr Mund wurde trocken. Außerdem fiel ihr das Atmen schwer. Verwirrt blickte sie in seine Augen, nur um dort dieselbe Verwirrung zu entdecken. Langsam, ganz so als wollte er sie nicht erschrecken, kam er näher.

Guy hob die Hand und strich ihr sanft eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. Kurz zuckte sie zurück, dann stand sie still. Überrascht riss sie die Augen auf. Sie hätte erwartet, dass es sich kalt und unangenehm anfühlen würde, wenn er sie berührte, doch seine Finger waren warm. Die Rauheit seiner Hände hinterließrn auf ihrer Haut nicht nur ein leichtes Prickeln, sondern auch die Sehnsucht nach mehr. Mühsam schluckte sie und überlegte dabei fieberhaft was sie sagen könnte um irgendwie den Zauber zu durchbrechen, doch sie hatte nicht mit Guy gerechnet.

Plötzlich schlang er einen Arm um ihre Taille und zog sie an sich. Überrascht öffnete sie den Mund um Luft zu holen, aber genau darauf schien er gewartet zu haben. Verlangend presste er seinen Mund auf ihren und küsste sie mit all der Leidenschaft, die er für sie empfand und die sich die vergangenen Tage in ihm aufgestaut hatte. Zuerst verkrampfte sie sich. Und dann, als würde in ihr ein Damm brechen, wurde sie weich in seinen Armen und erwiderte sogar den Kuss. Heftig stieß sie ihn von sich. Er durfte sie nicht so küssen und sie sollte es auf keinen Fall zulassen.

„Ich habe Euch in einem Anfall von Wahnsinn versprochen Euch zu gehorchen, aber niemals habe ich Euch erlaubt, Euch mir zu nähern oder mich zu küssen!" Die Atemlosigkeit in ihrer Stimme stand im Widerspruch zu ihren Worten. Auch sie hatte der Kuss nicht kalt gelassen.

„Marian, es ist nichts falsch daran seinen Empfindungen nachzugeben.", versuchte er sie zu locken, erntete aber nur ein Kopfschütteln von ihr. „Nein, das ist nicht richtig. Ich kann das nicht!" Sie riss sich los von ihm und verschwand wieder in ihre Kammer. Dort lehnte sie sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Tür. Schnell hob und senkte sich ihre Brust, als wäre sie eine weite Strecke gelaufen, dabei wurde sie nur von einem Mann, den sie nicht leiden konnte, geküsst. Ein angenehmer, zärtlicher Kuss.

Wann nur hatte er in ihren Augen aufgehört widerlich zu sein? Sie lief zu ihrem Bett und versteckte sich unter ihrer Decke. Nichts sehen und nichts hören und schon gar nicht erst darüber nachdenken, das wollte sie.

Am nächsten Morgen schlich sie befangen nach unten, doch ihre Befürchtungen ihm zu begegnen waren unbegründet. Gisborne war nicht hier, sondern längst im Schloss. Einzig ihr Vater saß wie immer am Tisch. Unzufrieden sah er aus. „Guten Morgen, Vater!", sagte sie und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Du solltest ihm schnellstmöglich einen Erben schenken.", riet er ihr, sobald sie sich gesetzt hatte. Erschrocken sah sie ihn an. „Du kannst alles von ihm haben, wenn du ihm einen Sohn gebierst.", kam es weise von ihm.

„Vater ich …" Dazu müsste sie mit ihm ein Bett teilen und noch mehr. Sie müsste zulassen, dass er sie berührte. Dass er ihr so nahe kam, wie kein anderer Mensch auf dieser Welt. „Wenn ein Mann hungrig ist und man lässt ihn zu lange laben, dann stillt er woanders seinen Appetit!", stieß er plötzlich grob hervor.

Seine Worte ließen Marian tief erröten. Ihr Vater wusste mehr, als sie geahnt hatte. Sie hatte geglaubt, die wahre Natur ihrer Beziehung zu Gisborne gut vor ihm verborgen zu haben, aber scheinbar hatte sie sich geirrt. Entweder ahnte er es nur oder er wusste es wirklich, wie sie zu ihrem Mann stand. Marian schenkte sich einen Becher Milch ein und dachte nach. Die Vorstellung, dass Gisborne sich mit anderen Frauen vergnügte, behagte ihr nicht. Wie würden die Menschen von ihr denken, wenn sie es nicht einmal schaffte ihren Ehemann zu befriedigen?

„Wenn du es richtig anstellst, würde er alles für dich tun – egal was du verlangst!" Aufkeuchend schnappte sie nach Luft, so hatte ihr Vater noch nie mit ihr gesprochen. Soviel Macht könnte sie niemals über Gisborne bekommen. 

Marian erhob sich vom Tisch und ging nach draußen. Ein erfrischender Ritt im Wald würde ihr bestimmt gut tun und sie würde den Kopf wieder frei bekommen. Rasch striegelte sie ihre Stute und legte ihr den Sattel und das Zaumzeug an. Die Worte ihres Vaters ließen sie nachdenklich werden. Würde es sie stören, wenn er sich anderen Frauen zuwandte? Sie konnte es nicht sagen. Nur wohl war ihr nicht bei diesem Gedanken. Warum, verstand sie nicht. Sie machte sich nichts aus ihm. Er war grausam und ungerecht. Als sie sich in den Sattel schwang und das Haus hinter sich gelassen hatte, fühlte sie sich gleich besser. Seit sie die Gefangene von Gisborne gewesen war, hatte sie nichts mehr zu tun gehabt. Doch jetzt gestand er ihr wieder einige Freiheiten zu.

Jedenfalls nahm sie das an. Er hatte mit keinem Wort gesagt, ob sie frei war oder nicht, andererseits würde sie sich davor hüten ihn zu fragen. Er war nicht da, also würde er es auch nie erfahren, dass sie einfach ohne sein Wissen und seiner Erlaubnis das Haus verlassen hatte. Sonnenlicht fiel durch das dichte Blätterwerk und Vögel sangen fröhlich im Geäst. Es war ein wunderschöner Tag und er ließ sie die Schatten der vergangenen Nacht beinahe vergessen, aber nur beinahe. Robin – sie hätte nie gedacht, dass ihre Gefühle sich jemals für ihn verändern könnten, aber das hatten sie. Es war nicht mehr diese tief empfundene Liebe, die sie einst für ihn verspürt hatte und auch nicht mehr länger war er ihr strahlender Held der keine Fehler machte.

Auch begann sie, unbewusst von Gisborne dazu angestachelt, zu hinterfragen, ob wirklich alles so gut war, was er angeblich für das Volk tat. Insgeheim musste sie Gisborne recht geben, wenn er behauptete, er würde es nur, wie ein gewöhnlicher Verbrecher, für sich tun. Ein Teil in ihr weigerte sich nach wie vor das zu glauben, aber ein anderer zog diese Möglichkeit durchaus in Betracht. Sie kannte Robin, er hatte ein gutes Herz, aber er war auch nur ein Mensch. Genau wie Gisborne. Erschrocken über diesen Gedanken zog sie zu heftig an den Zügeln und brachte ihr Pferd so abrupt zum Stehen. Gisborne war ein Mensch. Bisher hatte sie nur ein Monster in ihm gesehen. Aber nicht länger konnte sie dieses Bild von ihm in sich aufrecht erhalten.

Er hatte ihr, trotz allem was sie getan hatte, noch nie ein Leid zugefügt und auch wenn er ihr Elternhaus in Asche gelegt hatte, so hatte er es dennoch wieder neu erbauen lassen. Dass es nun sein Land war, war nur natürlich. Ihr Vater hatte keinen Sohn und sie war sein einziges Kind. Folglich ging sein ganzer Besitz in die Hände des Ehemannes seiner Tochter über. Ihr Vater riet ihr, ihm einen Sohn zu schenken. Vor nicht allzu langer Zeit hätte sie diesen Vorschlag als unmöglich abgetan, doch seit letzter Nacht.

Sein Kuss war anders wie der von Robin gewesen. Warm, zärtlich und doch fordernd. Er gab ihr das Gefühl begehrenswert zu sein und das erschreckte sie. Robins Küsse waren nie so gewesen. Sie ließ ihr Pferd in einen leichten Trab fallen, um ihre plötzlich erhitzten Wangen zu kühlen. Der Wind strich angenehm über ihr Gesicht und löste ihr Haar aus dem strengen Knoten zu dem sie es hochgesteckt hatte.

Und so sah er sie, lange bevor sie ihn bemerkte. Sie war schön wie das Leben selbst. Es war als würde sie von innen leuchten. Für immer würde sich ihm dieses Bild einprägen und selbst wenn er alt und greise wäre, würde er sie immer noch so sehen. Er stand mit seinem Pferd auf einer Anhöhe und war eigentlich auf dem Weg zurück zum Schloss gewesen, als ihm der einsame Reiter auffiel. Wage hatte er die Hoffnung es könnte Robin sein, aber diese wurde noch übertrumpft.

Heiß schoss ihm bei ihrem Anblick das Blut durch die Adern, wenn sie ihn doch nur lieben könnte, aber zu geblendet war sie von ihren Gefühlen für Robin. Die Rollen in ihrer Welt waren klar vergeben. Robin war der Held und so blieb für ihn nur noch der Part des Bösewichts übrig. Unruhig scharrte sein Pferd mit den Hufen, es hatte die Stute gewittert.

„Ruhig mein Freund. Wir beide sind dort unten nicht erwünscht.", erklärte er ihm und tätschelte ihm dabei sanft den Hals. Ein leises Wiehern antwortete ihm, ganz so als hätte das Pferd seinen Herrn verstanden. Nur zu gut konnte Guy das Verlangen seines Pferdes verstehen, auch in ihm drängte alles danach den Hang hinunter zu sprengen und sich ihr anzuschließen. Einzig das Wissen in ihrer Idylle unerwünscht zu sein, hielt ihn zurück. Eine Weile blickte er ihr hinterher bis sie zwischen den Bäumen verschwand, dann machte auch er sich wieder auf seinen Weg.

Plötzlich fühlte sie ein Kribbeln im Nacken. Irritiert blickte sie um sich, aber sie war alleine, dabei hätte sie schwören können beobachtet zu werden. Als wäre Gisborne hier. Vermutlich spielte ihr ihre Fantasie einen Streich, da sich ihre Gedanken die ganze Zeit einzig um ihn drehten, und dazu kam dann auch noch das Geschwafel ihres Vaters. Sie trieb ihr Pferd zum Galopp an und ließ ihm die Zügel. Feurig schoss es den schmalen Weg am Fluss entlang. Erst nach einigen Minuten zwang sie die Stute in ein langsameres Tempo und brachte sie dann schließlich zum Stehen. Marian stieg ab und trat an das Ufer heran. Nachdenklich blickte sie in das klare Wasser. Sie könnte fortlaufen. Weit weg, dorthin wo sie niemand kannte und von vorne beginnen.

„Wach auf, Mädchen! Du kannst nirgendwo hin." Seufzend stieß sie die Luft aus. Es wurde Zeit für sie, sich mit ihrem Leben auseinanderzusetzen. Es gab einige unschöne Wahrheiten denen sie sich endlich stellen musste, denn Robin war nicht der Einzige der Fehler gemacht hatte. Auch sie war nicht frei von Schuld. Er mochte ihr geraten haben dieses Leben zu wählen, aber am Ende war es ihre alleinige Entscheidung gewesen. Es lag auch an ihr das Beste aus ihrem Leben zu machen. Gisborne hatte eine Schwäche für sie … wie hatte ihr Vater es ausgedrückt? Wenn sie ihre Reize richtig einsetzte, würde er alles für sie tun.

„Ich schätze ich werde lernen müssen, wie sich ein braves, gefügiges Frauchen zu benehmen hat!", flüsterte sie ihrer Stute zu, dann schwang sie sich wieder in den Sattel und ließ ihr Pferd in einen gemächlichen Trab fallen. Als sie ihr Pferd in den Stall brachte, war es bereits Abend geworden. Sie hatte den ganzen Tag im Wald verbracht. Guys Hengst stand bereits in seiner Box. Das Fell war noch nass geschwitzt, also war er noch nicht lange hier. Sie streifte ihrer Stute den Sattel ab und rieb sie unendlich langsam trocken.

„Das Tier weiß Eure Aufmerksamkeit sicher zu schätzen, aber ich denke das reicht jetzt!", kam es von der Tür. Tief holte sie über die Nase Luft und ihr Herz schlug auf einmal schneller. Mühsam schluckte sie, nun war es soweit. Um noch etwas Zeit zu gewinnen, rieb sie gewissenhaft am Fell ihres Tieres weiter. 

Unbewusst lauschte er auf jedes Geräusch. Sie war noch nicht hier und automatisch machte er sich Sorgen. Marian war nur eine Frau und im Wald lauerten tausend Gefahren. Angespannt schlich er im Haus umher und als er dachte, keine Sekunde länger das Warten ertragen zu können und er schon beschlossen hatte nach ihr zu suchen, hörte er das Klappern von Hufen vor der Tür. Erleichtert stieß er die Luft aus den Lungen und dann kam der Zorn. Wie konnte sie es wagen sich soweit vom Haus zu entfernen? Was ihr alles hätte zustoßen können. Sie hatte geschworen, ihm zu gehorchen und als erstes würde er ihr verbieten jemals wieder das Haus ungefragt soweit alleine zu verlassen.

Entschlossen machte er sich, da sie nicht kam, auf den Weg in den Stall. Dort löste sich seine Wut bei ihrem Anblick in Luft auf. Sie hatte ihn geküsst. Trotz seiner Aufforderung hörte sie nicht auf, das Pferd trocken zu reiben. Langsam ging er auf sie zu. Er kannte ihre Reaktion auf ihn, wenn er sich zu schnell bewegte würde er sie nur zur Flucht treiben. Sachte legte er seine Hand über ihre und brachte sie so dazu aufzuhören. „Kommt! Wir sollten ins Haus gehen, Ihr seid bestimmt müde!"

„Ist das eine Bitte?", fragte sie leise.

„Würdet Ihr mir folgen, wenn es eine wäre?", kam von ihm die Gegenfrage. Stumm schüttelte sie den Kopf.

„Dann betrachtet es als Befehl!"

Ihr Vater hatte sich bereits zurückgezogen und so war sie mit ihm ganz alleine. Kurz verdächtigte sie ihn das mit Absicht gemacht zu haben. Hatte er nicht erst heute Morgen nach einem Enkelkind gedrängt? Er zog ihr einen Stuhl heran und zwang sie so am Tisch Platz zu nehmen. „Ihr habt bestimmt noch nichts gegessen", sagte er leise. Er hatte recht. Seit dem Frühstück hatte sie nichts mehr zu sich genommen und plötzlich knurrte wie zur Bestätigung ihr Magen. Auf dem Tisch standen Platten mit kaltem Wildbrett, Käse, Obst und Brot. Gisborne goss Wein in ihren Becher und nahm ihr gegenüber ebenfalls Platz.

Hungrig fiel sie über die Speisen her. Guy nahm nur wenig und begnügte sich damit Marian zu beobachten. Irgendwie kam sie ihm anders vor oder lag das nur an dem Kuss. Den ganzen Tag dachte er bereits daran. Er ging ihm nicht aus dem Kopf. Leise räusperte er sich und zog so ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Tief sah er ihr in die braunen Augen und entdeckte dort so vieles, nur eines nicht mehr – Hass.


	11. Chapter 11

11

„Marian?" Fragend sah er sie an, war es möglich? Seine Stimme riss sie aus ihrer Starre. Hastig erhob sie sich. „Ich … ich bin müde und gehe zu Bett", stotterte sie plötzlich nervös. Die Worte ihres Vaters, der Kuss und ihn so nahe vor sich zu haben, das war einfach zu viel für sie. Sie fühlte sich vollkommen verwirrt und aufgelöst. Fahrig strich sie sich durch die Haare. Von ihrem kunstvollen Knoten zu dem sie sie heute Morgen geschlungen hatte, war kaum noch etwas übrig. Wild und unbändig fiel ihr ihr braunes Haar auf die Schultern. Guy hatte sich ebenfalls erhoben und eilte hinter ihr her. „Wartet!", rief er ihr befehlend zu. Automatisch blieb sie stehen.

„Lauft nicht immer fort von mir!", sagte er mit dunkler, belegter Stimme. Viel zu dicht stand er vor ihr, sie konnte nicht einmal mehr richtig durchatmen. Doch plötzlich ertappte sie sich dabei wie sie ihre Hand hob und ihm über das Gesicht strich, ganz so als müsste sie sich davon überzeugen, dass er wirklich da war. Hastig, als hätte sie sich die Finger verbrannt, zog sie sie wieder zurück. „Ich werde Euch niemals lieben!", versuchte sie sich leise zu wehren, aber zum ersten Mal fehlte die nötige Überzeugung in ihrer Stimme, die diese Aussage glaubwürdig machen könnte. Bevor sie die Hand in den Falten ihres Rockes verstecken konnte, fing er sie ein und hielt sie fest.

„Vor einer Woche hätte ich Euch noch jedes Wort geglaubt, doch nach gestern Nacht habe ich wieder Hoffnung,dass Ihr Euch eines Tages anders besinnen könntet!" Zart hauchte er einen Kuss auf die Innenfläche ihrer Hand. Marian erschauderte bis in die Zehenspitzen über diese intime Berührung und ihre Wangen färbten sich rot. „Das dürft Ihr nicht", brachte sie leise über die Lippen. Zärtlich legte er seine Hände um ihr Gesicht und sah ihr tief in die braunen Augen.

„Du kannst mir immer nur widersprechen, selbst dann, wenn dein Körper und dein Herz etwas ganz anderes wollen!" Aufkeuchend schnappte sie nach Luft. Seine Worte kamen der Wahrheit gefährlich nahe. Sie wollte es nicht, aber sie begann ihn zu begehren. „Niemals!", hauchte sie, riss sich los und rannte, so schnell sie ihre Füße tragen konnten, nach oben. Vollkommen außer Atem lehnte sie sich von innen gegen ihre Tür und lauschte. Kam er ihr nach? Wenn er sie jetzt in die Arme nehmen würde … sie ballte ihre Hände zu Fäusten und drückte sie fest gegen das harte Holz der Tür. Ein leises Schaben an ihrer Tür ließ sie beinahe vor Schreck aufschreien.

„Marian?" Gedämpft erklang seine Stimme. Sie schloss die Augen und presste ihre Hände auf ihre Ohren. Sie wollte ihn nicht sehen und nicht hören. Sie wollte nichts für ihn empfinden. Guy of Gisborne war ein böser Mensch und für so jemanden durfte sie nichts fühlen. Marian hörte wie er sich von ihrer Tür entfernte und in seine Kammer ging. Erleichtert atmete sie auf. Plötzlich gaben ihr die Knie nach und sie sank zu Boden. Ihr Vater hatte Unrecht. Es war nicht so einfach, wie er gesagt hatte. Wenn er ihr gleichgültig wäre, könnte sie mit ihm eine Kammer teilen, aber so stand für sie zu viel auf dem Spiel.

Sie hatte Angst vor ihren eigenen Gefühlen, vor der Reaktion ihres Körpers, der sie gnadenlos an ihren Feind verriet. Sie konnte ihm nicht nachgeben, zu groß war die Gefahr, dass sie daran gefallen finden könnte. Marian wollte nichts schön finden, was mit ihm zu tun hatte. Was wäre sie nur für ein Mensch, wenn sie es täte? Machte sie das nicht automatisch zu jemanden den sie verachten müsste? Niemals mehr würde sie ihren Anblick im Spiegel ertragen können.

Bis aufs äußerste gespannt stand er in seiner Kammer. Das Verlangen nach ihr war beinahe übermächtig in ihm. Er stand knapp davor einfach in ihre Kammer zu stürmen, sie aufs Bett zu werfen und sich zu nehmen, wonach sein Körper schmerzhaft verlangte. Er wollte sich in ihren weichen Tiefen verlieren – immer wieder. Denn, da war er sich ganz sicher, einmal wäre nicht genug. Niemals! Erregt zog er sein Hemd über den Kopf. In ihm brannte ein Feuer, das ihn zu verbrennen drohte. Mit bloßem Oberkörper stand er heftig atmend da, verzweifelt bemüht seine Gefühle unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Entschlossen seinem Leiden ein Ende zu setzen, riss er seine Tür auf und stürmte nach unten.

Hart krachte die Tür gegen die Wand, doch das war ihm egal, er lief mit großen Schritten nach draußen zu dem Brunnen. Aus den Tiefen des Schachtes schöpfte er einen Eimer voll Wasser und beförderte ihn an die Oberfläche. Guy packte ihn mit beiden Händen und goss sich das eiskalte Wasser über den Kopf. Es brachte ihn wieder zu Besinnung und fürs erste hatte er sich wieder unter Kontrolle. Schwer stützte er sich am Brunnenrand ab und schloss die Augen. Guy kannte jede Art von Folter und war auch schon gezwungen gewesen sie selbst anzuwenden, aber nichts war vergleichbar mit dem, was er, seitdem er mit Marian verheiratet war, durchleiden musste. Tief atmete er durch. Wie lange noch würde er es ertragen können? 

Sie hatte gehört, wie er das Haus verließ. Neugierig trat sie an ihr Fenster und blickte hinab. Mit bloßem Oberkörper eilte er zum Brunnen und übergoss sich mit kaltem Wasser. Es war ein dämonischer Anblick. So wie er da stand, abgestützt am Brunnenrand, konnte man beinahe auf den Gedanken kommen, er wäre direkt aus der Unterwelt emporgestiegen und doch fand sie ihn, gegen ihren Willen, anziehend. Plötzlich richtete er sich wieder auf, schüttelte sich das Wasser aus den Haaren und ging auf das Haus zu. Ängstlich trat sie schnell einen Schritt zurück. Sie wollte nicht, dass er sie dabei entdeckte wie sie ihn beobachtete. Es würde ihn nur auf falsche Gedanken bringen. Marian zwang sich dazu, sich ins Bett zu legen und die Augen zu schließen, mit dem festen Vorsatz sofort einzuschlafen und keinen sinnlosen Gedanken mehr an Guy zu verschwenden. Es sollte eine sehr lange Nacht für sie werden.

Er kehrte in seine Kammer zurück, kurz hielt er dabei vor ihrer Tür inne und lauschte. Doch kein Laut drang an sein Ohr. Bestimmt lag sie schon in ihrem Bett und dachte bereits nicht mehr an ihren ungewollten Ehemann. Automatisch entstand vor seinem Auge ein Bild von ihr, wie sie im Bett lag, und beinahe wäre er wieder nach unten zum Brunnen geeilt. Doch diese Schwäche würde er sich nicht eingestehen. Er war Manns genug, damit auch ohne kaltem Wasser fertig zu werden. Etwas steif bewegte er sich in seine Kammer und trocknete sich mit einem groben Tuch ab, dabei betrachtete er die hässliche rote Narbe, die er Robin zu verdanken hatte.

Die Wunde war gut abgeheilt, doch da er sich nicht geschont hatte war die Haut zu einem dicken, gezackten Wulst zusammengewachsen. Über die Jahre hinweg würde sie bestimmt genauso verblassen wie all die anderen Narben auch. Er schenkte ihnen keine Beachtung mehr und dennoch hatte es sich bis tief in seine Seele eingebrannt, von wem er jede einzelne erhalten hatte und auch wofür. Guy warf sich auf sein Bett und starrte an die Decke. So hatte er sich sein Leben nicht vorgestellt. „Du wirst dich früher oder später von all deinen Illusionen trennen müssen!" Die Worte seines Lehrmeisters. Er hatte sie damals, als junger Bursche von gerade mal 16 Jahren, nicht geglaubt, doch heute sah er das anders.

„Prinz John beehrt uns in den nächsten Tagen mit seiner Anwesenheit und ich wünsche, dass Ihr mir rund um die Uhr zur Verfügung steht!", befahl ihm der Sheriff. „Natürlich dürft Ihr Euer geliebtes Weib … Ihr habt Euch Ihrer noch nicht zufällig entledigt?... gerne herbringen, damit sie Euch in den kalten Nächten das Bett wärmt."

Grenzenloser Hass stieg bei diesen Worten in Guy auf. Der alte Mistkerl wusste es. Er wusste, dass er und Marian hier im Schloss, bis auf eine Nacht, nie die Kammer geteilt hatten und so lag für ihn bestimmt die Vermutung nahe, dass sie es noch immer nicht getan hatten. Und genau deshalb trieb er diesen giftigen Stachel, der sich bereits in Guys Herz gebohrt hatte, noch tiefer hinein und drehte ihn genüsslich um. Heute Morgen hatte er das Haus bereits beim ersten Grau des Tages verlassen. Er wollte sie nicht sehen, da er sich nicht sicher war, wie er auf ihren Anblick reagieren würde.

Von Küssen bis Erwürgen lag momentan für ihn alles in Reichweite. Es gab Augenblicke, da könnte er sie ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken umbringen, und dann gab es wiederum jene, und zu seinem Leidwesen überwiegten diese auch, wo er sie bis zur Besinnungslosigkeit lieben wollte. Er wollte eintauchen in den Wonnen die ihr Körper versprach und dabei jeden Zentimeter ihrer Haut erkunden.

Ein leises Knurren stahl sich von seinen Lippen, als er merkte wie sich in tieferen Regionen bei ihm etwas zu regen begann. Das war definitiv nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt dafür. Der Sheriff betrachtete ihn neugierig und zog wissend eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. „Meine Gemahlin wird sich über diese Einladung sehr freuen!" Widerwillig verneigte sich Guy und verließ mit großen Schritten den Raum. Es gab viel zu tun für ihn. Da sich Robin in den vergangenen Tagen ungewöhnlich ruhig verhalten hatte, konnte Guy ihn derzeit leider nicht dingfest machen.

Die Ankündigung des Sheriffs, dass schon bald Prinz John im Schloss weilen würde, machte die Sache nicht besser. Ausführlich besprach er mit seinen Männern, wie man am Besten die Sicherheit des Prinzen gewährleisten konnte. Guys größte Sorge war, dass Robin unbemerkt ins Schloss eindrang und irgendwelchen Schaden anrichten könnte. Der Sheriff würde vermutlich ihm die Schuld geben und ihm die Haut mit einer Peitsche höchstpersönlich abziehen. Nachdem das erledigt war, machte er sich auf den Weg in den Kerker. Zur Unterhaltung von Prinz John erwartete der Sheriff bestimmt eine anständige Hinrichtung. Im Kerker bot sich ihm eine gute Auswahl, da es zu jeder Zeit immer genügend Verbrecher gab.

Marian war froh, dass Gisborne längst fort war. Für heute hatte sie sich fest vorgenommen ins Dorf zu reiten und nach dem Rechten zu sehen. Früher gehörte das zu ihren Aufgaben, da ihr Vater der Sheriff von Nottingham war. Sie sah nach den Kranken und Alten, brachte den Armen zu essen und hörte sich die Probleme der Dorfbewohner an, nebenbei spielte sie mit den Kindern. Seit Gisborne sie ihm Schloss eingesperrt hatte und danach … Sie war auf einen Ehe nicht vorbereitet gewesen und schon gar nicht auf ihren Ehemann.

Neben Brot packte sie auch noch einige Münzen ein. Sie hatte selbst nicht viel, aber in der Regel wusste sie, dass Geld immer half, schon alleine um davon die Steuern begleichen zu können, ohne etwas anderes dafür hergeben zu müssen. Marian sattelte ihre Stute und schwang sich auf ihren Rücken. In diesem Moment kam ihr Vater aus dem Haus. „Hälst du das für klug?", fragte er sie und hielt dabei ihre Zügel fest. „Wie meinst du das?" Sie verstand ihn nicht.

„Dein Mann wird darüber nicht glücklich sein, wenn du ins Dorf gehst." Er wollte sich den Frieden in seinem Haus, in dem er nur mehr geduldeter Gast war, erhalten. „Du meinst wohl nachdem was er ihnen angetan hat? Er ist beim Sheriff oder jagt irgendeinen armen Teufel, der das Pech hatte sich hier eine Straftat zu schulden kommen zu lassen. Ganz bestimmt treibt er sich nicht im Dorf herum, um nach mir zu suchen!", versuchte sie ihn zu beruhigen und trieb ihr Pferd an.

Marian musste wissen wie es ihnen ging, nachdem was Gisborne ihnen angetan hatte. Automatisch ließ ihr Vater die Zügel los. Sie ließ die Stute in einen gemächlichen Trab fallen und konzentrierte sich ganz auf ihren Weg. Nicht länger wollte sie an ihren Vater denken, geschweige denn an seine Worte. Gisborne kam nur selten ins Dorf und heute war er bestimmt nicht dort. Nein, ganz bestimmt nicht. 

Warum er den Weg ins Dorf eingeschlagen hatte, wusste er selber nicht genau. Vielleicht wollte er sich auf die Spurensuche nach Robin machen. Ihn verband sehr viel mit dem Dorf. Ein guter Ansatz um dort zu beginnen. Es lag bestimmt nicht an Marian, die sich so selbst aufopfernd für die Menschen dort einsetzte und so seine Neugierde geweckt hatte. Diese Verbundenheit zu anderen, die weder mit einem verwandt, oder sonst einen Nutzen für einen hatten, war ihm fremd.

Doch Marian war es egal, ob sie eine Gegenleistung dafür erhielt, sie half trotzdem. Sie besaß unter ihrer ruppigen, rauen Schale ein weiches, gutes Herz. Als er um die letzte Biegung bog, sah er als erstes ein vertrautes Pferd, das vor einem der Häuser angebunden war, doch von ihr fehlte jegliche Spur. Er stellte seinen Hengst unweit neben die Stute und machte sich auf die Suche nach ihr. Guy hörte ihr Lachen, bevor er sie sah.

Seit sie verheiratet waren, hatte sie nicht mehr gelacht. Nicht einmal gelächelt. Dabei besaß sie ein bezauberndes Lächeln. Ihm war klar, dass, sobald sie ihn sehen würde, ihr Lachen aus ihrem Gesicht unwiederbringlich verschwinden würde, so als hätte es dieses nie gegeben. Sie spielte gerade mit den Kindern.

Die Umstände im Dorf waren noch schlimmer als sie befürchtet hatte. Das Elend war beinahe greifbar. Einige der alten Menschen waren krank geworden und die Kinder wagten kaum noch zu lächeln. Die Armut nahm erschreckende Züge an. Sie hatten kaum noch das Nötigste, um am Leben bleiben zu können. Es blieb ihnen praktisch nichts anderes übrig, außer sich in die Wälder zu wagen, um ein Wild zu erlegen. In ihr stieg der alte Groll gegen Gisborne und den Sheriff auf, aber vor allem gegen sich selbst. Wie hatte sie es nur zulassen können, sich von diesem Monster küssen zu lassen und es auch noch schön zu finden? War sie von Sinnen?

Sie besuchte jede Hütte und versuchte den Menschen Trost, den es leider nicht gab, zuzusprechen. Ihre Situation würde sich nur bessern, wenn König Richard endlich wieder nach Hause käme und der Willkür seines Bruders Prinz John und der des Sheriffs ein Ende bereitete. Ihr Zorn richtete sich auch gegen Robin. Diese Menschen waren wegen ihm gefangen genommen wordenund nicht einmal er war es gewesen, der sie befreit hatte. Auch hatte er sich seit dem Vorfall hier nicht mehr blicken lassen, wie sie den Erzählungen der Dorfbewohner entnehmen konnte. Jetzt wo sie ihn am meisten gebraucht hätten, versagte er. Vielleicht war sie ungerecht gegen ihn, aber er hatte es nicht besser verdient.

Sie versuchte gerade einen Strick um einen Pflock zu binden, doch sie schaffte es nicht einen Knoten in das starre Seil zu bekommen, als sich Guy ihr unbemerkt näherte. Sachte entwand er es ihren Händen. Erschrocken drehte sie sich um und sah ihn dicht vor sich stehen. Automatisch machte sie einen Schritt zurück. „Ihr macht Euch gut mit den Kindern", flüsterte er ihr, nur für ihre Ohren hörbar, zu und band das Seil für sie fest. Marian war über sein plötzliches Erscheinen und ob seiner Anspielung so durcheinander, dass sie keinen Einspruch gegen seine Einmischung erheben konnte, außerdem vergaß sie für einen Augenblick lang auch ihre Wut auf ihn.

Die Kinder waren bei seinem Anblick ängstlich zurückgewichen, aber da sich Marian nicht vor ihm zu fürchten schien, kamen sie wieder näher und begann wieder nachlaufen zu spielen. Eine Weile schaute sie ihnen zu, dann ging sie weiter, wohl wissend dass er ihr folgen. „Was macht Ihr hier?", fragte sie ihn, um die unangenehme Stille, die zwischen ihnen herrschte, zu durchbrechen. Guy neigte leicht den Kopf zur Seite und lächelte sanft. „Ihr wisst, wen ich hier suche!", erklärte er bestimmt. Unbewusst schnappte sie nach Luft. Woher wusste er, dass sie hier war? Hatte er mit ihrem Vater gesprochen? Verstört betrachtete sie ihn und ihr Herz schlug plötzlich schneller.

„Robin Hood zog es immer wieder hierher … wie sagtet Ihr - er ist einer von ihnen!" Seine Worte brachten sie ganz schnell wieder zurück auf den Boden der Tatsachen. Kühl musterte sie ihn. „Immer nur denkt Ihr daran, wie ihr einem anderen Menschen die Freiheit rauben könnt!", warf sie ihm zornig vor. Dicht baute er sich vor ihr auf. „Nicht immer und das wisst Ihr!", offenbart er ihr, dabei leuchtete das Begehren, dass er für sie empfand aus seinen blauen Augen. Hörbar schnappte sie nach Luft.

„Tut das nicht!", verlangte sie atemlos und lief weiter. Er machte sie wahnsinnig. Um wie viel lieber war ihr da Robin. Es war so einfach, ihn zu lieben. Gisborne dagegen … er war und blieb ihr unbegreiflich. In der einen Minute verwirrte er sie und in der nächsten war er wieder kalt und grausam. Wobei ihr letzteres lieber war. So kannte sie ihn und alles andere wollte sie gar nicht wissen. Verbissen arbeitete sie mit den Menschen im Dorf, dabei war sie innerlich froh, dass sie das Geld und Brot gleich bei ihrer Ankunft verteilt hatte.

Gisborne würde davon bestimmt nicht begeistert sein. Gerade versuchte sie ein Bündel Stroh hochzuheben, aber es war zu schwer für sie. Starke Arme griffen um sie herum und nahmen es ihr aus den Händen. „Lasst Euch helfen", sagte er ruhig. Gisborne blieb den ganzen Nachmittag mit ihr im Dorf und lernte so die Menschen, die hier lebten, zum ersten Mal richtig kennen. Lernte ihre Ängste, Sorgen und Nöte zu verstehen, sah aber auch wie glücklich sie, trotz des Wenigen was sie besaßen, waren. Schweigsam und nachdenklich ritt er an ihrer Seite nach Hause.

„Ihr seid schuld an ihrem Leid und Elend. Die Steuern, die der Sheriff von ihnen verlangt sind viel zu hoch. Sie haben gerade nur das Nötigste, um am Leben zu bleiben zu können, aber es reicht bei weitem nicht. Um nicht verhungern zu müssen, müssen sie jagen, doch darauf steht der Tod!" Ruhig kam dieser Vorwurf von ihr und ausnahmsweise widersprach er ihr nicht. Dafür hatte er zu viel gesehen an diesem Nachmittag.


	12. Chapter 12

12

Die Dämmerung setzte bereits ein, als sie ankamen, deshalb schickte er sie fort und kümmerte sich alleine um die Pferde. Die einfachen Menschen hatten ihn noch nie sonderlich interessiert. Er hatte schon immer nach Macht und Reichtum gestrebt. In seiner Welt zählte nur wie viel ein Mann besaß und wie viele Männer er befehligte. Guy hatte immer geglaubt, dass die Bauern das ärmste Volk waren, aber heute hatte er gemerkt, dass er einem Irrtum erlegen war. Sie besaßen tausendmal mehr als er jemals haben würde. Sie besaßen die Liebe zueinander.

Ihr Vater war noch nicht zu Bett gegangen. Besorgt sah er seinem Kind entgegen. „Du kommst mit deinem Mann zurück?" In dieser Frage lag noch eine zweite. Wie hatte Gisborne es aufgenommen, dass sie ins Dorf gegangen war um den Menschen zu helfen. „Es ist alles in Ordnung, Vater!", erwiderte sie gelassen. Nichts war in Ordnung. Warum war er nur so wie er war? Wieso konnte sie Gisborne nicht mehr so wie früher hassen?

Er rieb beide Pferde mit Stroh trocken. Der Geruch nach Pferden und ihr warmes Fell unter seinen Fingern übte eine beruhigende Wirkung auf ihn aus. Sanft strich er über den Hals seines Hengstes, dann kontrollierte er noch seine Hufe. Hier an diesem Ort war er nur ein einfacher Mann. Kein Ritter mehr, kein Krieger und kein Heeresführer. Er fühlte sich angenehm müde. Vermutlich dürfte er es nicht so empfinden, aber es hatte ihm Spaß gemacht. Es war äußerst befriedigend für ihn gewesen zu sehen, wie mit seiner Hilfe ein Dach gedeckt wurde, oder die Bretter eines Hauses neu befestigt. Aber er sah noch mehr. Damit das Land fruchtbar gemacht werden und etwas darauf wachsen konnte, brauchten die Menschen die nötigen Mittel dazu. Mittel, die ihnen, dank der hohen Steuern, fehlten. Der Sheriff lag falsch mit seiner Annahme, sie würden ihn belügen und betrügen.

Sie hatten kaum das Nötigste um überleben zu können. Zorn wallte in ihm auf. Das hatte sie mit Absicht gemacht. Marian wollte einen Keil zwischen ihm und den Sheriff treiben, deshalb hatte sie ihn das alles sehen lassen, aber das würde ihr niemals gelingen. Als er das Haus betrat, zog sich Marians Vater zurück. Auf dem Tisch stand warmer Eintopf, frisches Brot und Wein für sie bereit. Hungrig machte er sich über das Essen her, dabei ließ er Marian keine Minute aus den Augen. „Euer Plan ist nicht aufgegangen!", stieß er kalt hervor. Mühsam schluckte Marian. Sie verstand ihn nicht. „Plan?" „Ihr wolltet mein Mitleid für diese Menschen erregen, aber es ist misslungen. Ich empfinde nichts für diese Menschen. Gar nichts!" Wütend sprang er auf und verließ das Haus. Er hatte gelogen. Das, was er heute zu sehen bekommen hatte, verwirrte ihn. Von Kindesbeinen an hatte man ihn gelehrt, dass nur das eigene Wohl von Bedeutung war und dass das einfache Volk an ihrer Misere selbst schuld war.

Durch ihre Geburt waren sie eben dazu auserkoren den Reichen und Mächtigen zu dienen. Sie waren eben dumm, roh und ungebildet. Das hatte er jedenfalls gedacht. Zornig zog er sein Schwert und hieb grundlos auf die Büsche, die das Pech hatten zu nahe am Haus zu wachsen, ein. Er sah ihre Liebe zu einander. Er sah die Wärme, die sie einander zu geben vermochten. Schnell schloss er die Augen, um es nicht länger sehen zu müssen, aber es war bereits zu spät. Diese Bilder hatten sich unwiderruflich auf seiner Seele eingebrannt. Sein Vater hatte Unrecht. Er hatte ihn angelogen. In diesen einfachen Menschen steckte weit mehr als er bisher gewusst hatte. Vielleicht war das auch der Grund gewesen, warum er sich nie die Mühe gemacht hatte, diese Menschen besser verstehen zu lernen, weil er bereits tief in sich ahnte, dass vieles von dem was er tat falsch war.

Irritiert sah sie auf die geschlossene Tür, durch die er gerade verschwunden war. Dieser Ausbruch von ihm war ihr unbegreiflich. Was ging nur in ihm vor? Würde sie ihn jemals verstehen? Vermutlich nicht. Seine Vorwürfe waren an den Haaren herbeigezogen. Sie hatte nichts davon getan, denn eigentlich wollte sie ihn gar nicht sehen. Plötzlich stutzte sie. Und wenn er gelogen hatte? Was, wenn ihn das, was er heute gesehen hatte, nicht so kalt gelassen hatte, wie er so vehement behauptete? Sie hatte ein paar Mal die Bestürzung in seinen Augen gesehen. Das Elend des Volkes traf ihn ungewohnt tief. Es schien etwas in ihm ausgelöst zu haben. Energisch rief sie sich zur Ordnung.

Das war immer noch Guy of Gisborne, dem sie diese hehren Gefühle andichtete, zu denen er aber niemals fähig sein würde. Zu oft hatte sie mit ansehen müssen, wie grausam er sein konnte. Ohne zu zögern tötete er Menschen, verstümmelte sie auf Befehl des Sheriffs oder ließ sie für immer im Kerker verschwinden. Nein, dieser Mann empfand weder Mitleid noch Reue, denn zu diesen Gefühlen war er gar nicht fähig. Warum sie sich dann ausgerechnet von so jemanden küssen hatte lassen, darüber wollte sie erst gar nicht nachdenken. Vermutlich war sie verrückt geworden.

Die Androhung, durch den Strick zu sterben, konnte bestimmt zum Verlust des Verstandes führen, oder sie hatte in den letzten Wochen einfach zu viel abbekommen. Es war auch ganz schön viel gewesen. Ihr Vater in Gefangenschaft, sie selbst unfrei und dann diese Ehe. Von dem Zerwürfnis mit Robin wollte sie gar nicht erst anfangen. Robin war der Mann ihrer Träume gewesen und was war davon übrig geblieben? Jetzt konnte sie sich nicht einmal mehr vorstellen, mit ihm jemals zusammen zu sein. Marian räumte den Tisch ab und ging in ihre Kammer. Unruhig lief sie dort, getrieben von den unterschiedlichsten Gefühlen, auf und ab. Von Liebe, Zorn, Abneigung bis Hass war alles dabei. In ihr herrschte das reinste Chaos.

Eigentlich wollte er so früh wie möglich das Haus verlassen, aber zuerst musste er Marian darüber informieren, dass sie die nächsten Tage im Schloss zubringen mussten. Er kannte ihre Antwort bereits jetzt und es würde bestimmt nicht einfach werden sie davon zu überzeugen. Notfalls musste er sie eben dazu zwingen, auch wenn er das nicht wollte. Ihm war es lieber, sie würde freiwillig mitkommen, denn dies würde die Sache, die so schon kompliziert genug war, wesentlich einfacher machen. Die Sonne schaffte es bereits ihre ersten Strahlen über die Baumkronen zu senden, als sie die Stufen herab kam. Wie immer brachte ihr Anblick ihn kurz aus dem Konzept. Sie war die faszinierendste Frau, die er jemals gesehen hatte, dabei war sie bei weitem nicht die Schönste. Er hatte andere gesehen, tausendmal graziler und ansprechender, aber keine war so wie Marian. Es war ihr Mut, den er an ihr am Meisten bewunderte. Ihre Tapferkeit auch für andere einzustehen. Ohne zu zögern begab sie sich in Gefahr, wenn sie Unschuldige damit beschützen konnte. Das waren Eigenschaften die er sich eines Tages auch bei seinen Kindern wünschen würde. „Guten Morgen, Mylady!", begrüßte er sie und wartete bis sie die letzten Stufen herab gestiegen war. „Guten Morgen, Mylord!", erwiderte sie den Gruß. Dass er noch hier war, konnte nichts Gutes bedeuten, das ahnte sie. „Prinz John wird heute noch im Schloss erwartet und zu dieser großen Ehre lädt uns der Sheriff ein, seine Gäste zu sein.", überbrachte er ihr die Einladung des Sheriffs. Dass es eigentlich ein Befehl war, musste er nicht extra erwähnen, das wusste sie auch so. „Was werdet Ihr tun, wenn ich mich weigere?", fragte sie ihn provozierend.

„Es war keine Bitte, falls Ihr Euch darüber Gedanken macht!", kam es hart von ihm. „Das dachte ich mir bereits. Rechnet mit meiner Anwesenheit und übermittelt dem Sheriff meinen Dank für diese überaus großzügige Einladung!", sagte sie giftig und wandte ihm den Rücken zu. Marian war mit ihm fertig. Dicht trat er hinter sie heran und beugte sich zu ihrem Ohr. „Eines noch, geliebte Marian, dort werdet Ihr Euch nicht in der Nacht in einer eigenen Kammer verstecken können, sondern, so wie es sich für Mann und Frau geziemt, ein Gemach und ein Bett mit mir teilen!"

Eigentlich hatte er nicht vorgehabt sie damit einzuschüchtern, aber angestachelt von ihrem permanenten Widerspruch, waren die Worte heraus ehe er sie noch unterdrücken konnte. Heftig sog sie bei seinen Worten die Luft in ihre Lungen. „Wie lange soll diese Komödie dauern? Wie lange muss ich so tun, als würdet Ihr mir am Herzen liegen?" Guy richtete sich zur vollen Größe auf. Was sie sagte war wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht. „Seid vorsichtig was Ihr von Euch gebt, es könnte eines Tages wahr werden!", zischte er ihr warnend zu und verließ mit großen Schritten den Raum.

Diese Worte begleiteten ihn den gesamten Weg bis zum Schloss. Ihr Körper mochte von seinen Berührungen vielleicht nicht abgestoßen sein, aber ihre Seele verachtete ihn noch immer. Bitter presste er die Lippen aufeinander. Bis er im Schloss war, musste er sie vergessen haben. Der Sheriff würde es mit der Sicherheit eines Bluthundes merken, das mit ihm etwas nicht stimmte und er würde auch den Grund dafür erraten. Mit Freuden würde er sich auf ihn stürzen und ihm genüsslich sein Versagen im eigenen Haus unter die Nase reiben. Guy zog an den Zügeln und brachte sein Pferd zum Stehen. Tief luftholend schwang er sich aus dem Sattel. In einer geschmeidigen Bewegung zog er sein Schwert und ließ die Klinge mehrmals surrend durch das Gebüsch sausen. Danach zwang er sich ein paar Mal ruhig zu atmen. Als er dann sein Schwert zurück steckte und wieder auf sein Pferd stieg, war er wieder vollkommen ruhig. Gelassen nahm er die Zügel auf und trieb sein Pferd in einen leichten Trab.

„Die Delegation ist eingetroffen, Mylord!", meldete ihm eine seiner Wachen. Zufrieden rieb sich der Sheriff die Hände. Wenn sie hier waren, konnte das nur gute Neuigkeiten bedeuten. „Habt Ihr sie, wie befohlen, im Westturm untergebracht?" Er wollte sichergehen, dass niemand etwas von ihrer Anwesenheit mitbekam. Vor allem nicht Prinz John und Gisborne. Er traute niemanden, denn wenn ihn eines das Leben gelernt hatte, dann dies, dass jeder unter den richtigen Bedingungen zu Verrat fähig war. „Ist für Prinz Johns Ankunft alles vorbereitet?" Prinz John würde wie immer im Ostturm logieren. Weit weg von den Sarazenen. „Natürlich, Mylord! Alles wurde wie gewünscht vorbereitet!" Wie gewünscht, dass war Musik in seinen Ohren. Am liebsten wäre er sogleich in den Westturm geeilt, um sich die frohe Kunde bestätigen zu lassen. König Richard war tot – lang lebe König John, bis auch ihn der Tod ereilt. Hämisch grinste er in sich hinein.

Die Krone war plötzlich zum Greifen nahe. Laut schabten Gisbornes Stiefel über den Steinboden als er eintrat. Das machte er absichtlich, da er es hasste, wenn er sich so ihn heranpirschte. Der Sheriff wusste nur zu gut, wie lautlos sich dieser, wenn er wollte, bewegen konnte. „Nun Gisborne, habt Ihr endlich den Strauchdieb von Hood zu fassen bekommen, oder muss ich mir ein weiteres Mal Euer Versagen anhören?", stieß er zynisch hervor. Immer noch lebte Marian. Dieser Mann war absolut unfähig. Er tat klug daran, sich seiner, sobald er ihn nicht mehr benötigte, zu entledigen. Wer gegenüber einem Weibsbild weich wurde, war nicht mehr stark genug seine Soldaten anzuführen.

„Ich sah, dass der Westturm bewohnt ist. Logiert Prinz John nicht wie sonst im Ostturm?" Bewusst ignoriert Guy die Frage des Sheriffs. Da dieser die Antwort bereits kannte, hielt er es nicht für notwendig sie ihm auch noch zusätzlich zu bestätigen. Im Bewusstsein dieses Ausweichmanövers hob der Sheriff seine Augenbraue. „Was sich im Westturm tut, hat Euch nicht zu kümmern!", erwiderte er scharf. „Da Hood sich immer noch, dank Euch, auf freiem Fuß befindet, sorgt stattdessen dafür, dass dieser unsere Festlichkeiten, die ich zum Anlass des Prinzen geben werden, nicht durch seine Anwesenheit stören kann. Und Gisborne …" Der Sheriff richtete den Finger auf ihn.

„Sorgt dafür, dass sich Eure Gemahlin zu benehmen weiß!", verlangte er streng. Leicht neigte Guy sein Haupt vor seinem Lehnsherrn, machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und wollte den Raum verlassen. „Ach Gisborne …", rief der Sheriff noch hinter ihm her. „Ich habe für Euch und Euer Weib Eure alten Räume vorgesehen, wo Ihr nächtigen werdet!" Begierig lauerte er auf seine Reaktion, die auch nicht lange auf sich warten ließ. Guys Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten. Es war so leicht ihn zu manipulieren. Ihn und Marian und diese Bande von Hood. Ohne, dass sie es wussten, spielten sie sein Spiel. Ein boshaftes Grinsen überzog seine kalten Züge.

Verkrampft stieg Guy die Stufen hinab. Heute stand noch ein Training mit seinen Männern an und darauf freute er sich besonders. So konnte er seine überschüssige Energie, und die hatte er dank Marian reichlich, endlich abbauen. Bevor er die letzte Stufe erreicht hatte, blieb er, einer Intuition folgend stehen, kniff die Augen zusammen und richtete seinen Blick zum Westturm. Gerade noch konnte er sehen wie der Kopf eines Mannes vom Fenster verschwand. Die dunkle Haar- und Hautfarbe ließ darauf schließen, dass es sich um einen Sarazenen handeln musste. Ohne sich etwas anmerken zu lassen, ging er weiter, aber tief in sich speicherte er diese Information für sich ab. Er würde sich später damit auseinandersetzen und auch mit der Frage warum ihn der Sheriff belogen hatte. Was heckte der alte Fuchs nur wieder aus? Welchen perfiden Plan verfolgte er nun wieder? Es war bestimmt etwas Schreckliches, etwas wofür er vielleicht den Tod verdiente, falls man ihn erwischen würde. Sobald er den Übungsplatz erreicht hatte, verdrängte er jeglichen Gedanken an den Sheriff und konzentrierte sich ausschließlich auf seine Aufgabe.

Achtlos packte sie ihre Kleider in eine Truhe. Bei ihrer Abreise vom Schloss hatte ihr Guy noch mehrer Kleider schicken lassen. Eines war kostbarer und schöner als das andere, doch da sie alle von ihm kamen, verbat sie sich jeglichen Gedanken daran. Zumeist trug sie jenes Kleid, das kein Opfer des Feuers geworden war. Zu ihrem Ärger ertappte sie sich mehr als einmal dabei, wie sie ehrfürchtig mit den Fingerspitzen über die weichen Stoffe strich. Schnell schloss sie die Truhe und lief nach unten. Sie wollte, bevor Gisborne zurückkommen würde, noch ausreiten. Der Besuch im Schloss bot ihr die Möglichkeit für Robin zu spionieren, und falls sie auf brisantes Material von höchster Dringlichkeit stossen würde, wäre es unumgänglich ihn darüber zu informieren. Sie suchte den alten Lagerplatz von Robin und seinen Männern auf, aber der wirkte als wäre er schon lange verlassen worden. Verzweiflung machte sich kurz in ihr breit, was wenn ihnen etwas zugestoßen war?

Energisch zwang sie sich zur Ruhe. Robin ging es bestimmt gut. Er wusste wie man sich im Wald versteckte und wie man der Gefahr aus dem Weg gehen musste. Sie ließ ihr Pferd das Lager passieren und drang noch tiefer in den Wald ein. Es gab bestimmt noch einen anderen Platz wo sie sein konnten. Schon bald verlor sie jegliche Orientierung. So tief war sie noch nie in den Sherwood Forrest eingedrungen. Mehrmals blickte sie um sich. Sie war hier ganz alleine und ohne jeglichen Schutz. Es gab auch noch andere außer Robin, die sich im Wald herumtrieben und manch einer von ihnen war ein Mörder oder Dieb oder noch schlimmer. Nervös tastete sie nach ihrem kleinen Dolch und hielt in griffbereit in ihrer Faust. Links und rechts von ihr begannen vereinzelnd Äste zu knacken. Da war noch jemand außer ihr und er folgte ihr. Angespannt leckte sie sich über die Lippen und brachte ihr Pferd zu stehen.

„Ro … Robin bist du das?", fragte sie mit zittriger Stimme. „Marian?" Much kämpfte sich durch ein dichtes Gebüsch und kam auf sie zu. Marian sprang vom Pferd und warf sich ihm in die Arme. „Gott sei dank, du bist es!", stieß sie gepresst hervor. Er brachte sie in das neue Lager. Dort erfuhr sie, wie Gisbornes Männer sie wie Hasen gejagt hatten. Robin schlich etwas abseits herum, noch hatte er mit ihr kein Wort gesprochen. Doch plötzlich kam er auf sie zu, fasste nach ihrer Hand und zog sie mit sich. „Wie geht es dir?", fragte er sie leise. Automatisch lag ihr eine zynische Antwort auf der Zunge, doch als sie in seine sanften Augen blickte, da schluckte sie diese hinunter. „Es geht mir gut", sagte sie ehrlich. „Ich möchte mit dir Frieden schließen. Meine Worte bei unserer letzten Begegnung waren falsch gewählt. Ich war …" Heftig sog er die Luft in seine Lungen. Er war eifersüchtig wie ein kleiner Junge gewesen. Marian war bereits seit sie Kinder waren, die Frau gewesen, mit der er alt werden wollte. „Warum warst du nur so?" Marian musste es genau wissen, um ihm jemals verzeihen zu können.

„Ich weiß was Gisborne für dich empfindet!", stieß er scharf hervor. „Ich hätte diesen Mistkerl töten sollen, als sich mir die Gelegenheit bot, aber Alan hat mich zurückgehalten!" Mühsam schluckte Marian. Sie hatte die hässliche Wunde an Gisbornes Schulter gesehen. „Du hättest es beinahe geschafft. Ein paar Zentimeter tiefer und er wäre jetzt tot!", stellte sie trocken fest. Unwillig runzelte Robin die Stirn. Wie nahe war Marian Gisborne bereits wirklich gekommen? „Du bist sehr vertraut mit ihm und seinem Körper, habe ich Recht?" Es kam wie eine Frage über seine Lippen, aber klang mehr wie eine Feststellung.

Automatisch musste sie daran denken, wie sie Gisborne gestattet hatte sie zu küssen. Vielleicht hatte Robin recht? Sie war ein schlechter Mensch und hatte seine Liebe nicht verdient. „Es ist nicht so, wie du glaubst!", widersprach sie, aber die Röte, die ihre Wangen überzogen hatte, strafte ihre Worte der Lüge. Tief holte Robin Luft. „Ich möchte mich nicht mit dir streiten. Warum bist du zu mir gekommen?", fragte er sie ruhig. Innerlich spürte er, wie etwas zerbrach. Sie waren nicht mehr länger Liebende, zu viel stand zwischen ihnen und er konnte unmöglich so tun als ob da nichts wäre. Sie hatte Gisborne Freiheiten gestattet, das konnte er in ihren Augen lesen. „Der Sheriff befiehlt Gisborne und mich zu sich ins Schloss. Prinz John hat seinen Besuch angekündigt!" Robins traurige Augen machten ihr schwer zu schaffen. Es war vorbei. Er liebte sie nicht mehr und sie selbst konnte nicht sagen was sie wirklich fühlte. Außer das da, wo einst die Liebe zu Robin saß, eine gähnende Leere war. „Ich werde versuchen so viel wie möglich über die Pläne des Sheriffs in Erfahrung zu bringen, wenn ich dort bin." Unwillkürlich wich sie seinem Blick aus.

„Du verbirgst etwas vor mir – was ist es?" Wie alles im Leben, hatte auch das einen Preis. „Ich muss mir mit Gisborne eine Kammer teilen!" „Marian ich …" So gerne hätte er etwas Tröstendes gesagt. Hätte ihr versprochen, dass er alles in Ordnung bringen würde, aber es wäre eine Lüge gewesen. Er konnte nichts für sie tun. Marian wandte sich von ihm ab und schwang sich auf ihr Pferd. „Sorg nur dafür, dass jemand in meiner Nähe ist, falls ich dir eine Nachricht zukommen lassen möchte!", verlangte sie und trieb ihr Pferd an.

Kaum hatte Gisborne das Schloss verlassen, eilte der Sheriff in den Westturm. Er warf einen Beutel voll Münzen zwischen die fremden Männer. „Ist es vollbracht?" Einer der Sarazenen erhob sich und kam auf ihn zu. Die eine Hand ruhte auf seinem Krummschwert, mit der anderen hielt er einen kunstvoll verzierten Dolch umklammert. Das waren Männer, die auch vor einem Mord nicht zurückschrecken würden, die ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken jemanden die Kehle aufschlitzen würden. Ihr dunkler Teint und ihre fremd anmutende Kleidung verstärkten diesen Eindruck noch. Grimmig starrte er in das Gesicht des Sheriffs. Es war mehr als offensichtlich, dass er ihn verachtete.

„Wir kamen zu spät. Euer geliebter Herrscher befand sich bereits auf dem Weg der Heimkehr!" Entsetzen zeichnete sich in der Miene des Sheriffs ab. „Der König kommt zurück?" „Allah war uns gnädig und sandte uns einen günstigen Wind. Wir haben, da wir den Weg entlang der Küste wählten, scheinbar den schnelleren in Eure Heimat gefunden!" „Ihr habt versagt!", wagte der Sheriff aufzubegehren, machte aber schnell den Mund wieder zu, als der Sarazene einen weiteren Schritt näher kam. „Wenn der feige Hase beschließt, dass Land zu verlassen, dann muss der Schakal ihm folgen!" „Weise Worte aus Eurem Mund, aber was soll das noch bringen? Sobald er im Land ist, könnt Ihr ihm nichts mehr anhaben!"

„Der Schakal folgt den Winden der Wüste, weil der Sand ihn verbirgt und die Augen seiner Opfer blind macht." Zornig sog der Sheriff die Luft über seine Nase ein. Er verstand diese bilderhafte Sprache nicht. Konnte der Mann nicht einfach sagen, was er meinte? „Das mag sein, was auch immer das bedeuten soll. Ich werde auf jeden Fall nicht mein Gold an Euch verschwenden!" Am liebsten hätte er den Geldbeutel wieder aus ihrer Mitte gefischt, aber da er sich diesen Männern alleine gegenüber sah, nahm er um seine Gesundheit zu schützen, von diesem Gedanken Abstand. Der Sarazene zog seinen Säbel zur Hälfte und demonstrierte damit, was er von den Worten des Sheriffs hielt. Hastig eilte dieser zur Tür und erst als er sich bereits sicher außerhalb des Raumes befand, in der Sicherheit seiner Wachen, drehte er sich noch einmal um. „Gut, wir sollten das vielleicht ein anderes Mal erörtern."


	13. Chapter 13

13

„Habt Ihr gepackt, was Ihr braucht?", fragte er kühl und wich zugleich ihrem Blick aus. Nur schwer konnte er die Augen von ihr lassen. Heute trug sie ein dunkelgrünes Kleid, das ihre schlanke Taille besonders gut zur Geltung brachte und die Farbe ihrer Augen intensiver strahlen ließ. Drei Tage, drei gottverdammte Tage, würden sie mindestens im Schloss verbringen müssen, aber wahrscheinlich noch viel länger. Auf engstem Raum dicht beieinander, ohne die Möglichkeit sie auch nur einmal berühren zu können. Er goss sich einen Becher Wein ein und stürzte ihn, ohne in auch nur einmal abzusetzen, hinunter.

„Wir sollten uns auf den Weg machen. Der Sheriff wartet nicht gerne!", stieß er grob hervor und schlurfte mit lauten Schritten zur Tür hinaus. Erstaunt und verärgert zugleich sah sie hinter ihm her. Welche Laus war ihm wohl wieder über die Leber gelaufen? Achselzuckend folgte sie ihm.

„Eins noch", Marian wollte gerade ihr Pferd besteigen, doch Gisbornes Worte hielten sie zurück. Ernst sah er auf sie herab, als sie sich zu ihm umdrehte. „Ich erwarte von Euch, dass Ihr, wenn wir im Schloss sind, so tut als wärt Ihr tatsächlich meine Gemahlin. Ihr werdet Eure Rolle so überzeugend spielen, dass selbst ich Euch glauben würde, obwohl ich es besser weiß!" Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, drehte er sich um, schwang sich in den Sattel und trieb sein Pferd an. Er würde nicht mit ihr darüber diskutieren, nicht in diesem Punkt. Es war schon schlimm und entwürdigend genug, dass er sie darum bitten musste.

Mit offenem Mund starrte sie hinter ihm her. Das konnte er unmöglich von ihr verlangen! Nein, eigentlich konnte er noch viel mehr von ihr verlangen, wenn sie ehrlich zu sich selbst war. Sie hatte ihm mit ihrem Ja-Wort Rechte über sich gegeben, die er, zu ihrem Glück, noch nie eingefordert hatte. Sie schloss den Mund und stieg auf ihr Pferd. Gemächlich folgte sie ihm. Marian hatte es nicht eilig ins Schloss zu kommen. Sie sollte überzeugend seine Frau spielen. Dieser Gedanke ließ sie nicht mehr los. Würde das bedeuten, ihn berühren, gar küssen zu müssen, oder vielleicht auch noch mehr?

Hörbar atmete sie ein. Konnte sie das? So tun als ob? Gisborne bedeutete ihr nichts. Er war ihr nur lästig und unangenehm. Dieses eine Mal, wo sie ihm erlaubt hatte sie zu küssen, war eine geistige Verwirrung ihrerseits gewesen. Das hat bestimmt nur daran gelegen, dass sie sich unglücklich gefühlt hatte, weil sie alleine gewesen war und sich zuvor mit Robin gestritten hatte. Nachdenklich betrachtete sie seinen Rücken. Zu gerne hätte sie gewusst, was in ihm vorging. Wenn sie sich nur sicher sein könnte, dass auch nur ein Funke Güte in ihm steckte, vielleicht könnte sie ihm dann weniger feinselig begegnen.

Als sie ihr Elternhaus wieder errichtet gesehen hatte, hatte sie im ersten Moment gedacht, seine überstürzte Tat hätte ihm leid getan und er versuchte, es damit wieder gut zu machen, aber dabei war es letztendlich jetzt sein Haus. Er hatte es nicht für sie oder ihren Vater getan, sondern einzig für sich selbst. Auch die Dorfbewohner hatte er erst freigelassen, als sie ihm ihr Wort gegeben hatte, und nicht weil er sich um diese Menschen sorgte. Hätte sie sich geweigert, würden sie vermutlich immer noch im Schuppen sitzen. Das einzige was bis jetzt für ihn sprach, war, dass er sein Wort hielt und sich ihr nicht mit Gewalt aufdrängte. Sie legten den Weg zum Schloss eisig schweigend zurück.

Grimmig brütete Guy vor sich hin. Er hatte erwartet, dass sie mit ihm streiten, mit ihm darüber feilschen würde, aber diese stumme Resignation … er wollte es sich nicht eingestehen, aber sie nahm ihm jede Hoffnung, dass sie jemals anders für ihn empfinden würde können. Vielleicht verlangte er zuviel? Er wollte, dass ihr Herz ihm gehörte. Ein sehr dummer Wunsch. Vor der Treppe zum Schloss brachte er seinen Hengst zum Stehen. Er saß ab, übergab die Zügel einem Stallburschen und trat an Marians Pferd heran, um ihr seine Hand anzubieten. Kurz zögerte sie, doch dann reichte sie ihm ihre Hand und gestattete ihm ihr vom Pferd zu helfen.

Eine Sekunde lang stand er zu dicht vor ihr. Sofort stieg ihr sein Duft in die Nase. Eine Mischung aus Pferd, Leder und Mann. Warm strich sein Atem über ihre Stirn. Unbewusst hielt sie die Luft an und strich sich mit der Zunge plötzlich nervös über die trockenen Lippen. Ihm so nahe zu sein, brachte ihren Puls in schwindelerregende Höhen. Doch dann, als sie glaubte, seine Nähe nicht länger ertragen zu können, war er fort und ließ in ihr das Gefühl zurück sie würde fallen. Energisch rief sie sich zur Ordnung.

Sie würde die folgenden Tage niemals durchstehen, wenn sie sich nicht zusammen riss. Diener brachten ihr Gepäck hoch und Stallburschen kümmerten sich um die Pferde. Blieben nur noch sie beide. Erneut bot Guy ihr seinen Arm. Zitternd legte sie ihre Hand darauf. Ohne ein Wort geleitete er sie die Stufen hoch und hinein in den Thronsaal. Der Sheriff erwartete sie bereits. Lauernd lagen seine verschlagenen Augen auf den Beiden. Automatisch trat Marian dichter an Guy heran und bemühte sich um ein freundliches Lächeln. Diese Vertrautheit irritierte den Sheriff.

Sollte er sich so in Marian geirrt haben? Hatte sie nicht immer beteuert sie würde Gisborne hassen? Waren denn alle Frauen gleich? Sobald sie im sicheren Hafen der Ehe gelandet waren, verschwand jede Widerborstigkeit aus ihnen, oder hatte Gisborne doch seinen Rat befolgt und ihr gezeigt wer der Mann im Haus war? Er hoffte auf letzteres. „Ein Becher Wein?" Fragend blickte er sie an. Beide nickten zustimmend. Marian trank ihn weniger um ihren Durst zu stillen, sondern hoffte eher der Alkohol würde ihre Nerven, die zum Zerreißen gespannt waren, etwas beruhigen.

Der Sheriff gab sich als vollendeter Gastgeber und plauderte mit ihnen über belanglose Dinge. Marian wusste nachher nicht einmal mehr die Hälfte davon. Zu sehr war sie durch Gisbornes Nähe abgelenkt. Außerdem nagte die Tatsache, dass sich der Tag bereits gefährlich seinem Ende zuneigte, schwer an ihr. Schon bald musste sie sich mit Gisborne zurückziehen. In eine gemeinsame Kammer. Unerwartet kam er ihr zu Hilfe. Nach dem Dinner, von dem sie kaum gekostet hatte, entließ er sie mit den Worten, er hätte noch wichtiges mit dem Sheriff zu besprechen. Eigentlich sollte sie sich zurückziehen und für die Nacht fertig machen, aber andererseits bot sich ihr hier vielleicht die einzige Gelegenheit im Arbeitszimmer des Sheriffs zu spionieren. 

Über ein Pergament gebeugt fand er sie. Im Grunde hatte er damit gerechnet, aber dennoch überraschte ihn ihr Wagemut. Nur ein paar Meter entfernt tranken er und der Sheriff noch einen Becher Wein, während sie hier ihren Kopf riskierte. Und für wen? Robin Hood! Hart packte er sie am Arm. „Seid Ihr von Sinnen, Weib!", herrschte er sie grob an. „Ihr bringt uns noch beide an den Galgen! Was hofft Ihr hier zu finden?" Dicht hatte er sich vor ihr aufgebaut und blickte ungehalten auf sie herab. „Alles was dazu beiträgt um zu beweisen, dass der Sheriff und Ihr …" Hier holte sie Luft. Beinahe hätte sie ihn eines Verbrechens bezichtig und das war im Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass er sie förmlich an sich gepresst hielt und wütend auf sie herabblickte keine so gute Idee.

„Sprecht weiter! Wessen klagt Ihr mich noch an?" Er war weiß Gott kein Heiliger gewesen und so manches Verbrechen ging auch auf sein Konto, aber davon musste sie nichts wissen. „Ich …", stotterte sie umständlich. „Ja?"

„Ich fand das hier." Mit zitternden Fingern hielt sie ihm das Pergament entgegen, in dem sie erst vor einer Minute, bevor er sie dabei erwischte, gelesen hatte. Fragend sah er sie an und nahm das Pergament, das sie ihm hinhielt in seine Hände. Gegen seinen Willen begann er zu lesen. Zuerst nur, weil Marian es ihm gegeben hatte, doch schon bald war er von dem Text völlig gefangen. Diese miese Ratte! Wie konnte er ihm das nur antun? Seine Hände zerknüllten das Papier. Erschrocken versuchte Marian seinen Griff zu lockern. Der Sheriff würde es merken, wenn er dieses Schreiben ruinierte. „Lasst los! Wir sollten … wir müssen von hier verschwinden!", drängte sie ihn.

„Gisborne, bitte!", flehte sie, immer noch versuchte sie seine Finger vom Pergament zu lösen. Schon bald würde das Papier nachgeben und zerreißen. „Guy, bitte!" Ihre Bitte riss ihn aus seiner Starre und als hätte er sich daran die Finger verbrannt, ließ er das Pergament einfach fallen. Marian fing es auf und strich es hektisch glatt. Plötzlich nahm er es ihr aus den Händen, warf es auf den Schreibtisch und zog sie mit sich. Guy blieb erst stehen bis sie sicher in ihrer Kammer waren. Dort ließ er sie los und kehrte ihr den Rücken zu. Marian runzelte die Stirn und blickte auf ihn.

„Ihr habt es nicht gewusst?" „Würdet Ihr mir glauben, wenn ich behaupten würde, dass es so ist?", erwiderte er tonlos. Ja, das würde sie. Marian hatte seine Reaktion gesehen. Dieses Schreiben hatte ihn genauso überrascht wie sie und so wie sie, hatte auch er es heute zum ersten Mal gesehen. Angespannt, die Hände zu Fäusten geballt, stand er da.

Nun hatte er niemanden mehr. Dass er dem Sheriff nie trauen konnte, dass wusste er, aber das er so weit gehen würde, hätte er nicht gedacht. Hinter ihm stand Marian, wie musste sie sich darüber freuen. Sie sah ihn endlich straucheln, und wenn der Sheriff es wollte, auch fallen. Plötzlich konnte er ihre Nähe nicht mehr ertragen. Ohne ein weiteres Wort stürmte er zur Tür hinaus. Marian sollte ihn sobald nicht mehr zu Gesicht bekommen. Ungewollt schlich sich Sorge um ihn in ihre Gedanken. Dieses Schreiben war, wenn es in die falschen Hände gelangte, sein Untergang. Vielleicht brachte der Verrat des Sheriffs ihn zum Umdenken?

Nachdenklich begab sie sich zu Bett. Sie musste diese Neuigkeit Robin zukommen lassen. Es würde ihn bestimmt interessieren, dass der Sheriff plante, König Richard im Namen Guy of Gisbornes umbringen zu lassen. Er hatte Killer angeheuert. Vielleicht sollte sie den Namen Gisbornes gegenüber Robin besser nicht erwähnen. Nur, weil sie von Gisbornes Unschuld überzeugt war, hieß das noch lange nicht, dass ihr Robin glauben würde. In letzter Zeit war sie sich über ihn einfach nicht mehr sicher. Er hatte sich so verändert. Seit dieser Sache mit Gisborne war er anderes geworden. Aber das alleine war es nicht.

Auch ihre Gefühle für Robin hatten sich merklich abgekühlt. Vielleicht war sie über ihn hinausgewachsen. Sie hatten sich scheinbar, ohne es zu merken, auseinander gelebt. Sie hatte eine behütete Kindheit gehabt. Ihre Eltern hatten ihr praktisch jeden Wunsch von den Augen abgelesen. Bis Gisborne und der Sheriff in das Land einfielen, lebte sie in einer heilen, unverwundbaren Welt. Ihr Weg lag klar vor ihr. Sie kannte Robin bereits von Kindesbeinen an und schon immer stand für sie fest, dass sie ihn eines Tages ehelichen würde. Er war ihr Traummann, ihr Märchenprinz. Die ersten Flecken hatte ihr strahlender Held bekommen, als er, anstatt sie zu heiraten, lieber mit König Richard in den Krieg gezogen war.

Das hatte sie ihm sehr lange nicht vergeben können. Mit seiner Rückkehr und seinem großspurigen Gehabe brachte er beinahe drei Dorfbewohner an den Galgen. Er hatte sie gerettet, in dem er sein Leben aufgab und von nun an als Gesetzloser im Wald lebte. Für eine kurze Zeit hegte sie wieder den Traum von einem Leben an seiner Seite. Noch dazu wo er ihr versicherte, er würde sie noch immer lieben. Marian verlangte nicht viel vom Leben. Einen guten Ehemann, später mal Kinder und Menschen um sich, die sie liebte. Sie wollte eine Welt in der Frieden herrschte.

Vielleicht war aber genau das eine Illusion, die ihr Vater und die Dorfbewohner blauäugig eine Zeitlang gelebt hatten, bis das Böse über sie hereinbrach, ohne das sie es hätten verhindern können. Hätte ihr Vater mehr Klugheit und Weitsicht besessen, dann hätte er vermutlich den Wandel der Zeit erkannt und so verhindern können, dass er nicht nur seinen Posten verlor, sondern auch all sein Hab und Gut. Aber durfte sie ihm deshalb Vorwürfe machen? Selbst sie hatte genug Fehler gemacht. Zu sehr hatte sie auf die Gerechtigkeit und auf Gott vertraut, vor allem von letzterem fühlte sie sich ziemlich verlassen. Wie sonst konnte es sein, dass sie an den falschen Mann gebunden war? Ihre Eltern hatten aus Liebe geheiratet.

Jedenfalls erzählte ihr Vater ihr immer diese Geschichte und wenn sie sich an die Zeit, in der ihre Mutter noch gelebt hatte, erinnerte, dann sah sie immer nur ein lächelndes, gütiges Gesicht. Selten war sie traurig oder unglücklich gewesen und so ein Leben hatte Marian sich auch gewünscht. Verbissen drehte sie sich auf die andere Seite. Es blieb ihr, nur das Beste aus ihrer Situation zu machen.

Wenn sie Frieden in ihrem Haus haben wollte, dann musste sie damit beginnen, dafür zu sorgen und aufhören zu kämpfen. Es war bestimmt nicht förderlich für den Haussegen, wenn sie Gisborne permanent angriff. Marian beschloss, an ihrem ursprünglichen Plan ihn besser kennenzulernen, festzuhalten. Vielleicht könnte sie so beginnen, ihn zu verstehen und wer weiß, vielleicht entwickelte sich so etwas wie Freundschaft zwischen ihnen? Sie musste es zumindest versuchen, dass war sie sich selbst und auch den Menschen in ihrem Dorf schuldig.


	14. Chapter 14

14

Zuerst lief er ziellos durchs Schloss. In ihm tobten die unterschiedlichsten Gefühle. Eigentlich sollte es ihn nicht verwundern, dass der Sheriff ihn verraten und geopfert hatte, aber ein Teil von ihm wollte das nie wahr haben. Plötzlich war ihm die Enge der Mauern zuviel. Entschlossen machte er sich auf den Weg nach draußen. Erschrocken sprangen die Wachen bei seinem Erscheinen auf die Beine. Leicht legte er den Kopf schief und zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. Peinlich berührt standen die Beiden da.

„Kein Wunder, dass Locksley hier ständig ein und aus marschiert wie er will!", stieß er spöttisch aus und lief an den Männern vorbei. Er verließ das Schloss durch ein Seitentor und bewegte sich auf den Wald zu. „Sir! Sollen Euch Männer begleiten?", rief ihm eine der Wachen zu. Guy blieb kurz stehen. „Ich brauche niemanden!", knurrte er über die Schulter zurück und ging weiter. Sollte er heute sein Leben verlieren, dann sollte es eben so sein. Vermutlich war es Wahnsinn und seine Chancen standen gut, das er den Tod finden könnte, aber das war ihm egal. Er brauchte Luft, um frei atmen zu können und im Schloss war ihm das unmöglich. Guy eilte zwischen den Bäumen hindurch auf der Suche nach einer geschützten Stelle, nach einem Ort, wo er ganz alleine sein konnte.

„Das bist Du und wirst Du immer sein! Ein Mann trägt seine Schlachten für sich alleine aus. Im Kampf zählst nur Du, Dein Schwert und ein Pferd, das dazu taugt Dich überall hin zu tragen!" Die Worte seines Lehrmeisters. Von ihm hatte er außer Demütigungen und Schläge nicht viel zu erwarten gehabt. Sein Vater hatte ihn für einen Beutel voll Münzen an diesen verkauft, damit er von seinem Lehrmeister, Sir Durringham, zu einem Ritter ausgebildet wurde. „Was soll ich mit einem Kind, wenn die Frau tot ist? Keiner kann von mir verlangen, mich mit Dir zu belasten! Geh, und werd ein Ritter. Such Dir einen Lehnsherrn und wenn Du Glück hast, erhältst Du vielleicht eines Tages als Lohn ein gutes Stück Land!" Das waren sie, die letzten Worte, die sein Vater zu ihm gesagt hatte, danach hatte er ihn nie wieder gesehen. Nicht, dass er ihn groß vermisst hätte.

Der einzige Mensch, der ihm jemals etwas bedeutet und für den er so etwas wie Liebe empfunden hatte, war Bethany gewesen. Sie war wie eine kleine Schwester für ihn gewesen. Bethany war Sir Durringhams Tochter und sein einziger Lichtblick in einer Welt, die aus Grausamkeiten und Gewalt bestanden hatte. Er war in der Scheune gewesen, nachdem sein Vater in verlassen hatte und weil er glaubte, er sei ganz alleine, hatte er geweint. Plötzlich strich eine sanfte Hand über seinen Kopf. Aus großen blauen Augen starrte sie ihn an. „Es ist unhöflich jemanden so anzusehen!", hatte er sie feindselig angeknurrt. Es war ihm peinlich so gesehen zu werden. Ein Mann weinte nicht! Bethany zuckte unbeeindruckt mit den Schultern und setzte sich neben ihn.

„Wer bist Du?", fragte sie. Sie war gerade mal sechs oder sieben Jahre alt, hatte strohblonde verfilzte Haare und lief barfuss herum. „Das geht Dich nichts an!", erwiderte er schroff. Er wollte mit dem Mädchen nichts zu tun haben. „Ich bin Bethany und wohne hier. Wohnst Du jetzt auch hier?" Finster blickte er sie bei dieser Frage an. Konnte sie denn gar nichts einschüchtern? Später verstand er auch warum. An diesem Nachmittag wurden sie Freunde für immer. Bis der Tod sie ihm entriss. Bevor das erste Licht des Tages auf das verkommene Gut fiel, musste er bereits aufstehen. Zu seinen Pflichten gehörte es, sich um die Pferde zu kümmern und die Ställe auszumisten. Er schuftete wie ein Knecht. Das erste Jahr tat er nichts anderes.

Bald schon zweifelte er daran, dass ihn Sir Durringham jemals in die Kunst des Schwertkampfes einweisen würde, sondern ihn nur als Knecht behalten würde. Guy sah bereits die Jahre an sich vorüberziehen, doch dann stritt er sich heftig mit einem der Söhne Durringhams. Charles liebte es ihn aufzuziehen, da er wusste, wie schnell Guy wütend wurde. Es kam zu einer wilden Rauferei, die er gewann, obwohl er bedeutend jünger war. „Jetzt bist Du soweit!", kam es schlicht von Durringham, nachdem er Charles verprügelt hatte. Es stand seinem Rang nicht zu, gegen den jungen Charles Durringham die Hand zu erheben. Später kam Bethany vorbei und kümmerte sich um seine Wunden. „Weißt Du, Du bist selber Schuld! Du musst lernen nicht immer so wütend zu werden.", belehrte sie ihn und er nahm sich ihre Worte zu Herzen. Von nun an wusste niemand mehr was er dachte.

Er hielt sich von allen fern und schottete sich ab. Einzig mit Bethany sprach er über seine Sehnsüchte und Träume. Sie war der unerschrockenste Mensch, den er je kennengelernt hatte. Sie zwang ihn sogar lesen und schreiben zu lernen. Guy lebte nur noch dafür seine Ausbildung abzuschließen und von hier fort zu kommen. Eines Tages, das schwor er sich, würde er Herr über sein eigenes Land sein. Und dann kam der Tag, den er niemals vergessen sollte. Auf den Teichen lag noch Eis, obwohl bereits der Frühling vor der Tür stand. Die ersten Blüten schoben mutig ihre Köpfe aus der Erde, um sich den ersten Strahlen der Sonne entgegenzustrecken.

Er sah Bethany wie sie mit ihrem Pferd über die Ebenen ritt. Unbefangen, schön und rein wie das Leben selbst war sie. Warum nur war sie zu den Teichen geritten? Was hatte sie auf dem dünnen Eis verloren? Als er sie herauszog, sah sie so friedlich aus. Ganz so als würde sie schlafen. Bloß schlafen. Guy strich ihr über das Gesicht und flehte sie an aufzuwachen, aber sie war schon fort. Die Kälte des Eises wurde ein Teil von ihm. In den dunkelsten Stunden seines Lebens zwang er sich an sie zu denken und weiter zu machen.

Nun war wieder so eine Stunde für ihn angebrochen. Sein Leben entglitt immer mehr seinen Händen. Die dreckigen Spiele des Sheriffs sollten ihn schon lange nicht mehr überraschen. Wie oft hatte er mit angesehen, wie ein anderer die Strafe für seine Taten hatte kassieren müssen? Ahnte er nicht da bereits in den tiefsten Winkeln seines Denkens, dass es eines Tages ihn treffen würde? Im Spiel des Sheriffs war er bloß ein Bauer, dieser Tatsache war er sich wohl bewusst, hatte aber gehofft, bevor es soweit wäre und er zum Bauernopfer wurde, schon weit weg zu sein. Schweigend stand er in der Dunkelheit und focht mit sich einen Kampf aus. Marian hatte bewiesen, dass sie der Verräter war. Ohne ihre Mithilfe wäre es Robin niemals gelungen, ihn solange an der Nase herumzuführen.

Eigentlich müsste er sie strafen und verhindern, dass sie das, was sie nicht hätte lesen dürfen, an den Feind weiter gab. Eigentlich müsste er sie dem Sheriff ausliefern. Entschlossen drehte er sich um. Er war seinem Lehnsherrn verpflichtet. So einfach konnte er diese Tatsache nicht fortwischen. Aus den Augenwinkeln nahm er plötzlich eine Bewegung war. Anscheinend war er nicht der einzige, der sich hier in der Dunkelheit herumtrieb. Sein Blick schärfte sich und mühsam versuchte er die Finsternis zu durchdringen, was durch die dicht stehenden Bäume erschwert wurde. Lautlos schob er sich durch das Gebüsch und versuchte so näher an die dunkel gekleideten Gestalten heranzukommen.

Es waren eine Handvoll Männer, alle bis auf die Zähne bewaffnet. Er hörte das leise Klirren ihrer Schwerter und vereinzelt sah er Metall aufblitzen. Geduckt versuchte er, sich noch näher an sie heranzuschleichen, um ihr Gespräch belauschen zu können. „Ich bin dafür dem Efendi die Kehle durchzuschneiden, das Gold zu nehmen und in die Heimat zurückzukehren!", zischte einer von ihnen. Sein Dialekt war fremdländisch. Zustimmend nickten die Anderen. Nur einer hob die Hand um sie zu beschwichtigen. „Wenn der Löwe tot ist, kann er nicht mehr brüllen!", kam es schlicht von ihm.

Guy versuchte, so leise wie möglich sein Schwert zu ziehen, um sie zu verhaften. Diese Männer planten einen Mord und das konnte er nicht zulassen. Ein gleißender Schmerz bohrte sich plötzlich in seinen Schädel und dann wurde es dunkel. Dicht über ihm schwebte eine silberne Klinge. Schwer atmend stand einer der Sarazenen über ihm. Doch eine Hand hielt ihn in letzter Sekunde, bevor er zustoßen konnte, zurück.

„Nicht! Diesen hier braucht er noch!" Er wies mit dem Kopf auf Gisborne. Dessen schwarze Lederkleidung hatte ihn verraten. Die Männer wussten, dass er dem Sheriff diente und dieser es nicht gern sah, wenn er mit einem Schwert durchbohrt am Waldboden gefunden wurde. „Er soll für ihn den Platz am Strick einnehmen, wenn ihm seine Pläne wie Sand in den Händen zerfließen!"

Marian war irgendwann eingeschlafen, doch lauter Lärm weckte sie. Irgendjemand machte sich an ihrer Tür zu schaffen und versuchte scheinbar in ihre Kammer einzudringen. Alarmiert sprang sie aus dem Bett und sah sich suchend nach einer Waffe um. Mit beiden Händen packte sie die Waschschüssel. Diese musste ihr als Verteidigung genügen. Wer immer es auch war, er würde ihr kein Leid zufügen, dafür würde sie sorgen. Sie sah hinüber zum Kamin. Das Feuer war schon längst herab gebrannt. Einzig das spärliche Licht von draußen drang in den dunklen Raum. Konnte sie es riskieren, die Glut zu schüren um das Feuer neu zu entfachen? Die Entscheidung wurde ihr abgenommen, als die Tür plötzlich aufgestoßen wurde und mit einem lauten Knall gegen die Wand schlug.

Eine dunkle Gestalt torkelte in den Raum und brach dann zusammen. Marian ließ die Schüssel sinken, es war Gisborne, wie sie unschwer an seiner Größe und der dunklen Kleidung erkennen konnte. War er betrunken? Ein Stöhnen von ihm drang zu ihr. Es klang eher als wäre er verletzt. Seufzend machte sie sich jetzt doch daran das Feuer im Kamin neu zu entfachen. Sie zog aus der Glut einen brennenden Span um ihre Kerze damit zu entzünden. Damit bewaffnet beugte sie sich über Gisborne, um ihn näher zu begutachten.

Er lag auf dem Rücken und presste schmerzhaft die Augen gegen das Licht zusammen. „Weib, bleibt mir fern mit dem Licht!", knurrte er unwillig. Er fühlte sich scheußlich. Sein Magen rebellierte und er glaubte sich jeden Moment erbrechen zu müssen. Mit letzter Kraft hatte er es hierher geschafft und nun versuchte Marian ihn zu blenden. Als würde ihr das nicht bereits ohne Kerze gelingen. „Ihr seid betrunken!", warf sie ihm zornig vor und erhob sich. Sie würde ihm bestimmt nicht helfen, wenn er sich selbst in diesen Zustand gebracht hatte. „Außer beim Abendessen, habe ich keinen Becher Wein angerührt!" Hörte er sich gegen seinen Willen hervorbringen. Er hatte es nicht nötig sich vor ihr zu rechtfertigen, warum er es dann tat, verstand er selbst nicht.

„Was ist Euch dann geschehen?", fragte sie neugierig nach. „Interessiert Euch das wirklich oder wollt Ihr Euch nur an meinem Unglück weiden?", warf er ihr spöttisch vor. Warum war er zu ihr in die Kammer gekrochen? Er glaubte doch nicht wirklich, dass sie, ausgerechnet sie, ihm helfen würde? Marian hasste ihn, das hatte sie ihm selbst gesagt. „Dann bleibt doch am Boden liegen, wenn Ihr so störrisch seid!", fauchte sie ihn wütend an und rauschte zurück zum Bett. „Männer … da waren Männer im Wald … und …und …" Seine Erinnerungen waren bruchstückhaft. Er wusste nur noch, dass er das Schloss verlassen hatte, aber dann … Leicht schüttelte er den Kopf, als könnte er so den Schleier, der sich über die Ereignisse im Wald gelegt hatte, fortwischen. Ein stechender Schmerz belehrte ihn eines besseren und erneut fürchtete er, das Bewusstsein zu verlieren.

Wie spät mochte es überhaupt sein? Wie lange war er ohne Bewusstsein im Wald gelegen und warum zum Teufel hatten sie ihn am Leben gelassen? „Seid Ihr verletzt?" Besorgt war Marian wieder näher gekommen. Zornig über die Wärme, die sich bei ihren Worten in seinem Körper ausbreitete, zog er unwillig die Augenbrauen zusammen und wollte es abstreiten. Er wollte kein Mitgefühl von ihr. Er wollte nicht fühlen wie er fühlte. Doch als sich ihre warme Hand sanft auf seine Schulter legte, vergaß er was er sagen wollte. „Lasst Euch helfen!" Vorsichtig versuchte sie ihn hochzuziehen. Er war so viel schwerer und größer als sie und so musste sie sich dicht über ihn beugen. Diese plötzliche Nähe zu ihr machte ihm zusätzlich noch zu schaffen. Bemüht versuchte er ruhig zu atmen und sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. Nur zu gern hätte er sie in seine Arme gezogen und geküsst.

Unbewusst berührte Marian seine Wunde am Kopf. Keuchend kam er wieder zur Vernunft. Überrascht zog sie ihre Hand hervor und betrachtete sie. Sein Kopf fühlte sich warm, feucht und klebrig an. Blut! An ihren Fingern war sein Blut. „Ihr seid verletzt!", stellte sie erschrocken fest. Energisch zwang sie ihn sich aufzurichten und half ihm ins Bett. Dort drehte sie ihn zur Seite und betrachtete seine Wunde. „Da hat Euch jemand kräftig eins übergebraten!", stellte sie ruhig fest. Ihre Hände zitterten als sie sich das Blut von diesen wusch und zugleich ein Tuch in das Wasser tauchte. Vorsichtig begann sie die Wunde abzutupfen. Mehr als einmal zuckte er unter Schmerzen zusammen.

„Haltet still!", befahl sie streng und rückte die Kerze noch näher, um sich die Wunde genauer zu betrachten. „Ihr habt viel Blut verloren!" Sorgsam wusch sie auch rund um die Wunde sein Haar. „Ich werde Euch einen Verband anlegen. Es wäre klug nach dem Medikus zu schicken, damit er sich die Wunde ansieht. Nicht dass sie sich noch entzündet.", schlug sie schüchtern vor. Guy hörte ihre Worte und runzelte überrascht die Stirn. Wenn er es nicht besser wüsste, könnte er beinahe glauben, sie machte sich Sorgen um ihn. Schweigend ließ er es über sich ergehen, dass sie ihm noch einen Verband anlegte. Müde schloss er die Augen und ehe er es verhindern konnte, war er schon eingeschlafen.

Vollkommen entspannt und ihr ausgeliefert lag er da. Gisborne trug noch immer seine Kleidung. Selbst sein Schwert lag noch immer umgeschnallt um seine Hüften. Es würde eine sehr unbequeme Nacht für ihn werden, wenn sie ihm nicht aus seinen Sachen half. Unentschlossen warf Marian das blutbesudelte Tuch in die Waschschüssel. Wusch sich ihre Hände noch einmal und trocknete sie umständlich ab. Immer wieder glitt dabei ihr Blick zu ihm. Die schwere Lederkluft würde es ihm unmöglich machen richtig zu schlafen. Bestimmt würde er bald wach werden und dann würde ihm alles wehtun. Außerdem musste sie auch in diesem Bett schlafen und das würde sie bestimmt nicht tun, wenn er noch immer sein Schwert trug.

Unruhig schlich sie auf und ab. Sie hatte noch nie zuvor einen Mann entkleidet. Nervös biss sie sich auf die Lippen und trat entschlossen an das Bett heran. Entweder sie holte einen Soldaten und gab sich so der Lächerlichkeit preis, oder sie tat es selbst. Das konnte doch nicht so schwierig sein. Zuerst öffnete sie den Schwertgurt und zog ihn mitsamt dem Schwert von seinen Hüften. Das war geschafft. Fehlt nur noch der Lederwams, die schweren Stiefel und seine Beinkleidung. Unschlüssig kratzte sie sich undamenhaft am Kopf. Vielleicht sollte sie ihn doch einfach so liegen lassen.

Sie warf eine dünne Decke über ihn und begab sich auf die andere Seite des Bettes. Kaum hatte sie sich hingelegt, begann sie ihr schlechtes Gewissen zu quälen. Gisborne war verletzt und hätte etwas Mitgefühl verdient, doch stattdessen ließ sie ihn kaltherzig einfach mitsamt der Kleidung liegen. Kurz schloss sie die Augen, dann schwang sie sich wieder aus dem Bett und eilte auf die andere Seite. Ohne noch einen weiteren Gedanken daran zu verschwenden begann sie energisch die Schnallen von seinem Lederwams zu öffnen. Dabei ging sie etwas zu roh von statten, wie sie unschwer an seinem Stöhnen erkennen konnte. Augenblicklich nahm sie ihre Hände von ihm und sprang wie ein aufgescheuchtes Reh einen Schritt zurück. Mit angehaltenem Atem wartete sie lauschend. Sie hatte Glück, er war nicht aufgewacht. Nachdem ihr Herz wieder ruhiger schlug trat sie wieder näher.

Vielleicht war es besser, wenn sie mit den Stiefeln weitermachte? Sie zog ihm einen nach dem Anderen von den Füßen, danach war sie beinahe am Ende ihrer Kräfte. Marian hockte neben ihm am Boden und sah hoch zu ihm. „Ihr seid ein sehr unbequemer Ehemann und ich weiß nichts mit Euch anzufangen. Nun verratet Ihr mir, warum ich es nicht schaffe Euch einfach so liegen zu lassen?" Teils fragend, teils vorwurfsvoll betrachtete sie ihn. Er war so schwierig und so kompliziert. Erst heute – warum hatte er sie nicht dem Sheriff ausgeliefert? Eigentlich hatte sie vorgehabt ihn an Robin zu verraten, aber das konnte sie nicht. Gisborne wusste nichts von dem Brief, er war in diesem Machtspiel des Sheriffs nur ein Opfer und war es nicht sie die sich immer für die Unschuldigen einsetzte?

„Du bist nicht unschuldig!", warf sie ihm flüsternd vor. Langsam erhob sie sich wieder und setzte ihre Arbeit fort. Sie zog ihm seinen Lederwams von den Schultern und versuchte ihn unter enormer Anstrengung unter seinem Körper hervor zu ziehen. Mit einem letzten energischen Ruck gelang es ihr, dabei verlor sie das Gleichgewicht und plumpste rückwärts auf den Boden. Mit ihren Händen hielt sie seinen Wams dabei fest umklammert.


	15. Chapter 15

15

Benommen schlug er die Augen auf. Grelles Licht stach ihm in die Augen und sein Schädel dröhnte als hätte er zuviel von dem schweren Wein genossen, den der Sheriff bei Tisch immer anbot. Sachte tastete er mit der Hand auf seine schmerzende Stirn und fühlte einen Verband unter seinen Fingern. Marian hatte ihn verbunden. Irgendjemand hatte ihn letzte Nacht niedergeschlagen. Unter Stöhnen setzte er sich auf und stellte fest, dass er, bis auf die Hose, unbekleidet war.

Sein Schwert entdeckte er sorgsam abgelegt auf der Kommode. Als er neben sich blickte, sah er sie. Marian lag im selben Bett wie er und schlief. Sie war unvergleichlich schön. Wenn sie ihn doch nur einmal frei von ihren Vorbehalten gegen ihn ansehen könnte, vielleicht würde sie dann erkennen … Was? Dass er besser als Robin war? Marian kannte Robin bereits von Kindesbeinen an. „Wie soll ich es schaffen gegen so einen mächtigen Gegner zu bestehen?", flüsterte er leise.

Fest presste er die Lippen aufeinander und verließ das Bett. Das waren schon zu viele unsinnige Fragen für den Morgen. Guy schlüpfte in seinen Lederwams und schnallte sich das Schwert um seine Hüften. Danach zog er sich noch seine Stiefel an und wollte, trotz starker Kopfschmerzen den Raum verlassen. Dem Sheriff war es bestimmt herzlich egal, ob es ihm gut ginge, oder er das Gefühl hatte der Schädel würde ihm gleich platzen. Doch bevor er gehen konnte musste er sich, getrieben von einem inneren Zwang, noch einmal zu ihr umdrehen.

Rein wie ein Engel sah sie aus, wenn sie schlief. Und sie hatte ihn gestern gepflegt und ihn sogar seiner Kleidung entledigt, damit er ruhig schlafen konnte. Ein angenehmes, warmes Gefühl breitete sich urplötzlich in seiner Magengegend aus. Sie lag in seinem Bett und schlief. Diesen Gedanken nahm er mit sich als er den Raum verließ.

Unruhig lief der Sheriff unten in der Halle auf und ab. „Da seid Ihr endlich! Fiel es Euch so schwer Euch von Eurem geliebten Weib zu trennen? Lagt Ihr, geborgen an Ihrem Busen, in so tiefen Schlummer, dass Ihr gar nicht merktet, dass der Tag längst angebrochen war? Euch bekommt die Ehe ganz schlecht, wenn Ihr darüber Eure Pflichten so schändlich vernachlässigt!" Der Sheriff war in übelster Laune und ließ sie nur zu gern an Gisborne aus.

„Verzeiht Mylord!", stieß Guy gepresst hervor. Am liebsten wäre er wieder nach oben geflohen. Automatisch ging sein Blick zur Decke. Die Stille und der Frieden in seiner Kammer – wie sehnte er sich danach. Der Sheriff überging Guys Entschuldigung kalt und setzte seine Schimpftirade fort. „Was soll eigentlich dieser Firlefanz um Euren Kopf? Wollt Ihr Euch so vor Euren Aufgaben drücken? Hood treibt dort draußen immer noch sein Unwesen und beweist Euch damit jeden Tag aufs Neue wie unfähig Ihr seid! Vielleicht war es von mir übereilt Euch zu meinem Heerführer zu machen? Ein Fehler, das solltet Ihr niemals vergessen, der rasch korrigiert werden kann, das versichere ich Euch!"

Steif stand Guy immer noch am selben Platz seit er den Raum betreten hatte und merkte wie er sich zunehmend verkrampfte. Unwillkürlich musste er an den Brief und an das, was der Sheriff ihm angetan hatte, denken. Seine angespannte Haltung wich kalter Wut. Er musste den Blick senken, damit der Sheriff seinen Hass, der aus seinen Augen sprach, nicht sah. Noch wollte er nicht offenbaren, dass er die Wahrheit kannte, dass er ahnte, welche Pläne der Sheriff verfolgte. Von nun an würde er ihn im Auge behalten.

Außerdem musste er noch herausfinden, wer ihn gestern niedergeschlagen hatte und vor allem warum? War es Robin gewesen oder doch andere? Was hatte er gesehen, was er nicht hätte sehen sollen? Verdammt, wenn er sich nur erinnern könnte. Fest biss er die Zähne aufeinander und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Er brauchte nur zu warten bis der Sheriff mit seinen Vorwürfen gegen ihn fertig war, dann konnte er endlich gehen.

Sonnenlicht fiel auf ihre Decke und wärmte sie. Es schien ein schöner Tag zu werden. Zufrieden mit sich und der Welt schlug sie die Augen auf und für einen winzigen Augenblick war diese vollkommen in Ordnung. Bis ihr wieder einfiel wo sie war. Wieder war sie alleine, wie sie unschwer an der leeren Bettseite feststellen konnte. Gisborne war bereits gegangen. Wie wenig sie immer noch von ihm wusste. Immer dann, wenn sie dachte einen Beweis für seine üblen Taten gefunden zu haben, passierte etwas Unglaubliches. Er hatte ihr das Leben gerettet. Sie konnte es nicht tun. Sie konnte Gisborne nicht Robin ausliefern. Nicht nachdem er ihr erst gestern wieder beigestanden war. Aber sie konnte den Sheriff ausliefern.

Er war und blieb eine miese Ratte. Ihm gehörte das Handwerk gelegt. Diese Nachricht. Schnell sprang sie aus dem Bett und kleidete sich an. Unbewusst wählte sie das weiße Kleid, dass ihr Gisborne zukommen hatte lassen, als ihr einziges Kleid durch den Aufenthalt im Kerker zerstört worden war. Sie schlang sich den Gürtel um ihre Taille und steckte sich die Haare zu einem schwungvollen Knoten hoch. Auf der Suche nach Robins Spion verließ sie ihre Kammer. Sie brauchte nicht lange zu suchen. Bald schon trat ein Mann an sie heran und fasste nach ihrem Ellbogen.

„Ein gemeinsamer Freund schickt mich!", flüsterte er ihr energisch zu und zog sie mit sich. Er hielt erst inne als er sich sicher sein konnte, dass sie hier niemand überraschte und sie ungestört blieben. Kalter Zorn funkelte aus ihren Augen. Innerlich bebte sie. Wenn sie irgendjemand gesehen hatte und die falschen Schlüsse zog, konnte das für sie ein langer Aufenthalt im Kerker bedeuten oder noch schlimmer – den Tod.

„Lasst mich auf der Stelle los, oder muss ich erst die Soldaten des Sheriffs um Hilfe bitten?", fragte sie provozierend. Was dachte sich dieser Kerl nur dabei sie wie eine gewöhnliche Magd durch das halbe Schloss zu schleifen? Vermutlich nicht viel! „Robin schickt mich um …"

„Ich weiß wer Euch schickt!", fiel sie ihm scharf ins Wort. „Ich befinde mich kaum einen Tag im Schloss und schon schickt er nach mir!" „Mylady, die Zeit drängt!", kam es gepresst von dem Mann. Er konnte diese Frau nicht verstehen. Wusste sie denn nicht, wie wichtig Robin Hoods Mission war? War sie zu dumm um zu erkennen wie viel Robin für die Menschen tat? „Ich habe in der Tat Informationen für Euch und es ist nicht nötig mich über die Dringlichkeit zu belehren!" In aller Eile erzählte sie dem Mann was sie erfahren hatte. „Ach, und wagte es nie wieder Euch mir zu nähern. Ich werde Euch finden, wenn ich etwas herausgefunden habe!"

Mit diesen Worten wandte sie sich um und eilte davon. Sie musste zurück sein, bevor jemandem ihre Abwesenheit auffiel. Sie begab sich hinab in die große Halle. Außer dem Sheriff erwartete sie dort niemand. Gisborne war scheinbar schon unterwegs.

„Lady Gisborne! Schön Euch zu sehen! Habt Ihr wohl geruht? Ist alles zu Eurer Zufriedenheit?" Marian konnte nicht sagen, was sie mehr aufrieb. Diese falsche Freundlichkeit oder dass er so tat als wäre nichts gewesen. Vor nicht allzu langer Zeit wollte er sie noch an den Galgen bringen, doch davon war jetzt nichts mehr zu spüren. „Danke!", erwiderte sie knapp und nahm an der Tafel Platz. Der Tisch war reichlich mit frischem Brot, Fleisch, Hafergrütze und Obst gedeckt. Eigentlich war ihr der Appetit vergangen, aber zum Trotz und um den Sheriff zu ärgern, langte sie ordentlich zu. Zuerst irritiert und dann leicht säuerlich musterte der Sheriff sie. Man könnte fast meinen sie wäre glücklich. Lauernd verengten sich seine Augen. Marian hatte noch immer kein weiteres Wort gesagt, bewusst ließ sie den Sheriff im Ungewissen.

„Nun, was habt Ihr an diesem schönen Tag vor?" Der Sheriff betupfte mit einem Tuch seine Lippen und ließ es dann achtlos auf seinen Teller fallen. Marian blickte von dem Ihrigen auf und tat so als würde sie erst jetzt bemerken, dass draußen die Sonne schien. Wieder hatte sie das Gefühl, der Sheriff lauerte auf etwas. Vielleicht war er sich doch nicht so sicher, was ihre Beziehung zu Gisborne betraf und sie würde den Teufel tun ihm die Wahrheit aufzudecken. Sollte er doch glauben was er wollte und am Besten das Falsche. Sie setzte ein zuckersüßes, falsches Lächeln auf und blickte ihm direkt in die Augen.

„Ihr habt Recht, es ist in der Tat ein besonders schöner Tag. Vielleicht sollte ich mich auf die Suche nach meinem Gemahl machen und ihn von der Arbeit ablenken?", erwiderte sie keck, erhob sich und verließ, bevor der Sheriff sie aufhalten konnte, bereits den Raum. Vor der Tür hielt sie kurz inne, schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch. Er war abgrundtief böse und jede Minute in seiner Gegenwart verpestete ihre Seele. Vielleicht hatte sie Gisborne wirklich verkannt? War es denn ein Wunder, dass er zu dem geworden ist, der er war? Wie hätte er in dieser Umgebung anders sein können? Niemand war hier um ihn zu warnen, oder zu beschützen.

Verflucht, sie begann bereits Ausreden für sein Verhalten zu finden. Schnellen Schrittes verließ sie das Schloss. Aus der Ferne drang das Klirren von Schwertern zu ihr. Da alle rund um sie friedlich ihrer Arbeit nachgingen, musste es sich um eine Übung handeln. Sie folgte dem Lärm. Gisborne trainierte mit seinen Männern auf einer großen Wiese. Eine Weile sah sie ihm zu wie er elegant das Schwert schwang. Sie würde warten bis er fertig war. Sich jetzt dem Übungsplatz zu nähern konnte für die Männer fatale Folgen haben. Plötzlich senkte Gisborne sein Schwert und drehte sich um. Fragend lagen seine Augen auf ihr. Er steckte sein Schwert fort und gab, bevor er auf sie zukam, noch strikte Anweisungen wie die Männer das Training fortzusetzen hatten.

„Ihr sucht nach mir? Ist etwas geschehen?" Sorge sprach aus seinen Augen. Stumm schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Ich habe nur mit dem Sheriff gefrühstückt!", sagte sie ruhig. Guy runzelte die Stirn, er verstand nicht ganz und dann … Sie hatte einen Scherz gemacht. „Begleitet mich ein Stück!", forderte er sie auf und reichte ihr seinen Arm. Zögernd legte sie ihre Finger darauf. „Ihr solltet in seiner Gegenwart vorsichtig sein!", warnte er sie leise. Erstaunt sah sie hoch zu ihm. Noch immer trug er den Verband, den sie ihm letzte Nacht angelegt hatte. „Ich würde ihn niemals unterschätzen, so dumm bin ich nicht!", erwiderte sie ruhig. „Vermutlich denkt Ihr, bereits alles über mich zu wissen …"

„Nein, Mylady, Ihr irrt! Ich dachte das vielleicht einmal vor langer Zeit, aber Ihr habt mich eines besseren belehrt!", kam es halb bitter, halb spöttisch von ihm. „Wir haben übereinander noch viel zu lernen. Auch ich dachte Euch zu kennen, aber auch ich unterlag ebenso einem Irrtum.", gab sie zögernd zu. Guy runzelte über ihre Worte die Stirn. „Warum blickt Ihr mich so an?" Leicht verzog sich sein Mund zu einem Grinsen. „Ihr überrascht mich und das gelingt nicht sehr vielen Menschen, dass kann ich Euch versichern!", gab er widerwillig zu. „Das liegt wahrscheinlich daran, dass Ihr nicht zulasst überrascht zu werden."

„Heute so tiefsinnig meine Liebe?" Seine Stimme triefte vor Spott, denn unbewusst hatte sie mit ihren Worten den Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen. Er hasste Überraschungen und konnte nichts dem Zufall überlassen. Nur Narren rannten unvorbereitet in die Schlacht, doch er wollte kein solcher sein. „Ich hatte Zeit über vieles nachzudenken, das ist alles!" „Und zu welchem Ergebnis seid Ihr gekommen?" Marians Worte machten ihn neugierig. „Das kann ich Euch noch nicht sagen, da ich mir über vieles selbst noch im Unklaren bin!"

„Solltet Ihr zu einer Lösung kommen, dann lasst mich an Euren Erkenntnissen teilhaben!", bat er. Sie hatten das Ende der Wiese erreicht und standen an einem schmalen Fluss. Dahinter begann der Sherwood Forrest. „Er ist riesig, unergründlich und verbirgt viele Geheimnisse. Sobald man glaubt einen Teil davon entschlüsselt zu haben, tun sich bereits Neue auf." Guy richtete die Worte nicht direkt an sie und doch hatte sie das Gefühl er meinte sie und nicht den Wald. Eine Zeitlang standen sie schweigend nebeneinander, dann seufzte er.

„Ihr wisst, dass ich es nicht zulassen kann, dass Ihr weiterhin im Schloss herumstreift und dabei Eure Nase in Dinge steckt, die Euch nichts angehen. Es ist zu gefährlich!", sagte er leise. „Und Ihr wisst, dass ich es nicht lassen kann. Dem Sheriff muss das Handwerk gelegt werden. Er muss für seine Greueltaten bestraft werden.", erwiderte sie hart. Tief holte sie danach Luft. Wie würde er darauf reagieren? Das was sie jetzt gesagt hatte galt als Hochverrat und konnte sie an den Galgen bringen. Gespannt stand sie an seiner Seite und wartete. „Er ist mein Lehnsherr …", begann er. Er hatte dem Sheriff die Treue geschworen, so einfach ließ sich diese Tatsache nicht fortwischen.

„Er ist ein Mörder und Dieb!", gab sie ihm zu bedenken. Wenn sie es schaffen könnte Gisborne auf ihre Seite zu bringen, wenn er endlich einsehen würde, dass alles falsch war, was er tat, dann bestünde für ihn noch Hoffnung. Guy konnte nicht gleichzeitig Gefühle in ihr auslösen und dann doch ein durch und durch schlechter Mensch sein. In ihm musste es auch Gutes geben. Daran klammerte sie sich. „Mylady, wir sollten diese Unterhaltung nicht führen. Wenn auch nur ein Wort davon an die Ohren des Sheriffs dringt, sind wir beide des Todes."

Er musste sie zum Schweigen bringen. Das war scheinbar sein Schicksal. Endlich öffnete sie sich ihm ein kleines Stück und schon musste er es unterbinden. Marian entschloss sich ihre Taktik zu ändern. „Habt Ihr herausgefunden was Euch letzte Nacht widerfahren ist?" Verneinend schüttelte er den Kopf. „Es gelingt mir nicht, den dunklen Schleier der sich darüber gelegt hat zu lüften. Umso mehr ich mich anstrenge umso weniger gelingt es mir etwas zu erkennen." Aus seiner Stimme klang Frust. Es muss frustrierend sein nicht zu wissen wer versucht hat einen zu töten. „Ich habe das dumpfe Gefühl, dass es etwas Wichtiges war und dass ich mich erinnern müsste, aber …" Guy rieb sich mit der Hand über die Stirn als hätte er Kopfschmerzen.

„Habt Ihr immer noch Schmerzen?" Besorgt sah sie hoch zu ihm. Vielleicht hätte er doch noch nicht aufstehen sollen, immerhin war so ein Schlag auf den Kopf nicht zu unterschätzen. „Nicht mehr als sonst.", wich er aus und machte bewusst einen Schritt nach vorne. Er mochte es nicht, dass sie ihn so ansah. Irritiert blickte sie auf seinen Rücken. Noch nie hatten sie so offen miteinander gesprochen, was hatte sie nur falsches gesagt, dass er sich jetzt vor ihr zurückzog? „Gisborne?" Fest kniff er die Augen zusammen. Nie würde sie ihn mit dem Vornamen ansprechen. Nur einmal letzte Nacht ist er ihr über die Lippen gerutscht, ohne dass es ihr bewusst war.

„Ich hoffe, Ihr schafft es, Euch in der Gegenwart des Sheriffs besser zu beherrschen!", kam es gepresst von ihm. „Mylord?" Marian verstand ihn nicht. Immer noch blickte sie auf seinen Rücken. Plötzlich schwang er heftig herum und packte sie beinahe grob an den Schultern. „Ihr sprecht mich immer noch mit Gisborne an, doch Ihr seid mein Weib! Ihr solltet mich entweder Guy oder Mylord nennen!", herrschte er sie zornig an. Marian öffnete den Mund um ihm zu widersprechen, oder einfach was zu sagen, aber eigentlich wusste sie gar nicht was.

„Ihr habt recht", sagte sie schlicht und nahm ihm so den Wind aus den Segeln. Seine Wut verpuffte ins Nichts. Er hatte Streit erwartet, er hatte Widerspruch erwartet, aber erneut war es ihr in kürzester Zeit gelungen ihn zu überraschen. Ein leicht amüsiertes Grinsen legte sich auf seine Lippen. „Das ich das noch erlebe. Ihr widersprecht mir nicht!" Viel zu dicht stand er vor ihr und seine Hände ruhten, wenn auch nicht mehr ganz so fest, auf ihren Schultern. Plötzlich veränderte sich die Stimmung zwischen ihnen. Unbewusst strich sich Marian mit der Zunge über ihre trockenen Lippen. Sie war aufgewühlt, sie war nervös und durcheinander und dann …

Und dann küsste er sie. Marian war klar, dass es falsch war und das sie es nicht zulassen sollte, aber für einen ganz kurzen Augenblick wollte sie einfach nicht darüber nachdenken und nur fühlen. Er spürte den Moment wo sie wieder zur Besinnung kam und bevor sie ihn von sich stoßen konnte, beendete er den Kuss. Befangen trat Marian einen Schritt zurück. Es war das erste Mal, dass sie und Guy sich richtig miteinander unterhalten haben und dann kam ganz überraschend der Kuss … Plötzlich hatte sie das Gefühl, dass alles gut werden würde.

Zornig hieb er mit der Faust gegen den kalten Stein. Mit dieser Entwicklung hatte er nicht gerechnet, obwohl er bereits beim Frühstück einen ersten Verdacht gehegt hatte. Sie war ihm zu freundlich begegnet für eine Frau, die gegen ihren Willen das Bett mit einem Mann teilen musste, den sie nicht leiden konnte. Er hätte sie doch hängen sollen. Andererseits, vielleicht fügte sich für ihn dennoch alles oder gerade deswegen zu seinen Gunsten. Ein Gisborne der abgelenkt war, konnte durchaus ein Vorteil sein. Er konnte nicht behaupten, dass ihm gefiel was er sah.

Er hätte Marian für treuer gehalten. Wie schnell doch ein Weib vergisst. Er hätte schwören können, dass ihre Neigung für Robin tiefer sei, aber anscheinend war er einem Irrtum erlegen. Sie schien Gisborne tatsächlich zugetan zu sein. Wo waren ihre feurigen Worte, ihn zu hassen, geblieben? Die Soldaten hatten ihm zugetragen was sich bei der Trauung abgespielt hatte. Mit boshafter Schadenfreude hatte er ihren Berichten gelauscht und nur deshalb war er auf die verrückte Idee gekommen, die beiden aneinanderzuketten.

Wie konnte es da angehen, dass sie tatsächlich Gefallen aneinander finden konnten? Er würde sich etwas einfallen lassen müssen, wie er sie wieder entzweien konnte und er hatte auch schon eine Idee. So gefestigt konnte ihre Bindung noch nicht sein, dass es ihm nicht gelingen konnte einen Keil zwischen sie zu treiben. Er musste sie auseinander bringen, bevor Prinz John hier eintraf. Es wäre doch gelacht, wenn die zwei Turteltäubchen nicht bereits bevor die Nacht einbrechen würde ausgeturtelt hätten, dafür würde er sorgen.


	16. Chapter 16

16

Guy striegelte mit festen Bürstenstrichen sein Pferd. Am liebsten hätte er ihm dabei ins Ohr geflüstert was sich heute Morgen ereignet hatte. Etwas was er beinahe selbst kaum glauben konnte. Marian – sie … war einfach wundervoll und sie war seine Frau. Vergnügt kehrte er in das Schloss zurück. Nichts und niemand konnte ihm heute seine Stimmung verderben. Er fühlte sich leicht und gut, das war etwas was er schon lange nicht mehr empfunden hatte.

„Gisborne!", schallte die kratzige Stimme des Sheriffs zu ihm. Auch er würde es nicht schaffen Schatten über seine gute Laune zu werfen. Akribisch bis ins kleinste Detail ließ sich der Sheriff von Gisborne schildern, wie die Sicherheitsmaßnahmen für den Besuch von Prinz John von statten gingen. Zuerst irritiert, da er mit dem Sheriff bereits alles besprochen hatte, zählte Guy erneut auf was er geplant und was er bereits umgesetzt hatte.

Immer wieder unterbrach ihn der Sheriff dabei um irgendwelche Fragen zu stellen. Guy wurde das unangenehme Gefühl nicht los, dass der Sheriff eigentlich etwas ganz anderes von ihm wollte. Unruhig ging dessen Blick ständig zur offenen Tür, so als erwartete er etwas oder jemanden.

'Wo blieb sie nur? Wenn er sich auf eines verlassen konnte, dann war es auf die Neugierde der Frauen.', schoss es ihm zynisch durch den Kopf. Lange konnte er Gisborne nicht mehr mit albernen Fragen hinhalten, ohne dass dieser nicht begann Verdacht zu schöpfen. Plötzlich entdeckte er eine Stofffalte nahe der Tür. Endlich! Seine Augen verengten sich zu schmalen Schlitzen. Die Show konnte beginnen. Er schnappte sich einen Apfel aus einer der Schalen, die mitten auf dem Tisch standen und warf sich schwungvoll in seinen Stuhl.

„Wie ich sehe, habt Ihr es endlich geschafft Euer Weib zu zähmen. Sie frisst Euch praktisch aus der Hand!" Gisborne war ein Mann. Er konnte nicht anders als ihm zustimmen, aber würde das der Holden Maid Marian gefallen? Wohl kaum. „Nun Mylord …", begann Gisborne vorsichtig und schluckte mühsam. In beschlich eine ungute Ahnung, dass der Sheriff ihm in irgendeiner Form eine Falle stellen wollte, nur leider konnte er sie nicht erkennen.

„Es scheint sich alles zu meinen Gunsten zu entwickeln!", erwiderte er ausweichend, dabei verengten sich auch seine Augen. Was wollte der Sheriff nur von ihm? „Nicht so bescheiden. Gebt es ruhig zu, Marian ist eine ausgesprochene Kratzbürste und schon viel zu lange hatte sie zu viele Freiheiten genossen. Es war an der Zeit, dass ein Mann bei ihr die Zügel straff in die Hand nahm und wie es scheint seid Ihr dieser Mann!" Aufmunternd klopfte er Guy auf die Schulter. „Ihr seid zwar nicht meinem Rat gefolgt, aber dennoch habt Ihr, in dem Ihr sie gefügig gemacht habt, das Problem das sie darstellte gelöst!"

Ein widerlicher Geschmack machte sich in Guys Mund breit. Ein weiteres Mal durfte er dem Sheriff nicht widersprechen, aber zustimmen wollte er ihm auch nicht. Es war eine Falle und er tappte, ohne es verhindern zu können, hinein. „Danke Mylord!", erwiderte er gepresst.

Unbewusst atemlos hatte sie auf seine Antwort gewartet und sie fiel genauso aus wie sie es befürchtet hatte. Gisborne benutzte sie nur, und indem er sich ihr aufzwang versuchte er sie so zu manipulieren. Und sie, dumme Gans, die sie war, fiel darauf herein. Oh, wie sehr sie ihn doch verachtete. Wie hatte sie auch nur für eine Sekunde annehmen können, er wäre anders? Enttäuscht lief sie den Turm hoch. Sie brauchte einige Augenblicke für sich, ansonsten konnte sie ihm nicht gegenübertreten und so tun als wüsste sie es nicht. Als würde sie die Wahrheit nicht kennen. Die Wahrheit, dass er ihr nur etwas vorgespielt hatte. Fest presste sie die Lippen aufeinander und sah hinaus in die dunkle Nacht.

„Geküsst?" Entsetzt blickte er Dave an. „Robin, ich befand mich gerade auf dem Weg zu dir, da habe ich es gesehen!", berichtete ihm sein Informant. Er hatte ihm auch alles erzählt was Marian herausgefunden hatte. Ließ kein Detail von den Machenschaften des Sheriffs aus, aber in Robins Bewusstsein drang nur ein Satz. Gisborne hatte Marian geküsst. „Wie hat sie reagiert?", zwang er sich zu fragen. Bitterkeit machte sich in ihm breit. Es dürfte ihn eigentlich nicht so schwer treffen. Sie war mit Gisborne verheiratet. Da war es doch natürlich, dass dieser seine Rechte als Ehemann einforderte.

Unschlüssig zuckte Dave mit den Schultern. Er hatte sich über den Kuss keine Gedanken gemacht. „Sie hat sich küssen lassen.", meinte er wenig geistreich. Vor Robins geistigem Auge entstanden die abscheulichsten Bilder. Bilder von Marian mit Guy und wie dieser widerliche Kerl seinen Mund auf ihren presste, wie sie ihm willig entgegenkam und sich zugleich nach mehr sehnte. Aufgeregt begann er auf und ab zu laufen.

Sie hat sich küssen lassen. Das klang nicht danach, dass es ihr nicht gefiel, oder das sie es nicht wollte, sondern … Marian hatte bereits eine Nacht im Schloss verbracht und nicht nur das. Dave hatte sie vor ihrer Kammertür abgepasst. Die Kammer, die sie sich mit Guy teilte, denn kurz zuvor war er aus dieser gekommen. Auch das hatte ihm Dave, wenn auch beiläufig, erzählt. Quälend dunkel gärte in ihm eine schlechte Saat. Er wusste, es war falsch von ihm so zu denken und er hasste sich auch dafür, aber er konnte nicht anders. Marian war nicht mehr länger die Frau, die er einmal heiraten würde, denn sie hatte bereits einem anderen gehört.

Auf der Suche nach ihr, war er einem inneren Gefühl folgend, den Turm hinaufgestiegen. Sie lehnte an den Zinnen und starrte in die Nacht hinaus. Irgendetwas war anders. Erneut erhoben sich zwischen ihnen Berge, die er nicht überwinden konnte. „Mylady?" Leise fragend sprach er sie an und doch zuckte sie zusammen als hätte er sie angebrüllt. Er hatte also mit seiner Vermutung nicht Unrecht, etwas war anders seit heute Morgen. „Wir werden zum Abendessen erwartet!" Er hielt ihr seine Hand hin und wartete. Langsam drehte sie sich zu ihm um, sah ihn aber nicht an. Starr hielt sie den Blick gesenkt.

„Ich habe keinen Hunger!", sagte sie leise. Sie wollte alleine sein. Dieser Ort war nur solange friedlich wie sie ihn mit niemanden teilen musste. Er störte in dieser Idylle. Angespannt trat er an ihre Seite und blickte nun seinerseits in die Ferne. „Ich habe keine Zeit, mich mit Euren Launen auseinanderzusetzen. Der Sheriff erwartet uns und Ihr werdet, Eurem Versprechen folgend, mit mir kommen und Eure Rolle absolut überzeugend spielen!", erklärte er ihr hart. Erneut hielt er ihr seinen Arm hin.

„Ihr seid widerlich und ich hasse Euch!", fauchte sie ihn erbost an, legte aber ihre Hand auf seinen Arm. „Immer noch dieselbe Leier, Marian?" Er war es müde, sich immer vor ihr verteidigen zu müssen. Schwermütig stieg er mit ihr an seiner Seite die Stufen nach unten. Sie blieb ihm auf seine Frage eine Antwort schuldig. Beide schwiegen eisern bis sie vor dem Saal standen. Fest packte er ihre Hand und beugte sich über sie. Automatisch versuchte sie zu fliehen, doch aus seinem Griff gab es kein Entkommen. „Vergesst Eure Rolle nicht!", zischte er kalt, dabei sah er sie scharf an. Wie unter Zwang nickte sie. „Gut!"

Abwartend betrachtete der Sheriff ihr Erscheinen. Zeigten seine Worte die erwünschte Wirkung? Sah Marian nicht etwas angegriffen aus? Und war nicht zwischen den Beiden eine größere Distanz? Es schien, als wollte sie vermeiden ihm unnötig nahe zu kommen. Aber genauso gut konnte er sich das Ganze nur einbilden. Er schnitt mit seinem Messer einen Apfel entzwei und beobachtete dabei lauernd wie die Zwei Platz nahmen. Er beschloss den beiden auf den Zahn zu fühlen. „Wie war Euer Tag, Lady Gisborne?" Ein Stück Apfel verschwand in seinem Mund und genüsslich zerkaute er es, bevor er es hinunterschluckte.

„Angenehm, danke!", erwiderte sie kurz angebunden, was für ihn ein Zeichen war, dass er es geschafft hatte. Die beginnende Romanze war im Keim erstickt. Das Essen verlief herrlich unharmonisch. Zwar gaben sich sowohl Guy als auch Marian redlich Mühe entspannt zu wirken, aber es misslang ihnen gründlich. Beinahe hätte der Sheriff erbost aufgelacht und nur schwer konnte er diesen Impuls unterdrücken, zu erfreut war er über diese Entwicklung.

Später in der Kammer musste Guy sich schwer beherrschen, um sie nicht anzubrüllen. Der ganze Abend war eine einzige Katastrophe gewesen. Diese gezwungene Höfflichkeit mit der ihn Marian behandelte, trieb ihn beinahe zur Raserei. Jedes Wort, das von ihren Lippen kam war von einer Kälte die ihn frösteln ließ. Am liebsten hätte er sie gepackt und geschüttelt und zwar solange bis sie ihm den Grund verriet. Was nur hatte sie wieder so verändert? Er riss sich seinen Lederwams und seine Hose, ungeachtet ihres Schamgefühls, vom Körper und legte sich ins Bett. Diese eine Genugtuung, dass er woanders schlief, wollte er weder ihr noch dem Sheriff gönnen. Er kehrte ihr den Rücken zu und schloss die Augen.

Unentschlossen stand sie da, unfähig sich zu rühren. Gestern … Gestern war er verletzt gewesen. Heute war er verletzend. „Wollt Ihr nicht zu Bett kommen?" Seine grobe Frage riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. „Ich …", erwiderte sie zögernd. „Madam, Ihr seid heute von einer Kälte, die in mir jeden Funken von Begehren nach Euch gefrieren lässt!", stieß er zynisch aus und dann … für die nächsten Worte hätte er sich in dem Moment, wo er sie ausgestoßen hatte, am liebsten selber ohrfeigen können. „Ich kann durchaus verstehen, dass Hood Euch im Stich gelassen hat. Auch er wusste vermutlich mit Euren Spielchen nichts anzufangen. Welcher Mann wünscht sich schon eine Frau von Eurer lockenden Grausamkeit an seiner Seite?"

Tränen begannen ihr über das Gesicht zu laufen. Wie hatte sie auch nur für einen Augenblick vergessen können wie er wirklich war? Heute zeigte er ihr einmal mehr sein wahres Gesicht. Hastig wischte sie diese fort. Ihre Tränen hatte er nicht verdient. Müde sank sie auf die Bettkante.

„Ich bin kein Tier, das Ihr zu Eurem Vergnügen erworben habt!", wisperte sie leise. Guy richtete sich wieder auf und sah auf ihren Rücken. „Als solches habe ich Euch nie betrachtet! Wo habt Ihr nur diesen albernen Gedanken her?" Marian drehte sich unsicher zu ihm um. „Wollt Ihr Eure eigenen Worte leugnen? Ich habe Euch mit dem Sheriff sprechen hören!" Guy streckte die Hand aus und strich ihr sanft mit dem Daumen die Tränen von der Wange. Noch immer war ihre Haut nass davon.

Diese Geste hatte etwas so Intimes, Vertrautes und löste bei Marian die unterschiedlichsten Gefühle aus. Ihr Herz schlug so heftig, dass sie sich sicher war er konnte es hören. Plötzlich wünschte sie sich, er würde sie wieder so küssen wie heute Morgen. Die Worte des Sheriffs und auch seine waren vollkommen vergessen. Ihre gemeinsame Kammer wurde einzig von Kerzen erleuchtet, ansonsten herrschte Dunkelheit und war so eine tröstende Zuflucht. Sanft flackernd warfen sie bizarre Schatten und Muster an die Wände. Davon nahm keiner von ihnen beiden etwas wahr. Sie hatten nur Augen füreinander. „Ich habe dem Sheriff das gegeben, was er hören wollte, aber es ist nicht das, was ich für Euch in Wahrheit empfinde!"

Atemlos lauschte sie seinen Worten und fühlte wie Wärme in ihr hochstieg. Konnte es möglich sein? Durfte sie ihm glauben schenken? Dies war Guy of Gisborne. Schlimme Verbrechen gingen auf sein Konto. Auch er hatte das Volk ungerecht und schlecht behandelt. Sanft presste er seinen Mund auf ihren und begann sie zu küssen. Sachte und lockend strich er über ihre Lippen, bis sie begann den Kuss zu erwidern. Sie hatte die Augen geschlossen und gab sich ganz ihren Empfindungen hin. Empfindungen, die Guy in ihr auslöste.

Seine Hände zitterten als er sie um ihre Schultern legte und sie an sich zog. Er begehrte sie schon so lange, ein Kuss reichte bei weitem nicht. Er wollte sie ganz. Knurrend drängte er sie zurück in die Kissen und holte sie damit in die Gegenwart zurück. Marian legte ihre Hände auf seine Brust und drängte ihn zurück. „Ich …bitte!", flehte sie, ohne zu wissen wonach. Ein Teil von ihr wollte, dass er weiter machte, ein anderer, dass er damit aufhörte. Schweratmend lehnte er seine Stirn an ihre.

„Du hast recht. Das hier ist weder der richtige Ort, noch der richtige Zeitpunkt dafür!" Wenn er mit ihr schlafen sollte, und das dies in nächster Zeit passieren könnte stand für ihn außer Frage, so wie sie auf ihn reagierte … erneut rang er mit seiner Selbstbeherrschung. Dann sollte es in ihrem Zuhause passieren und ohne die störende Nähe des Sheriffs. Er wollte sie für sich alleine haben und er wollte Zeit für sie haben. Es sollte keine hastige, übereilte Vereinigung in einem fremden Bett werden. So sollte ihr erstes Mal nicht sein.

Er umfasste mit beiden Händen ihr Gesicht, sah ihr tief in die Augen und ließ sie dabei die Liebe sehen, die er für sie empfand, schon immer empfunden hatte. Von dem Moment an, als er ins Dorf gekommen war und sie selbstbewusst und aufrecht aus einem der Häuser geschritten kam. Sie hatte sich nicht ängstlich geduckt und war seinem Blick nicht ausgewichen. Offen hatten ihre braunen Augen ihn damals taxiert - die Angst war erst später gekommen.


	17. Chapter 17

17

Beide fanden in dieser Nacht kaum Schlaf. Während Guy sich unruhig in den Kissen herumwälzte, bemühte sich Marian bewusst still liegen zu bleiben. Dabei liefen ihre Gedanken im Kreis. Dass Guy eine Schwäche für sie hatte, das war ihr wohl bewusst, aber das seine Gefühle so tief gehen würden … Bisher hatte sie nur einen Mann geliebt – Robin Hood. Diese neuen Empfindungen, die Guy in ihr auslöste, verwirrten sie zutiefst. Sie wollte nichts für ihn fühlen, sie wollte es nicht schön finden, wenn er sie küsste, aber … seit wann hatte sie begonnen sich in seiner Nähe wohl zu fühlen?

Denn wie sonst sollte sie es sich erklären, dass sie im selben Bett mit ihm an ihrer Seite lag, ohne den geringsten Gedanken an Flucht zu verspüren. Seine Berührungen waren ihr nicht länger mehr zuwider und die Vorstellung, dass er das beenden würde, was er heute begonnen hatte, brachte ihr Herz zum Rasen. Wünschte sie es sich etwa, dass es passierte? Das konnte sie doch nicht wirklich wollen? Bisher war es in ihren Träumen immer Robin gewesen, doch wenn sie jetzt die Augen schloss, sah sie jemand anderen vor sich. Ärgerlich auf sich selbst wollte sie sein Gesicht, ihn, aus ihrem Kopf scheuchen, aber er ging einfach nicht weg.

Als sich am Horizont das erste Grau des Tages abzeichnete, verließ Guy überstürzt das Bett, zog sich schnell an und verließ, als wäre er auf der Flucht, den Raum. Marian hatte, sobald sie merkte, dass er sich bewegte, die Augen fest geschlossen. Sie hörte wie er sich ankleidete und sich sein Schwert um die Hüften schlang. Er schien es mächtig eilig zu haben, denn er rannte beinahe aus dem Raum. Marian drehte sich auf den Rücken und starrte zur Decke. Guy war bestimmt nicht ihre erste Wahl als Ehemann gewesen, aber mittlerweile empfand sie es witzigerweise gar nicht mehr so schlimm mit ihm verheiratet zu sein. Wie und wann es zu diesem Wandel gekommen war vermochte sie nicht zu sagen.

Marian erhob sich und trat dicht an das Fenster heran. Unbewusst hielt sie nach ihm Ausschau. Gerade verließ er das Schloss und stiefelte die Stufen nach unten. Kurz vor der letzten Stufe hielt er inne, drehte sich langsam um und hob den Blick. Heftig sog sie die Luft in ihre Lungen. Einem inneren Impuls folgend wollte sie einen Schritt zurück in die Schatten treten, aber starr blieb sie auf ihrem Platz stehen. Irgendwo tief in ihr keimte eine Idee, ein Gefühl, etwas, dass sie weder genau begreifen, noch benennen konnte, dass ihr aber riet zu bleiben und zuzulassen, dass Guy sie sehen konnte. Er war ein Mann voller Fehler und Irrtümer. Oftmals war er ungerecht und unnötig grausam gewesen. Sie hatte mitangesehen wie er getötet hatte – einen Unschuldigen. Einzig weil es ihm der Sheriff befahl. Er hatte ihr alles genommen. Ihr Hab und Gut, ihre Träume und ihre Liebe.

Und was hatte sie dafür bekommen? Ein Leben, das sie so eigentlich nicht wollte, aber das, umso länger sie sich darin umsah, nicht so schlimm war, wie gedacht. Marian hatte von da an gedacht, in einem Gefängnis leben zu müssen, vergleichbar mit einem Kaninchen, das in der Falle saß, ohne die Möglichkeit jemals daraus wieder freizukommen, außer durch den Tod. Aber das fühlte sie nicht mehr länger. Sie blickte zu ihm herab in seine blauen Augen, nicht dass sie die Farbe von hier aus erkennen konnte, und ließ zu das er sie sah.

Auf dem Weg nach unten dachte er flüchtig darüber nach, sich etwas zum Essen zu suchen, ließ diesen Gedanken aber fallen. Er hatte keinen Hunger. Jedenfalls gab es hier unten nichts, das seinen Appetit stillen konnte. Alles was er begehrte, wonach er sich sehnte, hatte er in der Kammer im Bett zurückgelassen. Im Schloss war alles noch still. Einige eifrige Dienstmägde huschten wie verängstige Mäuschen durch die Gänge, ohne dabei den geringsten Lärm zu verursachen. Sie waren stille Geister, die auch er nur am Rande seines Bewusstseins wahrnahm. Unbehelligt, da sonst alle noch schliefen, verließ er das Schloss und schritt die Stufen hinab. Plötzlich hielt er inne, drehte sich um und sah hoch.

Eigentlich wusste er gar nicht warum er es tat. Es gab keinen Grund, nur dass er es wollte. Da stand sie und sah ihn an. Sie lief nicht weg. Blieb stehen und betrachtete ihn. Was sie wohl sah, wenn sie ihn ansah? Immer noch das Monster für das sie ihn hielt? Oder doch etwas anderes? Er wertete es als gutes Zeichen, dass sie nicht weglief. Es war noch zu dunkel und ihr Gesicht zu weit entfernt, um darin lesen zu können, aber dass sie da stand gab ihm Hoffnung. Tief sog er über die Nase die Luft in seine Lungen.

Ein ganzes Gefolge an Reitern, dicht gefolgt von einer geschlossenen Kutsche, preschte durch das offene Tor. Staub wirbelte auf und legte sich auf alles was sich in der Nähe befand. Der Sheriff blieb deshalb absichtlich oben auf den Stufen stehen, um diesem so entkommen zu können. Den Abschluss des langen Trosses bildete eine offene Kutsche. Prinz John hatte an alles gedacht. Die letzte Kutsche diente einzig dazu, die eingehobenen Steuern abzuholen. Kaum war der lange Zug zum Stehen gekommen, eilte der Sheriff die Stufen nach unten und verneigte sich tief, sobald der Verschlag der Kutsche geöffnet wurde. Prinz John stieg heraus und blickte sich gelangweilt um.

Reisen in die Provinz ödeten ihn unendlich an. Wenn er das Geld nicht für die Staatskasse brauchen würde, würde er London niemals verlassen. Überall dieser Dreck und dann der primitive Landadel. Leicht rümpfte er die Nase und ließ die schwülstigen Treuebekundungen gelangweilt über sich ergehen. Er brauchte nicht einmal zuzuhören um zu wissen was der Sheriff sagte. Er hatte die Worte oft genug gehört. Von den anderen Getreuen des Königs, seines Bruders. Immer noch war er nicht gefallen, dabei hatte er so große Hoffnungen in die Sarazenen gesetzt. Nach Aussagen einiger Reisender sollte es unter ihnen begnadete Schwertkämpfer und außergewöhnliche Bogenschützen geben, aber auf diese Ungläubigen war kein Verlass.

Die Reiter saßen ab. 30 Mann vor der Kutsche und 30 Mann hinter der Kutsche und zwei saßen auf dem Kutschbock, allzeit bereit für ihren Prinzen in den Tod zu gehen. Sobald er seine Lobeshymne beendet hatte, geleitete er den Prinzen in das Innere des Schlosses, wo auf diesen bereits ein Festmahl wartete. Feines Rebhuhn in Preiselbeersoße, ein Spanferkel und frischer Hirschbraten lagen neben Äpfel, Birnen und ungesalzenem Brot.

Prinz John nahm in der Mitte der Tafel Platz und sofort eilte ein Diener herbei, um seinen Kelch mit Wein zu füllen. Ein Anderer brachte ihm eine Schale mit Wasser, damit er sich die Hände waschen konnte. Der Sheriff nahm an seiner einen Seite Platz, Gisborne mit Lady Marian auf der anderen. Außer ihnen waren noch einige einfache Edlemänner aus der näheren Umgebung zum Essen geladen.

Das Essen war für Marian die reinste Qual. Auf dem Tisch lag mehr als ein gewöhnlicher Bauer in einem Jahr zu sehen bekam und hier wurde es so verschwenderisch präsentiert. Lustlos stocherte sie auf ihrem Teller herum, ihr war der Appetit vergangen. Erneut flammte in ihr grenzenloser Hass gegen den Sheriff auf. Am liebsten hätte sie ihn mit ihrer Gabel aufgespießt und ihm ins Gesicht gespuckt. Sein protziges Gehabe widerte sie an. Unbewusst hatte sich ihr Mund angeekelt verzogen, aber Guy merkte es. Schnell legte er seine Hand über die Ihre und zwang sie so ihn anzusehen. Warnend blickte er ihr in die Augen. Automatisch bemühte sie sich zu lächeln, was aber mehr einer drolligen Grimasse glich.

Er zog ihre Hand zu seinem Mund und tat so, als würde er einen Kuss darauf hauchen. „Beruhigt Euch!", zischte er ihr leise zu. Irgendwie musste er sie dazu bringen, dass sie ihre Gefühle unter Kontrolle bekam. Mühsam schluckte sie, schloss die Augen und kam wieder zu sich. Dankbar blickte sie ihm in die Augen und lächelte, aber nicht länger wirkte es gezwungen. Unbewusst sog er die Luft tief in seine Lungen, zugleich spürte er wie sein Herz schneller schlug. Niemand anderer, außer ihr, konnte diese Gefühle in ihm auslösen. Marian spürte seine Veränderung, doch auch sie war von dem gleichen Zauber gefangen. Auch sie konnte den Blick nicht von ihm wenden.

Ungehalten nippte der Sheriff an seinem Wein, nur um zu verbergen wie verärgert er war. Ihm war weder Marians angewiderter Ausdruck, noch die Beschwichtigungsversuche von Gisborne entgangen. Was für ein Idiot er doch gewesen war. Nicht Gisborne hatte Marian unter Kontrolle, sondern so wie es aussah, war es eher umgekehrt. Dieser war bestimmt nicht der erste Mann, den eine Frau verändert hatte, dennoch hätte er ihm mehr Widerstandskraft zugetraut. Denn wenn man bedachte, was Marian ihm bisher angetan hatte, da könnte man doch annehmen, das Gisborne klüger wäre. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde strahlten seine Augen vor unmenschlicher Kälte. Diese blöde Kuh vereitelte mit ihrem törichten Gehabe noch seine Pläne. Scheinbar war er gestern Nachmittag nicht deutlich genug gewesen.

„Lady Marian, Ihr seht heute bezaubernd aus, wie es aussieht bekommt Euch die Ehe sehr gut!" In seiner Stimme lag etwas Böses, weder Guy noch Marian überhörten diesen Unterton. Hastig ließ Guy ihre Hand los, ganz so als hätte er sich verbrannt und wünschte sich im selben Moment es nicht getan zu haben. Mit seinem Rückzug verschwand auch ihr Lächeln. „Danke, Mylord!", kam es gepresst von ihr. „Wer hätte gedacht, dass sich alles eines Tages so schön fügen würde?", sinnierte er, ihre Worte ignorierend, weiter. „Eure Majestät, Ihr müsst wissen, diese Beziehung gestaltete sich von Anfang an nicht einfach. Nein, eher muss ich sagen, dass diese Beiden eine sehr stürmische Werbe- und Brautzeit hatten! Lady Marian erwies sich als durchaus widerspenstige Braut. Sir Gisborne musste erst ihr Haus niederbrennen, um sich ihre Hand sichern zu können!"

Marian richtete sich in ihrem Stuhl kerzengerade auf. Sie musste schwer an sich halten, um dem Sheriff keine scharfe Antwort zu geben. Prinz John folgte der Unterhaltung kaum, nagte stattdessen lieber an einer Wachtel. Danach wischte er sich seine fettigen Finger am Tischtuch ab und trank einen großzügigen Schluck von seinem Wein. Als er seinen Becher abgestellt hatte, ließ er sich dazu herab auch seine Meinung zu dem Thema kund zu tun. „Eine Frau sollte sich ihres Geschlechtes und ihres Standes gemäß benehmen. Falls sie sich wider ihre Natur verhält, sollte man sie mit der Peitsche ordentlich züchtigen!" Gelassen kamen die Worte von Prinz John und doch war zu spüren, dass er ein jedes davon todernst meinte. Für ihn, das war ein offenes Geheimnis, dienten Frauen nur dazu, die Gelüste eines Mannes zu befriedigen.

Wäre Lady Marian nicht Sir Guys Frau gewesen, dann hätte sie ihm heute das Bett wärmen können. Zwar fand er ihr Gesicht zu provinziell, zu bäuerlich, als dass es ihn hätte reizen können, dafür besaß ihr Körper einige Vorzüge die nicht zu verachten waren. Marian stockte vor Empörung der Atem und hätte Guy nicht erneut ihre Hand festgehalten, dann wäre sie aufgesprungen und hätte vermutlich, nein bestimmt sogar, etwas sehr Dummes getan. Sie ballte ihre Hand zur Faust und nur durch die beruhigende Wärme von Guys Hand begann sich ihre Anspannung wieder zu lösen.

Später lief sie wütend in ihrer Kammer auf und ab. Noch immer sah sie das selbstgefällige Grinsen vom Sheriff vor sich. Er hatte Guy praktisch gezwungen den Worten Prinz Johns zuzustimmen. Ihr war klar, dass Guy keine andere Wahl hatte, aber am liebsten hätte sie ihm irgendetwas schweres an den Kopf geworfen. Warum nur besaß er so wenig Rückgrat? Wieso konnte er nicht einfach sagen, dass er anders darüber dachte? Das tat er doch, oder? Sie hatte die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt und blieb so mitten im Raum stehen. Was, wenn sie diejenige wäre, die vollkommen falsch läge? Schließlich hatte sie wegen ein paar dummer Küsse und weil er sie glauben machte er würde sie lieben, begonnen, ihm zu vertrauen. Leicht schüttelte sie ihren Kopf. Sie musste damit aufhören in ihm mehr zu sehen, als wirklich da war.

Guy of Gisborne hatte dem Sheriff die Treue geschworen und diesen Schwur würde er halten. Sie durfte nicht so leichtsinnig sein, darauf zu hoffen, dass er sich für sie ändern würde. Bekümmert sanken ihre Schultern herab und plötzlich begann sie zu frieren. Für einen winzigen Augenblick hatte sie das Gefühl gehabt nicht mehr länger alleine zu sein. Sie hatte gedacht jemanden gefunden zu haben, aber das war nun vorbei. Marians Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten. Hätte Guy in diesem Moment die Kammer betreten, hätte sie sich nicht zurückhalten können. Ohne zu zögern hätte sie ihm ihre ganze Verachtung, die sie für ihn empfand, mitten ins Gesicht geschleudert. Doch er war noch beim Sheriff und bei Prinz John und gemeinsam besprachen sie geschäftliche Angelegenheiten. Frauen waren dabei unerwünscht. Schließlich wurde sie über all ihren Grübeleien müde und sie begab sich zu Bett. Zuerst dachte sie, trotz der Müdigkeit kein Auge zu tun zu können, aber irgendwann fiel sie in einen unruhigen Schlaf.

Sachte strich er ihr über die Wange und spürte wie sie ruhiger wurde. Guy holte tief Luft. Er hatte gedacht, dieser schreckliche Abend würde kein Ende nehmen. Wie er diese beiden Menschen verabscheute. Dumpfe Kopfschmerzen begannen ihn wieder zu quälen, was ihn bei alldem was er sich hatte anhören müssen, kein allzu großes Wunder war. Die gerissene Falschheit mit der sich die beiden Männer umschlichen, war schon ein Schauspiel von seltenem Unterhaltungswert, forderte aber zugleich von ihm einen nervenaufreibenden Eiertanz.

Es war ihm nicht gestattet auch nur einem von ihnen zu widersprechen, aber auf der anderen Seite musste er auch noch einem jeden Recht geben. Abgespannt fuhr er sich mit beiden Händen über das Gesicht. Warum nur tat er sich das alles an? Früher war die Antwort einfach gewesen – für Macht, Anerkennung, Ruhm und Reichtum! Für eigenes Land und … Sein Blick fiel auf Marian. Für sie!

Und das machte die Antwort schwierig. Nicht eine Sekunde dankte sie ihm was er für sie tat. Unbewusst beugte er sich herab und erlag beinahe der Versuchung sie zu küssen. Er unterdrückte diesen Drang und erhob sich. Vorsichtig löste er den Verband von seinem Kopf und tastete die Wunde mit den Händen ab. Sie war gut verheilt. Er schlüpfte aus seinem Hemd und streifte die schweren Stiefel ab. Sein Schwert legte er griffbreit neben dem Bett ab. Mit Prinz John und dem Sheriff unter einem Dach tat er klug daran seine Waffe in seiner Nähe zu behalten. Plötzlich hatte er das Gefühl, irgendetwas würde sich in das Fleisch seines Halses schneiden.

Er tastete mit den Fingern danach und spürte die Kette, welche das Gewicht des Ringes trug. Guy zog ihn unter seinem rauen Wollhemd hervor und betrachtete ihn. Sein Ehering, ein Geschenk an Marian. Zum ersten Mal seit jenem Tag nahm er ihn ab und verbarg ihn in der Kommode unter seiner Kleidung. Nicht länger benötigte er ihn als Mahnmal. Eigentlich hatte er noch immer die Hoffnung, dass Marian ihn eines Tages tragen würde. Voller Liebe und Stolz.


	18. Chapter 18

18

Unvermittelt schlug er die Augen auf. Um ihn herrschte noch immer tiefste Dunkelheit. Was ihn geweckt hatte vermochte er nicht zu sagen, oder vielleicht doch? Als sein Blick auf Marians Bettseite fiel, stellte er fest, dass sie fort war. Wohin schlich sie mitten in der Nacht?

Robin! Glühend heiß stieg die Eifersucht in ihm empor. Entschlossen, diesem Spuk ein für allemal ein Ende zu bereiten, schlug er die Decke zurück und sprang aus dem Bett. Schnell warf er sich seine Kleider über. Es ging nicht an, dass er halbbekleidet durch das nächtliche Schloss eilte. So etwas würde nur zu wilden Spekulationen führen, noch dazu wo er ein verheirateter Mann war. Als er sich das Schwert um die Hüften schlang, stand er vor einem neuen Dilemma.

Wo sollte er mit der Suche nach ihr beginnen? Er würde am Turm, wo er sie schon zweimal gefunden hatte, beginnen und sich dann nach unten vorarbeiten. Bebend vor Zorn verließ er den Raum und eilte den Gang entlang. Um ihn war es totenstill. Das ganze Schloss schien im tiefen Schlummer zu liegen. Nur vereinzelte, spärliche Fackeln beleuchteten den zugigen Gang und flackerten einsam vor sich hin, dabei entstanden unheimlich wirkende Schatten an der Wand. Guy lief mit großen Schritten, diese nicht weiter beachtend, durch das Schloss, dabei hatte er die Ohren gespitzt. Nicht das leiseste Geräusch, nicht einmal ein gehauchtes Wispern, geschweige denn ein unvorsichtiger Atemzug würde ihm entgehen.

Unwillkürlich entstand vor seinem geistigen Auge ein Bild von Marian, wie sie eng umschlungen mit Hood in einer der Nischen stand und ihm dabei ewige Liebe schwor. Energisch zwang er sich an etwas anders zu denken. Immerhin hatte der Sheriff ihn verraten. Wollte ihn für seine Taten büßen lassen. Wie wenig wichtig, im Vergleich zu seinem Leben, war da, ob Marian ihn betrog? Welch absurder Gedanke! Sie war für ihn alles wert, selbst sein Leben. Mit grimmiger Miene bog er um die nächste Ecke und begann dann die Stufen empor zu steigen. Nichts als ein stetiger Luftzug schlug ihm entgegen, es blieb still, doch dann …

Ein Wispern, ein leises Flüstern, kaum hörbar, trug der Nachtwind ihm zu. Immer zwei Stufen auf einmal nehmend rannte er hoch. Sie war hier, er wusste es, und sie war nicht alleine. Er spürte mehr die Anwesenheit des anderen, als dass er ihn hörte. Sie betrog ihn mit Robin Hood! Dafür würde er beide töten, so wahr ihm Gott helfe. Wutentbrannt erreichte er den letzten Absatz und blickte sich auf der Suche nach ihnen um. Am Ende des Ganges sah er Marian stehen. Wer noch bei ihr war konnte er nicht erkennen, da sich die Gestalt hinter Marian verbarg, aber er wusste auch so wer es war. Leise surrend zog er sein Schwert und schlich unbemerkt von den Beiden näher.

„Nun mein holdes Weib, konntet Ihr keinen Schlaf finden oder warum sonst treibt Ihr Euch des Nächtens durch die verschlungenen Gänge des Schlosses. Ihr werdet Euch doch nicht wohl unter den Augen Eures treusorgenden Gemahls mit einem anderen treffen?" Seine Stimme triefte vor Spott und Hohn. Ängstlich schwang Marian auf dem Absatz herum und blickte in seine zornigen Augen. „Es ist nicht so wie Ihr denkt!", rief sie panisch und machte sich in seinen Augen umso verdächtiger.

„Dann tretet zur Seite und lasst mich sehen was Ihr so verzweifelt vor mir zu verbergen sucht!", verlangte er kalt. Immer noch hatte er seine Klinge auf sie gerichtet und zum ersten Mal erkannte Marian, dass er tatsächlich dazu fähig wäre, fähig sie zu töten. Es würde ihn vielleicht zerreißen, vielleicht auch brechen, aber er würde es tun, wenn er es für nötig hielt. Heftig sog sie die Luft über die Nase ein und machte widerwillig einen Schritt zur Seite.

Hinter ihr stand Robins Informant, der ihr neue Nachrichten im Austausch für Informationen von ihr zugetragen hatte. Überrascht runzelte Guy die Stirn. Hinter Marian verbarg sich ein ihm vollkommen Fremder. Fragend ging sein Blick zu Marian.

Nervös kaute sie auf ihrer Unterlippe. Ein feiner Schweißfilm hatte sich auf ihrer Stirn gebildet. Was sollte sie ihm sagen? Sie traf sich hier mitten in der Nacht mit einem anderen Mann. Egal welche Antwort sie ihm gab, er würde vermutlich keine als wirklich befriedigend empfinden. „Er ist … er gehört … ich …", stotterte sie umständlich herum, ohne eine klare Antwort zustande zu bringen. „So schwierig kann es doch nicht sein, mir zu erklären was Euch aus dem warmen Bett in diesen zugigen Gang treibt und warum Ihr Euch zu so später Stunde mit einem anderen Mann als dem Euren hier verabredet habt!"

Seine Klinge zielte auf das Herz des Mannes ihm gegenüber. Egal wer er war, er würde ihn töten. Nur alleine dafür, dass er es gewagt hatte, sich seiner Gemahlin zu dieser Stunde zu nähern. „Es ist nicht so wie es scheint!", stieß Marian heftig aus. Guys Verdächtigungen waren vollkommen falsch. Es war ganz anders. „Robin …", begann sie, wurde aber von einem harten Lachen unterbrochen. „Ich hätte es mir denken können, dass er dahinter steckt! Wo ist er? Wo verbirgt sich dieser Feigling? Schickt er jetzt schon einen anderen für ihn vor, um sein schmutziges Handwerk zu verrichten?" Marian zuckte bei seinen Worten zusammen. In ihnen lag soviel Kälte, die sie schlimmer noch als die zugige Luft hier oben, frösteln ließ. Sie wandte sich um und sah dem Mann hinter sich fest an. „Geht! Ich möchte mit meinem Gemahl alleine sprechen!", befahl sie Dave und wartete bis dieser sich zu entfernen begann, dann sah sie wieder nach vorne auf Guy.

„Nicht so vorschnell! Ihr werdet mir zuerst Rede und Antwort stehen, bevor ich Euch gestatte zu gehen, aber eher noch werdet Ihr den Rest der Nacht im Kerker zubringen!", drohte er dem Mann. Marian trat einen Schritt nach vorne und blieb dicht vor Guy stehen. „Ihr wollt Antworten von mir! Also lasst ihn gehen!", verlangte sie streng, dabei hatte sie mutig ihre Hand auf seinen Arm, der das Schwert hielt, gelegt. Wild, frei und doch verletzlich, so erschien sie ihm. „Vertraut mir! Es ist nicht das was Ihr denkt!", bat sie leise, nur für seine Ohren bestimmt. Innerlich rang er mit sich, schimpfte sich selbst einen Narren, aber er vertraute ihr.

Langsam ließ er sein Schwert sinken. Dave eilte, ohne ein weiters Wort, so schnell ihn seine Füße trugen, von dannen. Müde lehnte sich Guy, sobald er fort war gegen die kalte Steinwand. „Ich hoffe für Euch, Eure Erklärung fällt zu meiner vollsten Zufriedenheit aus!", meinte er ruhig und wartete. „Ihr könnt immer nur das Schlimmste von Euren Mitmenschen annehmen!", warf sie ihm leise vor. „Nur deshalb, weil ich bisher immer recht behalten habe!" Guy richtete sich wieder zur vollen Größe auf und trat an ihre Seite. „Nun Madam, ich warte auf Eure Erklärung!"

Marian wischte sich eine lose Haarsträhne hinter ihr Ohr und tat zugleich einen Schritt fort von ihm. „Er ist im Auftrag von Robin hier, um von mir Informationen zu erhalten!" Hart presste er die Lippen aufeinander. „Wusste ich's doch! Und ich habe ihn laufen lassen!" Wütend verschränkte er die Arme vor der Brust. „Ich wusste schon immer, dass Ihr für ihn spioniert, aber hoffte … das ist jetzt unwichtig und tut nichts zur Sache! Fahrt fort!", forderte er sie auf und wartete.

„Ihr kennt meine Meinung über den Sheriff. Auch Euch muss es ein Anliegen sein, wenn ihm endlich jemand das Handwerk legt!" Ein paar Atemzüge lang schwieg Guy. „Was Ihr da sagt ist Verrat, Mylady. Ich kann Euch dabei nicht unterstützen. Mein Eid bindet mich." „Ihr dient dem falschen Herrn!", ereiferte sich Marian. Wenn sie ihn doch nur erreichen könnte. Er musste doch selbst die Wahrheit erkennen können. „Mylord, der Herr dem Ihr dient, erweist Euch keinen Gefallen. Nicht einmal als er Euch meine Hand gab!", versuchte sie erneut ihr Glück. Auf Guys Stirn hatte sich eine steile Falte gebildet.

„Ihr verratet mich. Ihr verratet Euer Land und Ihr wollt das ich Euch dabei helfe – ist es nicht so?" Marian streckte ihre Hand aus und legte sie auf Guys verschränkte Arme. „Wenn Ihr doch nur mit meinen Augen sehen könnt, Mylord, dann würdet Ihr verstehen."

Dunkel, vermummt, so schlichen sie durch das Schloss. Sie harrten einer Gelegenheit ihr schmutziges Handwerk zu vollenden. Vor zwei Nächten war ihnen die rechte Hand des Sheriffs in die Quere gekommen. Ein weiteres Mal konnten sie so eine Störung nicht gebrauchen. Sollte er ihnen erneut über den Weg laufen, würden sie ihn diesmal nicht verschonen. Vor den Gemächern des Prinzen hielten sie inne. Es wäre ein Leichtes, sein Leben auszulöschen. Niemand konnte es mit ihnen aufnehmen, niemand konnte sie aufhalten. Einzig die Weisung des Sheriffs hielt sie zurück. Er wollte, dass zuerst der Löwe fiel.

Drei Männer von ihnen hatten sich bereits vor zwei Nächten aufgemacht ihn zu finden. Sie waren nun dazu verdammt zu warten bis die erlösende Nachricht kommen würde. Lautlos verließen sie das Schloss. Sie würden sich die Zeit mit einer Jagd vertreiben. Der Wald war ein Füllhorn voller unterschiedlicher Tiere. Große, wie Hirsche, Rehe und Wildschweine und kleinere, wie Eichhörnchen, Rebhühner oder einem Fuchs. Zwar waren diese Tier lang nicht so gefährlich wie die Bewohner der Wüste, denn dort konnte selbst das kleinste Geschöpf den Tod bringen, aber dennoch waren sie schlau und schnell. Der Mond versteckte sich hinter den Wolken, so als wüsste er, dass sie alles Licht, selbst sein blasses zu meiden suchten. So gelang es ihnen beinahe unbemerkt den Hof zu queren. Doch als sie schon fast den sicheren Schutz der Mauer erreicht hatten, stahl sich ein einzelner Lichtstrahl durch die dichten Wolken und fiel auf sie.

Marian fühlte wie ihr die Tränen in die Augen stiegen. „Ihr habt das Volk gesehen. Ich belüge Euch nicht." Sie ließ ihre Hand sinken und trat dicht an das Fenster heran. Sehnsuchtsvoll blickte sie zum Himmel empor. Manchmal wünschte sie allem entfliehen zu können. Der Mond verbarg sich heute hinter dichten Wolken und so herrschte draußen absolute Finsternis.

„Eure Erklärungen werden warten müsse, Mylady!" Guys Augen hatten sich zu schmalen Schlitzen verengt. Durch das kurze Aufblitzen des Mondlichtes waren ihm die drei dunklen Gestalten im Schlosshof nicht entgangen. Hart packte er Marian am Arm. „Kehrt unverzüglich in unsere Kammer zurück und wartet dort auf mich!", befahl er ihr streng und lief davon. Verblüfft sah sie hinter ihm her und dann rasch aus dem Fenster nach unten, doch sie konnte nichts erkennen. Zorn wallte in ihr auf. Sie würde sich bestimmt nicht einfach in ihre Kammer schicken lassen, stattdessen würde sie ihm folgen. Marian zog ihren kleinen Dolch, den sie immer verborgen in ihrem Stiefel bei sich trug hervor und eilte ihm hinterher.

Sie sah gerade noch wie er das Schloss verließ. Also hatte er tatsächlich draußen etwas gesehen. War Robin hier? Kurz tat ihr Herz einen Sprung. Doch dann schalt sie sich wegen ihres albernen Verhaltens. Er würde bestimmt nicht hierher kommen. Das hatte er klar und deutlich gesagt, aber anderseits hatte ihn das früher auch nie davon abgehalten, ganz egal wer sich im Schloss aufhalten hatte. Sobald sie einen Fuß nach draußen gesetzt hatte, empfing sie tiefe Finsternis. Es war keine Nacht um sich draußen aufzuhalten. Sie brach sich eher den Hals, als dass sie Gisborne hinter herkam, oder auch nur entdecken konnte, was er glaubte hier draußen gesehen zu haben. Ein leises unmerkliches Kratzen zu ihrer Linken ließ sie aufhorchen.

Guy war also in diese Richtung gegangen. So leise wie möglich schlich sie ihm über den Hof hinterher. Sie hatte gerade sicher die Mauer am anderen Ende erreicht, als sie grob am Arm gepackt wurde. „Hatte ich Euch nicht einen Befehl gegeben? Ihr seid lästig wie eine Katze, und ganz so wie eine solche sollte ich Euch im nächsten Brunnen ertränken!", knurrte er ihr leise ins Ohr. Doch statt vor Furcht zu zittern war sie erleichtert. Sie hatte im ersten Moment Angst gehabt, dem Falschen in die Hände gefallen zu sein.

„Lasst mich los!", verlangte sie herrisch, rechnete aber nicht wirklich damit, dass er ihrem Befehl folge leisten würde. Erstaunt nahm er zur Kenntnis, dass sie nicht im Geringsten besorgt war ihm in die Arme gelaufen zu sein. Sie wirkte sogar recht gelassen dafür. Er war viel zu nachsichtig mit ihr und ließ ihr eindeutig zu viele Freiheiten. „Ihr seid eine Plage!", klagte er seufzend. „Ich würde Euch am liebsten zurückschicken, aber da Gefahr besteht, dass Ihr auch diesen Befehl missachtet und Euch so in große Schwierigkeiten bringen könntet, wird es das Beste sein Ihr kommt mit mir. Aber um Gottes willen seid leise!" Wenig sanft bugsierte er sie hinter sich und schlich weiter.

Lautlos folgte sie ihm. Schon bald hatten sie eine kleine Pforte in der Schlossmauer erreicht. Diese war nicht geschlossen, sondern nur angelehnt und keine Wachen postierten davor. Guy runzelte die Stirn. Er wusste genau, dass er auch hier Männer abgestellt hatte. Was ging hier nur vor? Wo waren sie? Beinahe fürchtete er über ihre Leichen, die mit Sicherheit hier irgendwo liegen mussten, zu stolpern und sich im Gewirr den Hals zu brechen, doch nichts dergleichen geschah. Unbeschadet gelangten sie durch die kleine Pforte. Außerhalb war ein breiter Streifen offenes Land bevor sich der mächtige Sherwood Forrest erhob und alles was seinen Weg dort hinein fand vor aller Augen verschluckte.

Guy glaubte in der Ferne eine Bewegung ausgemacht zu haben, war sich aber wegen dem mangelnden Licht nicht wirklich sicher, ob er seinen Augen trauen konnte. Es war zu gefährlich blindlings in den Wald zu laufen, noch dazu wo er nicht alleine war. Er musste auch an Marian denken. Angespannt ballte er die Hände zu Fäusten. Einerseits drängte alles in ihm weiter zu gehen und herauszufinden was diese Männer hier wollten. Tief in seinem Unterbewusstsein sagte ihm eine kleine Stimme, dass er es wissen müsste. Erneut versuchte er sich verzweifelt daran zu erinnern, was vor zwei Nächten wirklich passiert war, aber ohne Erfolg.

„Wir sollten umkehren. Für Euch ist es zu gefährlich hier draußen.", schlug er leise vor und erntete nur ein verächtliches Schnauben von ihr. „Ich weiß, dass Ihr Mut besitzt, aber weiterzugehen wäre der pure Wahnsinn!" Überrascht schnappte sie bei seinen Worten nach Luft. Er hielt sie für mutig. Ohne weitere Widerworte ließ sie sich von ihm zurück ins Schloss bringen. Auch er schwieg verbissen. Er wusste wer diese Männer waren. Die, die der Sheriff vor ihm verbarg und die zurzeit im Westturm logierte. Sarazenen.

In ihrer Kammer angekommen ließ er ihren Arm los und verschloss sorgfältig die Tür. Dann drehte er sich zu ihr um und blickte sie zornig an. „Ich hatte Euch einen klaren Befehl gegeben und Ihr habt nicht gehorcht!", warf er ihr kalt vor. Marian schnappte empört nach Luft. Das war alles was er zu sagen hatte? „Wenn Ihr denkt mich so behandeln zu können, dann …"

„Dann ist das mein gutes Recht! Ich bin Euer Ehemann!", fiel er ihr scharf ins Wort. „Es ist viel zu gefährlich da draußen, was wenn Euch etwas passiert wäre, törichtes Weib!", herrschte er sie grob an, doch unter diesen Worten lag seine tiefe Sorge um sie. Er hatte Angst, denn nicht nur außerhalb des Schlosses, sondern auch innerhalb dieser Mauern war es für Marian sehr gefährlich. Hektisch fuhr er sich mit der Hand durchs Haar und begann vor ihr auf und ab zu laufen.

„Der Sheriff will Euch am Galgen sehen! Wenn er merkt, dass Ihr hinter ihm her spioniert und Informationen an Robin Hood weitergebt, ist Euch der Tod sicher!", versuchte er sie zur Vernunft zu bringen, aber ein Blick in ihre Augen verriet ihm, das seine Worte auf taube Ohren stießen. „Verdammt! Muss ich Euch erst hier einsperren um Euch schützen zu können?" Marian verschränkte ihre Arme vor der Brust und stampfte zornig mit ihrem Fuß auf. „Das wagt Ihr nicht!", stieß sie gepresst durch die Zähne hervor. „Und ob!" Guy war vor ihr stehen geblieben und hielt ihr drohend seinen Finger ins Gesicht. Er würde es tatsächlich tun. Marian musste sich etwas anderes überlegen, um ihn daran zu hindern.

Gespielt erschöpft sank sie aufs Bett und legte züchtig die Hände in den Schoss. Traurig sah sie hoch zu ihm. Sie wirkte hilflos und klein auf ihn und rührte damit sein Herz an. Guy fühlte wie er nachgab, wie seine Wut verflog. Wenn sie ihn so ansah, da konnte er ihr nichts abschlagen. „Aber Ihr versprecht mir …" Marian sprang eifrig auf die Beine und strahlte ihn glücklich an. „Alles was Ihr wollt!"

„Nicht so vorschnell, Ihr wisst noch nicht was ich von Euch verlange!" Unbemerkt war er näher an sie herangerückt und seine Stimme bekam einen dunklen, samtigen Klang. Ihre Augen weiteten sich und automatisch trat sie einen Schritt zurück. Guy folgte ihr. „Ihr würdet doch nie …" Ihre Atmung ging hektisch und sie spürte wie ihr die Röte in die Wangen stieg. „Fordert mich nicht heraus, Madam!"


	19. Chapter 19

19

Für einen Moment lang stand die Zeit zwischen ihnen still. Die Spannung stieg, bis Marian glaubte es nicht länger ertragen zu können. Doch dann neigte Guy leicht seinen Kopf und trat einen Schritt zurück. „Ihr werdet damit aufhören, für Hood zu spionieren und Ihr werdet Euch nie wieder heimlich mit anderen Männern treffen!", verlangte er streng. Erleichtert atmete Marian aus. Sie hatte befürchtet, dass er etwas ganz anderes von ihr fordern würde. Aber das ….war schlicht unmöglich! Plötzlich ging ihr das ganze Ausmaß seiner Forderung auf.

„Ich …" „Versprecht nichts, was Ihr nicht halten könnt!", ermahnte er sie. Marian schluckte die heftige Antwort, die ihr auf der Zunge lag hinunter. „Ich hatte nicht vor irgendetwas zu versprechen!", erwiderte sie hochnäsig. „Marian, das hier ist kein Spiel! Der Sheriff will Euren Tod und Prinz John, der dem Sheriff an Grausamkeit in nichts nachsteht, ist nach wie vor hier. Außerdem bin ich Sarazenen gefolgt, als ich Euch verließ!", vertraute er ihr mehr widerwillig an. „Sarazenen? Hier im Schloss? Warum?" Marians Neugierde war geweckt.

„Mord!", kam es kalt von ihm. Nun ergab der Brief einen Sinn. Irgendwie hatte der Sheriff Kontakt zu einer Gruppe von Sarazenen aufgenommen. In welch dunklen Gassen er sich dafür herumschleichen musste, wollte Guy gar nicht wissen. Manchmal glaubte er, dieser sei nicht irgendwo geboren worden, sondern aus dem Sumpf einer stinkenden Kloake gekrochen. Jedenfalls würde das zu ihm passen. „Ich muss noch etwas erledigen, aber versprecht mir hier zu bleiben, bis ich wiederkomme", sagte er und verkleidete so einen Befehl in eine Bitte. Widerwillig nickte Marian mit dem Kopf. Mit hastigen Schritten lief er zur Tür, doch dann kam er noch einmal zurück.

„Etwas beschäftigt mich schon die ganze Zeit, was dachtet Ihr, was ich von Euch verlangen würde?" Wie ein lauerndes Raubtier schlich er um sie herum, dabei betrachtete er aufmerksam ihr Gesicht. Dicht vor ihr blieb er stehen. „Und wenn es das gewesen wäre, was ich vermute, hättet Ihr mir diese Gunst gewährt?" Wie ein gehetztes Tier wich sie seinem Blick aus. Sie wusste, worauf er anspielte und mit seinen Worten brachte er ihr Herz zum Rasen. Hätte sie seinem Verlangen nachgegeben? Unwillkürlich dachte sie an seinen Kuss und die Sehnsucht, die er damit in ihr geweckt hatte. Als sie hochsah, um ihm eine Antwort zu geben, war er bereits fort. Laut hätte sie es geleugnet, doch tief in ihr wäre es ein Ja gewesen.

Lautlos wie eine Katze schlich er durch das Schloss. Er wusste, wohin er gehen musste um einige Antworten zu bekommen. Der Westturm war sein Ziel. Dort hatte der Sheriff jene Gäste untergebracht, von denen außer ihm keiner wissen sollte. Guy verließ das Schloss und bewegte sich an der Mauer entlang, immer dabei versuchend in deren Schatten zu bleiben, auf den Westturm zu. Nach wie vor herrschte tintenschwarze Nacht. Immer noch hingen schwere Wolken vor dem Mond, doch schnell konnte eine Wolke aufreißen und das Licht des Mondes durchlassen. Es reichte eine Sekunde um ihn zu enttarnen. Plötzlich blieb er stehen.

Warum hatte sie mit ihrer Antwort gezögert? Es wäre für sie doch ein leichtes gewesen, ihm ins Gesicht zu schleudern, dass sie es niemals zulassen würde, dass seine Hände ihren Körper entweihen dürfen. Nur sie tat es nicht. Dieses Wissen nagte an ihm und machte seine Gedanken rastlos. Hätte es sein können, dass sie …

Energisch zwang er sich an die vor ihm stehende Aufgabe zu denken. Falls er heute Nacht lebend in seine Kammer und zu Marian zurückkehren wollte, dann durfte er sich durch nichts ablenken lassen. Langsam ging er weiter und kam dicht an die Tür des Westturms. Davor standen keine Wachen. Guy runzelte die Stirn. Er hatte hier Männer abgestellt, doch irgendjemand hatte sie fortgeschickt, nur der Befehl war nicht von ihm gekommen. Sollte er zuvor noch Zweifel gehabt haben, dann waren sie nun endgültig verflogen.

Nachdenklich hob er den Becher an seine Lippen, dabei taxierte er sein Gegenüber scharf. Prinz John hatte eine Hand in einer Truhe voller Münzen vergraben und badete ausgiebig seine Finger darin. „Letztes Mal waren es mehr, wenn ich mich nicht irre.", gab er leise von sich und musterte dabei aus halbgeschlossenen Lidern den Sheriff. „Macht Euch Locksley immer noch zu schaffen? Ist es Euch noch immer nicht gelungen, obwohl Ihr, dank meiner Großzügigkeit, eine ganze Armee zur Verfügung habt, einem einzelnen Mann habhaft zu werden?" Seufzend zog er seine Hand aus der Truhe und gab seinem Diener ein Zeichen. Schnell schloss dieser deren Deckel und ließ sie in die Kammer seines Herrn bringen.

„Was würde wohl mein Bruder zu Eurem Versagen sagen?" Prinz John hob seinen Becher an die Lippen und trank einen tiefen Schluck daraus. Er konnte den Sheriff nicht leiden, er war ihm zu selbstgefällig und benahm sich, trotz seines niederen Standes, ganz so als wäre er ihm gleichgestellt. Ein Mann sollte seinen Platz kennen. Angelegentlich zog er ein weißes Tuch aus seinem brokatbestickten Wams und betupfte damit seine Nase. „Wenn Ihr mich jetzt entschuldigen wollt? Ihr versteht sicher, dass ich auch noch andere Grafschaften aufsuchen und dort die Steuern eintreiben muss." Erneut seufzend erhob er sich gemächlich.

„Das ist eben das Los eines Mannes von meinem Stand!", stieß er genervt aus und verließ den Raum. Der Sheriff hatte verbissen geschwiegen. Ein Wort und er hätte sich verraten. Wie sehr er ihn hasste! Er zog einen Dolch aus seinem Gürtel und begann sich damit die Fingernägel zu reinigen. Dann rammte er ihn plötzlich mit voller Wucht in die Tischplatte, dabei wünschte er sich Prinz John möge es sein.

Mutch hatte sich auf der Suche nach Feuerholz weiter vom Lager entfernt, als er gedacht hätte. Eigentlich mochte er die Ruhe. Die anderen hielten ihn für albern und lustig, aber tief in seinem Herzen war er das nicht. Sobald er die Augen schloss, sah er all die Greueltaten, deren er Zeuge geworden war wieder überdeutlich vor sich. Die Sarazene waren ein kaltes, brutales Volk. Er hatte Grausamkeiten gesehen, die ihn bis heute noch quälten und ihn vermutlich niemals mehr loslassen würden. Mutch schloss die Augen und genoss den Frieden um sich.

Ein flüsterndes Geräusch ließ ihn wachsam die Augen aufreißen und sich hektisch umsehen. Zuerst konnte er nichts erkennen und meinte sich das nur eingebildet zu haben. Doch dann entdeckte er einen schwarzen Schatten, der sich beinahe wie ein Geist durch das Gehölz bewegte. Vor Entsetzen hätte er beinahe einen Laut von sich gegeben. Im letzten Moment konnte er diesen Impuls unterdrücken. Er duckte sich und behielt den Schatten im Auge und so erkannte er, dass es nicht nur einer, sondern drei waren.

Drei Männer, wer sie waren, war für ihn klar. Das war Gisbornes Werk. Zuerst jagte er sie wie Hasen und nun sollten seine Bluthunde sie aufspüren. Er musste Robin warnen. Geduckt schlich er durch das Unterholz zurück zum Lager. Lautlos verfluchte er sich. Warum nur hatte er sich soweit von diesem entfernt?

Angespannt gruben sich ihre Fingernägel in seinen Arm. Beinahe bedauerte er es, dass er sie dazu zwingen musste. Heute fand zu Ehren Prinz Johns eine Hinrichtung statt. Einfache Bauern wurden einfach zum Vergnügen getötet. Ihre Taten waren eine Farce. Nichts von dem was man ihnen vorgeworfen hatte, rechtfertigte dieses Urteil. Guy wusste das, doch er hatte schon vor langer Zeit aufgehört darüber nachzudenken, bis … Mühsam schluckte er. Bis Marian ihm die Augen geöffnet hatte. Jener Nachmittag, den er mit ihr im Dorf verbracht hatte und den er zu gerne verdängt hätte, war unauslöschbar in sein Gedächtnis gebrannt. Tief holte er Luft und schüttelte sich unmerklich.

Für Gefühle jeglicher Art war hier kein Platz. Hier regierte der Tod und vollendete sein grausames Handwerk. Gerade legte der Henker den Hebel um und ließ eine weitere arme Seele mit einem Strick um den Hals ins Leere baumeln. Kurz drang röchelndes Atmen zu ihnen, dann war es wieder still. Meist brach sofort das Genick und der Gefangene war auf der Stelle tot. Doch in wenigen Fällen war es für den Verurteilten ein lang wirkender Todeskampf, sowie bei diesem Mann. Ein letztes Zucken seiner Füße verkündete, dass ihn das Leben noch nicht ganz verlassen hatte, doch dann hing er still.

Drei hatten bereits ihre gerechte Strafe bekommen, sieben weitere sollten noch folgen. Guy zog Marians Hand an seine Lippen, als wollte er einen Kuss darauf hauchen. „Haltet durch, Mylady. Bald ist es vorbei!", versuchte er sie zu trösten. Gequält und dankbar zugleich blickte sie ihm in die Augen. Er war spät zurückgekommen, letzte Nacht. Sie hatte bereits geschlafen, war aber bei seinem Eintreffen erwacht. Es gab wenig zu berichten. Wie er zuvor schon wusste, waren die fremden Männer im Westturm untergebracht. In ihrer Kammer fand er keine verwertbaren Spuren.

Außer ihrer Kleidung, Nahrungsreste und einer Gebetsschrift war dort nichts zu finden. Es war klar, dass sie der Sheriff hergeholt hatte, um den König zu töten. Aber der König war nicht im Schloss, es sei denn … Guy runzelte die Stirn und sah unauffällig zu seinem Lehnsherrn. Natürlich, sein Streben nach Macht war grenzenlos. Marian hatte ihm schweigend zugehört und war dann wieder eingeschlafen. Nein, sie hatte keine Furcht mehr vor ihm.

Applaudierend sprang der Sheriff auf seine Füße. Es gab nichts Stimulierendes für ihn, als eine gute Hinrichtung. Sehnsuchtsvoll blickte er auf Marian, dann seufzte er und griff nach seinem Becher. Vielleicht hatte er eines Tages Glück und er sah ihren mageren Hals dort baumeln. Er musste eben noch etwas Geduld aufbringen. Prinz John erhob sich ebenfalls und nahm ihm die Sicht auf Marian. „Ein vergnügliches Spektakel!", rief er aus und hob seinen Becher. Er war bester Laune. Heute Morgen erhielt er eine Depesche, die besser nicht hätte sein können. Sein geliebter Bruder war auf seiner Reise gefangen genommen worden. Man forderte Lösegeld für den König. Lösegeld, das lange auf sich warten lassen würde. Dafür würde er sorgen.

„Wenn Eure Majestät mir folgen wollen? Im Inneren erwartet Euch ein vorzügliches Mahl!", forderte der Sheriff ihn beschwingt auf. Auch ihn hatte diese Nachricht bereits erreicht. Scherzend schritten die Beiden Seite an Seite ins Schloss.

Marian saß noch immer bleich auf ihrem Stuhl und zwang sich zu atmen. Sanft strich Guy über ihre Hand. „Es ist vorbei." Vor ihren Augen baumelte eine einsame Gestalt im Wind. Beruhigend drangen seine Worte an ihr Ohr, aber noch weigerte sich ihr Kopf sie zu verarbeiten. Wie viele Grausamkeiten konnte sie noch ertragen. Diese Menschen, einen Teil von ihnen kannte sie praktisch schon ihr ganzes Leben lang, hatten niemanden etwas getan, außer am falschen Ort zur falschen Zeit zu sein. Guy erhob sich und baute sich vor ihr auf, um ihr so die Sicht auf den toten Mann zu nehmen.

Verstört und in sich gekehrt saß sie da. „Wie könnt Ihr nur dabei zusehen?", drang es wispernd über ihre Lippen. „Es ist meine Aufgabe!" „Eine scheußliche Aufgabe, wenn Ihr mich fragt!", flüsterte sie und drehte den Kopf zur Seite, doch es war zu spät. Für immer hatte sich das Bild des toten Mannes in ihr Hirn gebrannt. „Kommt! Ich bringe Euch fort von hier!" Er reichte ihr seinen Arm und ohne zu zögern legte sie ihre Hand darauf und ließ sich von ihm hinauf zu ihrem Turm geleiten.

„Atmet, Marian!", sagte er streng zu ihr. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass sie, seit sie diesen Mann gesehen hatte, vollkommen vergessen hatte wie man Luft holte. „Menschen zu töten kann nicht richtig sein!", warf sie ihm vor. „Marian, das ist das Gesetz! Ein Gesetz, dass der König erlassen hat." Marians Hand lag immer noch auf seinem Arm. „Bevor Ihr und der Sheriff hierher … kamt, gab es keine Hinrichtungen!", klärte sie ihn auf. „Marian, es ist Gesetz!", versuchte er erneut ihr begreiflich zu machen, dass es keine andere Wahl gab. „Dann ist es falsch!" Guy schwieg. „Wir werden uns wohl niemals über irgendetwas einig sein. Was denkt Ihr?"

Bei seinen Worten blickte sie hoch zu ihm. „Euer Gesetz oder das des Sheriffs?", fragte sie zynisch. Guy bemühte sich um Geduld, ansonsten … „Das des Königs!", erklärte er ihr fest. „Was denkt Ihr, tut Euer geliebter König mit Verbrechern?" Diese Frage ließ Marian die Stirn runzeln. „Wollt Ihr abstreiten, dass die Auslegung der Gesetze den einzelnen Grafschaften selbst obliegt?" Marian konnte sehen, wie es in Guys Miene zu arbeiten begann, bevor sich seine Gesichtszüge verhärteten. „Ihr wisst, dass diese Härte unbegründet ist und der Sheriff sie nur als Willkür einsetzt. Ihr habt mit eigenen Augen gesehen, wie schlecht es dem Volk geht. Ein Reich ist nur so gut wie sein Fundament und es sind diese Bauern die dieses Fundament bilden."

Guy wandte sich von ihr ab, legte die Hände auf die Brüstung und blickte in die Ferne. Er hatte es gesehen, sie musste es ihm nicht extra sagen. Er kannte die Wahrheit. „Guy … ich …" Sie trat neben ihn und streckte die Hand aus. Zögerlich legte sie ihre Finger auf seine. Ausnahmsweise trug er keine Handschuhe und so spürte sie trotz der Kälte, hier oben war die Luft empfindlich kühl, die Wärme die von seiner Hand ausging. Sie kannte seine Gefühle für sie. Was sie selbst für ihn empfand, darüber war sie sich nicht im Klaren. Wie von selbst drehte er seine Hand und umfasste ihre Finger. „Ihr spielt mit mir, Mylady. Tut das nicht!", warnte er sie ruhig. „Nein, das tue ich nicht!", versicherte sie ihm und trat unbewusst dichter an ihn heran.


	20. Chapter 20

20

„Marian …" Tief sog er die Luft in seine Lungen. Marian hob ihre Hand und legte ihre Finger auf seinen Mund. „Hört mir zu! Wir können es schaffen dem Sheriff das Handwerk zu legen und Eure Unschuld zu beweisen! Ich weiß …" Guy wich ihrem Blick aus. Er wollte diese Worte nicht schon wieder hören, doch Marian zwang ihn mit sanfter Gewalt sie wieder anzusehen. „Ich weiß, dass Ihr genauso wenig über die Ränkespiele des Sheriffs Bescheid wusstet, wie ich!" Aufrichtig sah sie ihn an und obwohl er zuerst etwas skeptisch war, erkannte er, umso länger er sie anblickte, dass sie es tatsächlich ernst meinte.

„Ihr vertraut mir?" Er musste die Worte von ihr hören um sie glauben zu können. Nun war es Marian die seinem Blick auswich. Guy packte sie an den Oberarmen und automatisch hob sie den Kopf. „Antwortet mir!", drängte er sie. Marian schlug das Herz bis zum Hals. Wenn sie jetzt dieses Zugeständnis machte, würde sie vielleicht einen Weg einschlagen, von dem es kein zurück mehr gäbe. Andererseits war sie sich gar nicht mehr so sicher, ob sie das überhaupt noch wollte. „Vermutlich ist es das bisher Dümmste was ich je getan habe, aber ja, in gewisser Weise vertraue ich Euch." Mehr als einmal hatte er sie beschützt und dafür gesorgt, dass ihr kein Leid geschah.

„In gewisser Weise? Vermutlich ist das mehr als ich von Euch erwarten darf!" Eine leichte Bitterkeit schwang in seiner Stimme mit und zeigte ihr, dass sie es geschafft hatte ihn erneut zu verletzen. „Es tut mir leid, so habe ich es nicht gemeint!", kam es gepresst von ihr. Sie mussten aufhören einander wehzutun. Guy schloss die Augen, die unterschiedlichsten Gefühle durchströmten ihn bei ihren Worten. Sollte das Wunder tatsächlich geschehen? Sollte Marians Herz auch ein bisschen für ihn schlagen? Noch konnte er sein Glück nicht fassen. „Der Sheriff erwartet uns. Wir sollten zurückkehren, ehe er Verdacht schöpft!", sagte er leise. Es war ein Vorwand, nichts weiter, aber er brauchte Zeit, um über das was sie gesagt hatte nachzudenken. Nicht nur ihr, auch ihm fiel es schwer jemanden zu vertrauen. Er reichte ihr seinen Arm und ohne Zögern legte sie ihre Hand darauf.

Wie immer ruhten die Augen des Sheriffs lauernd auf den Beiden. Er traute weder ihr noch ihm und zusammen … Zwischen den Beiden stellte sich unübersehbar eine Vertrautheit ein, die ihm gefährlich werden konnte. Ihre Hand lag nicht mehr länger angespannt auf seinem Arm und sie hielt auch nicht steif Abstand zu ihm. Andererseits, nach heute Nacht wäre das auch egal. Der König war solange ein Gefangener bis jemand das Lösegeld bezahlen würde. Was, wenn er das Sagen hätte, nie passieren würde und da Prinz John schon bald ein tödlicher Unfall ereilen würde, könnte auch dieser es nicht mehr tun. Prinz John trank gerade einen großzügigen Schluck seines besten Weins und riss sich dann ein großes Stück von seinem Hammelbraten ab. Verächtlich verzog sich der Mund des Sheriffs, was er aber rasch hinter seinem Becher, den er an seine Lippen hob, verbergen konnte.

Der Abend wurde lang und der Sheriff sorgte dafür, dass genügend Wein getrunken wurde. Für seine Pläne konnte er keine Zeugen gebrauchen. Es wurde ausgelassen gefeiert, gegessen und getrunken. Selbst Marian stieg der starke Wein bereits zu Kopf, dabei hatte sie sorgsam darauf geachtet, nicht zuviel zu trinken, doch jedes Mal wenn sie einen Schluck von ihrem Becher nippte, goss ein Diener, vom Sheriff dazu angewiesen, sofort wieder nach. Auch Guy wirkte längst nicht mehr nüchtern. In seinen Augen stand ein glasiger Glanz und seine Bewegungen wirkten etwas unsicher und fahrig. Sie legte ihre Hand auf seinem Arm, um ihm so Einhalt zu gebieten. Dicht beugte sie sich zu ihm.

„Ihr hattet genug Wein! Mäßigt Euch!", zischte sie ihm warnend ins Ohr. Irgendwie wurde sie das dumpfe Gefühl nicht los, dass hier etwas nicht stimmte. Unwirsch zog Guy seinen Arm fort, er war kein kleiner Junge und sie nicht seine Mutter. Sie brauchte ihn nicht zu ermahnen was er tun durfte und was er unterlassen sollte. Später würde er ihr das in ihrer Kammer in aller Deutlichkeit sagen. Schließlich war er der Mann und sie als Frau, hatte ihm zu gehorchen. Jawohl, so war das.

Zornig presste Marian die Lippen aufeinander. Er wollte also nicht auf sie hören, darüber würden sie später noch ausführlich reden. Wie konnte er sich nur so sinnlos betrinken, wo er doch wusste, dass der Sheriff ihn als Sündenbock opfern wollte? Unbewusst zerkrümelte sie ein Stück Brot zwischen ihren Fingern.

„Er hat Euch erwischt?" Unglaube und Sorge zeichnete sich in Robins Gesicht ab. Er hätte Marian niemals in diese Lage bringen dürfen. Wer weiß was Gisborne mit ihr, nun wo er wusste dass sie ein Spion war, anstellen würde? Vielleicht saß sie längst im Kerker und wartete auf ihre Hinrichtung. Genauso beunruhigend waren die Neuigkeiten die Mutch letzte Nacht mitgebracht hatte. Fremde Krieger, die ihn verdächtig an Sarazenen erinnerten, waren durch den Wald geschlichen. Eine Zeitlang war er ihnen gefolgt, hielt es aber dann für klüger sie hier im Lager zu warnen.

Sie hatten den ganzen Tag damit zugebracht die Fremden zu suchen, ohne jeden Erfolg. Es war als wären sie vom Erdboden verschluckt worden. Nein, eigentlich nicht vom Erdboden. Im Grunde gab es nur einen Ort wo sie sein konnten und dabei vollkommen unentdeckt blieben – im Schloss! „Gisborne muss wissen wer diese Männer sind und er wollte bestimmt verhindern, dass Marian mir verrät was diese vorhaben! Was immer er und der Sheriff planen, es ist mit Sicherheit nichts Gutes!" Seine Männer nickten zustimmend. „Wir müssen noch heute Nacht ins Schloss und Marian helfen. Sie ist in Gefahr! Gisborne weiß, dass sie uns mit Informationen versorgt!"

Unschlüssig standen die Männer da. Alle mochten Marian und schätzten sie sehr, aber Kopf und Kragen zu riskieren um ins Schloss einzubrechen, war immer eine gefährliche Sache. Robin wischte sich mit den Händen über das Gesicht, als könnte er so die Schuld von seiner Seele tilgen. Für alles was Marian widerfahren war, war er mitverantwortlich. „Wir müssen dort hin, koste es was es wolle." Die Sorge um sie ließ ihn unruhig auf und ab laufen. Schreckliche Bilder, wie sie gefoltert wurde, oder gar noch schlimmeres erleben musste, quälten ihn.

„Ihr konntet Eure Finger kaum von Eurem Becher lassen! Man konnte meinen Euer Leben hinge davon ab, so wie Ihr Euch daran festgeklammert habt!", warf sie ihm wütend vor, kaum dass er die Tür zu ihrer Kammer geschlossen hatte und sie alleine waren. „Ihr redet wirres Zeug! Ich habe meinen Becher kaum angerührt!", widersprach er ihr heftig, doch sein unsicherer Gang und seine schleppende Aussprache, straften seiner Worte Lügen. „Ihr seid betrunken!", spie sie verächtlich aus und kehrte ihm den Rücken zu. Gut, dass sie in ihrem Stiefel ein Messer verborgen hatte. Auf Guy konnte sie sich heute Nacht nicht verlassen.

„Kommt her!", befahl er ihr plötzlich barsch. „Ihr müsst tatsächlich von Sinnen sein, wenn Ihr glaubt ich würde Euch gehorchen!" Betrunkenen war nicht zu trauen, und einem betrunkenen Guy schon gar nicht. „Ihr habt es versprochen und nun kommt her!" Marian verdrehte die Augen, holte tief Luft und schwang auf dem Absatz herum. „Ich weiß nicht was Ihr Euch davon versprecht, außer dass Ihr vermutlich, trunken wie Ihr seid, umfallt und ich mit Euch noch mehr Scherereien habe!", keifte sie, schritt aber trotzdem gehorsam auf ihn zu. Dicht vor ihm blieb sie stehen. Beinahe wäre sie zurückgewichen, als er sich zu ihr neigte.

„Ihr solltet nicht allem trauen, das Ihr seht!", flüsterte er ihr urplötzlich stocknüchtern ins Ohr und ehe sie sich versah presste er seinen Mund auf ihren. „Aber", kam es stotternd über ihre Lippen, sobald er sie los ließ. Verständnislos sah ihn an. Sein plötzlicher Kuss brachte sie vollkommen durcheinander. „Ich habe einen der Pagen angewiesen mir nur stark verdünnten Wein zu trinken zu geben." Er zwinkerte ihr zu und drückte ihr erneut einen Kuss auf die Lippen. Daran könnte er sich eindeutig gewöhnen. „Ihr seid ein Teufel!" Eigentlich müsste sie wütend auf ihn sein, nur fiel ihr das schwer, wenn er ihr so nahe war.

„Gebt es endlich zu, Ihr findet Gefallen an mir und meinen Berührungen!" Zart strich er ihr mit den Fingern über die Wange und seine Stimme klang wie purer Samt. Ihr Herz schlug laut in ihrer Brust sodass sie sich sicher war, er konnte es hören. „Ich …" Sie wollte es abstreiten. Fahrig ging ihr Blick durch den Raum. Guy legte seine Hand unter ihr Kinn und zwang sie so ihn anzusehen. „Sagt es mir!", drängte er sie und hielt ihren Blick mit seinen Augen fest. „Guy ich …" „Fällt es Euch so schwer zuzugeben, was Ihr für mich empfindet?" Tief holte Marian Luft, dann schluckte sie. „Es kann sein, dass sich meine Gefühle für Euch gewandelt haben.", gestand sie stockend.

Sie tauchte aus dem Wasser auf und warf ihr langes nachtschwarzes Haar mit Schwung auf den Rücken. Es ging nichts über ein erfrischendes Bad. Langsam wie eine Göttin entstieg sie dem Wasser und hüllte ihren bronzefarbenen Körper in ein seidiges Tuch. Nur der Mond hoch obern am Himmel beobachtete sie dabei. Nasrin hatte sich auf der Suche nach ihrem Vater weit von ihrem Land entfernt. Hier war das Wetter viel kühler und es gab keine Wüste. Gerade als sie sich ankleiden wollte, ließ ein leises, knisterndes Geräusch sie Deckung suchen und zugleich nach ihrer Waffe greifen.

Suchend glitt ihr Blick durch den dichten Wald. Selbst das Flüstern des Windes hatte sich verändert und sagte ihr, dass da draußen jemand lauerte. Ihr Vater hatte ihr beigebracht wie ein Mann zu reiten und zu kämpfen. Es gab kaum Männer in seinen Reihen, die es mit ihr aufnehmen konnten. Mit ein Grund warum sie trotz ihres fortgeschrittenen Altes, sie war schon über zwanzig, noch immer ohne einen Ehemann dastand. Keiner wollte sie zur Frau nehmen, wenn sie sich doch wie ein Mann gebärdete. Oft hatte ihr Vater den Tag verflucht, an dem er beschlossen hatte sie auszubilden. Sie selbst sah das anders. Einer Frau sollte es gestattet sein, sich und ihre Familie zu verteidigen.

Er war seinen Männern vorausgeeilt. Sie wollten noch zuvor das Lager abbrechen und alle Spuren, die sie hinterlassen hatten, verwischen, bevor sie sich auf den Weg machten. Doch ihn trieb die Ungewissheit an. Was, wenn Marian seine Hilfe brauchte? Hastig trieb er sein Pferd zur Eile an, bis er an einem unebenen Waldstück gezwungen war eine langsamere Gangart einzuschlagen. Wasserplätschern ließ ihn heftig an den Zügeln ziehen. Hier war jemand. Vielleicht waren es die Männer, die Mutch vergangene Nacht gesehen hatte? Er schwang sich aus dem Sattel und schlich zwischen den Bäumen hindurch. Robin wusste, dass sich dahinter ein kleiner, klarer Weiher befand. Geduckt kroch er durch die Büsche und zog lautlos sein Schwert. Egal was ihn dahinter erwartete, er würde ihnen das Fürchten lehren.

Der Sherwood Forest war sein Wald und kein anderer hatte sich hier herumzutreiben. Ein einzelner Busch versperrte ihm nur noch die Sicht auf den Weiher. Er schob ihn mit der Hand langsam zur Seite und …. Und sah eine Göttin! Mit offenem Mund starrte er sie an, unfähig sich zu rühren. Gerade entstieg sie dem Wasser. Sie trug keinen Fetzen Stoff an ihrem Körper und unzählige Wassertropfen perlten an ihr herab. Es war als wäre sie nicht aus diesem Weiher, sondern aus einer anderen Welt gekommen. Geblendet wie ein grüner Jüngling saß er gaffend im Gebüsch.

Bis ihn die Spitze eines Schwertes zurück auf den Boden der Tatsachen holte. Als er den Blick hob, sah er direkt in die Augen seiner Göttin. „Verratet mir, was Ihr hier wollt, ehe ich Euch die Kehle aufschlitze!", zischte sie ihm scharf ins Ohr.

„Kann sein?" Guy zog fragend eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. „Guy ich …" Er verlangte soviel von ihr. Sie fühlte sich in seiner Gegenwart ganz durcheinander. Einerseits brachte er ihr Herz zum Schnellerschlagen und auf der anderen … wann hatte sie begonnen ihm so sehr zu vertrauen? Seit wann erschien ihr Leben nicht mehr als schreckliche Hölle? Der Gedanke, für immer an seiner Seite zu sein hatte schon längst seinen Schrecken verloren. Im Gegenteil, seit wann fühlte sie in ihrem Herzen den Wunsch aus dieser Ehe das Beste zu machen? Guy hob die Hand und strich ihr eine Strähne ihres Haares hinter das Ohr.

Sie wich nicht zurück. Ließ diese zärtliche Geste zu. Es erschien ihm wie ein Wunder, dass das unmögliche möglich wurde. Vielleicht konnte sie ihn doch eines Tages lieben? Er begann gegen jede Vernunft und gegen alles woran er glaubte, wieder zu hoffen. Guy fasste nach ihrer Hand und drückte einen sanften Kuss auf deren Innenfläche. „Wir werden später darüber reden, doch zuerst sollten wir versuchen herauszufinden was der Sheriff vorhat!", schlug er sanft vor und zog sie mit sich. Noch etwas verwirrt folgte sie ihm einfach. Draußen am Gang war alles ruhig.

Es war spät und selbst die Dienerschaft hatte sich bereits zur Ruhe begeben. Einzig die Flammen der Fackeln bewegten sich, wie von einer unsichtbaren Kraft getrieben, leicht unruhig hin und her. Guy hielt immer noch Marians Hand fest und gemeinsam schlichen sie auf die Treppe zu. Ein Blick hinab zeigte ihm, dass auch hier keine Seele mehr unterwegs war. Sein Ziel war der Ostturm. Jener Turm in dem Prinz John weilte. Eine innere Stimme sagte ihm, dass, egal was der Sheriff vorhatte, es etwas mit dem Prinzen zu tun hatte. Sie bewegten sich lautlos die Treppe hinab und folgten dem Gang der sie direkt zum Ostturm brachte.

Noch wussten weder er noch Marian vom Schicksal des Königs. Plötzlich fühlte er wie sich ihm die Nackenhärchen aufrichteten. Sie waren nicht mehr länger allein. Auch andere bewegten sich, gleich wie sie, vollkommen lautlos durch das Schloss. Er duckte sich mit Marian in eine Nische und wartete. Seine Geduld wurde nicht allzu lange auf die Probe gestellt. Schon bald entdeckte er Schatten an der Wand, die sich auf sie beide zubewegten. Hier waren sie nicht sicher. In ihrem Versteck, das kein richtiges war, würde man sie sofort entdecken. Guy drehte sich zu Marian um und legte warnend einen Finger an die Lippen. Dann deutete er mit der Hand auf eine Tür unweit ihres Versteckes. Stumm nickte sie. Sie hatte ihn verstanden. Auch sie konnte die drohende Gefahr spüren.

„Wer seid Ihr? Oder soll ich Euch gleich töten?" Wie feurig sie klang. Ihre Stimme passte zu ihrem Aussehen. Einzig ein dünnes Hemd, das mehr zeigte als es verbarg, verhüllt ihren Körper und brachte ihn so zum Schwitzen. „Verzeiht! Es war nicht meine Absicht Euer Bad zu stören, aber ich muss Euch warnen – es treibt sich allerlei Gesindel im Wald herum und für eine so schöne Frau wie Ihr es seid…" Weiter kam er nicht. Nasrin presste ihm die Klinge fester gegen die Kehle und brachte ihn so zum Schweigen. „Ich kann durchaus auf mich acht geben! Eure Sorge ist vollkommen unbegründet!", warf sie ihm spöttisch vor. Was er ihr da erzählte war vollkommen lächerlich.

Er war eben einer dieser dummen Efendi vor denen ihr Vater sie gewarnt hatte. Sie kamen in ihr Land, plünderten und ermordeten ihr Volk. Eigentlich sollte sie diesen auf der Stelle töten, warum sie zögerte, wusste sie nicht. „Ich muss Euch wohl um Gnade bitten! Ich bin in Eurer Hand – verfügt über mich!" Robin gab seiner Stimme einen schmeichelnden Klang. Damit hatte er bei den Frauen schon viel Erfolg gehabt, und auch auf Marian hatte sie gewirkt … seitdem sie mit Gisborne verheiratet war jedoch nicht mehr. Kurz sog er heftig die Luft in seine Lungen. „Vielleicht sollte ich Euch tatsächlich zu meinem Diener machen, nach allem was Euer König meinem Volk angetan hat!", warf sie ihm feurig vor. Er hatte bei seinem ersten Blick auf sie gleich erkannt, dass sie aus dem Volk der Sarazenen kam.

„Ich bin hier und nicht in Eurem Land. Auch ich befürworte diesen Krieg nicht!" Die Klinge bewegte sich leicht von seinem Hals fort. Nasrin hatte ihren Kopf neugierig schräg gelegt. „Mutig Worte, die Ihr da von Euch gebt, aber entsprechen sie auch der Wahrheit?" „Ich schwöre …" „Was sollte mir ein Schwur aus Eurem Munde bringen?" Nasrin war einen Schritt zurückgetreten und erlaubte Robin so aufzustehen. „Ich bin auf der Suche nach meinem Vater! Er kam in dieses schreckliche Land um dafür zu sorgen, dass der Krieg endlich zu Ende geht!" Robin erhob sich und klopfte sich den Schmutz von seiner Kleidung. Bei ihren Worten hielt er plötzlich inne. „Wie genau will er das bewerkstelligen?", fragte er lauernd. Nun war es Nasrin die schwieg. Sie hatte bereits zuviel verraten. Er würde es bestimmt nicht gutheißen, dass ihr Vater vorhatte seinen König zu töten.


	21. Chapter 21

21

Sie standen in einer der Kammer der Mägde. Aufkeuchend schöpften diese nach Atem, als sie so unvermittelt aus dem Schlaf gerissen wurden, doch ein finsterer Blick von Guy genügte, um sie zum Schweigen zu bringen, bevor sie den Mund erst aufmachen konnten. Er blieb dicht an der Tür und lauschte. Marian klebte förmlich an seiner Seite, auch sie wollte sich nichts von dem was vor der Tür vor sich ging, entgehen lassen. Innerlich zählte Guy bis zehn, dann öffnete er die Tür einen kleinen Spalt und schielte hinaus. Der Flur lag still und verlassen da. Nichts regte sich, nicht einmal die Fackeln in ihren Halterungen bewegten sich über Gebühr und doch wusste Guy intuitiv, dass erst vor wenigen Augenblicken jemand hier vorbei geschlichen war. Er deutete Marian ihm zu folgen.

Langsam schlichen sie wieder nach draußen und sahen sich genau um, doch sie waren allein. Sie folgten dem Gang Richtung Ostturm. Umso näher sie diesem kamen, umso beunruhigendere Geräusche drangen zu ihnen. Irgendetwas ging in der Kammer von Prinz John vor sich. Erstickte Laute, begleitet von dumpfem Klirren, ließen Guy seine Schritte beschleunigen. Die Tür zu Prinz Johns Gemach stand offen und sofort ahnten beide schreckliches. Guy deutete Marian hinter ihm zu bleiben. Vorsichtig näherte er sich der Tür und blickte hinein. Prinz John lag in seinem Blut auf dem Bett.

Um dieses herum stand ein Sarazene, bewaffnet mit einem blutigen Krummschwert. Guy registrierte sofort, was hier geschehen war und ahnte bereits schlimmes. Seine Befürchtungen sollten sich auf der Stelle bewahrheiten. Der Sheriff trat durch eine andere Tür in den Raum. In seinen Händen blitzte ein blutiger Dolch. „Keine Zeugen, sagte ich!", zischte er zornig. Er musste selbst Hand anlegen. Einer der persönlichen Wachen des Prinzen wäre beinahe die Flucht gelungen. Gut, dass dieser ihm in die Arme gelaufen war. „Ist er tot?" Verächtlich blickte er auf den Prinzen. Der Sarazene nickte.

„Hier habt Ihr Euren Lohn und nun verschwindet! Ich werde die Wachen rufen, damit sie Guy und sein Liebchen wegen Mordes an den Prinzen festnehmen können!" Eigentlich wollte er diesem den Mord an den König in die Schuhe schieben, aber für diesen hatte sich eine viel bessere Lösung gefunden. Gefangen im Ausland, ohne die Möglichkeit zu entkommen und niemand würde, so wahr er hier stand, das Lösegeld für ihn bezahlen! Fast hätte er laut aufgelacht, aber zu dieser Pietätlosigkeit wollte er sich dann doch nicht hinreißen lassen.

Guy drängte Marian zurück. So rasch sie konnten liefen sie zurück in ihre Kammer. Wenn sie nicht am Galgen landen wollten, mussten sie so schnell wie möglich fort von hier.

„Nehmt nur mit woran Euer Herz hängt – alles andere lasst hier!", hielt er sie zur Eile an und riss zugleich eines seiner Hemden aus der Kommode, um das einzige zu retten, woran sein Herz hing. Der Ring sollte nicht im Schloss bleiben. In seiner Hast purzelte er ihm aus dem Hemd zu Boden und rollte vor Marians Füße. Für einen Moment hielten beide die Luft an, dann beugte sich Marian langsam herab und hob ihn andächtig vom Boden auf. Sie hielt ihn zwischen ihren Fingern und betrachtete ihn, dabei gingen ihr die unterschiedlichsten Gedanken und Gefühle durch den Kopf.

Er hatte ihn behalten, die ganze Zeit über. Das war der Ring, den er ihr bei ihrer ersten Hochzeit gegeben hatte. Warum hatte er sich nie davon getrennt? Als Mahnung was beim ersten Mal passiert war? Oder aus sentimentalen Gründen? Obwohl Guy und sentimental? Nein das mochte sie nicht glauben. Wortlos reichte sie ihm den Ring, drehte sich um und begann hastig zusammenzusuchen was sie brauchen würde.

Guy wusste nicht, welche Reaktion er erwartet hatte, aber damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. War ihr der Ring gleichgültig oder hatte sie bereits vergessen, dass es der Ring war den er ihr geschenkt und den sie ihm nachdem sie ihn damit verletzt hatte, vor die Füße geworfen hatte? Fest schloss sich seine Faust um diesen. Dann ließ er ihn unter seinem Wams verschwinden. Eine gewisse Traurigkeit ergriff ihn, die er schleunigst verdrängte, dafür war jetzt keine Zeit. Sie mussten zusehen, dass sie von hier fort kamen.

„Eilt Euch! Wir müssen gehen!" Guy fasste nach ihrem Arm und drängte sie, ohne darauf zu achten ob sie noch etwas mitnehmen wollte, zur Tür hinaus. Vielleicht hatten sie schon zuviel Zeit verloren? Nur weil er so albern war und den Ring nicht zurücklassen wollte, konnte es passieren, dass sie doch noch am Galgen landeten. Wegen ihm könnte sie sterben, dann wäre alles umsonst gewesen. Schnell eilten sie den Gang hinab. Die ersten lauten Geräusche, die auf einen Tumult schließen ließen, waren bereits zu hören. Es war nur mehr eine Frage der Zeit, bis das ganze Schloss erwachen und nach ihnen suchen würde. Prinz John war tot. Ermordet von den gedungenen Mördern des Sheriffs.

Dieser selbst würde sich niemals die Hände schmutzig machen. Unbeschadet erreichten sie das Portal. Hastig drängte Guy Marian hindurch und folgte ihr. Ganz von selbst, als wäre es das Natürlichste auf der Welt fasste er nach ihrer Hand und rannte mit ihr sprichwörtlich um ihr Leben über den Hof. Noch folgte ihnen niemand. Doch merkte er wie immer mehr Lichter durch das Schloss eilten. Scheinbar suchte man bereits nach ihnen. Eigentlich wollte er sich noch sein Pferd holen, aber dafür war es zu spät. Er drängte Marian zu dem schmalen Durchgang in der Mauer und zum ersten Mal war er froh darüber, dass seine Männer so nachlässig ihren Dienst verrichteten.

Beide dort abgestellten Soldaten schliefen tief und fest. So wusste niemand wo sie das Schloss auf ihrer Flucht verlassen hatten, was ihnen etwas mehr Zeit verschaffen würde. Zu Fuß zu fliehen war so schon schwer genug. Er würde mit Marian im Sherwood Forest untertauchen müssen. Was ihm einen bitteren Beigeschmack verschaffte. Dort lebte auch Robin Hood. Hinter ihm lauerte sein Tod und vor ihm auch.

Er drängte Marian zwischen die Bäume, als die ersten lauten Stimmen zu ihnen drangen. Scheinbar hatte der Sheriff ihr Verschwinden bemerkt. Nun hieß es soviel Abstand wie möglich zwischen sich und dem Schloss zu bringen. Umso tiefer sie in den Wald vordrangen umso weniger würde es den Soldaten des Sheriffs gelingen sie zu finden. Sie stolperten über Wurzeln, zerkratzten sich an scharfen Ästen die Arme und Gesichter, aber keiner von ihnen hielt auch nur für eine Sekunde inne. Erst als Marian kaum noch Luft bekam, zwang sie Guy stehenzubleiben. „Ich … ich kann nicht mehr!", stieß sie zwischen zwei Atemzügen hervor und hielt sich keuchend den Bauch. Sie hatte schlimmes Seitenstechen und ihre Lunge schmerzte bei jedem Atemzug.

Robin betrachte die Sarazenin misstrauisch. Sie verschwieg ihm etwas, dass spürte er deutlich. Weder verriet sie ihm den Aufenthaltsort ihres Vater, noch was dieser so fern seiner Heimat hier wollte. Einen Krieg, der so viele hunderte Meilen von hier geführt wurde, wie will er diesen in einem anderen Land beenden können? Wie? „Ich kann Euch wohl nicht dazu bewegen hier auf mich zu warten? Leider zwingt mich eine wichtige Angelegenheit, die keinen Aufschub duldet, Euch zu verlassen!"

Leicht spöttisch zog Nasrin eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. „Wie kann es sein, dass Ihr, wie Ihr sagt, so dringend erwartet werdet und dennoch Zeit habt durch ein beinahe undurchdringliches Dickicht zu kriechen, um mich bei meinem Bade zu stören?" Robin besaß den Anstand zu erröten. „Ich hatte nicht Euch erwartet!", stieß er trocken hervor. „Sondern?" „Madam, gesteht mir meine Geheimnisse zu – ich lasse Euch auch die Euren!" Er verneigte sich leicht vor ihr und machte sich auf den Weg.

Sein Pferd erwartete ihn dort, wo er es verlassen hatte, aber irgendetwas hatte sich verändert. Er spürte, dass er nicht alleine war. In der Dunkelheit lauerte jemand. Robin leckte sich über die trockenen Lippen und zog dabei möglichst lautlos sein Schwert. Das Mädchen, das er gerade verlassen hatte, konnte es nicht sein. Sie befand sich hinter ihm. Das Gefühl beobachtet zu werden, kam von vorne. Er schlich geduckt um sein Pferd herum und lauschte in die Nacht.

„Wer ist das?", wisperte Marian. Es konnte Robin oder einer seiner Männer sein, aber es war auch möglich, dass es jemand ganz anderes war. Jemand, dem sie auf keinen Fall begegnen wollten. Guy schüttelte den Kopf. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wer sich noch außer ihnen in der Dunkelheit im Wald herumtrieb. „Bleibt hier und rührt Euch nicht!", befahl er ihr leise. Kurz wartete er ob sie gehorchte, erst dann drang er gebückt durch das Gebüsch und bewegte sich auf die einsame Gestalt zu. Mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung zog er sein Schwert. „Wer seid Ihr? Gebt Euch zu erkennen, wenn Euch Euer Leben lieb ist!", befahl er bellend der Gestalt. Robin schwang zu ihm herum und sah Guy erfreut an.

„Welch Überraschung! Hat Euch Euer Herr von der Leine gelassen? Dürft Ihr überhaupt zu dieser späten Stunde alleine hier herumlaufen?" Spott und Verachtung sprachen aus Robins Stimme. Er hasste sein Gegenüber über alles und nur zu gern hätte er ihm sein Schwert mitten ins Herz gebohrt. Guys Augen verengten sich. So trafen sie einander wieder. „Wir haben noch eine Rechnung offen. Diesmal dürft Ihr nicht darauf hoffen mich überraschen zu können. Mal sehen wie Ihr Euch in einem fairen Kampf haltet!" Er machte sich kampfbereit. Wenn Gott ihm gnädig war, würde er Hood noch heute ins Jenseits befördern.

„Wollt Ihr mich mit Eurem Gerede zu Tode langweilen oder findet Ihr noch genug Mut, um vielleicht doch die Klinge mit mir zu kreuzen?", spottete Robin. Er wusste um Guys Temperament. Wenn er ihn lange genug reizte, würde er ihn blind vor Zorn angreifen und so leichter zu besiegen sein. Ein Knurren entrang Guys Kehle, dann krachten ihre Klingen hart aufeinander.

Marian wartete in geduckter Haltung, aber schon bald wurde ihr klar, wer der Fremde war. Robin! Schnell erhob sie sich und lief auf die beiden Männer zu. „Halt!", schrie sie laut. Sie könnte es nicht ertragen auch nur einen von ihnen zu verlieren und schon gar nicht, wenn sie sich gegenseitig erschlugen. Ohne Zögern warf sie sich zwischen die Beiden und stellte sich schützend vor Guy. Heftig atmend trat Robin einen Schritt zurück, dabei ruhten seine Augen tief verletzt auf Marian. Sie hatte sich nicht vor ihn gestellt, sondern vor Gisborne. Unmissverständlich zeigte sie damit zu wem sie gehörte. Nicht mehr zu ihm. Nasrin hatte sich, vom Lärm angelockt, an die Drei angeschlichen. Gespannt folgte sie ihrer Unterhaltung.

„Welch unterwartetes Glück! Seine Majestät lebt!", rief der herbeigerufene Medikus erfreut aus. „Seine Lebenszeichen mögen nur schwach sein, aber so Gott uns gnädig ist, wird er überleben!" Am liebsten hätte der Sheriff ihn niedergestochen, aber in der Gegenwart der Soldaten des Prinzen wagte er es nicht. Wie konnte es sein, dass der Sarazene so versagt hatte? Waren nicht gerade sie für ihre große Kampfkunst bekannt? Wie kam es dann, dass er es nicht schaffte einen unbewaffneten Mann im Schlaf zu töten?

Ärgerlich wollte der Sheriff um sich schlagen und seine Laune verschlechterte sich noch zusätzlich, als er erfuhr, dass sowohl Gisborne wie auch seine Gemahlin Marian das Schloss verlassen hatten. Durch Gisbornes Abwesenheit war es ihm unmöglich Prinz John zu töten. Niemand würde ihm glauben, dass es Gisborne war und es einfach zu behaupten wagte er nicht. Die Soldaten waren ihrem Heerführer treu ergeben. Ein Teil von ihnen war durchaus bestechlich, aber alle das wagte er zu bezweifeln.

„Er braucht viel Ruhe und man sollte ihn unter keinen Umständen zu viel bewegen. Und dann, wenn keine Infektion dazu kommt, stehen seine Chancen vollkommen zu genesen durchaus günstig, würde ich sagen!" Der Medikus klang für den Sheriff viel zu optimistisch. „Fein!", zischte er zornig und verließ das Gemach des Prinzen. Sein Weg führte ihn in den Westturm, doch die Sarazenen waren fort. Sie erachteten ihren Auftrag als erfüllt und befanden sich bestimmt schon auf dem Weg nach Ostarrichi, um sich den anderen anzuschließen.

Nun war er ganz alleine. Robin Hood trieb dort draußen im Wald sein Unwesen. Wohin es Gisborne verschlagen hatte, darüber konnte er nur raten, aber er würde ihn auf keinen Fall unterschätzen. Scheinbar hatte er irgendwie herausgefunden, was er vorhatte. Nur galt er jetzt als Thronfolgermörder, immerhin hatte er versucht Prinz John zu ermorden! Wenigstens musste er sich nicht um den König sorgen, denn dieser war sicher verwahrt in Ostarrichi.

Schweratmend stand Robin da und sah erbittert auf Marian. „So ist das also!", stellte er betroffen fest. Erst da wurde Marian bewusst, dass sie sich ganz von selbst schützend vor Guy gestellt hatte. „Robin …", stieß sie atemlos aus. Schwer enttäuscht trat er einen Schritt zurück, behielt aber sein Schwert griffbereit in der Hand. „Du musst mir nichts erklären, wie es aussieht hast du dich entschieden!", kam es verletzt von ihm. Marian begann sich ganz scheußlich zu fühlen. Vor ihr stand ihre Vergangenheit und hinter ihr … da war sie sich noch nicht sicher. Sie wusste nur eins, die beiden Männer zerrissen sie innerlich. Sie fühlte sich beiden verpflichtete. Beide hatten sie schon so viel für sie getan und riskiert. „Wenn du lieber dein Leben an der Seite eines Verbrechers und Mörders verbringst, dann sollten sich unsere Wege hier besser für immer trennen!"

Diese Worte entflammten in Marian die Wut. Immer ging es nur um ihn. Er fühlte sich gekränkt. Er war beleidigt. Aber was war mit ihr? Was mit Guy? Wo blieben sie? „Du wirst mir jetzt zuhören! Ich habe Guy auf deinen Wunsch geehelicht. Ich habe mich in mein Schicksal gefügt, weil du mir keine andere Wahl gelassen hast …" Sie spürte wie sich Guy hinter ihr versteifte. Es war nicht unbedingt das was er hören wollte. Vor ihr runzelte Robin bei ihren Worten die Stirn.

Plötzlich brach unmittelbar in ihrer Nähe ein Ast. Sie waren nicht länger allein. Alle drei Köpfe drehten sich in die Richtung, aus der das Geräusch kam. Innerlich verfluchte sich Nasrin. Um besser hören zu können war sie näher gekommen und dabei unvorsichtig gewesen. Ein unbedachter Schritt hatte genügt und die Aufmerksamkeit auf sie gelenkt.

Unweit ihrer Stelle bewegten sich noch drei andere Gestalten durch den Wald. „Wir sollten in unsere Heimat zurückkehren, jetzt wo es in diesem Land keinen Herrscher mehr gibt, wird der Krieg bald zu Ende sein!", meinte Azad. Er vermisste seine Heimat, seine Familie. Das war auch der Grund, warum er hier war. Sein Volk litt und das Land lag in Blut und Asche. Für jeden Mann, jede Frau und jedes Kind, das er sterben sah, wuchs sein Hass auf dieses England und vor allem auf ihren König. Mit welchem Recht waren sie in ihr Land eingedrungen und hatten die Waffen gegen sie erhoben? Mit welchem Recht?

„Ich denke, wir sollten noch bleiben. Der, den sie den Löwen nennen, ist noch nicht tot!", sagte Shahmain. Er war der eigentliche Anführer und mochten seine Worte noch so beiläufig geklungen haben, so zweifelte weder Azad noch Farhat, dass es sich um einen Befehl handelte. Sie würden bleiben, solange es Shahmain für richtig hielt. Innerlich spürte Azad wie sich sein Herz verkrampfte. Er vermisste Elinja, seine Frau, und Nasrin, seine geliebte Tochter, aber er hatte sich für diesen Auftrag freiwillig gemeldet.

Es erschien ihnen wie ein Zeichen Allahs, als eine dunkel vermummte Gestalt mit einem Beutel voll Gold auf der Suche nach gedungenen Mördern an sie herantrat. Eigentlich ein leichtes Unterfangen, sie sollten bloß den König dieses Landes töten. Aber es sollte sich als schwierig gestalten, denn bevor sie ihren Auftrag erledigen konnten, hatte dieser bereits ihr Land verlassen und segelte über die Ägäis Richtung Griechenland.

„Wer seid Ihr?" Marians Frage richtete sich direkt an Nasrin. Ihr Blick ging über die zierliche, zarte Gestalt die keinen Zweifel daran ließ, dass es sich um eine Frau handelte und sie kam genau aus derselben Richtung wie Robin. Das konnte kein Zufall sein. „Nasrin", erwiderte die Frau knapp. Angespannt sog sie die Luft über ihre Nase ein. Tod lag in der würzigen Luft des Waldes. Heute Nacht würde noch jemand sterben, das fühlte sie in jeder Faser ihres Körpers. „Nasrin, was habt Ihr mit Robin zu schaffen?"


	22. Chapter 22

22

Seine Genesung ging schnell voran. Schon bereits am frühen Morgen schlug Prinz John die Augen auf und gab einige, wenn auch unverständliche Laute von sich, bevor er wieder einschlief. Säuerlich sah der Sheriff auf ihn herab. „Sind das nicht gute Neuigkeiten? Seine Majestät besitzt eine robuste Konstitution, er wird bestimmt rasch genesen!" Begeistert verließ der Medikus das Gemach des Prinzen. Ihm war wohl der missmutige Gesichtsausdruck des Sheriffs nicht entgangen, aber er weigerte sich strikt darüber nachzudenken. Er war nur hier um die Kranken zu versorgen, alles andere ging ihn nichts an.

„Bringt mir Sir Edward! Er schuldet mir eine Erklärung!", verlangte der Sheriff brüllend und rauschte zornig aus Prinz Johns Kammer. Irgendjemand musste dafür büssen. Seine wunderbaren Pläne waren in Gefahr und warum? Weil er die dumme Kuh Marian hätte hängen lassen sollen als sich die Gelegenheit dazu geboten hatte. Nun war sie mit seinem besten Mann auf der Flucht. Gisborne kannte nicht all seine Geheimnisse, aber genug davon, um ihm gefährlich werden zu können. Darum wollte er ihn auch loswerden. Es war nicht gut, jemanden zu viel anzuvertrauen und diesen auch noch am Leben zu lassen.

Schwer atmend stand er hinter ihr. Ja, ihre Ehe stand unter keinem guten Stern und scheinbar sah sie das immer noch so. Für einen Moment hatte er gehofft … hatte er geglaubt, dass sie tatsächlich beginnen könnte … was? Ihn zu lieben? Er war ein törichter Narr. Vor ihr stand der einzige Mann, der ihr jemals etwas bedeuten würde und im Vergleich zu diesem würde er immer schlecht abschneiden. Guy spürte Marians Eifersucht, als sie die fremde Frau sah. Ihr Herz gehörte Hood und egal was er tun oder sagen würde, nichts konnte daran etwas ändern. Resigniert ließ er unbewusst die Schultern hängen, doch dann plötzlich kroch Wut in ihm hoch. Er würde ihn töten! Mühsam beherrscht schob er Marian zur Seite.

„Erspart mir Euer Liebesgeplänkel!", spie er bitter über die Lippen. „Und lasst uns endlich zu Ende bringen was längst überfällig ist!" Vermutlich würde er in dieser Nacht sterben, aber das war ihm egal. Nichts mehr hatte Bedeutung für ihn. Hart presste er die Lippen aufeinander bis nur noch eine dünne Linie zu sehen war.

„Gerne!", knurrte Robin und hob sein Schwert. Überrascht keuchte Marian auf. Was ging nur in Guy vor? Warum tat er das? War er in seinem grenzenlosen Hass so blind für ihre Gefühle? Gefühle? Ihr Herz begann plötzlich schneller zu schlagen. Unbemerkt von ihr hatte er sich genau in dieses eingeschlichen und dort einen festen Platz eingenommen. „Ich sagte, Ihr sollt mit diesem Wahnsinn aufhören!", schrie sie laut, aber ihre Worte gingen in dem Aufeinanderkrachen der Schwerter unter.

„Heute schicke ich Euch in die Hölle und so Gott will, wird Euch der Sheriff schon bald folgen!", stieß Robin verächtlich hervor. „Der Sheriff hat Guy verraten und Prinz John ermordet!", warf Marian laut ein und brachte damit die Männer wieder auseinander. „Was?" Robin war zurückgetreten. Diese Neuigkeit musste er erst einmal verdauen. „Wir sind praktisch auf der Flucht. Guy und ich sollen für diesen niederträchtigen Mord, von Sarazenen begangen, büssen!", erzählte Marian ihm weiter. Diese Demütigung! Wie sehr musste sie ihn wirklich verachten, dass sie ihm das antun konnte? Guy knirschte beinahe mit den Zähnen. Lieber wäre er tot, als dass Robin Hood von seiner Erniedrigung erfuhr. Hinter ihnen sog Nasrin hektisch die Luft über die Nase ein.

„Sarazenin, was weißt du darüber?", scharf klang Guys Stimme über alle hinweg. Schuldbewusst senkte sie den Kopf, um ihn sodann gleich wieder stolz zu erheben. Sie hatte nichts Falsches getan und ihr Vater auch nicht. Das waren die Ungläubigen, die in ihr Land eingedrungen waren und ihr Volk töteten. „Deswegen ist dein Vater in unser Land gekommen?" Robin kehrte Guy den Rücken zu, um Nasrin in die Augen sehen zu können. Plötzlich ergab ihre Anwesenheit einen Sinn. Ihr Vater war in sein Land gekommen um den König zu ermorden. „Nein! Er wollte verhindern, dass unser Volk weiter leiden muss! Euer Herrscher ist ohne Grund in unser Land eingedrungen und hat es verwüstet!"

Robin trat einen Schritt zurück. Das alles war momentan ein bisschen viel, und er brauchte Zeit um über alles nachdenken zu können. Plötzlich raschelte es hinter ihnen im Gebüsch. Kampfbereit stand Robin da. Er hatte nur wenig Hoffnung, dass es sich bei denen, die sich dort bewegten um seine Männer handelte, doch er irrte sich. Tatsächlich war er kurz darauf von seinen Männern umringt. „Ich schätze, Ihr werdet uns alle begleiten müssen!" Ein siegesgewisses Grinsen legte sich auf seinen Mund, als er sich Guy zuwandte. „Und ich muss darauf bestehen, dass Ihr Euer Schwert niederlegt!"

In Guy tobte ein Sturm. Kurz überlegte er nach vorne zu stürzen. Was hatte er noch zu verlieren? Nichts! Heftig hob und senkte sich sein Brustkorb. Marian konnte seine Anspannung spüren und plötzlich hatte sie Angst. Angst ihn zu verlieren, gerade wo sie begonnen hatte ihn zu verstehen. Sie drehte sich zu ihm. Sanft legte sie eine Hand auf seine Brust und sah bittend in seine Augen. Automatisch hob er die Hand und schloss sie um eine ihrer Locken. So verletzlich. Sein Herz schlug einzig für sie und wenn sie ihn so anblickte, dann würde er – musste er alles für sie tun.

Langsam ging die Spitze seines Schwertes zu Boden, ehe er es fallen ließ. „Danke!", flüsterte sie. Schnell wandte sie sich danach ab. Sie konnte den traurigen und zugleich resignierten Ausdruck in seinen Augen sehen und suchte diesem zu entfliehen. Tief in sich erahnte sie, was in ihm vorging. Er war wütend auf sie und enttäuscht. Er war voller unterschiedlicher Gefühle, die es Marian schwer machten an seiner Seite zu bleiben. Einzig die Furcht was Robin ihm antun könnte, hielt sie entschlossen an ihrem Platz. Zornig fluchend schritt Nasrin, flankiert von Mutch und Alan, an der Spitze voran. Dicht gefolgt von Little John und Will, die Gisborne in ihre Mitte genommen hatten, und darüber diskutierten wie sie ihn töten würden. Hinter ihnen lief Marian. Unglücklich blickte sie auf Guys Rücken. Seine starre Haltung sagte ihr mehr, als tausend Worte es gekonnt hätten.

Unwillkürlich stiegen ihr Tränen in die Augen. Er wandte sich ab von ihr, sie fühlte es. Hinter ihr ging Robin. Auch er schien in Gedanken weit fort zu sein. Unter bedrückendem Schweigen erreichten sie nach einer Stunde Marsch das Lager. Much machte sich sofort daran ein Feuer zu entfachen. Inzwischen fesselte Little John Gisborne und band ihn an einem Baum fest. „Ist das wirklich notwendig?", protestierte Marian, aber niemand wollte auf sie hören. Selbst Robin überging ihre Worte. Bitter betrachtete sie ihn, wie er sich neben Nasrin ans Feuer setzte und kurz darauf war er mit ihr in ein Gespräch vertieft. Seufzend setzte sie sich neben Guy auf den Boden. Zuerst beschloss er, sie zu ignorieren und mit Schweigen zu strafen. Vielleicht ging sie dann wieder weg. Aber sie blieb.

Geduckt im Gebüsch beobachteten sie die Männer die dicht beisammen am Feuer saßen. Nachdem sie in ihr Lager zurückgekehrt waren, hatten sie einen der Männer gefesselt und an einen Baum gebunden. Sie kannten ihn, es war des Sheriffs rechte Hand, Gisborne. Was mit ihm geschah war ihnen egal, es ging ihnen um jemand ganz anderen in der Gruppe. Nasrin. Was machte sie hier und was hatten diese Männer mit ihr vor? War sie in Gefahr? Sie würden jeden von diesen Männern dort töten, wenn sie es auch nur wagen sollten eine Hand gegen sie zu erheben.

„Du warst viel zu nachlässig mit ihr, mein Freund! Du hättest sie längst verheiraten sollen! Sie gebärdet sich wie ein Mann. Wenn du sie nicht bald bändigst wird sie kein anständiger Mann zur Frau wollen!", zischte Shahmain Azad leise zu. Azad schloss kurz die Augen. Nasrin war neben seiner geliebten Frau alles was er hatte und nun war sie in Gefahr. Nun war sie in den Händen dieser Barbaren. Unwillkürlich griff er nach seinem Schwert und zog es zur Hälfte, doch plötzlich legte Shahmain ihm seine Hand auf den Arm. „Wir werden Nasrin befreien, aber erst wenn sie schlafen und sich in Sicherheit wiegen. Bedenke, sie sind uns zahlenmäßig überlegen!" Nicht dass sie feige gewesen wären es mit einer Übermacht aufzunehmen, aber in ihrer Mitte befand sich eine von ihnen und ihr Leben wollte keiner von ihnen riskieren.

„Ihr könnt mich nicht ewig mit Schweigen strafen!", sagte sie leise zu Guy und erhielt wie erwartet keine Antwort von ihm. Aus der Ferne betrachtete Marian Robin. Er unterhielt sich intensiv mit Nasrin. Auch auf diese Distanz konnte sie erkennen, wie sehr ihm diese fremde Frau gefiel. Als sie im Wald auf ihn getroffen waren, hatte diese Erkenntnis sie noch erschüttert, aber komischerweise war es ihr jetzt einfach egal. Es gab wichtigeres um das sie sich kümmern musste. „Macht Ihr Euch keine Sorgen um Euren Vater?" Diese eine Frage trieb sie in die Höhe. Er hatte recht. Nicht eine Sekunde hatte sie bisher an ihren Vater gedacht, aber was würde der Sheriff tun, jetzt wo sie und Guy fort waren?

Der Sheriff war bekannt für seine rachsüchtige Natur. Unruhig lief sie auf und ab. „Ich muss zu ihm und ihn …" „Ich fürchte dafür ist es bereits zu spät!", kam es resigniert von Guy. Marian fühlte wie ihr die Tränen in die Augen stiegen. Warum nur hatte er solange geschwiegen? Keiner kennt den Sheriff so gut wie er und er wusste auch, dass sein Vater schutzlos und alleine im Haus war. „Vielleicht ist es das noch nicht. Ich werde Robin bitten mir ein Pferd zu leihen, damit …" „Den Teufel werdet Ihr tun! Niemals werde ich zulassen, dass Ihr Euch alleine in Gefahr begebt!" Zornig stampfte Marian bei seinen Worten mit dem Fuß auf. „Ihr habt mir gar nichts zu befehlen!", fauchte sie ihn wütend an. Zuerst weigerte er sich strikt auch nur ein Wort mit ihr zu wechseln, und das obwohl sie ihm das Leben gerettet hatte, und nun dachte er über sie bestimmen zu können, aber nicht mit ihr.

„Und ob ich das habe! Ihr vergesst nur zu gerne, dass Ihr meine Frau seid und ihr mir neben Eurem Versprechen auch zum Gehorsam verpflichtet seid!" Heftig riss Guy an seinen Fesseln, er glaubte zu Recht, dass sie sich ihm widersetzen würde und solange er gefesselt war, würde er sie nicht aufhalten, geschweige denn beschützen können. Schon sah er wie sie sich mit raschen Schritten von ihm entfernte und auf Robin zueilte. Natürlich! Manche Dinge würden sich nie ändern. Zornig biss er die Zähne aufeinander. Am liebsten hätte er vor Wut gebrüllt, aber diese Genugtuung wollte er Robin nicht gönnen. Verdammt, er musste hier freikommen und sie von ihrem Wahnsinn abhalten, koste es was es wolle!

„Robin?" Eindringlich sprach sie ihn an, dabei fasste sie nach seiner Schulter. Überrascht sah er hoch zu ihr. Er schien sie vollkommen vergessen zu haben. „Bitte, ich brauche ein Pferd! Mein Vater …" Hier brach sie ab und schluckte mühsam. „er ist in Gefahr!" Unwillig runzelte er über diese Neuigkeit die Stirn. „Wie kommst du darauf?" „Guy hat es mir gesagt!" Nach dieser Antwort musste er alle Erbitterung, die in ihm aufstieg hinunterschlucken. „Wie nett! Du hörst auf das was dein Mann dir sagt!", stieß er zynisch aus. „Robin, bitte, er hat recht! Selbst du weißt wozu der Sheriff fähig ist. Da ich ihm entkommen bin, wird er nicht ruhen ehe er meinen Vater in Gewahrsam genommen hat!" Robin deutete mit der Hand zu der Stelle wo die Pferde festgebunden waren. „Nimm dir eins!", sagte er salopp und wandte sich bereits wieder Nasrin zu. Verstört sah sie ihn an. Er würde ihr nicht helfen?

Plötzlich fiel es ihr wie Schuppen von den Augen. So wie er Nasrin ansah, hatte er sie niemals angesehen. „Sag mir eins, Robin, hast du mich damals im Stich gelassen, weil du bereits wusstest, dass du mich niemals heiraten wolltest?" Diese Frage lag ihr schon lange auf der Seele, aber bisher hatte sie es nie gewagt sie zu stellen, geschweige denn darüber nachzudenken. Viel lieber hielt sie lange Zeit die Illusion aufrecht, dass er der Richtige für sie wäre. Aber das war er nicht. Vielleicht ein Freund, ein guter Freund, nicht mehr. Überrascht schnappten Robin und Guy bei ihren Worten nach Luft.

„Ich habe dich … so habe ich das nicht … ich meine, du bedeutest mir sehr viel und ich wollte immer nur das Beste für dich!", stammelte Robin mühsam eine Erklärung über die Lippen. „In gewisser Weise glaube ich dir das sogar. Eine Zeitlang da hätte so viel möglich sein können." Seufzend holte sie Luft. „Im Grunde sollten wir beide froh sein, dass es ganz anders gekommen ist, nicht wahr?" Robin erhob sich. Fieberhaft grub er in seinem Kopf nach einer guten Erklärung, aber da war keine, denn sie hatte in Worte gefasst, was auch er fühlte. Nur hatte er bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt nie wirklich darüber nachgedacht.

„Was hast du eigentlich mit Guy vor?" Marian behagte der Gedanke ihn hier alleine zurückzulassen gar nicht. Die Männer hier mochten ihn nicht und konnten kaum den Tag erwarten wo er tot in irgendeinem Graben lag, denn genau das verdiente er ihn ihren Augen. „Was kümmert dich das? Er wurde dir aufgezwungen und nun bietet sich für dich die beste Möglichkeit ihn loszuwerden!" Robin verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Stark musste er den Drang, auf den Zehnspitzen zu wippen, unterdrücken. Es gab Tage in seiner Welt, wo er sich regelrecht klein fühlte. Nachdenklich biss Marian sich auf die Unterlippe. Wie sollte sie erklären, was sie für Guy empfand? Niemand würde sie verstehen. Sie verstand es kaum selbst.

„Er hat mich beschützt und er war gut zu mir!", brachte sie leise aber entschlossen vor. „Natürlich war er das! Er begehrt dich schon so lange – jeder konnte das sehen! Gisborne würde praktisch alles tun, um dich rumzukriegen." So wie er es sagte, bekam das was sie mit Guy erlebt hatte etwas Schmutziges, Abartiges und gleichzeitig gab er ihr so zu verstehen, dass sie dumm genug war, auf ein paar schöne Worte reinzufallen. „So wie du es darstellst, war es nicht! Er hat das getan, was du mir versprochen hast!", zischte sie zornig. Aufgebracht strich sie sich mit der Hand durchs Haar. „Versprich mir, dass ihm kein Leid geschieht, solange ich fort bin! Das bist du mir schuldig!", forderte sie hart. Widerwillig nickte er mit dem Kopf. „Du hast mein Wort!" Marian neigte kurz ihr Haupt, dann schwang sie auf dem Absatz herum und eilte zu den Pferden, dabei warf sie einen letzten Blick auf Guy und wünschte zugleich es nicht getan zu haben.

In seinen Augen brannte ein Zorn, der sie beinahe zu versengen drohte. Er war wütend auf sie, weil sie sich weigerte ihm zu gehorchen. Unwillig zuckte sie mit den Schultern. Damit würde sie sich später auseinandersetzen, sobald ihr Vater in Sicherheit war. Energisch schritt sie aus. Umso schneller sie von hier fort kam, umso eher konnte sie seinem Blick entfliehen. Sie schwang sich auf den Rücken eines schönen, eleganten Fuchses und fasste nach den Zügeln. Gerade wollte sie ihm die Haken in die Flanken treiben, als sie eine Stimme aufhielt. „Ich komme mit dir! Auch das bin ich dir schuldig und auch deinem Vater!" Robin hatte sich unbemerkt von ihr, da sie mit den Gedanken woanders war, neben ihr ebenfalls auf ein Pferd geschwungen. Dankbar sah sie ihn kurz an und saß ab. Energisch schritt sie auf Guy zu und blickte auf ihn herab.

„Wenn Ihr jetzt geht, dann …", begann er drohend, doch Marian fiel ihm ins Wort. „Spart Euch Euren Atem, wir wissen beide, dass Ihr mir nichts tun werdet!" Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Wenn ich zurückkomme, werden wir reden." Marian schwang auf dem Absatz herum und blickte sich suchend nach Much um. „Kümmere dich gut um meinen … um Sir Guy!" Rasch, ohne einen Blick zurück, lief sie zu ihrem Pferd, schwang sich wieder auf seinen Rücken und dann galoppierte sie los.

Ein Gefühl grenzenloser Freiheit durchströmte sie, als der Nachtwind sich in ihrem Haar verfing. Sie konnte hinter sich Robins Pferd hören. Sein lautes Schnauben ebenso wie seine Hufe, die sich hart in den Boden gruben und dabei Erde aufwühlten, um sie hinter sich wegzuschleudern. In einer anderen Nacht und zu einer anderen Zeit hätte das ein wunderbarer Ritt sein können, aber so. Tiefe Sorge um ihren Vater trieb sie an und übertrug sich auf ihr Pferd. So als würde es die Gefahr wittern, machte es einen Satz nach vorne.


	23. Chapter 23

23

Das Haus war leer. Alle Möbel lagen wild durcheinander im Raum. Sie waren zu spät. Marian ging vor dem Stuhl ihres Vaters in die Knie. Tränen liefen ihr über die Wangen. „Er wird ihn töten, weil ich ihm entkommen bin!" Verzweiflung brannte auf ihrer Seele. Robin legte ihr seine Hand auf die Schulter, doch unwirsch schüttelte sie sie ab. Entschlossen wischte sie die Tränen fort und erhob sich. „Lass uns gehen!" Sie verließ, ohne auf ihn zu warten, das Haus und trat auf ihr Pferd zu. Bevor sie aufsitzen konnte, hielt Robin sie zurück.

„Marian, wir holen ihn zurück. Das verspreche ich dir!", sagte er ernst. Marian drehte sich zu ihm um und sah ihm in die Augen. „Wie willst du das tun? Glaubst du, du kannst immer noch so ohne weiteres ins Schloss stürmen und mal eben meinen Vater befreien? Ich denke, so einfach wird es diesmal nicht." Tief holte sie Luft. Der Sheriff war und blieb eine bösartige Kreatur und sie hatte sich seinen Zorn zugezogen. Nein, er würde niemals kampflos ihren Vater freigeben. „Das ist eine Falle!" Resigniert sanken ihre Schultern nach unten und sie wünschte sich Guy wäre hier. Er wüsste was zu tun wäre. Sie hatte vollkommenes Vertrauen in ihn. Niemals würde er zulassen, dass sie leiden musste und der Verlust ihres Vaters ließ sie leiden.

Sie kehrten zurück ins Lager. Als sie kurz davor waren, hielt Marian ihr Pferd an. Sie war zu einer Entscheidung gekommen. „Robin versprich mir Guy freizulassen! Er kann mir helfen meinen Vater zu befreien!", beschwor sie ihn, doch ehe er ihr antworten konnte, wurden sie angegriffen. Man zerrte vor seinen Augen Marian vom Pferd und verschleppte sie in die Dunkelheit. Robin zog sein Schwert, sprang vom Pferd und setzte ihnen nach. Aber es war wie verhext. Keine Spur von Marian, oder den Männern. „Marian!", schrie er in die Nacht.

Er hatte ihn gehört. Voller Sorge und Wut zerrte er an seinen Fesseln. „Verdammt noch mal, lass mich frei! Sie braucht mich!", herrschte Guy Much grob an. Dieser sah verblüfft auf ihn herab. Ohne dass dieser es wollte, zeigte er ihm in diesem Augenblick was er für Marian empfand. Wirklich empfand.

„Oh mein Gott, Ihr liebt sie wirklich!", stieß Much erstaunt aus. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass Gisborne zu echten Gefühlen überhaupt fähig wäre. Much' Worte ließen Guy erstarren. Niemand wusste was er fühlte, warum musste er sich ausgerechnet vor seinen Feinden diese Blöße geben? „Ich habe keine Ahnung wovon Ihr sprecht! Es ist nur so, dass Sie mir etwas schuldet!", kam es schwach über seine Lippen. Diesen Mist, den er da von sich gab, würde ihm dieser Much bestimmt nicht abkaufen. Fest presste er seinen Mund zusammen. Das Klügste wäre überhaupt nichts mehr zu sagen. Much schüttelte den Kopf und wollte bereits etwas erwidern, als Robin ins Lager gestürzt kam.

„Man hat sie entführt!", rief er aus. Sein Gesicht war aschfahl und er wirkte zutiefst betroffen. „Das war das Werk des Sheriffs! Irgendwie muss es seinen Männer gelungen sein uns zu folgen und als ihnen die Gelegenheit günstig erschien, haben sie zugeschlagen!" Robins Blick ging unruhig hin und her, bevor er an Guy hängen blieb. „Das ist Euere Schuld!" Hasserfüllt sah er ihn an, dabei zuckte das Schwert in seiner Hand. Ein Stoß und die Welt wäre um ein Monster ärmer. Warum sollte er es nicht tun? Niemand würde ihn vermissen, niemand würde um ihn trauern. Er würde der Welt damit einen Gefallen tun. Schreiend stürmte er auf Guy zu, das Schwert dabei erhoben. Er würde es endlich zu Ende bringen.

Man hatte ihr einen dicken Knebel in den Mund geschoben und sie an Händen und Füßen gefesselt. Heftig wehrte sie sich. Kampflos würde sie sich diesen Männern niemals ergeben. „Haltet still oder ich werde Euch die Kehle durchschneiden!", drohte ihr einer der Männer dicht an ihrem Ohr. Obwohl er nur geflüstert hatte und seine Stimme mit seinem fremdländischen Akzent sich für sie exotisch anhörte, machte das die Drohung dadurch nicht weniger bedrohlich für sie. Sie glaubte ihm. Für den Augenblick hielt sie still. Wenn es die Gelegenheit erlaubte würde sie einen erneuten Versuch starten zu fliehen. Das mussten die Männer sein die Guy verfolgt hatte. Gedungene Mörder des Sheriffs. Ihr Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals. Sie hatte gesehen, wie sie Prinz John ermordeten. Ein weiterer Mord wäre für diese Männer mit Sicherheit kein Problem und sie war bei weitem nicht so wichtig wie Prinz John.

Im Gegenteil, sie war dem Sheriff schon viel zu lange bereits ein Dorn im Auge. Vermutlich würde sie noch in dieser Nacht sterben und sie hatte Guy immer noch nicht gesagt, was sie für ihn fühlte. Erschrocken riss sie die Augen weit auf. Sie hatte sich in diesen verschlossenen, sturen, ungerechten, grausamen, schwierigen, fürsorglichen und manchmal auch freundlichen Mann verliebt. Plötzlich flatterten tausende Schmetterlinge in ihrem Bauch. Wann war das passiert? Sie konnte sich nicht an den Zeitpunkt erinnern. Die Gefühle waren einfach da und nun konnte sie es ihm nicht einmal mehr sagen. Jetzt wo sie wusste was er ihr bedeutete, würde sie sterben, ohne dass er es jemals erfuhr. Widerstandslos ließ sie sich von den Männern fortbringen. Sie gingen nicht weit. Unsanft stieß man sie zu Boden. Sie befanden sich immer noch mitten im Wald. Einer der Männer schlang ein Seil um einen Baum und band sie daran fest.

„Verhaltet Euch ruhig und Euch wird nichts geschehen!", versprach ihr einer der Männer. Finster starrte sie sie an. Einer der Männer ging vor ihr in die Hocke. „In meinem Land betrachten wir die Frauen als etwas Besonderes. Wir beschützen sie und behandeln sie wie ein kostbares Juwel.", erzählte er ihr. Marian runzelte die Stirn. Sie verstand nicht ganz was er ihr damit sagen wollte. „Ich bin Azad und Nasrin ist meine Tochter." Das erklärte natürlich alles. Marian hätte so gerne etwas gesagt, aber der Knebel in ihrem Mund verhinderte das. „Ich werde eine Nachricht ins Lager deiner Männer bringen! Ich will mein Kind unbeschadet zurückhaben!" Azad erhob sich und schritt von dannen. Auch wenn Marian große Angst hatte, konnte sie ihn dennoch verstehen. Für die Menschen, die ihr am Herzen lagen und die sie liebte würde sie auch alles tun.

Much stellte sich zwischen Robin und Guy. „Was ist passiert? Wo ist Marian?" Robin ließ das Schwert sinken und wischte sich mit der anderen Hand über das Gesicht. „Wir waren kurz vor unserem Lager, da hat sie …" Beinahe hätte er verraten, dass sie um Guys Freilassung gebeten hatte, aber diese Freude wollte er Gisborne nicht machen. „Jedenfalls brachen plötzlich Männer aus dem Gebüsch, zerrten sie von ihrem Pferd und waren, bevor ich reagieren konnte, bereits wieder verschwunden." Ein verächtliches Knurren kam von Guy. Zornfunkelnd betrachtete Robin ihn. Er würde ihn töten!

„Gebt mir nur einen Grund!", herrschte er ihn wütend an. „Lasst mich frei und ich hole mir zurück, was mir gehört!", drang es herausfordernd über Guys Lippen. Er musste Robin nur dazu bringen ihn loszumachen, dann konnte er sich auf die Suche nach Marian machen. Vermutlich steckte der Sheriff dahinter und was dieser mit ihr machen würde … Tief holte er über die Nase Luft. Jeden verdammten Augenblick den er hier mit Hood vergeudete, war Marian in großer Gefahr. Er musste zu ihr. Sie war sein Leben. „Euch gehört hier nichts!", erwiderte Robin kalt. Neben ihm räusperte sich Much laut. Stirnrunzelnd betrachtete Robin ihn. Dieser deutete ihm mit einem Kopfwinken an, dass er mit ihm sprechen musste. Widerwillig folgte er ihm, dabei hielt er immer noch das Schwert in seiner Hand.

„Was ist?", fragte er ungeduldig. „Du solltest wissen, dass er sie wirklich liebt!", offenbarte er Robin. Robins Mund verzog sich zu einem schmutzigen Grinsen über diese Neuigkeit. Er steckte sein Schwert weg und schlenderte erneut zu dem Baum an dem Guy gefesselt war. Vor ihm ging er in die Hocke. „Ich kenne Euer Geheimnis!", flüsterte er ihm zu und fixierte ihn dabei mit seinem Blick. So entging ihm nicht wie Guy ihm auswich. „Ihr redet Unfug!", wiegelte dieser kalt ab. „Oh, ich denke nicht. Ihr würdet doch alles für Marian tun - weil Ihr sie liebt!", sagte Robin ihm direkt auf den Kopf zu. Zischend zog Guy Luft in seine Lungen, schwieg aber. Daran konnte Robin erkennen, dass Much die Wahrheit gesagt hatte.

Nasrin hatte die Unterhaltung wortlos beobachtet. Was musste diese Marian für eine besondere Frau sein, dass sich die Männer hier dermaßen merkwürdig wegen ihr gebärdeten? In ihrem Land interessierten sich die Männer nur für sie, wenn sie an ihrer Seite kämpfte. Sie glaubte aber nicht, dass nur einer sein Leben aus Liebe zu ihr riskieren würde. Trauer legte sich kurz über ihr Gesicht. Nasrin wusste, dass sie bereits zu alt war um noch einen gute Partie zu machen. Lautlos seufzte sie. Sie war eben nicht dazu geboren worden, einen Mann zu finden und Kinder zu haben. Ihr Schicksal war zu kämpfen. Beinahe hätte sie den Mann, der das Lager betrat übersehen, als sie sich diesen dummen Gedanken hingab.

Scharf sog sie die Luft in ihre Lungen. Ihr Vater war gekommen um sie zu holen. Laut räusperte sich dieser und schaffte es so, dass die Aufmerksamkeit aller im Lager auf ihm lag. „Verzeiht mein Eindringen! Mein Herr Shahmain schickt mich, um Euch ein Angebot zu unterbreiten!", sagte Azad laut und deutete dabei eine leichte Verbeugung an. Nasrin war wie die beiden Männer neben ihr aufgesprungen. Zu gern hätte sie sich ihrem Vater in die Arme geworfen, aber ein warnender Blick aus seinen dunkeln Augen hielt sie zurück. Robin trat auf ihn zu und sah ihn ernst an. Noch immer hielt er sein Schwert in der Hand. „Sagt, was Ihr zu sagen habt!", forderte er ihn auf. Es konnte kein Zufall sein, dass ein Fremder in ihr Lager kam, kaum dass Marian entführt worden war. Sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals, er würde mit diesem um Marians Leben feilschen müssen.

„In unserer Obhut befindet sich das Mädchen, das Euch begleitet hat.", begann Azad und schaute abwartend auf Robin. Auch ließ er die anderen Männer nicht eine Sekunde aus den Augen. Tief holte Robin Luft. Hinter sich hörte er einen scharfen, zischenden Laut. Gut, dass sich seine Männer auf gute Knoten verstanden, denn ansonsten könnten die Fesseln, die Gisborne an den Baum banden nicht länger halten. „Was habt Ihr mir zu sagen?", erwiderte Robin so ruhig es ging. „In Eurer Mitte befindet sich jemand der zu uns gehört." Azads Augen ruhten nicht länger auf Robin, sondern auf Nasrin. „Übergebt sie mir und dem Mädchen soll kein Leid geschehen."

Robin verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und blickte nachdenklich von dem Sarazenen auf Nasrin. „Nasrin ist nicht unsere Gefangene, das sollt Ihr wissen! Wir haben sie nur zu ihrem eigenen Schutz mitgenommen!", erklärte Robin Azad. „Dann habt Ihr bestimmt nichts dagegen, wenn sie mich begleitet?", fragte Azad misstrauisch. Er hatte bisher nicht viele Engländer kennengelernt, aber die wenigen die er bis jetzt getroffen hatte, denen war allesamt nicht zu trauen. Jedes Mal, wenn der Sheriff den Mund öffnete kam eine Lüge heraus. „Traut ihm nicht! Das ist der Mörder von Prinz John!", kam es erregt von Gisborne. Nach wie vor versuchte er sich aus seinen Fesseln zu befreien.

„Ich kenne den da!", sagte Azad. Er schien über Guys Worte keine Sekunde beunruhigt. „Er diente dem Sheriff von Nottingham – es erstaunt mich, dass Ihr ihn in Eurer Mitte duldet!", sagte Azad bewusst, denn er ahnte wen er vor sich hatte. Den berühmt, berüchtigten Robin Hood, Erzfeind von Gisborne und dem Sheriff. „Nun, da ist er scheinbar nicht der einzige!", kam es unbeirrt von Robin. Was hatte sein Gegenüber zu verbergen? Warum versuchte er das Interesse von sich fort auf Gisborne zu lenken? „Wenn das was Gisborne sagte der Wahrheit entspricht, dann werdet Ihr verstehen, dass ich Euch Nasrin nicht so einfach übergeben kann!"

Azads Blick verfinsterte sich und kurz überlegte er Nasrin einfach mit sich zu nehmen. Er konnte sie doch nicht bei diesen Barbaren lassen. Große Furcht bemächtigte sich seiner, wenn er daran dachte was ihr alles bei diesen rohen, ungebildeten Männern passieren konnte. Angespannt holte er Luft. „Ich werde morgen wiederkommen und hoffe auf eine weise Entscheidung Eurerseits!" Abrupt wandte er sich um und eilte zwischen den Bäumen davon. Nachdenklich blickte Robin ihm lange hinterher. Sorge quälte ihn. Sorge um Marian und das brachte ihn zu einem weiteren Entschluss.

„Versprecht keine Dummheiten zu machen und ich lasse Euch frei!", bot Robin ihm an. Verwirrt richtete Guy seine Augen auf ihn. „Ihr fragt Euch bestimmt warum ich das tue. Für sie!" Damit durchschnitt er die Fesseln, die Gisborne gefangen hielten. Guy erhob sich und rieb sich die Handgelenke. Abwartend betrachtete er Robin und seine Männer. Er war nicht sicher was er von dem plötzlichen Sinneswandel seines ärgsten Feindes halten sollte. „Marian bat mich Euch freizulassen bevor …" Robin brachte es nicht über sich weiter zu sprechen. Sie war in großer, vielleicht sogar tödlicher Gefahr und er hatte es nicht verhindern können. „Gebt mir Euer Wort keine Dummheiten zu machen. Versprecht es mir beim Leben von Marian!" Robin streckte Guy seine Hand entgegen.

Ein entrüstetes Raunen ging durch die Reihen seiner Männer. Für sie war er immer noch ein Mörder und Verbrecher. Einzig Much schwieg. Er verstand weder Robin noch Gisborne, aber Marian hatte ihn gebeten auf letzteren acht zu geben. Außerdem würde er eine Entscheidung von Robin niemals in Frage stellen. Wenn dieser es für richtig erachtete Gisborne freizulassen, dann würde er dies einfach akzeptieren. Ein Tumult entstand unter den Männern. Little John kam auf Robin zu und ließ Nasrin in der Obhut von Alan zurück. „Robin, du wirst doch diesem elenden Bastard nicht die Hand reichen!", stieß er grob aus und deutete dabei mit seinem Stock erbost auf Gisborne. Ungerührt betrachtete Guy ihn. Robin hob seine Hand. Er hatte mit einem Aufstand seiner Männer gerechnet.

„Little John, vertrau mir, ich weiß was ich tue!", sagte er ruhig. Er mochte in vielen Dingen ein Idiot sein. Vor allem was Marian betraf. Sie hatte ihm einige Sachen an den Kopf geworfen, die, dass musste er ehrlich vor sich zugeben, der Wahrheit entsprachen. Tief in seinem Herzen war er nicht bereit für eine Beziehung mit Marian und als sie Guy am Traualtar stehen gelassen hatte um zu ihm zu eilen, da hatte ein erwartungsvoller Ausdruck in ihren Augen gestanden. Er hatte Panik bekommen. Statt ihr die Worte zu sagen, die sie sich erhofft hatte, hatte er geschwiegen. Marian war zu ihrem Vater zurückgekehrt. In derselben Nacht war Gisborne gekommen und hatte das Haus niedergebrannt. Ihren Vater hatte er in den Kerker werfen lassen und sie durfte das Schloss nicht mehr verlassen. Robin hatte das niemandem erzählt, aber er war erleichtert gewesen. So musste er sich nicht entscheiden und alles konnte so weiterlaufen wie bisher.

Er hatte sie heiraten wollen, so hatte er jedenfalls gedacht, irgendwann einmal, wenn der Sheriff besiegt und König Richard wieder im Land gewesen wäre. Dann wäre er so weit gewesen, sie zu heiraten und Kinder mit ihr zu kriegen. Aber jetzt wusste er es besser. Er hatte sich mehr in ihrer Bewunderung für ihn gesonnt. Vermutlich gefiel ihm die Vorstellung sie, die von Gisborne auf das Innigste begehrt wurde, zu der Seinigen zu machen. Außerdem kannten sie einander von Kindesbeinen an und von daher war es für sie beide leicht gewesen einander zu lieben. Unwillkürlich glitt sein Blick zu Nasrin. Marian war die perfekte Frau – nur nicht für ihn.


	24. Chapter 24

24

„Ich verlange von Euch, dass Ihr Eure Tochter zur Vernunft bringt, oder wollt Ihr Ihren Platz einnehmen?" Zornig lief der Sheriff vor Marians Vater auf und ab. Dieser kniete in Ketten vor ihm auf dem Boden. Hässliche Blutergüsse zierten sein Gesicht. Seine Männer waren nicht gerade zimperlich mit ihm umgesprungen, stellte er erfreut und zufrieden fest. Ach, könnte Marian dies nur sehen, es wäre ihm ein Genuss. Sie leiden zu sehen, bevor er sie dem Tod übergeben würde. Seufzend ermahnte er sich selbst zur Geduld. „Nur zu gerne.", murmelte Sir Edward. Er war alt und Marian sein einziges Kind. Lieber wollte er sterben, als dass sie in die kranken Hände des Sheriffs fiel. Sein geliebtes Kind sollte leben. Sicher hoffte er sie an der Seite von Gisborne und er hoffte für sie beide, dass er sich in diesen Mann nicht getäuscht hatte.

Bei allem was Gisborne für den Sheriff getan hatte, war er dennoch immer voller Güte für Marian gewesen. Sein Kopf flog heftig zur Seite, als ihn die Faust des Sheriffs traf. „Macht den Mund auf, oder Ihr werdet Bekanntschaft mit meinem Henker machen. Vertraut mir, er weiß Zungen zu lösen!", drohte er ihm, aber Sir Edward zeigte sich wenig beeindruckt. „Habt Ihr Euer Volk so wenig unter Kontrolle, dass Ihr andere braucht um sie zu finden?", verspottete Sir Edward ihn. Hasserfüllt schoss der Sheriff auf ihn zu und schlug ihm erneut fest ins Gesicht. Sir Edward verlor das Gleichgewicht, kippte auf die Seite und schlug hart auf dem Boden auf. „Ihr werdet Euch noch wünschen mir nie begegnet zu sein, dass verspreche ich Euch!", knurrte er ihn zornig an. „Schafft ihn fort!", befahl er seinen Männern. Sein Henker erwartete ihn bereits und entweder würde er die Wahrheit aus Sir Edward herauspressen oder er wäre, bevor der nächste Tag sich zu Ende neigte, tot! #

Azad kehrte unverrichteter Dinge in sein Lager zurück. Abwartend musterte ihn Shahmain. „Was haben sie gesagt?" Azad blickte zur Seite. Er wollte nicht, dass Shahmain seine Gefühle sah. Die Sorge um Nasrin fraß ihn innerlich beinahe auf. „Sie wollten Bedenkzeit!" Ausführlich berichtet er seinem Anführer was sich im Lager von Robin Hood zugetragen hatte. Auch dass sie von ihrer Beteiligung an der Ermordung von Prinz John wussten. „Sie trauen uns nicht, da sie uns für gedungene Mörder halten!" Ein Vorwurf der nicht von der Hand zu weisen war. Für Gold hatten sie einen wehrlosen Mann im Schlaf getötet. Keine ruhmreiche Tat. Unter anderen Umständen hätte Azad sich dafür geschämt, aber er hatte es für seine Familie und sein Volk getan.

Was war das Leben von zwei Männern schon wert, wenn man dafür hunderte, ja sogar tausende retten konnte? Männer, Frauen und Kinder würden nicht in einem sinnlosen Kampf ihr Leben lassen müssen, wenn diese beiden Männer starben. „Ich gab Ihnen Zeit bis morgen zu einer Entscheidung zu finden!" Azad ließ Shahmain stehen und ging auf Marian zu. „Wenn Ihr versprecht nicht zu schreien, dann werde ich Euch davon befreien.", sagte er sanft. Wachsam beobachtete Marian ihn, dann nickte sie zustimmend. Vorsichtig löste er den Knebel aus ihrem Mund. „Danke!", sagte sie leise.

„Möchten Sie etwas trinken?" Diese Frage ließ sie die Stirn runzeln. Auffordernd hielt er ihr einen Wasserschlauch an die Lippen. Gierig trank sie. Durch den Knebel in ihrem Mund fühlte sich ihre Kehle wie ausgedörrt an. Links und rechts von ihren Mundwinkeln rann Wasser herab. Zu gern hätte sie es fortgewischt, aber ihre gefesselten Hände hinderten sie daran. „Danke", sagte sie erneut. Misstrauisch betrachtete sie Azad. Was bezweckte er mit seiner plötzlichen Fürsorge. „Ich habe die Hoffnung, wenn ich Euch gut behandle, kommt das meinem Kind auch zugute." Demonstrativ sah Marian auf ihre Hände. Nasrin lief frei in Robins Lager herum. Zumindest war das so gewesen, als Marian sie dort gesehen hatte. „Ihr werdet verstehen, dass wir darauf nicht verzichten können!" Beiden war klar, sobald sie frei käme, würde sie sofort die Flucht ergreifen.

„Ihr macht Euch Sorgen um Eure Tochter, bei mir ist es mein Vater!", brach es verzweifelt aus ihr heraus. Azad blickte sie fragend an. „Der Sheriff hat ihn gefangen genommen und wird ihn töten …" Tränen standen in ihren Augen. Während sie hier gefangen saß, musste ihr Vater leiden. Der Sheriff würde ihn bestimmt dafür büssen lassen, dass sie und Guy ihm entwischt waren. Und wegen diesen Männern hier galten sie als die Mörder von Prinz John. „Bitte!" Ihr lief die Zeit davon. „Habt Geduld! Sobald sich meine Tochter sicher in meiner Obhut befindet, seid Ihr frei!", versprach er ihr und erhob sich. „Ich bringe Euch etwas zu essen!", sagte er und entfernte sich, ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten. Bekümmert sah Marian ihm nach. Sie hatte keinen Hunger. Sie hatte Angst. Angst um ihren Vater und Angst um Guy. Beide waren, da wo sie waren, nicht sicher. Beiden drohte tödliche Gefahr.

Abwartend sah er Robin an. Man hatte ihn zwar freigelassen, aber sein Schwert hatte er noch nicht zurückbekommen. „Wenn Ihr denkt, ich gebe Euch eine Waffe, dann müsst Ihr verrückter sein, als ich bisher angenommen habe!", kam es spöttisch von Robin. Damit ließ er ihn stehen. Er konnte den hasserfüllten Blick in seinem Rücken beinahe spüren. Wäre Marian nicht in Gefahr, würde Gisborne ihn vermutlich jetzt anspringen und nichts unversucht lassen ihn ins Jenseits zu befördern. „Du bleibst an seiner Seite!", wies er Much streng an. Von seinen Männern traute er niemandem so sehr wie ihm. Sie waren gemeinsam im heiligen Land gewesen. Das hatte sie inniger zusammengeschweißt, als es Blutsbande je gekonnt hätten.

Wenn er ihm befahl Gisborne nicht zu töten, dann konnte er sich darauf verlassen, dass Mutch nichts unversucht ließ um ihn zu schützen. Über diesen Gedanken musste er sarkastisch grinsen. Niemals hätte er geglaubt, dass er sich jemals um Gisbornes Wohl sorgen würde, aber das war er Marian einfach schuldig. Sie hatte darum gebeten, weil sie Gisborne vertraute. Was war nur zwischen den Beiden passiert, dass Marian ihre Meinung über ihn geändert hatte? Noch konnte er nicht sehen was sie sah. Vielleicht war sie aber auch nur von ihren Gefühlen für Gisborne geblendet. Nun, sollte sich herausstellen, dass er immer noch der gleiche Mistkerl war, würde er ihm mit Freude sein Schwert zwischen die Rippen rammen.

„Wer sind diese Männer, oder sollte ich besser fragen welcher davon Euer Vater ist?", sagte Robin Nasrin gerade auf den Kopf zu. Nasrin presste ihre Lippen aufeinander. Sie würde diesem Mann kein Wort sagen. Robins Augen verengten sich zu schmalen Schlitzen. Dicht vor ihr baute er sich auf. „Ich mag Euch für sehr hübsch finden, aber dennoch werde ich nicht zögern alles zu tun um Marian zu helfen!", drohte er ihr, das Wort alles betonte er besonders. Nasrin schluckte schwer und legte ihren Kopf in den Nacken, um ihm in die Augen blicken zu können. Er hielt sie also für hübsch? Ein blasses Blaugrau.

Es erinnerte sie an den Morgenhimmel in der Wüste, wenn die Sonne aufging, und das Land friedlich und verlassen dalag. Sie liebte diese Augenblicke voll Frieden und Ruhe, bevor sie die Hektik des Tages einholte, oder in dem Fall der Krieg. Energisch zwang sie sich an etwas anderes zu denken, als an seine Augenfarbe. „Ihr müsst diese Marian ganz schön lieben!", warf sie ihm spöttisch an den Kopf. Ja, diese Marian konnte sich glücklich schätzen. „Sie bedeutet mir genug, um alles zu tun, damit ich sie sicher und unbeschadet zurückbekomme!"

Scharf sog Guy die Luft in seine Lungen. Hood begehrte Marian immer noch, aber niemals würde er sie aufgeben und ein Teil von ihr mochte ihn, begehrte ihn sogar. Er würde ihr beweisen, dass sie zusammengehörten und wenn er sie dafür den Rest ihres Lebens einsperren musste. Unruhig begann er auf und ab zu wandern. „Wollt Ihr Eure Zeit mit unnützem Geschwätz vergeuden? Lasst uns endlich aufbrechen und Marian befreien!", stieß er grob hervor und wurde dafür von Little John mit einem harten Schlag in die Magengrube belohnt. Aufkeuchend fiel Guy auf die Knie, was aber seinen hasserfüllten Blick nicht mildern konnte.

„Dafür bringe ich euch alle an den Galgen!", versprach er ihnen erbost. Robin wiegte sein Schwert in der Hand und trat auf Gisborne zu. „Hat Euer Galgen nicht schon genug Blut gesehen?" Was fand Marian nur an diesem elenden Bastard? Langsam erhob sich Guy. Am liebsten hätte er sich übergeben. Sein Magen schmerzte höllisch und seine Eingeweide brannten wie Feuer. Dafür würde Little John ihm büßen. „Ihr seid alles Verbrecher!", meinte er kalt, als würde das alles erklären. Prüfend betrachtet Robin ihn, dann wiegte er, so als wäre er zu einer Entscheidung gekommen, seinen Kopf.

„Fesselt ihn!", befahl er streng und wandte sich ab. Er hatte es versucht, Gott war sein Zeuge, aber Gisborne blieb ein unverbesserlicher Mistkerl. Gerade als Little John nach ihm greifen wollte, duckte er sich und schlug ihm mit der Faust fest in seinen Magen. Das war er diesem noch schuldig gewesen. Danach fasste er nach dessen Stock, schwang ihn über seinem Kopf und ließ ihn hart auf Will herabprallen. Gleichzeitig schnappte er sich sein Schwert, das irgendjemand achtlos gegen einen Baum gelehnt hatte.

Guy warf, ohne sich umzusehen, den Stock fort und lief auf den Wald zu. Er würde nicht warten, bis Hood endlich etwas unternahm um Marian zu helfen. Eilig verbarg er sich zwischen den Bäumen. Es würde schwierig werden Marian zu befreien. Immerhin befand sie sich in den Händen von Sarazenen und Mördern. Leicht schüttelte er sich, er musste einen klaren Kopf behalten.

Robin hörte nicht auf die Rufe seiner Männer, sondern folgte Guy ohne zu überlegen in den Wald. Er würde ihn fangen und töten. Er biss die Zähne aufeinander bis sie knirschten. Niemals hätte er ihn von den Fesseln befreien dürfen. Marian musste sich in Gisborne vollkommen getäuscht haben. Dieser war noch immer die rechte Hand des Sheriffs. Wie war es ihm nur gelungen Marian zu blenden? „Gisborne!", brüllte er und hieb mit seiner scharfen Klinge auf die Blätter und Äste ein, die ihm den Weg versperrten.

Er musste ihn erwischen, bevor er in den Schutz des Schlosses zurückkehrte. Vermutlich war alles was er gesagt hatte gelogen gewesen. Gisborne mochte Marian begehren, aber er hatte bestimmt keine Ahnung was Liebe war. Letztendlich blieb er die rechte Hand des Sheriffs und würde diesem immer treu ergeben bleiben. Wer weiß, vielleicht war Gisbornes Flucht aus dem Schloss nur ein weiterer Trick, um ihn, Robin Hood, fassen zu können. Durch die Anwesenheit von Marian konnten sich beide sicher sein, dass Gisborne Zugang in ihr Lager bekam. Die Rechnung war aufgegangen und nun rannte dieser bestimmt zurück zu seinem Herrn um sie zu verraten.

Verdutzt standen die anderen da und sahen sich an. Sollten sie Robin und Gisborne folgen oder im Lager bleiben und warten. Nasrin machte einen kleinen Schritt rückwärts. Vielleicht konnte sie die allgemeine Verwirrtheit ausnutzen und fliehen? Die Spitze einer Klinge dicht vor ihrer Nase belehrte sie eines Besseren. „Ich bin nicht Eure Gefangene!", zischte sie Alan zornig an. Wie konnte es dieser schmutzige Bauer wagen sie zu bedrohen? „Nein? Natürlich nicht, aber ich denke Robin würde es uns zutiefst verübeln, wenn wir Euch nicht länger unsere Gastfreundschaft angedeihen lassen!" Das spöttische Grinsen, das bei diesen Worten um seine Lippen spielte hätte sie ihm zu gerne mit einem scharfen Hieb ihrer Klinge vom Gesicht gewischt. Doch sogleich verschwand dieser Ausdruck wieder von dessen Gesicht und machte Sorge Platz.

Nasrin runzelte die Stirn. Sie schienen ihrem Anführer treu ergeben zu sein. Sie selbst wusste noch nicht was sie von ihm halten sollte. Er war für sie irgendwie schwer zu fassen. Als wäre ein Teil von ihm noch ein kleines Kind, das vergessen hatte erwachsen zu werden. Missmutig setzte sie sich wieder neben das Feuer. Ihr Aufseher nahm neben ihr Platz. Much öffnete und schloss seine Hände. Es war seine Schuld. Nur wegen ihm hatte Robin Gisbornes Fesseln entfernt und nun war er ihm in den noch dunklen Wald nachgerannt.

Zwar würde schon bald die Sonne aufgehen, die Nacht war fast schon vorüber, aber bis die letzten Schatten zwischen den Bäumen wichen, würde es noch dauern. Wer konnte schon sagen, in welche Gefahr sich Robin alleine begab indem er so hirnlos hinter Gisborne herjagte. Zorn wallte in ihm auf. „Ich folge ihm! Ich gehe hinter ihm her!", stieß er heftig atmend aus und beeilte sich seinem Freund hinterherzukommen. Schon bald hatten ihn die ersten Bäume verschluckt. Vollkommene Dunkelheit umgab ihn. Wie sollte er sie hier nur finden? Fest biss er die Zähne zusammen und eilte in die Richtung, in die Robin auch gelaufen sein könnte.

Blätter und Äste schlugen ihm hart ins Gesicht, aber er spürte es nicht. Er dachte nur an Marian und daran, dass er sie retten musste. Über ihn zeigte der Himmel bereits das erste Grau. Guy lief in Richtung Schloss, da er auch die Sarazenen dort vermutete. Mit Marian als Pfand würden sie vom Sheriff noch mehr Gold erhalten, da war er sich ganz sicher und noch ehe dieser Tag sich dem Ende neigen würde, wäre sie bereits tot. Der Sheriff würde sich nicht noch einmal eine Gelegenheit entgehen lassen, um sie zu töten.

Fest umklammerte seine Hand das Schwert, er musste es schaffen Marian zu erreichen, bevor sie von den Sarazenen an Nottingham übergeben werden konnte. Hinter sich hörte er Robin brüllen. Es störte ihn nicht, dass dieser ihm folgte, im Gegenteil, er war sogar froh darüber. Sollte er versagen, dann war Hood Marians einzige Hoffnung.


	25. Chapter 25

25

„Gisborne!" Er hatte ihn dicht vor sich entdeckt. Wenn er ihn erwischte, würde er ihn töten, soviel stand für Robin fest. Wie hatte er auch nur für eine Sekunde denken können, Gisborne wäre nicht das Monster für das er ihn immer gehalten hatte. Sein Zorn trieb ihn an und so holte er, wenn auch nur langsam, aber dennoch stetig auf. Wenn er das Tempo halten konnte würde er ihn kriegen. Bitterkeit erfüllte sein Herz, er würde den Schergen des Sheriffs töten. Egal was Marian gesagt hatte. Sie war geblendet von ihren Gefühlen. Kein Wunder, Gisborne liebte sie wirklich. Robin biss die Zähne fest aufeinander, bis es wehtat und zwang sich, sich ganz auf die Jagd zu konzentrieren. Heftig schlug er Äste und Zweige fort. Er war ein gottverdammter Narr und einfach zu gutgläubig. Nicht eine Sekunde hätte er diesem Mistkerl trauen dürfen.

Keuchend ging er in die Knie. Lange würde er nicht mehr laufen können. Schwer stützte er sich auf sein Schwert und zwang sich wieder aufzustehen. Er würde nicht aufgeben. Niemals! Wenn Robin ihn jetzt aufhielt, dann war alles verloren. Hastig stolperte er vorwärts. Er musste sie finden! Es konnte nicht mehr weit sein. Bis zum Schloss war es nur mehr ein kurzer Marsch. Wenn die Bäume hier nicht so hoch wären, könnte er bereits die Türme und die hohe Mauer sehen. Von nun an lief er nicht nur Gefahr den Sarazenen in die Arme zu laufen, sondern auch seinen eigenen Leuten, die ihn für den Mörder von Prinz John hielten. Anspannung machte sich in ihm breit. Unbewusst umklammerte er sein Schwert fester. Seine Atmung ging heftig und ihm brannten die Lungen. Schweiß rann ihm in die Augen und so sah er nicht wohin ihn seine Füße trugen. Er stolperte über eine dicke Wurzel, stürzte und rollte eine kleine Anhöhe hinab. Benommen schüttelte er den Kopf und blickte suchend um sich, nur um kurz darauf direkt auf die Spitze eines Schwertes zu sehen.

Ohne es zu merken, hatte sie den Atem angehalten. Er war hier! Er war ihretwegen gekommen. „Guy!", drang es flehend über ihre Lippen. Sie zerrte an ihren Fesseln und versuchte ihn zu erreichen, doch die Knoten waren zu fest und gaben nicht nach. „Was führt Euch in unser Lager?" Azads Schwert war nur einen Wimpernschlag von seiner Hauptschlagader entfernt. Eine leichte Bewegung von ihm und er würde dem Hals des Mannes vor seinen Füßen einen sauberen, aber auch tödlichen Schnitt verabreichen. „Meine Frau … nehmt mich an ihrer statt!" Guy ließ das nun für ihn wertlose Schwert einfach fallen. Er hatte den Kopf weit zurück in den Nacken gelegt und wartete.

Robin hatte an der Stelle, an der Gisborne abgestürzt war, angehalten und lauschte nun atemlos Gisbornes Worten. Dieser wollte nicht fliehen, um an die Seite des Sheriffs zurückzukehren, sondern er wollte nur Marian befreien und er ging sogar soweit, dass er sich für sie opferte. Robin stützte sich auf sein Schwert und starrte ungläubig in die Tiefe. Das hatte er nicht erwartet. Entschlossen packte er sein Schwert und wollte sich gerade nach unten stürzen, als ihn kalter Stahl im Nacken aufhielt. Langsam hob er die Hände und ließ dabei sein Schwert fallen. „Geht hinab!" Fremdländisch klang die Stimme hinter ihm und so wusste er, dass es sich um einen weiteren Sarazenen handelte. Vorsichtig setzte er einen Fuß vor den anderen und begann so mit dem Abstieg.

Man hatte sie zu dritt an den Baum gefesselt. Marian saß in ihrer Mitte. Die Sarazenen hatten sich nahe am Feuer niedergelassen und starrten sie wortlos an. „Ihr hättet das Lager nicht verlassen dürfen! Ich hatte es Euch verboten!" Guy knirschte förmlich mit den Zähnen als er diese Worte ausstieß. Tief holte Marian neben ihm Luft. Das durfte jetzt nicht wahr sein. Sie saßen hier alle gefangen zusammen und das einzige das Guy dazu zu sagen hatte, war, ihr Vorwürfe wegen ihrem Ungehorsam zu machen. „Hattet Ihr tatsächlich geglaubt, nur weil Ihr denkt es mir verbieten zu können, lasse ich meinen Vater im Stich?", zischte sie zornig. In ihr kochte die Wut hoch. „Es ist nicht Eure Aufgabe sich darum zu kümmern!" Unbewusst wurde er lauter. Er war beinahe krank vor Sorge um sie geworden und hilflos an einem Baum gebunden, musste er zusehen, wie sie davonritt und nicht wiederkam. „Ach und wessen dann? Eure? Vielleicht muss ich Euch daran erinnern, dass Ihr zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht in der Lage dazu ward, dieser Aufgabe nachzukommen!" Erbost richteten Guys Augen sich auf Robin. Es war Hoods Schuld gewesen. „Ihr genießt es, Salz in meine Wunden zu reiben!" Seine Augen blieben wieder auf Marian hängen. „Wenn Ihr Euch so dumm und unvernünftig benehmt, dann …" „Dann was? Aus Euch wird niemals eine gute Ehefrau werden!" „Ach, und wie wollt Ihr den Unterschied kennen? Ward Ihr schon einmal verheiratet?" Marian fühlte sich verletzt. Sie war so glücklich und zugleich so besorgt gewesen, als sie ihn so plötzlich gesehen hatte. Sie war kurz davor gewesen ihm zu sagen, was sie für ihn fühlte, da sie dachte, sie beide würden hier nicht lebend rauskommen, aber jetzt … Er machte sie so wütend. „Es ist doch wohl klar, das ich als Mann und Euch um Jahre voraus, eindeutig mehr Erfahrung in allen Dingen des Lebens habe und darum sage ich Euch …" „Könnt Ihr mal eine Pause machen?" Robin hatte genug von dem Gezanke der Beiden. Als er ihrem Wortgefecht lauschte, wurde ihm einmal mehr klar, dass Marian mehr zu Gisborne passte als zu ihm. Sie schienen für einander geschaffen zu sein. „Haltet Euch da raus!" „Halte dich da raus!", kam es gleichzeitig von Guy und Marian.

Nasrin hatte die Arme vor ihrer Brust verschränkt und brütete düster vor sich hin. Ungeduldig klopfte sie mit ihrem Fuß auf dem Boden. Irgendwo dort draußen wartete ihr Vater auf sie und sie saß hier fest mit diesen ungläubigen Barbaren! Innerlich rümpfte sie die Nase. Wie konnte dieser Robin Hood sie nur mit ihnen alleine lassen? Moment mal, sie musste nicht bleiben. Sie war eine Kriegerin. List und Tücke waren ihr nicht fremd. Es musste ihr doch gelingen diese Männer überlisten zu können. Verstohlen musterte sie sie aus dem Augenwinkel. Sie hatte sich entschieden und wusste nun wer ihr Opfer werden sollte. Laut seufzte sie und automatisch richteten sich alle Blicke auf sie. „Ich …", stotterte sie gespielt demütig und wie sie gehofft hatte sprang Alan auf ihr zaghaftes Wort an. „Was wolltet Ihr sagen?" Auffordernd sah er ihr in die Augen. „Es ist mir sehr unangenehm, aber ich …" Unruhig kaute sie auf ihrer Lippe. Alan runzelte die Stirn. Was wollte sie sagen? Er verstand nicht ganz. Doch plötzlich kam die Erkenntnis. „Ihr müsst …?" Seine Wangen färbten sich in dunkelstes Rot. Beinahe hätte er etwas Unverzeihliches laut gesagt. Beschämt richtete Nasrin den Blick demütig zu Boden. John gab Alan einen festen Schlag auf den Kopf. „Du bist und bleibst ein Dummkopf!", schimpfte er ihn grob. „Und nun geleite die Dame an einen geschützten Ort!", befahl er ihm. Schweigend schritt er neben ihr her durch die Bäume. Erst als sie außer Hörweite waren, wagte er es wieder seinen Mund zu öffnen. „Verzeiht mir!", bat er leise und wandte sich ihr zu. „Aber nur, wenn auch Ihr mir vergebt!", verlangte sie und schlug ihn mit einem harten Stück Holz nieder. Kurz blitzte Verblüffung in seinen Augen auf, dann ging er bewusstlos zu Boden. Hastig warf sie den Stock fort und eilte zwischen den Bäumen hindurch davon. Wo nur konnte ihr Vater sein Lager aufgeschlagen haben?

Ein paar mal war er kurz davor laut nach Robin zu rufen, aber Angst hielt ihn zurück. Angst, Robin damit gefährden zu können, oder vielleicht sogar Marian. Angst, dass die falschen Männer aufmerksam auf ihn wurden. Der Sheriff, die Sarazenen und Gisborne, sie alle trieben sich irgendwo im Wald herum und er hatte bestimmt keine Lust auch nur einen von ihnen zu begegnen. Stoisch behielt er die Richtung bei, die sowohl Gisborne als auch Robin genommen hatten. Einige abgerissene und durchschnittene Äste zeigten ihm als stumme Zeugen, dass er auf dem richtigen Weg war. Schließlich erreichte er die Anhöhe auf der Robin zuvor gestanden hatte und die Gisborne hinab gefallen war. Nun war es an Much ungläubig zu blicken. Gisborne, Marian und Robin saßen Seite an Seite, festgebunden mit einem dicken Seil. Drei Sarazenen saßen dicht bei einem Feuer und hielten Wache. Sie alle waren bis auf die Zähne bewaffnet. Er würde es niemals mit ihnen aufnehmen können. Unentschlossen stand er da. Er hatte keine Ahnung was er tun sollte. Wenn er ging, um Hilfe zu holen, konnte es bereits zu spät sein bis er wiederkäme. Blieb er – was würde er gegen diese Übermacht schon ausrichten können? Es war bereits heller Tag. Unmöglich sich unbemerkt anzuschleichen, um die Fesseln die Robin hielten zu lösen. So leise wie möglich zog er sich zurück, um ihn Ruhe nachzudenken.

Eingeschnappt presste Robin seine Lippen aufeinander. Sollten sich doch die Beiden bis in alle Ewigkeiten streiten, wenn ihnen danach zumute war. Er würde sich nie mehr die Mühe machen und zu schlichten versuchen, wenn dies sowenig gewürdigt wurde. Heftig ging Marians Atmung und sanft waren ihre Wangen gerötet. Guy fiel es schwer sie nicht anzusehen. Seine Wut war verbraucht, da sie sich einzig aus der Sorge um sie genährt hatte. „Ich … vergebt mir, ich war von Sinnen vor Sorge um Euch!" Marian hätte ihn zu gerne in die Arme genommen. „Es gibt nichts, was Euch leid tun müsste, Ihr hattet nicht Unrecht mit Euren Worten. Dass wir alle in Gefahr schweben, ist alleine meine Schuld! Mein Vater …" „Sagt nichts! Der Sheriff hat keine Zeit vergeudet, nachdem er unser Verschwinden bemerkt hat!" Stumm schüttelte Marian ihren Kopf. Tränen standen in ihren Augen. „Ich verspreche Euch, alles was in meiner Macht steht zu tun, um ihn zu befreien!", sagte er eindringlich zu ihr. „Ihr würdet gegen den Sheriff handeln, um einen Mann der Euch nichts bedeutet aus dessen Händen zu befreien?" Robins Frage ließ keinen Zweifel übrig für wie absurd er Gisbornes Worte hielt. Das war nicht der Mann den er kannte. Der Gisborne, den das Pech er gehabt hatte kennenzulernen als er aus dem Heiligen Land zurückgekommen war, war ein grausamer Mörder gewesen. Was hatte ihn verändert? Konnte wahre Liebe wirklich so stark sein, um einen Menschen so zu ändern? „Sollen wir wirklich glauben, dass Ihr Euch gegen Euren Herrn erhebt?" Tief holte Guy ein paar Mal Luft und sann dabei über Hoods Worte nach. „Er ist nicht länger mein Herr. Ich schulde ihm nichts mehr. Durch seinen Verrat hat er sein Wort an mich gebrochen." Unglaube sprach aus Robins Blick, doch je länger er in die ernste Miene Gisbornes sah, umso mehr wankte er. Es sah aus als wäre es Gisborne tatsächlich ernst.

Nasrin blickte sich immer wieder achtsam um, aber niemand war ihr gefolgt. Noch hatten sie ihre Flucht nicht entdeckt. Man hatte ihr kein Leid zugefügt, sie musste ihren Vater erreichen und ihm das mitteilen. Es war genug. In ihrem Land war genug Blut für zwei Leben geflossen. Dieses Leid sollte hier nicht fortgesetzt werden. Das war der falsche Weg. Nasrin trug immer noch ihre Waffen. Niemand hatte sich die Mühe gemacht sie ihr abzunehmen. Entweder nahmen sie diese Männer nicht ernst oder sie sahen sie nicht wirklich als Gefangene, aber das war unwichtig. Wichtig war ihren Vater zu finden, bevor dieser etwas Dummes tat, oder vielleicht bereits getan hatte. Angespannt wischte sie sich über die Stirn. Vielleicht hatte dieser Robin es geschafft und war ihrem Vater in die Hände gefallen, wer konnte schon sagen wie so eine Begegnung ausging? Was wenn ihr Vater, erstickt in seinem eigenen Blut, tot auf der kalten Erde lag, fern der Heimat? Fest biss sie sich auf ihre Lippe um ihre Gefühle unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Ihrem Vater ging es bestimmt gut. Sie machte sich einfach zu viele Gedanken. Plötzlich begann sie zu laufen und ehe sie es merkte rannte sie so schnell sie ihre Füße trugen. Sie hielt erst an als sie schlimmes Seitenstechen bekam und ihre Lungen sich anfühlten als würden sie gleich platzen. Schwer atmend lehnte sie sich an einen Baum und schöpfte nach Luft. Nasrin schloss die Augen um besser nachdenken zu können. Dieser Wald war einfach zu groß um hier eine Handvoll Männer zu finden. Es bräuchte ein Wunder, um ihren Vater zu finden.

„Wie kommt Ihr hierher?" Erschrocken riss Nasrin die Augen auf und blickte in die von Much. „Ich … bin Euch gefolgt!", improvisierte sie und hatte Glück. Die Zweifel und das Misstrauen, das zuvor in Much Augen gelegen hatten waren verschwunden. Er glaubte ihr. Einfach so. Welch glücklicher Umstand. Die Sarazenin konnte ihm vielleicht helfen, Robin und Marian zu befreien und das Ganze ohne Blut vergießen zu müssen. „Gut!", rief er leise aus. „Ich könnte Eure Hilfe gebrauchen!" Verschwörerisch trat er dichter an sie heran. Misstrauisch beäugte sie ihn. Was hatte er vor? „Robin ist in den Händen Eurer Leute. Ihr könntet ihm helfen und ihn befreien!", schlug er ihr vor und sah ihr dabei bittend in die Augen. Sie kannten sich kaum und er wusste so gut wie nichts über sie, außer dass sie im Grunde Feinde waren. Vermutlich würde sie ihn gleich auslachen und als einen Narren beschimpfen. Sie war also direkt vor das Lager ihres Vaters gestolpert. „Was erwartet Ihr von mir?", fragte sie Much vorsichtig. Sie würde nichts tun, was ihrem Vater oder einem der Männer mit denen er unterwegs war schaden könnte. „Vielleicht, wenn er Euch sieht und merkt, dass es Euch gut geht. Vielleicht könntet Ihr ihn dann dazu überreden Robin und Marian freizulassen!", forderte er leise und wartete.

Verbissen schwieg er. Er hatte bereits genug verraten. Es war für ihn einfach wichtig, dass Marian ihm glaubte, dass sie nicht aufhörte ihm zu vertrauen. Mittlerweilen war das alles was ihm geblieben war. Der Sheriff hatte ihm den Boden unter den Füßen fortgerissen. Nur diese Männer hier konnten seine Unschuld beweisen, aber er rechnete nicht damit, dass sie ihm helfen würden. Warum auch? Sie würden sich damit nur selbst schaden. Immerhin waren sie es die Prinz John getötet hatten. Aber irgendwie schrumpfte das alles zur Bedeutungslosigkeit zusammen, solange Marian bei ihm war. Sie hatte noch kein Wort gesagt, außer das sie ihn beschimpft hatte. Waren ihr seine Worte egal? War ihr Denken so von Robin Hood eingenommen, das für ihn kein Platz blieb?

„Was heißt das - Sie ist fort?" Little John betrachtete Alan scharf. Auf dessen Stirn hatte sich eine dicke Beule gebildet. „Hast du dich von einem Mädchen niederschlagen lassen?" Hinter Little John brach vereinzelt Gelächter aus. „Die Frau trug Waffen. Mahnte dich dieser Umstand nicht zur Vorsicht?" Alan presste die Lippen aufeinander und schwieg beleidigt. „Brecht das Lager ab! Wir werden uns auf die Suche nach Robin und dem Mädchen machen!", bestimmte Little John und sah noch einmal kopfschüttelnd in Alans Richtung, ehe er davon stapfte.

„Ich werde mit meinem Va… meinen Leuten reden, aber ich denke nicht, dass ich viel für Eure Leute tun kann!", sagte Nasrin fest und schritt los. Sie ging in die Richtung aus der Much gekommen war. Nicht lange und sie stieß auf ihren Vater, seine Freunde und drei Gefangene. Nasrin zog bei Robins Anblick eine Augenbraue in die Höhe, sagte aber kein Wort zu ihm. Stattdessen trat sie vor ihren Vater und senkte vor ihm demütig ihr Haupt. Schweigend betrachtete Azad seine Tochter, dann schloss er sie fest in seine Arme. „Hayatim – mein Leben!", flüsterte er in ihr Haar. Es ging ihr gut und er hatte sie wieder. „Was hat dich nur dazu gebracht die Heimat zu verlassen? Warum tust du mir und deiner Mutter das nur an?" Tränen traten in Nasrins Augen. „Muti Assif – Es tut mir leid!"


	26. Chapter 26

26

Robin vergaß für den Augenblick Marian und Gisborne. Seine Sinne waren ganz auf Nasrin gerichtet. Was bedeutete ihr dieser Mann, der vom Alter her ihr Vater sein könnte? Ist es ihr Geliebter? Ihr Verlobter? Oder gar ihr Gemahl? Doch welch ehrbare Frau reiste vollkommen alleine in ein fremdes Land? Eine liebende Frau. Enttäuschung machte sich in ihm breit. Er hätte sie gerne näher kennengelernt, aber das war jetzt unmöglich. Mit leisem Schmerz musste er mit ansehen, wie der Sarazene sie zärtlich in die Arme schloss. Selbst aus dieser Entfernung konnte er die Liebe, die diese beiden verband, sehen.

Weder Guy noch Marian hatten Augen dafür. Immer wieder schielte sie hinüber zu ihm, öffnete den Mund als wollte sie etwas sagen, schloss ihn aber wieder und schwieg. Sie brachte es nicht über sich, Guy ihre wahren Gefühle für ihn zu gestehen. Er hatte einen dunklen Fleck auf der Wange. Vermutlich von seinem Sturz über den Abhang. Sein Haar fiel ihm in die Stirn und unwillkürlich war sie versucht ihm dieses sanft mit der Hand fortzustreichen. Unbewusst beugte sie sich näher zu ihm, dabei stieg ihr sein Geruch in die Nase und löste eine wahre Explosion an Gefühlen in ihr aus und ließ sie an die Nacht denken in der es beinahe passiert wäre. Fest biss sie sich auf die Lippen, um ihre Emotionen unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Was würde er nur von ihr denken, wenn er wüsste wohin ihre Gedanken gewandert waren?

Verstohlen blickte er zur Seite wo Marian saß. Sie hatte noch kein Wort gesagt, sondern nagte nur an ihrer Unterlippe. Eine Geste, die ungewollt andere Gefühle in ihm auslöste. Er würde sie gerne berühren. Ihre Lippen küssen, bis sie seinen Kuss erwiderte. Bis sie ihn anflehte mehr zu bekommen. Zärtlich würde er ihr über das Haar streichen.

„So sieht also Liebe aus!", kam es sarkastisch und zugleich verletzt über Robins Lippen. Guy und Marian zuckten ertappt zusammen. Hektische Röte überzog Marians Wangen und so senkte sie rasch ihren Kopf. Guy, der sich zwang seinen Blick auf eine weit entfernte Buche zu richten, bekam davon nichts mit, zu sehr war er damit beschäftigt zu verbergen, was er hier beinahe offenbart hätte. „Seht sie euch an! Stehen mitten am helllichten Tag da und liegen einander ohne Scham in den Armen!", setzte er noch boshaft hinzu. Was in Marian oder Guy vorging, entging ihm dabei vollkommen. Er hatte nur Augen für Nasrin, die sich gerade von dem, in seinen Augen, viel zu alten Mann löste.

„Abu, ich habe eine Bitte an dich!", begann Nasrin leise. Nachdenklich betrachtete Azad seine Tochter und sah wie ihr Blick zu den Gefangenen ging. „Wir können sie nicht freilassen. Es wäre unser Verderben!" Nasrins Stirn legte sich in Falten. „Bedeutet das, dass du vorhast sie zu töten?" Azad wich dem Blick seiner Tochter aus und drehte sich zur Seite. „Ibnati – Tochter, du musst verstehen, sie würden uns verraten, wenn wir sie gehen lassen würden!" „Vater, aber das wäre Mord!" Nasrin war entsetzt. „Aber Vater …!" „Wir haben im Schloss einen Mann getötet. Einen schlechten Mann, der den Tod verdient hat. Nur denken alle, dass es diese Frau und der Mann an ihrer Seite getan haben! Setzt dich ans Feuer! Ich werde mich mit Shahmain und Farhat beraten!", befahl er ihr und wartete kurz bis sie Platz genommen hatte. Dann drehte er sich um und eilte zu seinen Begleitern. Unruhig nahm Nasrin neben dem Feuer Platz. Robin und seine Freunde sollten sterben und sie konnte nichts dagegen tun. Verstohlen blickte sie zu dem Baum, an dem er festgebunden war. Zorn glühend blitzten seine blauen Augen und waren voller Wut auf sie gerichtet. Irgendwie brachte das ihr Herz in Aufruhr. Er war nicht eingeschüchtert von ihrem mannhaften Gebärden, noch schien es ihn zu stören.

„Verzeiht mir, Ihr hattet Recht!", flüsterte Marian ganz leise zu Guy. Sie wollte verhindern, dass Robin sie belauschen konnte. Er musste sich zu ihr beugen um sie verstehen zu können, so leise sprach sie. „Was wünscht Ihr, soll ich Euch verzeihen?" Auch er hatte seine Stimme zu einem Flüstern gesenkt. Plötzlich war die Stimmung zwischen ihnen wieder so, wie in dem Gemach im Schloss, dass sie sich, wenn auch nur für sehr kurze Zeit, geteilt hatten. „So vieles, ich vermag kaum zu sagen wo ich beginnen sollte!" Sein Herz geriet in Aufruhr. Könnte es möglich sein? Wurden seine Träume, jetzt wo der Tod ihm wieder so nahe war, Wirklichkeit? „Der Ring … warum tragt Ihr ihn bei Euch?" Bevor sie ihm ihre Gefühle offenbarte, musste sie wissen weshalb er ihn behalten hatte. Wollte er damit sich oder sie quälen? Brauchte er ihn, um sich jeden einzelnen Tag daran zu erinnern, was sie ihm angetan hatte?

Mühsam schluckte Guy. „Zu Anfang behielt ich ihn einzig deshalb, um nicht denselben Fehler ein zweites Mal zu begehen." Verständnislos sah sie ihn an. Wie schön er war. Warum hatte sie nie zuvor bemerkt wie tief blau seine Augen waren, wenn er sich so wie jetzt zu ihr neigte? Oder wie sinnlich und anziehend sein Mund geschwungen war? Für einen Moment vergaß sie was er gesagt hatte, doch plötzlich drang deren Sinn in ihren Geist. Den gleichen Fehler … meinte er damit sie? „Ihr wolltet niemals mehr den Bund der Ehe eingehen?", wagte sie leise zu fragen. Hart presste er für einen Augenblick die Lippen aufeinander. „Ihr habt mich gelehrt, dass es ein Fehler war, Euch zu bitten meine Frau zu werden!" Eigentlich wollte er ihr das gar nicht sagen, auch wenn es der Wahrheit entsprach. „Es tut mir leid!", fügte er noch hinzu. Er konnte sehen, dass er sie verletzt hatte.

„Das habe ich wohl verdient!" Sie konnte aus dem Augenwinkel die kleine Narbe auf seiner Wange erkennen, die sie ihm zugefügt hatte. „Was hat Euch anders besonnen?" „Ihr meint, warum ich Euch, trotz allem was zwischen uns war, dennoch zu meiner Frau genommen habe?" Langsam nickte sie mit dem Kopf. Nach allem was sie getan hatte, da musste er sie doch hassen, oder? „Ich denke, ich werde Euch diese Frage später beantworten. Ihr wolltet mir noch verraten was ich Euch zu vergeben habe!" Nun war es an ihr mühsam zu schlucken. Sie hätte dieses Gespräch gerne an einem anderen Ort und zu einer anderen Zeit geführt, aber darauf konnte sie nicht mehr hoffen. Vielleicht war das für sie die letzte Möglichkeit mit ihm zu reden.

„Schweigt still!" Robin zuckte erschrocken zusammen. Er war so auf das Gespräch zwischen Marian und Gisborne konzentriert gewesen, dass er gar nicht mitbekommen hatte wie sich Nasrin hinter ihm angeschlichen hatte. Sie hockte hinter dem Baum und versuchte seine Fesseln zu durchtrennen. Leider waren die Knoten der Sarazenen nicht nur fest, sondern auch äußerst kompliziert und von einer gewissen Dicke. Außerdem hatte sie Angst, von ihrem Vater und seinen Männern entdeckt zu werden. Das was sie gerade tat, war Verrat. „Was macht Ihr da?" Er versuchte sich umzudrehen um sie sehen zu können, aber die Fesseln hielten ihn fest. „Ich will Euch befreien!", stieß sie gepresst aus und säbelte entschlossen an dem Seil. Robins Stirn runzelte sich. „Warum tut Ihr das und was wird Euer Gemahl davon halten?", fragte er zynisch. Was sollte er von einer Frau halten, die so schamlos ihren Mann hinterging? „Mein Gemahl?" Überrascht hielt Nasrin kurz inne. Sie verstand nicht ganz, doch dann ging ihr ein Licht auf. „Ich habe keine Ahnung was ich hier tue. Vermutlich leide ich an irgendeinem Wahnsinn!", sagte sie mehr zu sich selbst, als zu ihm. Entschlossen nahm sie ihre Arbeit wieder auf und schaffte es endlich seine Fesseln und auch die der anderen zu lösen.

Zuerst merkte er gar nicht, dass er frei war, zu sehr war er von Marian gefangen. Nervös strich sie sich gerade mit der Zunge über die Lippen, es schien so als hätte sie vor, ihm etwas Wichtiges zu sagen und er brannte darauf jedes Wort von ihr zu hören. „Wir müssen von hier verschwinden!", zischte ihnen Robin leise zu, dabei behielt er die Männer, die sich in einiger Entfernung beratschlagten, genau im Auge. Marian wandte sich zu ihm um und bemerkte dabei, dass sie frei war. Fragend runzelte sie die Stirn, doch dann erblickte sie Nasrin und auch wenn sie es nicht verstand wurde ihr klar, wer sie befreit hatte. „Kommt!", sagte sie zu Guy und schlich hinter Robin her. Kurz schloss Guy die Augen. Ihn beschlich ein Gefühl, als hätte er etwas Wichtiges verloren. Leicht schüttelte er sich und folgte den anderen. Auf der Anhöhe trafen sie auf Much. Beinahe wäre dieser vor Freude Robin um den Hals gefallen, aber dafür blieb keine Zeit. Sie mussten so schnell es ging, von hier weg. Guy blieb an Marians Seite und ließ sie keinen Augenblick aus den Augen. Sobald sie in Sicherheit waren, würde er sie zur Rede stellen, denn ansonsten würde er bestimmt noch den Verstand verlieren. Er begann sich Hoffnungen zu machen. Hoffnungen, die sich mit ziemlicher Sicherheit nicht in tausend Jahren erfüllen würden. Ihre Küsse, ihre Geständnisse, all ihre Zuneigungsbekundungen konnten auch aus ihrer Notlage, in die er und der Sheriff sie gebracht hatten, entstanden sein.

„Was hast du nur getan, Tochter?", flüsterte Azad unhörbar und schloss die Augen. Dafür konnte sie sterben und er würde nichts dagegen tun können. Shahmain würde so einen Verrat niemals ungestraft hinnehmen. Er war für seine Tochter verantwortlich und sie zeigte mit ihrer Tat, dass er nicht der Herr in seinem Hause war. Kein gut erzogenes Kind würde auch nur auf die Idee kommen sich den Wünschen ihres Vaters zu widersetzen. Einmal mehr zeigte es sich, dass es ein Fehler gewesen war ihr so viele Freiheiten zu lassen. „Die Gefangenen sind entkommen!" Ruhig stellte Shahmain diese Tatsache fest und schaffte es so, bei Farhat und Azad ein leichtes Zittern auszulösen. Shahmain roch den Verrat und als er sich die Fesseln näher betrachtete, sah er seinen Verdacht bestätigt. „Wo ist deine Tochter, Azad?" Langsam drehte er sich zu seinem alten Freund um und fixierte ihn mit seinen dunklen Augen. Mühsam schluckte Azad. Er brachte die Worte nicht über die Lippen. Niemals konnte er seine eigene Tochter als Verräter entlarven. „Ich denke, das hier spricht für sich!" Shahmain hielt die durchschnittenen Fesseln für alle sichtbar in die Höhe. Er legte seine Hand auf Azads Schulter und drückte zu. „Du hättest sie längst verheiraten sollen, mein Freund!" Schmerzhaft verzog sich für eine Sekunde Azads Gesicht, dann hatte er sich wieder unter Kontrolle. „Sie ist noch jung und weiß nicht was sie tut!", erwiderte er beschwichtigend. Shahmains Griff lockerte sich. „Falls wir sie finden, und das werden wir, dann hoffe ich, du weißt was zu tun ist!" Ergeben nickte Azad. Um die Ehre seiner Familie retten und wiederherstellen zu können gab es für ihn nur eine einzige Möglichkeit.

Little John packte Alan hart am Kragen und schüttelte ihn wie einen nassen Hund. „Wie konnte sie dir entkommen? Sie war doch nur ein Mädchen!", knurrte er ihn zornig an. Alans Zähne schlugen hart aufeinander bei dieser rüden Behandlung und so brachte er kein Wort heraus. „Lass ihn runter!", schlug Will vor, der sah in welchem Dilemma Alan steckte. „Pah!", stieß Little John aus, öffnete aber doch seine Faust und ließ Alan fallen. Kaum fiel dieser auf den Boden, sprang er sogleich entrüstet auf die Beine. „Sag mal hast du sie noch alle?", zischte er Little John zornig an. Wie konnte er es wagen ihn so schlecht zu behandeln? Das war wirklich nicht seine Schuld, dass ihm das Mädchen entwischt war. „Wir sollten uns auf wichtigeres konzentrieren!" Will war zwischen die Beiden getreten um zu verhindern, dass sie sich weiter stritten. „Ach ja und was?" „Robin und Much zu suchen!"

Unruhig trommelte er mit den Fingern auf das dunkle Kirschholz seines Schreibtisches. Dieser war mit Pergamenten übersät. Der Sheriff befand sich in einer düsteren Stimmung. Noch hatte er nicht all seine Trümpfe ausgespielt, aber es wurmte ihn ungemein, dass seine gut ausgefeilten Pläne hinter seinem Rücken zerstört wurden und ihm alle die dafür verantwortlich waren, wie Aale durch die Finger schlüpften. Er griff nach seinem Dolch und hieb mehrmals auf die Tischplatte ein. Tiefe Kerben entstanden und zerstörten das schöne Holz. Dann warf er ihn quer über den Tisch, richtete sich auf und stützte beide Hände schwer auf diesen. Vor seinen Augen verschwammen die einzelnen Wörter und Buchstaben auf den Pergamenten. Doch plötzlich klärte sich sein Blick. Hastig schob er Blatt für Blatt zur Seite, bis er das eine gefunden hatte. Eine Depesche aus dem Nahen Osten. Der König selbst hatte sie an ihn verfasst. Sein Weg in die Freiheit. Man konnte unschwer das Siegel und die Unterschrift seiner Majestät erkennen. Langsam ließ er sich zurück auf seinen Stuhl fallen. In seinem Kopf keimte ein neuer Plan. Der, sollte er so klappen wie er es sich wünschte, ihm Gisborne und Marian für immer vom Hals schaffen würde. Außerdem wäre es dann für Robin Hood unmöglich, jemals wieder den Platz des Earls of Huntington einzunehmen. Ein hämisches Grinsen legte sich auf seinen Mund, dann rief er seine Wache zu sich. „Achtet mir gut auf den Prinzen! Ich möchte, dass er rund um die Uhr bewacht wird. Niemand betritt seine Kammer ohne zuvor von Euch kontrolliert worden zu sein. Ist das klar?" Die Wache verneigte sich ehrerbietig. „Ja, Mylord!"

Much starrte von einem zum anderen. Alle vier verhielten sich äußerst merkwürdig. Verbissen schwiegen sie sich an und doch hatte Much das Gefühl, in einen brodelnden Vulkan geraten zu sein, der in Gefahr stand jederzeit zu explodieren. Es brauchte nur noch den obligatorischen Funken. Entschlossen ballte er seine Hände zu Fäusten und trat an Robins Seite. „Ähm, ist alles in Ordnung?" Diese Frage überraschte Robin. War alles in Ordnung? Nein, eigentlich nicht. Vollkommen aufgewühlt betrachtete er Nasrin aus dem Augenwinkel. Sie war eine geheimnisvolle Schönheit, umso mehr, da sie sogar ihre eigenen Leute hinterging. Warum sie das tat, darüber zerbrach er sich schon den Kopf, seit sie aus dem Lager geflohen waren. Vielleicht sollte er sie einfach fragen? „Warum habt Ihr uns geholfen?" Ehe er es verhindern konnte, hatte er ihr auch schon diese Frage gestellt. Nasrin presste ihre Lippen fest aufeinander, ganz so als wollte sie sich weigern ihm eine Antwort zu geben, besann sich aber dann doch anders. „Ihr habt mich nicht gefangen genommen. Ich hielt es nicht für richtig, was mein … was meine Leute Euch anzutun gedachten!", antwortete sie langsam, fand aber, dass es sich selbst in ihren Ohren lahm anhörte. Wie sollte sie erklären, was sie selbst kaum verstand? Dass sich ihre Gefühle wie nie zuvor in Aufruhr befanden? Sie konnte doch nicht zulassen, Robin sterben zu lassen, ehe sie sich selbst sicher wäre, was sie wirklich für ihn fühlte. Außerdem war Marian unschuldig und auch dieser Gisborne. Was man ihm und ihr vorgeworfen hatte, hatten sie bestimmt nicht getan. Es konnte nicht ehrenvoll sein sie zu töten. Es würde Schande über sie, ihren Vater und ihr Volk bringen, wenn sie genauso grausam handelten wie ihre Feinde. Nur war sie sich nicht sicher ob es sich bei diesen Menschen um ihre Feinde handelte. Keiner von ihnen hatte ihr etwas Böses angetan, auch dann nicht, als ihnen klar wurde, dass ihre Männer eine der ihrigen entführt hatten.

Zuerst trottete er nur an Marians Seite Hood hinterher, doch plötzlich fasste er nach ihrer Hand und hielt sie fest. Er verspürte wenig Lust sich zurück in das Lager dieser Verbrecher zu begeben, um sich gleich einem Schaf wieder an einen Baum fesseln zu lassen. Es gab für ihn wichtigeres zu tun. Er musste dem Sheriff das Handwerk legen, Marians Vater befreien und ihre Unschuld beweisen. Niemand durfte ihr ein Leid zufügen. Er war ihr Ehemann, ihr Gemahl, und für sie verantwortlich. Sie begann sich unbewusst gegen seinen festen Griff zu wehren, aber er behielt unerbittlich ihre Hand in der seinen. „Was hast du vor?", wisperte sie ihm aufgebracht zu, sie verstand nicht ganz. Fest sah er ihr in die Augen. „Vertrau mir!", war alles was er erwiderte und konnte, bevor sie auch nur ein Wort gesagt hatte, bereits die Antwort in ihnen lesen. Unwillkürlich durchflutete eine wunderbare Wärme sein Herz.


	27. Chapter 27

27

„Wo zum Teufel ward ihr?", rief Little John zornig aus. Er und all die anderen wollten sich gerade auf die Suche nach ihm und Much machen, doch Robin kam ihnen zuvor. „Das, mein Freund, ist eine lange Geschichte!" Müde klopfte Robin auf Johns Schulter. „Ich brauch jetzt erstmal ein warmes Feuer und etwas zu trinken!", bat er und ließ sich von ihm ins Lager geleiten. „Wo ist Marian und was hast du mit Gisborne gemacht? Ich hoffe, der Bastard ist endlich tot!" Verwundert sah Robin zuerst auf Little John, dann blickte er sich um. Sie waren verschwunden. Er war so mit sich und seiner Begleiterin beschäftigt gewesen, dass es ihm vollkommen entgangen war, dass sowohl Gisborne als auch Marian verschwunden waren. „Verdammt!", stieß er heftig aus. Er hatte an beide so viele Fragen und sie hätten ihm noch nützlich sein können. Außerdem machte er sich Sorgen um Marian. Auch wenn Gisborne sie wirklich liebte, war er dennoch auch zu großer Grausamkeit fähig. „Wir werden sie suchen müssen!" Erschöpft sank er an der Feuerstelle nieder. „Überlass ihn uns, wir werden ihn finden!" Little John winkte Alan und Will zu sich. Sie waren praktisch aufbruchsbereit gewesen, genauso gut konnten sie sich jetzt auch auf den Weg machen. „Wo sollen wir sie suchen?" „An einem Ort wo sie sich sicher fühlen!"

„Lass mich nach ihr suchen! Ich werde tun was nötig ist!", sagte Azad leise zu Shahmain. Ernst blickten die Männer sich einige Minuten schweigend an, dann nickte Shahmain. „Ich erwarte von dir absolute Treue gegenüber mir und deinem Volk!" Azad nickte langsam. Er wusste was das zu bedeuten hatte. Er würde seine Tochter töten müssen. Was sie getan hatte war Verrat und somit unverzeihlich. Es schmerzte ihn bis tief in die Seele und er hätte zu gern verstanden warum sie es getan hatte. Seine Tochter war viel zu wild und tat sich schwer damit sich wie eine Frau zu benehmen, aber das war nicht ihre Schuld, sondern seine. Er hatte sie, da sie sein einziges Kind war, zu sehr verwöhnt und ihr zu viele Freiheiten gelassen. Aber sie war bisher eine gute Tochter gewesen, die sowohl ihren Vater als auch ihre Mutter ehrte. Nur heute nicht. Heute hatte sie Schande über sich und ihre Familie gebracht. Traurig verließ er seine Begleiter und machte sich auf die Suche nach ihr, wohl wissend wo er sie finden würde. Es war ein schwerer Weg für ihn und seine Füße fühlten sich bei jedem Schritt bleiern an.

„Seine Majestät, der Prinz, fragt nach Euch, Mylord!" Tief verneigte sich der Diener vor dem Sheriff und wartete in dieser Position auf dessen Antwort. „Ich werde gleich kommen!", erwiderte er harsch. „Übermittele Prinz John, dass ich schnellstmöglich zu ihm eilen werde!", milderte er seine vorherige Antwort etwas ab. Er brauchte den Prinzen auf seiner Seite und konnte es sich nicht leisten, dass dieser Verdacht schöpfte. Nachdenklich kratzte er seinen Handrücken, dabei spielte er auch mit dem goldenen Ring der seine Linke zierte. Ein Geschenk von Prinz John. Tief holte er Luft, dann erhob er sich und machte sich auf den Weg. Er wollte nicht den Eindruck eines übereifrigen Höflings, sondern eines treu ergebenen Untertanen erwecken.  
„Wer, zum Teufel, hat mir das angetan? Wer wagte es sich an königlichem Blut zu vergreifen? Ich hoffe für Euch, dass Ihr mir versichern könnt, dass der Schuldige bereits in Eurem Kerker sitzt und auf seine Hinrichtung, der ich beizuwohnen wünsche, wartet!", schleuderte Prinz John ihm, sobald man ihm die Türen zu seinem Gemach öffnete, entgegen. Unterwürfig verneigte sich der Sheriff vor dem Prinzen. „Schön, Euch wieder wohlauf zu sehen, Eure Majestät!", murmelte er bescheiden. „Erspart mir Eure Floskeln, sondern antwortet mir. Habt Ihr den Attentäter gefasst?" Kalt lagen Prinz Johns Augen auf ihm. Unwohl wand er sich unter diesem Blick. „Nun, er befindet sich zurzeit nicht in meinem Gewahrsam.", gab er zögernd zu. „Mir wurde zugetragen, dass es sich um Euer Schosshündchen handelte. Wie kann es sein, dass Ihr Eure eigenen Männer nicht unter Kontrolle habt?" Hart prasselten die Vorwürfe auf den Sheriff nieder und dieser musste sich bei jedem Wort zwingen, den Blick fest auf den Boden gerichtet zu halten, ansonsten würde er Prinz John seinen Dolch mitten in dessen schwarzes Herz rammen und den Knauf genüsslich umdrehen. Es war ihm beinahe schon ein körperliches Bedürfnis es zu tun. Wie konnte dieser unbedeutende Wicht es wagen so mit ihm zu sprechen? „Gisborne hat sich leider von seiner Frau beeinflussen lassen. Stärker als ich ahnen konnte. So stark, dass sie ihn dazu brachte Euch anzugreifen. Ein Angriff, der Gott sei Dank, fehlschlug!" Geschwächt schloss Prinz John die Augen. Nicht mehr lange und schon bald würde ihn der Schlaf wieder übermannen. „Ich rate Euch, zu Eurem Wohl, ihn zu fassen und zwar bevor die Sonne morgen untergeht!", stieß er knurrend zwischen den Zähnen hervor. Langsam richtet der Sheriff sich auf. Er war entlassen und konnte gehen. „Ansonsten werdet Ihr es sein, der am Galgen baumelt!" Diese Worte ließen ihn vor der Tür stocken. Das gab ihm nur wenig Zeit ihn zu fassen.

In seinem Arbeitszimmer rief er einen Boten zu sich. „Reitet los und nehmt einige Männer mit Euch. Ich möchte, dass Ihr in jedes Dorf und zu jedem Haus reitet. Ihr werdet jedem Mann, jeder Frau und jedem Kind sagen, dass derjenige der mir Gisborne bringt reich belohnt wird!"

„Wohin bringt Ihr mich?", fragte sie nervös, dabei blickte sie, ohne es zu merken, immer wieder hektisch um sich. „Nachhause!", kam es einsilbig von ihm. Er hatte keine Waffe, kein Schwert. Nichts um sie zu verteidigen oder zu schützen. Doch in ihrem Haus könnte er noch Glück haben und eine Waffe finden. „Guy …" Unruhig biss sie sich auf die Lippen. Sie wollte ihm soviel sagen, darum war sie mit ihm mitgegangen. Darum und weil sie ihn liebte. Unwillig runzelte er die Stirn und drehte sich zu ihr um. „Was …" Was immer er hatte sagen wollen, ging, sobald er ihr in die Augen blickte, unter. „Nein, nicht! Später, nicht jetzt!", murmelte er sanft und legte ihr einen Finger auf die Lippen. Zu gerne würde er hören, was sie ihm zu sagen hatte. In ihren Augen stand alles was er kaum gewagt hatte zu träumen. Irgendwie hatte sich alles verändert. Nachdenklich betrachtete er ihre Hand in der seinen. Fest drückte er sie. Das war ein gutes Gefühl. Sie gehörten einfach zusammen und scheinbar sah Marian das auch so. Bevor Marian noch etwas sagen konnte, zog er sie schon weiter. Sie mussten das Haus erreichen, bevor es wieder zu dämmern begann. Seine Soldaten würden bestimmt nach ihnen suchen und wenn sie ihnen jetzt in die Arme liefen, waren sie beide verloren. Dieser Gedanke spornte ihn an und ließ ihn seine Schritte beschleunigen.

Hart krachte Little Johns Stock auf den Schädel des Soldaten. „Gnade!", wimmerte dieser und hob schützend die Arme über seinen Kopf. „Was treibt dich in den Wald? Suchst du nach uns?" Stumm schüttelte der Soldat sein Haupt. „Was dann?" „Es geht um Sir Guy! Der Sheriff hat eine hohe Belohnung auf sein Ergreifen ausgesetzt!" Little John stellte seinen Stock, den er schon für einen weiteren Schlag erhoben hatte, zurück auf den Boden und lehnte sich auf diesen. „Das ist ja interessant! Wie sieht den diese Belohnung aus?" Mühsam schluckte der Soldat den Klumpen, der sich in seinem Hals vor Angst gebildet hatte hinunter. „Gold und Silber! Wer ihn verrät wird unermesslich reich!", beeilte er sich zu sagen und hoffte das man ihn laufen ließ. „Gepriesen sei der Herr, dass es seiner Majestät dem Prinzen schon besser geht!", stieß der Mann plötzlich aus. Little Johns Neugierde war erwacht. Vielleicht erfuhr er von dem Mann noch mehr. Wichtige Geheimnisse, die ihnen im Kampf gegen den Sheriff helfen konnten. „Prinz John ist nicht tot?", fragte er ihn lauernd. „Seine Majestät wurde schwer verwundet, aber er lebt und befindet sich auf dem Weg der Besserung.", erzählte der Mann begeistert. Um Little Johns Mund breitete sich ein teuflisches Lächeln aus. Gisborne für ein paar Münzen an seinen Feind zu verkaufen, war für ihn eine gute Sache. Er ließ den Mann los und trat einen Schritt zurück. „Zieh weiter und verkünde deine frohe Kunde!", befahl er ihm und schritt mit mächtigen Schritten aus. Will und Alan, die nicht ganz verstanden was in Little John vorging, folgten ihm.

„Ihr habt meine Frage noch nicht beantwortet. Was hat Euch dazu verleitet uns zu helfen und zu befreien?" Robin hatte sich dicht zu Nasrin rübergebeugt, damit nur sie diese Frage hören konnte. Tief sog diese die Luft über die Nase in ihre Lungen. „Ich weiß nicht, ob Ihr es verstehen könnt…", begann sie zögerlich. „Gebt mir ein Chance es zu verstehen!", bat er sie. Ruhig ruhten seine Augen auf ihr. Nahmen jedes Detail ihres Gesichtes war. Mochte ihr Blick auch hart wirken, ihre Gesichtszüge waren fein geschnitten und von einer Zartheit die sie wunderschön machten. Für einen Moment vergaß er was er sie gefragt hatte. War ganz und gar von ihrer Schönheit gefangen, bis ihm schlagartig der Mann wieder einfiel in dessen Armen sie gelegen hatte. Irgendetwas muss er ihr bedeuten. „Ich … ich dachte es wäre nicht richtig. Ihr habt nichts Falsches gemacht." Eigentlich wollte sie etwas ganz anderes sagen, aber das konnte sie nicht. Nicht, wenn sie ihren Vater nicht noch mehr Schande bereiten wollte, als sie bereits getan hatte. Mit ihrem überstürzten Handeln, hatte sie sich den Weg zurück in ihre Heimat für immer verschlossen, aber das wusste sie bereits als sie sich entschieden hatte es zu tun. Dass es auch daran lag, dass Robin Hood sie verwirrte und ihre Gefühle in Aufruhr gebracht hatte, dass sie ihn zum Teil auch deshalb befreit hatte, dass wollte sie sich nicht eingestehen. Obwohl ihre braunen Augen unermüdlich über sein Gesicht wanderten und so immer neue Seiten an ihm entdeckten, an denen sie sich kaum satt sehen konnte, so wollte sie dennoch nicht wahrhaben, dass sie im Begriff stand sich in sein jugendlich wirkendes Gesicht zu verlieben. „Ich denke, dass Ihr immer noch etwas vor mir verbergt. Ich werde versuchen mich in Geduld zu üben, bis Ihr soweit seid mir zu vertrauen!"

Es war schlimmer als er befürchtet hatte. Das Haus war innen vollkommen zerstört. Seine Soldaten hatten alle Möbel und das gesamte Geschirr zerschlagen. Kampfspuren zeugten davon, dass Marians Vater es ihnen nicht leicht gemacht hatte ihn zu fassen. Zwar gelang es den erfahrenen Soldaten ihn schließlich doch zu überwinden und gefangen zu nehmen, aber Guy verspürte eine gewisse Genugtuung bei dem Gedanken, dass Sir Edward sich heftig zur Wehr gesetzt hatte. Bevor er diesen Gedanken weiter verfolgen konnte, eilte er bereits hinauf in seine Kammer und sah sich suchend um. Auch hier waren seine Männer gewesen. Seine Kleider, die Decken, alles lag in einem wüsten Haufen auf dem Boden. Fluchend bückte er sich hastig und betete innerlich zugleich. Betete, dass sie nicht alle Waffen gefunden und an sich gerissen hatten. Und hatte Glück. Unter all dem Chaos entdeckte er seinen Dolch. Nicht viel, aber zur Not konnte er sich damit verteidigen. Gut verbarg er ihn unter seinem Wamst. Er verließ seine Kammer und kehrte zu Marian zurück. Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass sie immer noch vollkommen erstarrt nahe beim Eingang stand. Es zerschnitt ihm beinahe das Herz sie so traurig und hilflos zu sehen. Bisher war sie immer so stark gewesen. „Ich werde ihn zurückholen, das verspreche ich dir!", sagte er ruhig und ernst. Guy war wenige Schritte vor ihr stehen geblieben und blickte sie abwartend an. Langsam riss sie sich aus ihrer Starre und ließ ihren Blick zu Guy wandern. Fest biss sie sich auf die Lippen um zu verhindern, dass sie in Tränen ausbrach. Sie wollte nicht weinen und schwach erscheinen. Nicht jetzt. Guy konnte sehen, wie sie mit sich kämpfte. Entschlossen fasste er sie an den Händen und zog sie mit sich. Er drehte einen noch heil gebliebenen Schemel so um, dass sie darauf Platz nehmen konnte. „Setz dich!", befahl er ihr und gehorsam ließ sie sich darauf nieder. Guy ging vor ihr in die Hocke und strich ihr sanft einige Strähnen ihres Haares aus dem Gesicht. „Ich werde dir etwas zu trinken holen!", sagte er leise und wollte sich erheben. Doch plötzlich krachte ein Stock hart auf seinen Schädel und ließ ihn bewusstlos zusammenbrechen.

Erschrocken blickte Marian hoch und sah sich Little John, Alan und Will gegenüber. „Fesselt ihn!", knurrte Little John in diesem Moment und wies mit seinem Stock auf Gisborne. Wortlos band Alan diesem die Hände auf den Rücken. „Nein Little John! Lasst ihn in Ruhe!" Hektisch kam Marian auf die Beine und wollte sich schützend vor Guy stellen, doch Little John packte sie hart an den Schultern. „Er ist ein Verbrecher und muss für seine Taten büßen!" Sanft schüttelte er sie, um sie so wieder zur Vernunft zu bringen. Irgendwie war es Gisborne gelungen Marian mit seinem Charme zu umgarnen und für sich einzunehmen. Jedenfalls konnte sie, seit sie beständig in seiner Nähe war, nicht mehr klar denken. „Little John, was du tust ist falsch!" Flehend blickte sie ihm in die Augen. Lieber hätte sie Guy in die Arme genommen. Noch immer war er ohne Bewusstsein. Was, wenn John ihn schlimm verletzt hatte und er ihre Hilfe brauchte? „Marian, du weißt nicht was du sagst. Er hat dich irgendwie blind gemacht. Für seine Fehler und seine schlimmen Taten. Du willst nicht mehr sehen wie er wirklich ist. Vermutlich bildest du dir sogar ein ihn zu lieben. Sofern man so einen kranken Bastard lieben kann!" Little John trieb bei diesen Worten Alan und Will an. Diese packten Gisborne und schleiften ihn mit sich. Fest presste Marian ihre Lippen zusammen und zwang sich, sich zu gedulden. Robin würde ihr helfen und Guy wieder freilassen.

Ungeduldig trommelte er mit den Fingern auf seine Stuhllehne. Fast alle seiner ausgesendeten Boten waren wieder zurück, aber ohne irgendeine Neuigkeit. Sowohl Gisborne als auch Marian blieben wie vom Erdboden verschluckt. Wo blieb die Rachsucht des Volkes? Die Gier nach schnellem Gold? Er selbst hätte nicht eine Sekunde gezögert, wenn man ihm eine Belohnung in Aussicht gestellt hätte, würde er sogar seine Mutter verraten, sofern er das Pech gehabt und sie kennengelernt hätte. Aber so waren ihm ihre Anwesenheit, sowie auch ihre falsch gemeinte Liebe erspart geblieben. Verhaltens Pochen an seiner Tür riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken und ließ ihn aufblicken. „Herein!", knurrte er herrisch und betete innerlich, dass es endlich gute Nachrichten waren. Prinz John wurde langsam ungeduldig. Draußen versank bereits die Sonne am Firmament und wenn nicht ein Wunder geschah, konnte es durchaus passieren, dass er noch an seinem eigenen Galgen baumelte. Eine seiner Wachen wagte sich zögerlich in den Raum. „Mylord!" Ehrfürchtig verneigte er sich vor seinem Herrn. „Sprich! Was bringst du für Neuigkeiten?" Der Mann holte tief Luft und fasste sich ein Herz. Er war an die unberechenbaren Launen seines Herrn gewöhnt. Ein falsches Wort und ein scharfer Dolch würde seinen Weg mitten in sein Herz finden. „Männer erwarten Euch unten am Tor!", offenbarte er dem Sheriff. Neugierig geworden beugte sich dieser in seinem Stuhl weit vor. „Was wollen sie von mir?" „Sie bringen Euch einen Gefangenen!" Erregung breitete sich in ihm aus. War es möglich? „Wer ist es?" Er hatte sich noch weiter vorgebeugt, beinahe stand er in Gefahr von seinem Stuhl zu fallen. „Mylord, es ist Sir Guy!" „Und die Hexe Marian?" Genugtuung brach sich in ihm Bann. Vielleicht war ihm das Glück doch noch hold. „Nur Sir Guy, Mylord!" Der Mann verneigte sich erneut vor seinem Herrn, aber dieser beachtete ihn gar nicht mehr, sondern eilte bereits zur Tür hinaus.


	28. Chapter 28

28

Schon seit Stunden lag Azad in sicherer Entfernung auf der Lauer und beobachtete das Treiben im Lager. Seine Tochter saß an der Seite des Mannes, den sie befreit hatte und somit hatte sie ihr eigenes Todesurteil unterschrieben. Azad wusste, dass er mit seinem Warten nur das Unvermeidliche hinauszögerte, aber sie war nun mal das Liebste neben seiner Frau, das er auf der Welt hatte. Tränen stiegen ihm in die Augen und leise sprach er ein Gebet. Bat um Stärke, damit er tun konnte was zu tun war. Vorsichtig spannte er einen Pfeil in seinem Bogen und zielte auf ihr Herz. Plötzlich bewegte sie sich und schien ihm mitten ins Gesicht zu blicken, ganz so als ahnte sie, dass er hier auf der Lauer lag und ihr Böses wollte. Langsam ließ er den Bogen wieder sinken. Er konnte es nicht. Azad erinnerte sich daran, als er sie zum ersten Mal in den Armen gehalten hatte. Wie winzig sie gewesen war, er hatte fast Angst gehabt sie zu berühren. Hatte Furcht gehabt, sie mit seinen großen, groben Händen zu verletzten. Elinja, seine Frau, hatte ihn ausgelacht und ihm entschlossen das kleine Bündel Mensch in die Arme gedrückt. Von diesem Tag an hatte er sie kaum eine Minute aus den Augen gelassen. Wollte bei jedem wichtigen Schritt und jedem wichtigen Ereignis dabei sein. Er war es, der sie auf ihr erstes Pferd gesetzt und ihr Reiten beigebracht hatte. Hatte für sie ihren ersten Bogen gespannt und ihr ein eigenes Schwert schmieden lassen. Und nun sollte er sie töten! Niemals.

„John, was hast du vor? Das ist doch nicht der Weg zurück zum Lager!", rief Marian aufgebracht. Noch immer war Guy nicht erwacht und das, obwohl sie schon seit mehr als einer Stunde durch den Wald unterwegs waren. „Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass er endlich seine gerechte Strafe erhält!" Alan und Will blieben schwer atmend stehen. Gisborne war ein großer Mann und verdammt schwer. Außerdem waren sie auch daran interessiert, welchen Plan Little John verfolgte. „Wir schicken diesen Bastard zu seinem Herrn zurück. Wenn der Bote recht behalten sollte, dann erwartet ihn dort seine gerechte Strafe!" Alarmiert riss Marian die Augen auf. „Das kannst du nicht tun! Der Sheriff wird ihn töten!" „Das hoffe ich!" Little John lehnte zufrieden an seinem Stock. „Will! Alan! Bitte! Wir sind doch Freunde! Ihr könnt Guy nicht diesem Monster überlassen!", redete sie den beiden zu. Unbehaglich wanden sie sich unter ihrem Blick. „Little John hat nicht ganz Unrecht. Gisborne ist ein Mörder!", wagte Alan einzuwenden, dabei wich er Marians Augen aus. Will schwieg, nur zu lebhaft erinnerte er sich daran, dass Gisborne ihn vor nicht allzu langer Zeit hatte hängen wollen. Tief holte sie Luft. Sie musste es schaffen die drei zu überzeugen, denn sonst würde sie Guy verlieren. Schmerzhaft krampfte sich ihr Herz zusammen. „Was würde Robin dazu sagen, wenn er wüsste was Ihr vorhabt?", fragte sie provozierend. Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass, egal welche Fehler Robin sonst auch hatte, er einen Menschen einfach sterben lassen würde. Unsicherheit flackerte in Will und Alan auf. Niemals würde Robin einen Menschen so feige ausliefern, aber andererseits hier ging es um Gisborne. „Marian, sieh es ein, der da ist ein Verbrecher der schlimmsten Sorte, selbst Robin würde ihm nicht helfen!", stieß Little John grob aus. Niemals würde er vergessen wie Gisborne seiner Frau beinahe die Zunge herausgeschnitten hätte und seinen Sohn bedrohte hatte. Erneut packten Alan und Will Gisborne unter den Armen um ihn weiterzuschleifen. Zurück zum Sheriff. Wütend und verzweifelt zugleich stürzte Marian auf Little John zu und packte seinen Stock um ihn zu zwingen stehen zu bleiben. Zornig riss John an seinem Stock und brachte Marian damit zu Fall. Hart schlug sie mit dem Kopf auf einer Wurzel auf und verlor das Bewusstsein. Sofort plagte Little John das schlechte Gewissen. Sie konnte nichts dafür, dass sie dem falschen Mann vertraute. „Wir werden sie hier lassen und später abholen, wenn wir zu Robin zurückkehren!", schlug Little John vor und bettete sie auf weiches Gras, gut geschützt durch dicht stehende Bäume und kniehohe Sträucher.

Er war Engländer, ein Nichtgläubiger. Wie sollte sie ihm jemals vertrauen können? „Was habt Ihr jetzt vor?" Leicht zuckte Robin mit den Schultern. „Das Übliche – dem Sheriff das Handwerk legen. Immerhin hat er Prinz John ermorden lassen!" Gisborne mochte eine miese Ratte sein, aber er glaubte ihm, wenn er sagte er habe Prinz John nicht getötet. „Mein König wird eines Tages in sein Land zurückkehren. Sobald er erkennt, dass er hier gebraucht wird, statt in Eurem Land einen sinnlosen Krieg zu führen. Aber bis dahin kann es schon zu spät sein, denn der Sheriff strebt nach der Macht und ich bin mir nicht sicher wie weit er dafür gehen würde!", eröffnete Robin ihr. „Machthunger kann eine schreckliche Geisel sein, aus der sich so mancher Mann nicht mehr befreien kann!", kam es weise von Nasrin. Sie wusste, wie gefährlich Macht in den falschen Händen sein konnte. Shahmain hatte ihren Vater dazu gebracht ihm zu folgen. Ihre Mutter und sie waren mit dieser Mission nicht einverstanden gewesen. Hatten Azad gebeten bei ihnen zu bleiben, aber er hielt an seinen Befehlen fest und ging mit Shahmain in dieses kalte Land. „Er benutzt die Menschen nur und tut ihnen Schreckliches an. Er schreckt weder vor Mord, noch vor Verstümmelungen zurück und findet dabei genug Handlanger, die für ihn die Drecksarbeit verrichten!" Voller Leidenschaft brachen aus Robin die Worte heraus. Seine ganze Liebe gehörte dem Volk. „Ich wünschte, König Richard wäre wieder hier!", stieß er seufzend aus. Müde rieb er sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht, dabei entging ihm wie sich ihnen ein Mann näherte.

„Heute ist ein besonderer Tag für mich, Sir Edward! Denn ich benötige Euch nicht mehr länger!" Ängstlich sog Sir Edward die Luft in seine Lungen. Man hatte ihn mit Handschellen an die Decke gefesselt. Lediglich seine Zehenspitzen berührten gerade noch den Boden. Ihn schmerzten die Schultern, Arme und sein Nacken. „Bitte, tut meinem Kind nichts!", flehte er. „Leider ist mir das nicht möglich!" Keinerlei Bedauern schwang in seiner Stimme mit. „Weil ich mich vorerst mit ihm begnügen muss!" Der Sheriff gab den Blick frei auf den Mann, der gerade, eskortiert von zwei Soldaten, in eine Zelle geworfen wurde. Es war sein Eidam, Guy of Gisborne. Zufrieden legte der Sheriff die Hände auf seinen Rücken und ging vor Sir Edward auf und ab. „Morgen habt Ihr die außergewöhnliche Ehre an seiner Seite hängen zu dürfen!"

Ihn schmerzten sämtliche Knochen und seinen Hinterkopf zierte eine hässliche Platzwunde. Nur langsam kam er wieder zu Bewusstsein. Blinzelnd sah er sich um, und stellte fest, dass er sich im Kerker des Schlosses befand. Dieser verdammte Little John hatte ihn dem Sheriff zum Fraß vorgeworfen. Er konnte hinter sich eine Stimme hören. Morgen sollte er also sterben. Resigniert schloss er die Augen. Wenigstens war Marian in Sicherheit. Hart schlug ein Stock an seine Kerkertür. „Du hast versagt! Prinz John erholt sich prächtig und wird morgen deiner Hinrichtung beiwohnen. Es wird uns beiden ein Vergnügen sein, dich sterben zu sehen!" Guy konnte beinahe den giftigen Atem des Sheriffs auf seiner Haut spüren, während dieser diese Worte ausstieß. Guy stieß einen knurrenden Laut als Antwort aus. Er hatte nicht versagt. Andere würden kommen und das zu Ende bringen, das er im Begriff war zu beginnen. „Ihr vergesst eine Kleinigkeit, Mylord!", brachte er mühsam über die Lippen. Stechende Kopfschmerzen machten ihm das Reden schwer. „Und welche sollte das sein?" „Marian ist immer noch frei und sie kennt die Wahrheit!" Wut kroch gleich einer glühenden Fackel im Sheriff hoch. „Ein kleiner, unbedeutender Fehler der rasch korrigiert werden kann!" Langsam und mit Bedacht richtete Guy sich auf. Schwindel ergriff ihn und er hatte Angst sich übergeben zu müssen, aber diese Blöße wollte er sich vor dem Sheriff nicht geben. „Marian ist in Sicherheit, und Ihr werdet sie niemals in Eure dreckigen Hände bekommen. Sobald der König zurück ist, wird er ihr mehr glauben als Euch!" Der Sheriff brach in gackerndes Gelächter aus. „Der König", begann er und machte eine kunstvolle Pause. „Ich befürchte König Richard wird nicht sobald zurückkommen.", sagte er triumphierend. Guy runzelte alarmiert die Stirn. Der Sheriff wusste etwas, was ihm entgangen war. „Wie meint Ihr das?", hakte er rasch nach. „Nun ganz einfach. Unser geliebter König ist leider in Gefangenschaft geraten und wenn niemand das geforderte Lösegeld bezahlt, dann ist mit seiner baldigen Rückkehr nicht so schnell zu rechnen!" Es bereitete ihm eine gewisse Genugtuung, Gisborne diese Worte unter die Nase zu reiben. Er hatte gewonnen und Gisborne hatte verloren.

Stöhnend kam sie langsam wieder zu Bewusstsein. Ihr dröhnte der Kopf und ihr war schwindlig. Sie fühlte, dass sie getragen wurde. Blinzelnd öffnete sie die Augen, um sie gleich darauf wieder zu schließen. Grelles Licht stach ihr in die Augen und ließ sie stechende Schmerzen spüren. Schlagartig fiel ihr alles wieder ein. Rasch riss sie ihre Augen wieder auf und sah sich suchend um, aber er war nicht da. „Guy?", kam es krächzend über ihre trockenen Lippen. Will, der sie auf seinen Armen trug, hielt betroffen inne. Er wagte es nicht sie anzusehen, noch ihr die Wahrheit zu sagen. Ein Teil von ihm sagte ihm, dass das was sie getan haben, nicht richtig war. Der Sheriff hatte vor Gisborne zu töten. Sie hatten einen wehrlosen Mann ausgeliefert und das machte sie zu Mittätern. Mühsam schluckte er. „Will!" Erschrocken zuckte dieser zusammen. Er war mit seinen Gedanken ganz woanders gewesen. „Will, bitte lass mich runter!", verlangte Marian von ihm. Langsam ließ er ihre Beine zu Boden gleiten. Zuerst musste sie sich noch an ihm festhalten. Ihre Knie waren ganz zittrig und sie glaubte nicht, dass sie lange stehen würde können. Ein paar Mal holte sie tief Luft, dann ließ sie Will entschlossen los. Mit unsicheren Schritten ging sie auf Little John zu. „Was hast du getan?" Auch Little John schaffte es nicht, ihr in die Augen zu blicken. „Nur meine Pflicht!", antwortete er trotzig. Dadurch, dass er sie nicht ansah, übersah er auch wie sie ihre Hand hob, ausholte und ihm kräftig ins Gesicht schlug. „Dafür hasse ich dich, Little John!"

„Eigentlich sollte ich dich fragen, was du dir dabei gedacht hast, mein Kind!" Wie müde und traurig er klang. Nasrin zerriss es innerlich beinahe das Herz. Ihrem Vater wehzutun, war das Letzte was sie wollte. Rasch erhob sie sich und blieb mit gesenktem Haupt vor ihm stehen. „Es tut mir leid, Vater!" Sie fasste nach seiner Hand, küsste sie und drückte sie an ihre Stirn. Damit gab sie ihm zu verstehen, dass, egal was er mit ihr vorhatte, welche Strafe er für dieses Vergehen als richtig erachtete, sie würde sie akzeptieren. „Man hat mich ausgeschickt … ich habe mich ausgeschickt, um nach unserem Gesetz über dich zu richten!" Nasrin sank auf die Knie. Wenn das ihr Schicksal war, dann würde sie heute durch die Hand ihres Vaters sterben. „Aber ich kann es nicht tun!" Robin verfolgte die Unterhaltung der Beiden mit widersprüchlichen Gefühlen. Einerseits wollte er eingreifen, aber auf der anderen Seite ahnte er, dass er hier nicht eingreifen durfte. „Warum hast du dich gegen mich gestellt?" Azad musste wissen, was Nasrin dazu getrieben hatte ihr eigenes Leben für Fremde zu riskieren. „Du hast mich gelehrt was richtig und was falsch ist. Es ist falsch Unschuldige zu töten." Bekümmert betrachtete Azad sie. Seine Tochter belehrte ihn über einen der wichtigsten Grundsätze des Lebens, den er ihr da einst beigebracht hatte. Azad spürte wie sich ein Kreis aus Männern um ihn schloss. Neben seiner Tochter stand der Mann, den er vorgehabt hatte zu töten. „Ich bin Robin Hood und das hier sind meine Männer!", stellte er sich vor und wartete. Seit er wusste wie Nasrin zu diesem Mann stand, fühlte er eine große Ehrleichterung in sich. „Ich bin Azad und das hier ist meine Tochter Nasrin!" „Azad, was bringt Euch hierher in mein Land? Ist es das was Gisborne gesagt hat?" Robin hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und betrachtete Azad vor sich genau. Azad war nicht nur ein einfacher Soldat, sondern ein Krieger. Unzählige Narben zierten seine Arme und auch sein Gesicht. Er hatte schon viele Wunden davongetragen, aber bestimmt noch nie einen Kampf verloren, denn sonst wäre er heute nicht hier. Azads Stirn legte sich in Falten. Wie viel durfte er verraten, um nicht selbst zum Verräter zu werden? Hatte er bereits zu viel gesagt? „Vater, bitte!" Eindringlich sah Nasrin ihn an. Sie wollte ihn nicht verlieren. „Es ist schrecklich zu sehen, wenn das Blut deines Freundes die Wüste tränkt. Dieser Krieg muss ein Ende haben!"

„Was habt Ihr jetzt vor?" Guy wischte sich gerade den Schmutz aus den Augen und tastete vorsichtig die Wunde auf seinem Hinterkopf ab. Little John, dieser Idiot, hatte ihn feige niedergeschlagen. Das würde er ihm noch büßen. Aber zunächst musste er hier rauskommen, ohne dabei gehängt zu werden. Eigentlich sollte ihn da Sir Edwards Frage nicht weiter überraschen und doch zuckte er unter seinen Worten zusammen. „Ihr habt meiner Tochter versprochen ihr beizustehen, in guten wie in schlechten Zeiten, und als ihr Vater fordere ich von Euch, dass Ihr genau das tut!" Guy kam langsam und schwerfällig auf die Beine. Im ersten Moment dachte er, kaum das er stand, er würde gleich wieder fallen, aber er zwang sich stehenzubleiben. Dabei dachte er über Sir Edwards Worte nach. Bisher war dieser ihm, trotz allem, immer wohl gesonnen gewesen. Sir Edwards Frage war durchaus berechtigt, aber er hatte keinen Plan. Er wusste nicht was er tun sollte. Aus dem Kerker gab es kein Entkommen, dafür hatte er selbst gesorgt, nachdem es Hood einmal gelungen war daraus zu entfliehen. Unbewusst schüttelte er leicht seinen Kopf und schloss resigniert die Augen. Sie würden morgen ihr Leben verlieren, nur konnte er Sir Edward das nicht sagen. Es würde ihm den Boden unter den Füßen fortreißen. „Vertraut mir, ich werde dafür sorgen, dass Ihr schon bald wieder bei Eurer Tochter sein könnt!" Fest sah er Sir Edward bei diesen Worten in die Augen, dieser sollte nicht merken, dass er log.


	29. Chapter 29

29

„Wir sollten Pläne schmieden!" Robin hatte sich erhoben und lief voller Tatendrang vor dem Feuer auf und ab. Azad hatte ihnen, sobald er zu reden begonnen hatte, fast alles erzählt. Gisborne war tatsächlich an dem Attentat an Prinz John unschuldig. Aber weit mehr entsetzte Robin wozu der Sheriff wirklich fähig war. Er hatte extra Männer aus dem Orient bezahlt, um König Richard und Prinz John ermorden zu lassen. Scheinbar strebte diese miese Ratte den Königsthron an. „Was ist mit Euren Männern? Werden sie uns helfen oder uns bekämpfen?" Robin hatte wieder an der Seite von Azad Platz genommen und beobachtete ihn scharf. „Das ist schwer zu sagen. Sie erwarten eigentlich von mir, dass ich meine Tochter für ihr Vergehen bestrafe und nicht, dass ich mit Euch gemeinsame Sache mache.", erwiderte Azad ausweichend. Vermutlich würden sie selbst ihn, wenn sie wüssten was er getan hatte, töten. Bevor Robin darüber weiter nachdenken konnte, kamen Little John, Marian, Will und Alan zurück ins Lager. Irritiert sah er über ihre Schultern hinweg. Wo war Gisborne? War er ihnen entkommen? Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass dieser Marian zurücklassen würde. Breitbeinig, die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt, baute sich Marian vor Robin auf. „Ich verlange von dir, dass du meinen Ehemann und meinen Vater aus dem Kerker des Schlosses rettest! Dieser Narr …", sie deutete mit der Hand auf Little John, „hat mich bewusstlos geschlagen und Guy dem Sheriff ausgeliefert!" Marian hatte sich in Rage geredet und brüllte die Worte Robin regelrecht entgegen. Entsetzen machte sich auf Robins Gesicht breit. Er hatte gewusst, dass seine Männer auf Gisborne, wegen seiner Taten, empfindlich reagieren, aber dass sie soweit gehen würden… „Little John, was hast du mir dazu zu sagen?"

Voll beladene Tabletts mit Köstlichkeiten aller Art, die seine Küche zu bieten hatte, wurden an seiner Nase vorbeigetragen. Nicht nur dass sich der Prinz schneller als erwartet erholte, nein, auch sein unermesslicher Appetit auf alle möglichen Gelüste war wieder geweckt. Er trank Unmengen von seinem besten Wein, aß seine Speisekammer leer und ließ sich ein Kammermädchen nach dem anderen schicken. Vielleicht sollte er den Bastard doch noch selber mit einer Klinge niederstrecken. Immerhin befand sich Gisborne wieder in seinen Händen. Da bereits all seine Männer vermuteten, Gisborne habe schon einmal versucht Prinz John zu ermorden, würde man ihm bestimmt auch einen weiteren Anschlag durchaus zutrauen. Kurz gab er sich diesem Hochgefühl, wie er mit einer langen Stahlklinge das Herz des Prinzen durchbohrte und alle dachten es wäre Gisborne, hin, dabei legte sich ein seliger Ausdruck um seine Lippen. „Mehr Wein!" Herrisch drang die Stimme von Prinz John an sein Ohr und zerschlug damit seinen herrlichen Tagtraum. Angewidert verzog sich sein Mund. Nicht mehr lange und er war ihn los. Prinz John konnte nicht ewig hier bleiben. Er musste noch die restlichen Steuern in den anderen Provinzen eintreiben. Sobald er vollkommen genesen war, würde er sich bestimmt auf den Weg machen. Der Sheriff zwang sich einen freundlichen Ausdruck auf sein Gesicht zu zaubern und eilte dann in die Gemächer des Prinzen. „Ich hoffe, es ist alles zu Eurer Zufriedenheit, Majestät!" Tief verbeugte er sich und wartete in dieser Position. Das Kichern eines Mädchens drang an sein Ohr. Scheinbar war der Prinz in seinem Bett nicht alleine. „Nun, das Essen ist zwar mittelmäßig, genauso wie der Wein. Einzig die Gesellschaft dieses bezaubernden Geschöpfes in meinem Bett …", erneut drang ein weibliches Kichern an das Ohr des Sheriffs, „macht mir mein Leid erträglicher!" Seufzend nahm der Prinz den dargereichten Kelch Wein entgegen und trank einen tiefen Schluck daraus. Wein rann sein Kinn hinab, tränkte die Decke und färbte sie tiefrot. Für eine Sekunde wünschte sich der Sheriff, dass es statt Wein dessen Blut wäre. „Ich hoffe, ich besitze die Mittel zu Eurer Genesung beizutragen.", kam es bescheiden vom Sheriff. „Sagt mir nur, ob Ihr es endlich geschafft habt den Mann der mir das angetan hat zu ergreifen!", verlangte der Prinz herrisch zu erfahren. „Selbstverständlich! Er befindet sich gut aufgehoben im Kerker und wartete auf seine morgige Hinrichtung.. Natürlich nur, wenn Eure Majestät sich stark genug fühlt dieser beizuwohnen." Der Prinz gab den Kelch zurück und richtete sich auf. Um seinen Brustkorb lag ein dicker Verband. Kurz keuchte er schmerzhaft auf. Die Wunde war tief gewesen, aber nicht tief genug. Und leider begann sie sich bereits zu schließen. Weder Wundfieber noch eine Entzündung wollten sich einstellen. Der Prinz verfügte tatsächlich über die Konstitution eines Pferdes. „In diesem Schloss wird sich doch etwas finden, mit dem man mich zum Hinrichtungsplatz tragen kann?"

Shahmain und Farhat saßen dicht gedrängt reglos am Feuer. Unschlüssig stand Azad hinter ihnen. Er hatte Robin Hood und seine Männer verlassen um mit seinen eigenen zu sprechen. Würde er sie von der Richtigkeit und Wichtigkeit Robin zu helfen überzeugen können? Robin hatte versprochen, dass er alles dafür tun würde, was ihn seinen Mächten stände, um diesen Krieg zu beenden. Azad hatte lange mit ihm gesprochen und so viel von seiner Zeit im Orient erfahren. Robin war ein Teil dieses schrecklichen Krieges gewesen, den er jetzt von Herzen ablehnte. Leise seufzte er und näherte sich dem Feuer. Shahmain und Farhat blickten hoch zu ihm. „Hast du getan was dir befohlen wurde?", fragte Shahmain ihn lauernd. Azad senkte den Blick und nahm an der Seite von Shahmain Platz. „Ich habe meine Tochter gefunden!", erwiderte er leise. Er hatte die Hände dem Feuer entgegengestreckt um sie zu erwärmen, aber ihm war nicht wirklich kalt, sondern er suchte lediglich eine Beschäftigung um Zeit zu gewinnen. „Es mag uns schwer erscheinen, aber dennoch müssen die alten Traditionen und Gesetze gewahrt werden.", versuchte Shahmain Azad aufzumuntern. Bestimmt war es ihm nicht leicht gefallen, die verhängte Strafe auszuführen. Nasrin war sein einziges Kind gewesen. „Ich habe ihr kein Leid zugefügt. Sie lebt!" Entsetzen machte sich nach dieser Offenbarung im Lager breit. „Dann werde ich tun, wozu du nicht fähig warst!", stieß Shahmain erbost aus. „Nein, das wirst du nicht!", widersprach Azad ihm heftig. „Wir haben den falschen Weg eingeschlagen und nun wird es Zeit umzukehren!" Shahmain sprang zornig auf, aber Farhat blieb sitzen und wartete was Azad noch zu sagen hatte. Die Nacht war durchtränkt von langen, längst überfälligen Gesprächen. Zum Teil durchbrochen von hitzigen Wortgefechten, denen sich Shahmain am Ende geschlagen gab.

Robin schaffte es nur schwer seine Bestürzung zu verbergen. „Was hast du nur getan, mein Freund?", sagte er leise. Gisborne war ein verhasster Bastard. Was hatte er erwartet, wie seine Männer reagieren, wenn sie seiner habhaft wurden? „Nun wird Gisborne hoffentlich seine gerechte Strafe erhalten!" Little John war stolz auf das was er getan hatte und verspürte keinerlei Bedauern darüber. „Robin, du musst ihn und meinen Vater befreien!" Marian war außer sich vor Angst und Sorge. Die beiden Menschen, die ihr im Leben alles bedeuteten waren in tödlicher Gefahr. „Das muss ich wohl! Es tut mir leid, dass es soweit kommen musste!" Trauer sprach aus seiner Stimme. Vielleicht war er daran schuld, dass seine Leute fehlgeleitet waren? Gisborne mag eine Strafe verdient haben, aber nicht so! Der Sheriff wollte, wenn alles was man ihm gesagt hatte und es gab für ihn keinen Grund daran zu zweifeln, Gisborne an den Galgen bringen. Wie wahrscheinlich war es, dass er auch gleich Marians Vater mit aufknüpfte? Ziemlich hoch! „Wir werden noch heute Nacht aufbrechen und versuchen die beiden zu befreien!", entschied er. Empörung machte sich unter seinen Männern breit. Kein einziger von ihnen war bereit seinen Hals für Gisborne zu riskieren. Marian spürte wie sich tiefe Verzweiflung in ihrem Herzen breit machte. „Mein Vater hat Euch alle schon einmal beschützt!", rief sie laut aus. „Und ich weiß … ich weiß, dass mein Ehemann, mein Gemahl, sich geändert hat!" Unmutslaute unter den Männern zeigten ihr, dass sie ihren Worten keinen Glauben schenkten, sie aber auch ein schlechtes Gewissen hatten. „Denkt wirklich einer von Euch, dass ich einen Mörder würde lieben können?" Auf diese Frage wusste keiner eine Antwort, doch plötzlich trat Little John einen Schritt nach vorne. „Also gut! Wir werden nach Nottingham Castle ziehen und mit Gottes Hilfe beide Männer befreien. Sollte sich aber herausstellen, dass du dich in deinem Gemahl geirrt hast, werde ich ihn persönlich zu seinem Schöpfer schicken!" Dankbarkeit und Erleichterung durchflutete Marian.

Als er die ersten Strahlen der Sonne durch das kleine Fenster seiner Zelle fallen sah, wusste er, dass sein letzter Tag begonnen hatte. Heute würde er also sterben. Müsste er nicht beunruhigt sein? Oder vielleicht sogar Angst empfinden? Aber er fühlte nichts. Nur eine große Leere. In seinem hintersten Winkel machte sich ein dumpfer Schmerz breit. Marian! Was würde er dafür geben sie noch einmal in seinen Armen halten zu können, um ihr zu sagen was er für sie fühlte. Sein ganzes Leben bestand aus verpassten Gelegenheiten. Warum sollte es, jetzt wo es endet, nicht auch so sein. „Gisborne? Seid Ihr wach?" Krächzend drang Sir Edwards Stimme an sein Ohr. Kurz schloss er die Augen und überlegte einen Augenblick lang tatsächlich so zu tun als würde er noch schlafen um nicht mit ihm reden zu müssen. Eine Wache nahm ihm diese Entscheidung ab. „Euer letztes Mahl! Genießt es!", rief dieser ihm spöttisch zu. Laut scheppernd warf er ein Gefäß in seine Zelle. Der Brei, der sich darin befand schwappte über. Nicht dass es schade um diesen gewesen wäre. Guy musste ein Würgen unterdrücken, als er den Inhalt näher beäugte. Lieber starb er hungrig, als dass er davon auch nur einen Bissen zu sich nahm. Ein Stöhnen brachte ihn auf andere Gedanken. „Beruhigt Euch, Sir Edward! Lange werdet Ihr dort nicht mehr ausharren müssen, dass verspreche ich Euch!" Sir Edwards Haltung wurde automatisch aufrechter. Er schöpfte Hoffnung aus Gisbornes Worten. Es konnte doch nur bedeuten, dass er bereits wusste wie sie freikommen würden. „Ihr denkt also?", fragte er sicherheitshalber nach. „Dass wir, noch bevor es wieder Abend wird, frei sind? Ja, da bin ich mir ganz sicher!" Guy blickte hoch zum Fenster. So sah also sein letzter Tag aus.

Shahmain und Farhat folgten Azad. Er brachte sie zurück in Robins Lager. Brachte sie zu seiner Tochter. Als sie das Lager erreichten, sahen sie dort die Männer hektisch umherlaufen. „Was geht hier vor?" Shahmain trat noch ein Stück näher und sah ihnen bei ihrem Treiben zu. Doch plötzlich hielten sie inne. Sie hatten bemerkt, dass sie beobachtet wurden und nicht mehr länger unter sich waren. Robin löste sich aus der Menge und trat auf die drei Sarazenen zu. Sie waren schon ein beeindruckender Anblick. Mochte ihre Haltung, so wie sie dastanden einen lockeren Eindruck vermitteln, so wusste Robin untrüglich, dass sie jederzeit bereit waren sich in einen Kampf zu stürzen. Ernst sah er einem nach dem anderen ins Gesicht, als wollte er so feststellen wie die Dinge standen. Zuletzt sah er auf Azad. Kaum merklich nickte er Robin zu. „Ich denke, wir haben alle dasselbe Ziel!", begann er vorsichtig. „Und das wäre?", fragte Shahmain. Sie hatten zuvor alles in ihrem Lager besprochen, aber er wollte die Worte auch aus dem Mund des Engländers hören. „Mein Land braucht seinen König zurück, damit wieder Frieden herrschen kann!" „Euer König …" Tief holte Shahmain Luft und tauschte Blicke mit seinen Männern. „Was ist mit unserem König?" Die Sarazenen wussten etwas, was ihm entgangen war, aber noch schwiegen sie darüber. „Lasst uns zuerst hören, warum wir Euch helfen sollen dem Sheriff das Handwerk zu legen? Was würden wir damit gewinnen?" Robin konnte das Misstrauen der Männer durchaus verstehen. In diesem blutigen Krieg hatten alle einen, oder mehrere besondere Menschen verloren. Familienmitglieder, Freunde, Geliebte, Frauen, Männer und Kinder. Der Krieg verschonte keinen. „Wenn unser König wieder auf seinem Thron sitzt, würde es nur eine Frage der Zeit sein bis auch der Krieg in Eurem Land ein Ende findet!" Shahmain dachte einen Moment schweigend über Robins Worte nach. Ähnliche hatte auch bereits Azad gebraucht, als er zu ihnen ins Lager zurückgekehrt war. Hinter Robin konnte er Nasrin sehen. Sie war der Grund warum er sich überhaupt mit diesen Ungläubigen unterhielt. Anspannung war in ihrem Gesicht zu sehen, sie schien sich nicht sonderlich wohl zu fühlen und das aus gutem Grund. In seinen Augen hatte sie ihr Leben verwirkt. Er hätte sie getötet. Sie hatte Schande über ihre Familie und ihr Volk gebracht. Azad würde es niemals über das Herz bringen, das über sie gefällte Urteil zu vollstrecken. „Euer König ist nicht mehr länger in meinem Land, aber er ist auch noch nicht zu Hause!" Shahmains Worte verwirrten Robin. Was wollte er ihm sagen? „Was wisst Ihr über den Aufenthalt von König Richard?" Shahmain sah von Azad zu Farhat, dann wieder auf Robin. „Er ist in Gefangenschaft geraten!" Aufrichtiges Entsetzen machte sich auf Robins Gesicht breit. Sein geliebter König war in großer Gefahr.

Albernes Gekicher drang an sein Ohr als er den Flur entlang lief. Dass der Prinz es nie müde wurde Wein zu trinken, zu essen und mit den Mädchen zu spielen? Der Sheriff verdrehte innerlich die Augen und bemühte sich um einen geduldigen Gesichtsausdruck. Dann gab er dem Diener des Prinzen ein Zeichen. Sofort wurde ihm die Tür geöffnet, damit er eintreten konnte. Zuerst nahm in Prinz John gar nicht wahr, zu sehr war er mit seiner Gespielin beschäftig. „Majestät!" Tief verbeugte er sich und wartete. „Warum stört Ihr mich?" Die Stimme des Prinzen klang ungehalten, scheinbar hatte er gerade anderes im Sinn, als sich mit dem Sheriff zu unterhalten. „Ich hoffte Euch mit der Hinrichtung Eures Attentäters aufmuntern zu können und wollte Euch zu diesem Spektakel abholen!" Kurz erwog Prinz John sich zum Hinrichtungsplatz tragen zu lassen, aber andererseits gab es für ihn wichtigere Dinge die seine Aufmerksamkeit forderten. „Ihr wisst wie gerne ich einer guten Hinrichtung beiwohne, aber wie Ihr selbst sehen könnt, lässt meine Gesundheit es noch nicht zu, dass ich allzu lange mein Bett verlasse. Ihr habt sicher nichts dagegen es um einen Tag zu verschieben?" Die Frage von Prinz John war rein rhetorischer Natur und konnte eigentlich nur eine Antwort zulassen. „Selbstverständlich. Wie Ihr wünscht, Eure Majestät!" Der Sheriff richtete sich wieder auf und verließ unverrichteter Dinge die Kammer von Prinz John. „Sollen die Gefangenen jetzt zum Hinrichtungsplatz gebracht werden?" Ehrfürchtig hatte sich ihm ein Diener genähert. Brutal schlug er ihm mit der Faust mitten ins Gesicht. Benommen stürzte der Diener zu Boden. „Wage es nie wieder mich unaufgefordert anzusprechen, hast du mich verstanden!", brüllte er ihn an und ließ ihn unbeachtet am Boden liegen.

Tumult entstand draußen. Nun kamen sie also um sie zu holen. Wer weiß, vielleicht war es auch gut so. Sir Edward sah nicht aus, als würde er noch einen weiteren Tag durchhalten. Man hatte sich bisher nicht die Mühe gemacht, ihn von seinen Ketten zu befreien und in eine Zelle zu sperren. Jeder Atemzug war mittlerweile die reinste Tortur für Sir Edward und bestimmt hatte er kein Gefühl mehr in seinen Armen und Händen. Eine übliche Bestrafung für Verbrecher die gehängt werden sollen. Auch er hatte sie früher des Öfteren seinen Gefangenen angedeihen lassen. Unwillkürlich dachte er an Marians Worte. Wie oft hatte sie ihm gesagt, dass es falsch wäre? Ein Teil von ihm wusste, dass sie recht hatte, aber einem anderen fiel es schwer von vertrauten Pfaden abzuweichen. Alles was er bisher für richtig gehalten hatte, konnte doch plötzlich nicht vollkommen falsch sein. Aber hier und jetzt erkannte er, dass es genauso war. Sir Edward hatte kein Verbrechen begangen, außer der Vater einer wundervollen Tochter zu sein. Er richtete seinen Blick zu dem kleinen Fenster. Zum ersten Mal war er froh, dass sie bei Hood war. Dort war sie in Sicherheit.


	30. Chapter 30

30

Es wurde eine Allianz geschmiedet die auf sehr unsicheren Beinen stand. Gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg zum Schloss. Bei Einbruch der Dunkelheit wollten sie zuschlagen, um Sir Edward und Gisborne zu befreien. Robin hielt Much dicht an seiner Seite. Er hätte zu gern mit Nasrin gesprochen, aber ihr Vater gestattete ihr nicht einmal in seine Nähe zu kommen. Misstrauisch beäugte Shahmain die Männer, ihm war die Situation noch immer nicht geheuer. Finster blickte er auf den Rücken von Nasrin. Es war ihre Schuld! Alles! Wäre sie, wie es sich für eine gut erzogene und behütete Tochter geziemte, zu Hause geblieben, dann wäre es nicht nötig gewesen dieses Bündnis einzugehen. Tief sog er die Luft in seine Lungen. Zu gegebener Zeit würden sie verschwinden.

Leise räusperte sich Little John neben Robin. „Es gibt da noch etwas, was ich dir verschwiegen habe!", begann er vorsichtig. Die Neuigkeiten, die er in sich trug, würden Robin bestimmt nicht gefallen. Hörbar holte Robin Luft. „Ich wage kaum zu fragen um was es sich handelt!", erwiderte er trocken. Momentan war er nicht gut auf John zu sprechen. Er war auch kein Freund von Gisborne, aber deswegen hätte er ihn niemals der Willkür des Sheriffs ausgeliefert. Niemand verdiente dieses Schicksal – nicht einmal sein ärgster Feind. Obwohl sich seine Einstellung zu Gisborne geändert hatte. Als sie am Baum gefesselt waren, hatte dieser ungewollt einiges von sich preisgegeben, was ein vollkommen anderes Licht auf ihn warf. „Prinz John lebt und befindet sich auf dem Weg der Besserung!", stieß Little John aus. „Die Nachricht war auch zu schön gewesen um wahr zu sein." Seufzend ging Robin weiter, er glaubte das wäre nun alles an Geständnissen von Little John, aber er sollte sich irren. „Da ist noch was!", sagte Little John gedehnt hinter ihm. Robin runzelte die Stirn und drehte sich zu ihm um. Scheinbar kam jetzt eine Neuigkeit, die er bestimmt nicht hören wollte. „Auf Gisbornes Kopf war eine Belohnung ausgesetzt." Robin dachte bisher er würde Little John kennen, aber jetzt war er sich da nicht mehr so sicher. „Was hat dich geritten das zu tun?" Fassungslosigkeit sprach aus Robins Stimme. „Etwas was du scheinbar nicht mehr empfinden kannst – Hass auf einen schlimmen Feind!"

Schwer zerrte er an seinen Ketten. Der Sheriff hatte auf seine Bitte hin Sir Edward die Ketten abnehmen und in eine Zelle werfen lassen. An seiner Statt hatte dieser ihn hinhängen lassen. Trotz seiner Größe berührten seine Zehenspitzen kaum noch den Boden. Seine Schultern schmerzten jetzt schon, obwohl er sich noch nicht lange in dieser Position befand. Hass glühte aus seinem Blick. Er würde den Sheriff töten, das schwor er sich bei jedem Atemzug den er tat. Aber wem machte er etwas vor. Niemals würde er sich von hier befreien können und seine Chancen, dass man ihn auch nur in die Nähe eines Schwertes lassen würde, standen entschieden schlecht. Sein Schicksal stand bereits fest. Es hatte sich lediglich um ein paar unbedeutende Stunden verschoben. So blieb ihm noch Zeit genug an sie zu denken. „Ihr habt Ihr Euer Schicksal zu verdanken!" Guy riss die Augen weit auf und heftete seinen Blick starr zu den Stufen die herab zu dem Verließ führten. Da stand er und ergötzte sich an seinem Leid. „Ihr hättet sie hängen und nicht lieben sollen!" Die Stimme des Sheriffs triefte vor Sarkasmus. Scheinbar hatte er heute Abend nichts Besseres zu tun, als sich am Elend seines ehemaligen Heerführers zu erfreuen. „Ihr hättet wissen müssen wem Ihr trauen könnt und wem Ihr Eure Loyalität schuldet!", meinte er gehässig und schritt, einen Kelch Wein in der Linken haltend, vor Guy auf und ab. „Ich weiß genau, wem ich meine Loyalität schulde.", erwiderte Guy. Überrascht blieb der Sheriff direkt vor ihm stehen und heftete den Blick auf Guy. „Eure Einsicht kommt ein bisschen spät!", spottete er weiter. „Aber noch früh genug, um Sie vor Euch zu schützen!" Mit Genugtuung registrierte Guy wie der Sheriff bei seinen Worten zusammenzuckte. „Sie hat Euch verhext!", spie der Sheriff zornig hervor. „Eher verzaubert würde ich sagen!" Vielleicht war das der einzige Triumph den er über den Sheriff je erringen würde, bevor er sein Leben lassen musste. Hart schlug er ihm mit der Faust ins Gesicht. „Und dafür werdet Ihr sterben! Es wird mir ein Genuss sein, Euch am Galgen baumeln zu sehen! Sagt selbst – war es das wirklich wert?" Guy musste nicht lange überlegen. Natürlich hätte er liebend gern vieles anders gemacht. Hätte zu gern Marian gesagt, dass er sie liebte. „Ja, das war es!", erwiderte er fest. An seiner Wange, etwas unterhalb der kleinen Narbe, bildete sich bereits dort wo der Sheriff ihn geschlagen hatte ein blauer Fleck, dennoch stand er, soweit es seine Fesseln zuließen, aufrecht da.

Sie musste sich die Hand vor den Mund schlagen, um nicht einen Laut von sich zu geben. Es fiel ihr unheimlich schwer, sich all das schweigend mit anzuhören. Sie hätte so gern ein Wort gesagt. Hätte den Sheriff gerne das zurückgegeben, was er ihrem Guy angetan hat. Robin hielt sie sanft am Arm fest. „Warte!", flüsterte er ihr zu. Er wollte noch mehr hören. Der Sheriff schien in Plauderstimmung zu sein und da er tatsächlich vorhatte Gisborne zu töten, könnte es durchaus sein, dass er mehr von seinen Plänen verriet als ihm gut tat, denn er wusste ja nicht, dass sie ihm zuhörten. Die Sarazenen hatten ihnen den besten Weg ins Schloss gezeigt. Da die Wachen sie kannten und diese vom Sheriff die Weisung hatten, sie bei jeder Tages- und Nachtzeit einzulassen, war es ein Kinderspiel gewesen ins Schloss zu gelangen. Nun standen sie hier, auf den Stufen hinab zum Kerker und lauschten der Unterhaltung zwischen dem Sheriff und Gisborne.

„Ich werde Euch die Schuld in die Schuhe schieben! Prinz John, dieser alberne Gockel, glaubt bereits, dass Ihr es ward, der ihn beinahe getötet hat. Ich bin ein Held und eines Tages werde ich König sein, denn König Richard wird niemals nach England zurückkehren. Und das nächste Mal, wenn Prinz John ein Schwert trifft, werde ich es sein, der es führt!", prahlte er vor Guy und lachte ihn zugleich aus. „Ihr und Euer albernes Ehrgefühl. Glaubtet Ihr tatsächlich im Namen des Königs zu agieren und seine Befehle zu befolgen? Immerzu dientet Ihr nur mir und meinem Gesetz!" Triumph schwang in seiner Stimme mit. „Ihr seid bereits zum Verräter geworden als Ihr mir die Treue geschworen habt!" Unermüdlich schritt der Sheriff vor ihm auf und ab. Sein Kelch war längst leer getrunken und so warf er ihn achtlos fort. Einer der Diener konnte ihn später aufheben. „Das habt Ihr Euch schön ausgedacht, aber habt Ihr nicht eine Kleinigkeit vergessen?" Abrupt blieb der Sheriff stehen. „Ihr meint wohl Euer treuloses Weib? Hurt sie wieder mit Hood herum?" Heftig zerrte Guy nach diesen Worten an seinen Ketten. Mit Genugtuung registrierte der Sheriff das. Gisborne war sich seiner Marian scheinbar doch nicht so sicher, wie er sich gab. „Ihr irrt Euch in Marian, aber das meinte ich nicht!" Sie vertraute ihm, er hatte es in ihren Augen gelesen. Zwischen ihnen war weit mehr, als nur eine erzwungen Ehe und das gemeinsam Interesse dem Sheriff das Handwerk zu legen. „Hat Euch die Zeit im Kerker den Verstand geraubt?", stieß der Sheriff zornig aus, doch die harte Spitze eines Schwertes in seinem Rücken ließ ihn verstummen.

„Ich bin der Meinung Ihr solltet mit Gisborne den Platz tauschen, findet Ihr nicht auch?" Breit grinste Robin den blass gewordenen Sheriff an. Sprachlos starrte dieser auf sein Schwert und schluckte schwer. „Ihr werdet mich nicht töten. Dazu fehlt Euch der Mut!" Robin ließ das Schwert sinken und stützte sich darauf. „Das habe ich auch nicht vor! König Richard wird über Euch urteilen!" Der Sheriff runzelte die Stirn. War es möglich, dass Hood wusste wo der König steckte? Robin blieb ihm eine Antwort schuldig und befahl stattdessen seinen Männern Gisborne von den Ketten zu befreien. Guy schwor sich, nicht vor seinen Feinden in die Knie zu gehen, sobald die Ketten ihn nicht mehr hielten, aber er schaffte es nicht. Er kniete im Staub vor Robin Hood und dem Sheriff und ihm fehlte die Kraft sich zu erheben. Wie sehr er sie alle verachtete. Jeder einzelne von ihnen tat für ein paar Münzen Gold alles. Plötzlich schlangen sich sanfte Arme um ihn und hielten ihn. Marian war unbemerkt an seine Seite geeilt um ihm zu helfen. „Was tut Ihr hier? Solltet Ihr nicht im Wald in Sicherheit sein? Dass Ihr auch nie dort bleiben könnt, wo Ihr sein sollt!", ereiferte er sich und war zugleich unendlich erleichtert sie unversehrt zu sehen. Marian hockte sich auf die Fersen und sah ihm tief in die Augen. Sie kannte ihn, er konnte ihr nichts mehr vormachen. Guy hatte sich Sorgen um sie gemacht und nur deshalb war er so ungerecht zu ihr. „Ihr habt mir auch gefehlt!", erwiderte sie sanft und drückte ihn an sich. Kurz raubte sie ihm den Atem und er war zu bewegt um etwas sagen zu können. „Euer Vater lebt und sitzt in einer der Zellen!", brachte er stockend über die Lippen. Marian schlug eine Hand vor den Mund um nicht laut aufzuschluchzen. Ihr Vater war noch am Leben. „Danke!" Sie küsste ihn kurz auf die Wange und eilte zu ihrem Vater. Er war in keiner guten Verfassung. Man hatte ihn geschlagen und er bekam nichts zu essen. Schnell besorgte sie sich den Schlüssel und öffnete die Tür. „Vater!", rief sie und kniete sich zu ihm auf den Boden. „Er hatte Recht, du bist gekommen, mein Kind!" Er klang so schwach. „Ich bringe dich nach Hause, Vater! Alles wird wieder gut!", versprach sie ihm. Little John war ihr gefolgt und half Sir Edward auf die Füße zu kommen. „Lasst mich das machen!", bat er sie. Stumm nickend gab sie ihm die Erlaubnis. Little John war kein schlechter Mensch, sondern nur fehlgeleitet und irgendwie konnte sie ihn sogar verstehen. Vor schier einer Ewigkeit hätte sie mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht dasselbe getan. Gemeinsam verließen sie die Zelle und sahen so noch wie der Sheriff an die Stelle angekettet wurde, an der zuvor Guy gehangen hatte. Da er sie unentwegt aufs übelste beschimpfte, schob ihm Alan kurzerhand einen Knebel in den Mund. „Wir werden jetzt Prinz John in seinen Gemächern aufsuchen und ihn höflich bitten, uns das Lösegeld für unseren geliebten König auszuhändigen." Mit diesen Worten verließen Robin und die Anderen den Kerker. Marian hielt sich dicht an der Seite von Guy. Nicht noch einmal würde sie ihn aus den Augen lassen. Wenn sie daran dachte, dass sie beinahe die Menschen die sie am meisten liebte verloren hätte, überlief sie noch immer ein eisiger Schauer. Erst wenn sie beide sicher zu Hause hatte und ganz viel Zeit vergangen war, erst dann würde sie sich erlauben aufzuatmen.

Wieder gingen die Sarazenen voraus und wieder ließen die Wachen sie passieren. „Auf Wunsch des Sheriffs darf niemand, außer ihm, den Kerker betreten!", befahl Shahmain den Soldaten. Verwirrt blickten sie ihn an, wagten es aber nicht ihm zu widersprechen. Shahmain war ein Anführer der es gewohnt war, dass man seinen Befehlen ohne Widerspruch Folge leistete. Unbehelligt erreichten sie das Innere des Schlosses. Dort verfrachteten sie Sir Edward in einen bequemen Stuhl und sorgten dafür, dass er zu essen und trinken bekam. Auch Gisborne wurde ein Becher mit Wasser gereicht. Gierig stürzte er ihn in wenigen Zügen hinunter. Man ließ beiden Zeit um etwas zu Kräften zu kommen. „Marian, ich denke du solltest deine restlichen Sachen packen. Soweit ich weiß, hast du bei deinem hastigen Aufbruch nur sehr wenig mitnehmen können. Much soll dich begleiten und dir helfen! Ich werde mit Gisborne inzwischen das Büro des Sheriffs aufsuchen und sehen was er sonst noch alles geplant hatte!", schlug Robin vor und sah abwartend auf Marian und Gisborne. Er wollte mit Letzterem ungestört ein paar Minuten plaudern. Ohne es zu wissen, dass er und die Anderen ihn hörten, hatte er heute sehr viel von sich verraten. Er war nicht länger mehr der Lakai des Sheriffs. Gisborne hatte, vermutlich durch seine Liebe zu Marian erkannt, dass er in vielen Dingen falsch lag. Robin konnte nur hoffen, dass er sich wirklich auf dem richtigen Weg befand. „Die Anderen warten hier und kümmern sich um Sir Edward!" Kurz wechselte er mit Will und Little John einen Blick. Sie würden auch gut auf die Sarazenen Acht geben. Nasrin, wie er zu seinem Ärger feststellte, wich kaum von der Seite ihres Vaters. Zu gerne hätte er noch ein paar persönliche Worte mit ihr gewechselt, oder einfach nur Zeit mit ihr verbracht, aber das war schier unmöglich. Fest presste er die Lippen aufeinander und verließ, ohne darauf zu achten ob Gisborne ihm folgte, den Raum.

„Ihr braucht nicht wirklich meine Hilfe um das Büro des Sheriffs zu durchsuchen, also was wollt Ihr?" Guy war kein Narr und ahnte bereits, dass Hood mit ihm alleine sprechen wollte. „Habt Ihr keine Angst, dass ich Euch einen Dolch in den Rücken ramme?", spottete er leise, nachdem Hood noch immer schwieg. „Ich habe es gehört!", sagte dieser plötzlich ruhig. „Und was, wenn ich fragen darf, oder handelt es sich hierbei um eines Eurer idiotischen Spiele?" Guy hatte eine wage Vorahnung auf was Hood anspielte, aber hoffte zugleich, dass er sich irrte. „Ihr wolltet für sie sterben! Ihr habt Euch geändert! Eure Ansichten, Eure Meinungen sind nicht mehr länger dieselben wie sie es noch vor ein paar Wochen waren!", kam es gelassen von Robin. Er ließ sich von Gisbornes Worten nicht eine Minute aus der Fassung bringen. „Ihr denkt also Ihr könntet mich verstehen? Ich glaube, Ihr habt schon zu lange im Wald gelebt und das hat Euren Geist verwirrt! Warum habt Ihr mich gerettet? Ist das einer Eurer üblen Scherze? Zuerst verkauft Ihr mich um mich dann zu befreien? Wollt Ihr mich erneut verkaufen?"

Fahrig strich sie sich das Haar aus der Stirn, dann begann sie zu packen. Ihre Sachen, seine Sachen. Alles packte sie gemeinsam in eine Kiste. Much half ihr dabei und reichte ihr alles was er fand. „Geht es dir gut?", fragte er sie leise. Er machte sich Sorgen um sie. Sanft drückte sie seinen Arm und blickte ihn dankbar an. „Irgendwie schon. Es ist nur so, ich war so in Sorge und diese Anspannung will einfach nicht von mir weichen.", erwiderte sie leise. „Sieh nur! Meine Hände wollen nicht aufhören zu zittern." Much nahm sie kurz in die Arme und drückte sie fest. „Du warst bisher immer so tapfer, gib jetzt nicht auf!", flüsterte er ihr zu. „Das tu ich nicht, versprochen!", sagte sie ebenso leise und löste sich von ihm. „Wir sollten sehen, dass wir rasch von hier fortkommen. Das ist hier kein guter Ort zum Leben!" Marian schnappte sich Guys Kleidung und war kurz versucht ihre Nase darin zu vergraben. Er bedeutete ihr so unendlich viel und wenn sie auch nur daran dachte, dass sie ihn beinahe verloren hätte, bevor sie beide die Möglichkeit gehabt hatten sich ein gemeinsames Leben aufzubauen, wurde ihr wieder ganz elend zumute. Sie beeilte sich alles in ihren Koffer zu packen, um so schneller wieder bei Guy und ihrem Vater sein zu können. Guy wusste immer noch nicht, dass sie ihn liebte.

Es war unheimlich ruhig im Schloss. Nicht ein Dienstbote ließ sich blicken. Wo waren sie alle? Bisher waren sie, außer den Soldaten, noch keiner Seele begegnet. Vielleicht hatten sie sie kommen gesehen und hielten sich aus Angst versteckt? Die Sarazenen blickte sich fragend an. Ihre Arbeit war getan. Sie hatten die Anderen sicher ins Schloss gebracht und der Sheriff war überwältigt. Was wollten sie noch? „Halte dich bereit!", flüsterte Azad Nasrin zu. „Was hast du vor, Abu?" Nasrin sah ihn stirnrunzelnd an. Eigentlich hätte sie gerne ein bisschen Zeit mit Robin verbracht. Irgendwie war sie neugierig auf ihn. Seine Fremdartigkeit machte ihn für sie anziehend und interessant. „Es gibt für uns hier nichts mehr zu tun. Wir sollten nach Hause zurückkehren!", erklärte er ihr. „Wir schon, aber sie kann uns nicht begleiten!" Shahmain hatte ihr ihren Verrat noch nicht vergeben und er würde es vermutlich auch niemals tun.

„Ihr seid ein Narr! Ich bin hier, weil Euch … ach egal! Findet es selbst raus! So, und nun helft mir endlich die Papiere zu finden, die Euch entlasten könnten!", befahl er ihm. „Was wolltet Ihr mir sagen? Was wisst Ihr und verbergt es vor mir? Normalerweise seid Ihr doch sonst auch immer so geschwätzig wie ein altes Weib!" Guy versuchte Robin aus der Reserve zu locken, um so zu erfahren, was er ihm vorenthielt. Doch diesmal verstand es Robin seinen Mund zu halten und konzentrierte sich ganz auf die Papiere auf dem Schreibtisch. Ein Pergament erregte seine Aufmerksamkeit. „Er hatte unter Eurem Namen Briefkontakt zu anderen Grafschaften. Aber ich nehme an, dass diese sehr wohl wussten von wem der Brief stammte. Nach diesem Schreiben zu urteilen, hatte er vor, sich selbst zum König zu krönen. Was ihm zweifellos auch gelungen wäre, wenn er es geschafft hätte genug Grafschaften auf seine Seite zu ziehen!" Robin war über das Intrigenspiel des Sheriffs immer wieder aufs Neue erstaunt. Obwohl er hätte es ahnen müssen. Ihm war eine einfache Grafschaft längst zu wenig. Sein Machthunger kannte keine Grenzen. Sie fanden noch mehrere Beweise für seine Machenschaften. „Wie wollt Ihr Prinz John dazu bringen den König zu befreien und andererseits den Sheriff im Kerker zu belassen?", verlangte Guy zu wissen. Ganz konnte er die siegessichere Euphorie nicht teilen, dafür hatte er schon zu viel gesehen. Triumphierend hielt er die Briefe in die Höhe. „Ich finde, das beweist alles. Selbst Prinz John kann sich dem nicht entziehen und, egal was er dazu sagt, ich werde König Richard auf jeden Fall befreien!", gab Robin feurig von sich, dabei stieß er einige Pergamentrollen zu Boden. Als er sich danach bückte, entdeckte er noch ein weiteres, interessantes Schreiben. Robin nahm es an sich, schwieg aber darüber. „Euer Problem ist Euer Temperament! Ihr hattet im Leben mehr Glück, als Verstand!", zischte Guy abfällig. „Oder besser gesagt, Eure Truppen waren einfach noch viel dümmer als ich und das hat wenig mit Glück zu tun! Wollen wir einander weiter Beleidigungen zuwerfen, oder sollten wir nicht stattdessen unsere Zwistigkeiten bis diese Angelegenheit geregelt ist, außer Acht lassen?" Robin streckte seine Hand aus und hielt sie Guy entgegen. Er war bereit Gisborne sein Vertrauen zu schenken. Misstrauisch beäugte dieser die ausgestreckte Hand. „Ist das eine Falle, oder entwickelt Ihr neuerdings einen seltsamen Humor?", fragte Guy ihn bissig.

Much schleppte für Marian den schweren Koffern den Flur hinab Richtung Eingangshalle. Sie war ihm dabei dicht auf den Fersen. Auf halben Weg nach unten kamen ihnen Guy und Robin entgegen. Automatisch blieben Marians Augen an Guy hängen. Er sah so schlecht aus. Die Tage im Kerker hatten Spuren an ihm hinterlassen. Ungewollt stiegen ihr Tränen in die Augen. Das alles hätte nicht passieren dürfen. Irgendwie fühlte sie sich schuldig. Er wollte sie beschützen und geriet dabei selbst in große Gefahr. Der blaue Fleck in seinem Gesicht machte sie unglaublich wütend. Man hatte ihn verletzt. Irgendjemand, vermutlich der Sheriff, hatte ihm wehgetan. Sobald sie ihn erreicht hatte blieb sie stehen und hob die Hand. Zart strichen ihre Fingerspitzen über sein Gesicht. Robin blickte von einem zum Anderen und konnte die Liebe sehen. Es wurde Zeit, dass die beiden endlich miteinander sprachen. Leise sagte er zu Much: „Komm! Wir werden hier nicht mehr gebraucht!"

Er fing ihre Finger ein und hielt sie fest. „Ihr habt mir gefehlt!", flüsterte er und zog sie näher zu sich. „Einen winzigen Augenblick lang dachte ich, ich würde Euch nie mehr wiedersehen." Marian rollten die Tränen über die Wangen. „Es gibt so vieles was ich Euch sagen möchte!" Beinahe brach ihr die Stimme. „Ihr könnt versichert sein, dass ich jedes Wort hören möchte!" Zärtlich wischte er ihr die Tränen fort. „Ihr solltet nicht weinen. Euer Vater ist in Sicherheit.", versuchte er sie zu beschwichtigen. „Ich weiß, aber das ist es nicht, warum ich weine.", kam es erstickt von ihr. Die Anspannung der letzten Tage fiel von ihr ab und alle aufgestauten Gefühle brachen aus ihr heraus. Bis sie ihn befreit hatten und sie wusste, dass es ihm gut ging, hatte sie tausend Ängste ausgestanden. Sanft nahm er sie in die Arme und drückte sie beschützend an sich. Fast rechnete er damit, dass sie ihn fort stieß und ihn angewidert anblickte ganz so wie früher, aber nichts dergleichen passierte. Beruhigend strich er ihr über den Rücken. „Ich habe mir Sorgen um Euch gemacht.", erzählte sie ihm leise. „Sorgen um mich? Wieso?" Für ihn ergaben ihre Worte keinen Sinn. Es hatte noch nie jemanden auf dieser Welt gegeben, außer Bethany, aber damals waren sie noch Kinder gewesen, der sich jemals um ihn gesorgt hatte. Marian löste sich von ihm, um ihn in die Augen sehen zu können. „Mylord, kann es sein, dass Ihr, der Ihr in so vielen Dingen bewandert seid, keine Ahnung davon habt was ich für Euch fühle?" Mühsam schluckte Guy. Er hatte Wünsche, Träume und Hoffnungen, die sich, wie er glaubte, nie erfüllen würden, aber nun sprachen ihre Augen eine ganz andere Sprache. Atemlos wartete er darauf, dass sie weiter sprach. Dass sie sich ihm endlich anvertraute.


	31. Chapter 31

31

„Ihr werdet sicher verstehen, dass wir Euer erschlichenes Gold an uns nehmen müssen um es für die Befreiung seiner Majestät, König Richard, verwenden zu können!", brachte Robin spöttisch hervor. Sie hatten sich Zutritt zu Prinz Johns Schlafgemach verschafft, seine Wachen lagen bewusstlos am Boden, um ihn über den neuesten Stand der Dinge zu informieren. „Ach, und ehe ich es vergesse – es war nicht Sir Guy, der Euch beinahe getötet hat, sondern der Sheriff!" Verächtlich musterte Prinz John die Eindringlinge. Dreckige Gesetzlose, die sein Geld stahlen, und Sarazenen, sie alle standen in seiner Kammer und bedrohten ihn. „Ihr Verstand hat vermutlich unter der englischen Sonne gelitten, oder denken Sie tatsächlich, wenn Sie mich in meinen vier Wänden überfallen, würde ich auch nur einem Wort von dem, was Sie von sich geben, nur einen Augenblick lang Glauben schenken? Sie sind ein törichter Narr!", spuckte Prinz John Robin vor die Füße.

Er würde sich nicht von diesem unwürdigen Pack sein kostbares Gold rauben lassen und schon gar nicht für seinen lächerlichen Bruder, der lieber in ein anderes Land ging um dort den edlen Ritter zu spielen. Robin hielt die Briefe des Sheriffs, die er noch immer in seiner Hand hielt, hoch. „Ich kann es beweisen! Aber das ist nicht alles!" Plötzlich wurde Prinz John hellhörig. Der Einfaltspinsel von Sheriff wird doch nicht so unvorsichtig gewesen sein und einiges von ihrer verschwiegenen Korrespondenz aufgehoben haben? Wenn dem so war, würde er ihn eigenhändig auspeitschen, das schwor er sich.

„Ich nehme an, das Herumwedeln mit einem Bündel Pergamentblättern sollte mich vermutlich mächtig beeindrucken, aber wie gesagt, ich habe keine Ahnung wovon Ihr, zum Teufel, sprecht!" Prinz John verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Ihr werdet ein Schreiben verfassen und mir damit die Vollmacht geben, Euren Bruder, den König, zurückzuholen!", verlangte Robin todernst von ihm. „Ansonsten …" Robin ließ die Drohung offen. Er überließ es Prinz John sich Gedanken darüber zu machen, was mit ihm sonst geschehen könnte.

Plötzlich nervös brachte sie keinen Ton heraus. Wenn sie ihm jetzt gestand, dass sie ihn liebte, dann würde es ihre Beziehung für immer verändern. Guy, der ihre Bedenken zu spüren schien, zog sie mit sich und brachte sie hinauf zu ihrem Turm. „Gestatte, dass ich beginne, Marian!", sagte er leise. „Kannst du dich noch erinnern, als wir das erste Mal hier standen?", fragte er sie und konnte an ihrem Blick erkennen, dass sie sich daran noch lebhaft erinnerte. „Damals hast du mich gehasst und wolltest mich bestimmt lieber tot sehen, als für immer an mich gebunden zu sein!" Abwehrend schüttelte sie den Kopf. Das war alles solange her. Ihre Gefühle für ihn hatten sich seitdem vollkommen gewandelt. „Nein, ich …", brachte sie stockend über die Lippen, doch Guy hob die Hand.

„Du sollst wissen, ich habe dich immer geliebt, selbst damals, und ich werde dich vermutlich immer lieben! Also, solltest du meine Gefühle teilen, sei gewarnt, ich werde nie mehr von deiner Seite weichen!" Zärtlich blickte er auf sie herab und wartete. Würde sie ihm nun endlich die heiß ersehnten Worte zuflüstern, oder hoffte er immer noch vergebens. Der kühle Wind strich über ihre Wangen, aber sie spürte ihn nicht. Sie hatte nur Augen für ihn. „Ich hasse dich nicht!", brachte sie leise über die Lippen und senkte den Blick. Sie wusste nicht wie sie mit seinem Geständnis umgehen sollte und war ganz durcheinander. Er hatte sie immer geliebt. Das war mehr als die meisten Menschen im Leben erwarten durften. „Was dann?" Sanft umschloss er ihre Schultern und zwang sie so ihn anzusehen. „Marian, sagt es mir! Ich muss es wissen!"

Es wurde Zeit sich ihren Gefühlen zu stellen. Wenn sie mit ihm glücklich werden wollte, dann musste sie ihm die Wahrheit sagen. „Ich … ich …" Warum brachte sie diese drei einfachen Worte nicht über die Lippen? Sie wusste was er für sie fühlte. Warum konnte sie es ihm nicht sagen? „Sag es mir!", bat er sie eindringlich. Entschlossen holte sie Luft, dabei schloss sie die Augen um sich für ihr Geständnis zu wappnen. „Ich liebe dich!", stieß sie hastig aus. Immer noch hatte sie die Augen fest geschlossen. So konnte sie sein Gesicht nicht sehen. Sie hatte das Gefühl, die Zeit bliebe stehen, und doch schlug ihr Herz laut und heftig in ihrer Brust und lehrte sie eines Besseren.

Guy schien wie erstarrt, jedenfalls zeigte er keinerlei Reaktion auf ihr Geständnis. Neugierig schlug sie langsam die Augen auf und hielt unbewusst den Atem an. In seinen Augen spiegelte sich die ganze Liebe wieder, die er für sie fühlte. Langsam hob er die Hand, um ihr unendlich sanft über die Wange zu streichen. Marian spürte, wie ihr die Tränen in die Augen stiegen und bevor sie es verhindern konnte über die Wangen liefen. „Warum weinst du?", fragte er. „Weil ich glücklich bin!", erwiderte sie. Fest legte er beide Hände um ihr Gesicht, zog sie an sich und küsste sie. Er war zuhause angekommen.

Unsicherheit flackerte in Prinz Johns Augen auf. Es könnte ihn alles kosten, sollte sein Bruder jemals von seiner Intrige gegen ihn erfahren. „Da mir mein Bruder sehr am Herzen liegt, will ich Euch natürlich sehr gerne damit beauftragen ihn zu befreien und unbeschadet in seine Heimat zu geleiten!", gab er sich gönnerhaft. Er war ein Feigling und es lag in seiner Natur zu retten was noch zu retten war. „Gut, dann werdet Ihr mir noch heute die nötigen Vollmachten erteilen, und außerdem werdet Ihr Sir Edward zum neuen Sheriff von Nottingham erklären und Sir Guy zu seiner rechten Hand machen!", verlangte Robin streng.

Ein lautes Raunen ging bei seinen Worten durch den Raum. „Aber Robin!", entrüstete sich Little John und sprach das aus, was die anderen dachten. „Ich brauche Euch alle, wenn wir unseren König zurückhaben wollen. Außerdem vertraue ich Marian und glaube, dass Gisborne sich geändert hat.", sagte er fest. „Und falls nicht, können wir immer noch dafür sorgen, dass er seine gerechte Strafe erhält!", erklärte er schmunzelnd und zuckte mit den Achseln. Widerwillig stimmten die anderen zu. „Was Euch angeht …" Robin blickte über alle Köpfe hinweg, mitten in die Augen von Shahmain. „Ich hoffe, Ihr werdet uns begleiten?"

Unbewusst wanderten seine Augen zu Nasrin und sah wie sie sanft unter seinem Blick errötete. Auch Azad entging nicht, wie sich die beiden ansahen. In ihm keimte eine Idee, die ihm das Herz brach. Nasrin konnte nie mehr in die Heimat zurück, man würde sie zum Tode verurteilen. Selbst wenn Shahmain das nicht wollte, ihm blieb nichts anderes übrig. Ihre Gesetze waren eindeutig. Wer Verrat beging musste sterben. „Meine Tochter und ich werden dich sehr gerne begleiten!" Azad war einen Schritt nach vorne getreten und erstaunte mit seinen Worten nicht nur Robin, auch Shahmain und Farhat runzelten fragend die Stirn.

In ihrer eigenen Sprache erklärte er ihnen, warum er das tat. Farhat hatte tiefstes Verständnis für ihn, er hatte selber Kinder und vermisste sie schrecklich. „Ich werde dir gestatten ihn zu begleiten, aber sorge dafür, dass Nasrin keinen Fuß mehr in die Heimat setzt!" Erleichtert stieß Azad die Luft aus. Shahmain gab ihm mit seinen Worten praktisch seinen Segen, alles zu tun um Nasrins Leben zu retten.

Atmen. Sie musste atmen. Aber sie wollte nicht atmen. Sie wollte ihre Lippen nicht eine Sekunde von seinem Mund lösen und er schien das gleiche Problem zu haben. Jedes Mal wenn er den Kuss beenden und sich von ihr zurückziehen wollte, war es ihm unmöglich. Sie in den Armen zu halten und zu fühlen, dass sie nirgendwo anders sein wollte als genau hier, nah bei ihr, machte ihn überglücklich. „Wir …", setzte sie versuchsweise zwischen zwei Küssen an, „sollten …"

„Unbedingt!" Er legte die Arme um ihre Hüften und hob sie hoch. Nur noch ihre Zehenspitzen berührten den Boden. „Unsere alte Kammer?", fragte sie zögernd, als er kurz den Mund von ihrem nahm. „Nein!", kam es entschieden von ihm. „Nein?" Klang ihre Stimme enttäuscht, oder wollte er das hören? „Du bist mir zu wertvoll, als dass ich dich in einem anderen Bett als in unserem Ehebett zu meiner Frau mache!" Marian stützte ihre Hände auf seine Schultern ab und blickte ihm von oben bewegt in die Augen.

„Wo bist du nur all die Jahre gewesen? Warum habe ich dich nicht früher gesehen?" Zärtlich strich sie ihm mit den Fingerspitzen über das Gesicht, zeichnete die Konturen, jede Linie nach. „Ich liebe dich!" Jetzt wo sie die Worte schon einmal gesagt hatte, konnte sie es ihm gar nicht oft genug sagen.

Pergament und Tinte wurde dem Prinzen ans Bett gebracht. Robin persönlich überwachte jedes Wort das dieser niederschrieb. Das erste Schreiben, zu dem er ihn nötigte, gab ihm die Vollmachten die es ihm ermöglichten den König zu befreien. Das zweite machte Sir Edward wieder zum Sheriff von Nottingham und zugleich bekam auch Sir Guy seinen alten Posten zurück. Kaum hatte Prinz John sein Siegel darunter gesetzt, entriss es Robin auch schon seinen Händen. Sanft wedelte er mit den Papieren in der Luft herum, damit die Tinte schnell trocknete. „Ich danke Euch!" Tief verneigte er sich vor dem Prinzen. Nur wirkte die Geste mehr spöttisch, als ehrfurchtsvoll.

Mit Schwung verließ er dessen Gemächer. Prinz John hatte seinen Zweck erfüllt. Nun musste er nur noch Marian und Gisborne finden. Wohin würden sich zwei Liebende zurückziehen, um sich endlich über ihre Gefühle füreinander klar zu werden? „Wo können sie nur sein?", murmelte er halblaut vor sich hin. „Manchmal will das Herz fliegen.", flüsterte Nasrin neben ihn und brachte ihn damit schlagartig auf ganz andere Gedanken. Wie würde es sich wohl anfühlen, sie zu küssen? Irgendwann, schwor er sich, würde er genau das herausfinden. „Wie meint Ihr das?" Seine Stimme bekam unbewusst einen schmelzenden Klang und brachte so Nasrins Herz zum Rasen. Sie vergaß alles rund um sich, nur noch er zählte, sie drehte sich ihm zu und blickte hoch in seine hellblauen Augen. „Manchmal wollen die Liebenden hoch hinaus!"

„Und vergessen dabei Zeit und Raum!" Auch für Robin existierte nur noch sie. Er hatte sich Hals über Kopf in sie verliebt. In ihre dunkle Schönheit, ihre Stärke und ihren Mut. Keiner von den anderen hinter ihnen verstand auch nur ein Wort von dem was sie sagten, obwohl ihre Stimmen klar zu ihnen durchdrangen, nur deren Sinn entging ihnen vollkommen. „Dann sollten wir nach ihnen suchen!", schlug Alan beherzt vor, schob sich zwischen den beiden durch und brach so den Bann der kurz auf ihnen gelegen hatte. Gemeinsam begannen sie das Schloss zu durchsuchen und fanden sie schließlich oben auf einen der Türme. Grinsend verschränkte Robin die Arme vor der Brust. Irgendwie beneidete er Guy.

Nicht um die Frau. Er würde Marian immer lieben, aber mehr als eine gute Freundin oder Schwester, aber nicht als Frau an seiner Seite. Laut räusperte er sich. Wie Kinder, die bei etwas Verbotenem ertappt wurden, stoben die beiden erschrocken auseinander und blickten zutiefst verlegen auf all die Menschen, die so plötzlich wie aus dem Nichts hinter ihnen aufgetaucht waren.


	32. Chapter 32

So das ist nun das letzte Kapitel. Ich freu mich sehr, dass einige hierher gefunden und die Geschichte gelesen haben!

Liebe Grüße Gaby

32

„Ihr werdet dem neuen Sheriff hoffentlich ein treuer Untertan sein?" Fragend blickte Robin zwischen Marian und Guy hin und her. Beide wussten mit dieser Frage nicht viel anzufangen. „Was soll diese Frage? Wie meinst du das?", verlangte Marian zu wissen. Noch immer hielten ihre Hände die von Guy. Man konnte meinen sie wollte ihn nie mehr loslassen. „Ich selber begebe mich auf Reisen um unseren König sicher zurückzugeleiten. Man hält ihn gefangen und verlangt für ihn ein sehr hohes Lösegeld.", erzählte er weiter und hatte so die volle Aufmerksamkeit von allen. „Woher willst du so viel Geld nehmen?"

Marian wusste wohl, dass dem Land der Herrscher fehlte, aber würde Robin dafür wirklich, so wie sie es annahm, auf sämtlichen Straßen Englands als Wegelagerer die Reichen berauben, um die nötige Summe zusammenzustehlen? „Prinz John war in großzügiger Stimmung und hat sich sofort bereiterklärt für seinen Bruder die geforderte Summe bereitzustellen." Irgendwie war Marian erleichtert. Selbst dem König wäre es schwer gefallen, ihn vor dem Galgen zu bewahren, wenn er seine Diebeszüge auf das ganze Land ausweiten würde. „Meine Männer", Robin legte seine Hand auf Muchs Schulter, „werden mich begleiten. Ich hoffe, du wirst mir gut auf den neuen Sheriff achten und auch seinem neuen Heerführer treu zur Seite stehen?" Abwartend sah er Marian an. Guys Blick hatte sich bei jedem Wort, welches von Robin gefallen war zunehmend mehr verdüstert. Wen aus seiner Truppe würde er für diesen Posten auserkoren haben? Little John?

Er war stark und kannte keine Furcht. Oder vielleicht Alan? Nein, vermutlich Will Scarlett. Ihn würde man bestimmt wieder in den Kerker stecken und vermutlich, um seine Strafe abzurunden, zusammen mit dem Sheriff. Gefasst wartete er auf sein Urteil. „Ich habe dafür gesorgt, dass dein Vater seinen Posten zurückerhält. Aber er braucht eine starke Hand an seiner Seite und ich hoffe, du hattest Recht mit deinem Urteil, dass er sich zum Besseren geändert hat." Dicht baute er sich vor Guy auf und sah ihn fest an. In Marian keimte ein Verdacht auf, wen er dazu erwählt haben könnte. Dankbarkeit und Freude strahlte aus ihren Augen. Nur Guy hatte noch immer keine Ahnung, wie sie unschwer an seinem finsteren Gesichtsausdruck erkennen konnte.

Sanft drückte sie seine Hand um ihm so zu verstehen zu geben, das alles gut werden würde und er sich keine Sorgen machen musste. „Ich werde Euch noch eine Chance geben – vermasselt sie und Ihr werdet der letzte Mann sein, der in Nottingham Castle am Galgen baumeln wird, denn ich erwarte von Euch, dass Ihr als erstes in Eurem neuen Amt genau diese Strafe abschafft!" Überraschung zeichnete sich in Guys Gesicht ab. Was hatte das zu bedeuten? „Ich riskiere sehr viel damit, Euch mein Vertrauen zu schenken. Lasst mich diese Geste nie bereuen!" Robin streckte Guy seine Hand hin und wartete.

Schweigend ritten sie Seite an Seite. „Unser Zuhause ist zerstört. Vielleicht hätten wir doch im Schloss bleiben sollen?" Unser Zuhause. Niemals würde sie wissen, oder auch nur verstehen können, was ihm diese einfachen Worte bedeuteten. Einfach alles. „Wir haben alles was wir brauchen.", beschwichtigte er sie. Statt einer Antwort lächelte sie ihn sanft an. Ja, sie hatten alles was sie brauchten. Decken, Proviant und einander. Mehr brauchten sie nicht. Der Weg zu ihrem Haus schien ihr länger als sonst, anders konnte sie sich nicht erklären, warum sie, obwohl sie es kaum erwarten konnte, das Haus immer noch nicht in Sicht war. Ihr Vater war im Schloss geblieben. Er würde sich dort um Prinz John kümmern und ganz besonders um den alten Sheriff. Man war allgemein übereingekommen, dass es für letzteren das Beste war, wenn er im Kerker verblieb.

Dort konnte er den wenigsten Schaden anrichten. Die Sarazenen verließen mit Robin und seinen Männern das Schloss und würden ihn ein Stück begleiten. Man war sich darüber einig sich nach einer gewissen Zeit zu trennen. Azad wollte sichergehen, dass er die richtige Entscheidung für Nasrin getroffen hatte. Sie sollte in der Obhut von Robin Hood, dem Earl von Huntington, verbleiben. Bestenfalls als seine Gemahlin, aber das würde die Zeit zeigen. Vermutlich würden sie Robin in den nächsten Jahren kaum zu Gesicht bekommen.

Die Verhandlungen um den britischen Herrscher könnten sich durchaus noch als tückisch erweisen. Aber darüber machte sich Marian keine Gedanken. Viel mehr waren ihre ganzen Sinne auf jemand ganz anderen gerichtet. Immer wieder ging ihr Blick zu Guy. Er war ihr Ehemann und sie war stolz auf ihn. Früher hätte sie sich nie vorstellen können, dass ein Mensch sich so ändern könnte, wie er es getan hatte. Vielleicht hatte er das auch nicht getan. Vielleicht hatte er schon immer gewusst, was richtig und was falsch war. War aber nur zu fehlgeleitet gewesen, um es auch anwenden zu können. Der Einfluss des Sheriffs war nicht zu unterschätzen gewesen.

Guy versorgte die Pferde, während Marian sich mit den Decken und Speisen ins Haus begab. Beinahe wäre sie wieder in Tränen ausgebrochen, als sie erneut all die unnötige Verwüstung sah. Nun hatte man schon zum zweiten Mal ihr Zuhause zerstört. Unbewusst begann sie aufzuräumen. Stellte Hocker auf, fegte die Scherben des zerschlagenen Geschirrs zu einem Haufen zusammen und versuchte, so gut es ging Ordnung zu schaffen. Kurze Zeit später betrat Guy das Haus. Merkwürdigerweise wurde sie plötzlich nervös. Sie wollte das hier und sie war genau dort wo sie sein sollte – bei ihm. Warum fühlte sie sich dann so atemlos, und warum raste ihr Puls so, ganz so als würde sie Fieber bekommen.

Aus dem Augenwinkel beobachtete sie ihn, wie er Feuer im Kamin entfachte. Geduldig wartete er bis das Holz Feuer fing, ehe er noch welches nachlegte. Danach durchmaß er den Raum mit großen Schritten um sein Schwert auf dem Tisch abzulegen. Ohne darüber nachzudenken öffnete er die Wolfskopfschnallen an seinem Lederwanst und streifte seine Handschuhe ab. Vollkommen fasziniert beobachtete Marian ihn und leckte sich mit der Zunge über ihre plötzlich trockenen Lippen. Sie musste dabei irgendein Geräusch verursacht haben, denn Guy wandte sich ihr mit einem Ruck zu und sah sie fragend an. Ihre Augen waren weit geöffnet und in ihnen lag ein Leuchten das ihm galt.

Langsam kam er auf sie zu und blieb dicht vor ihr stehen. Abwartend blickte er auf sie herab. Sie war sein. Zärtlich strich er ihr mit der Hand über das Gesicht und schob ihr dabei ein paar widerspenstige Haarsträhnen hinter ihr Ohr. Unwillkürlich musste er lächeln. Ihr Haar war wie sie. Von einer Eigenwilligkeit die er an ihr insgeheim schon immer bewundert hatte. „Auf diesen Moment habe ich verdammt lange gewartet!", knurrte er und senkte sein Haupt. Sanft erkundend strich er mit den Lippen über ihren Mund. Mit einem leisen Seufzen öffnete sie ihren und gebot ihm so Einlass. Er umfasste mit beiden Händen ihr Gesicht und vertiefte hungrig den Kuss. So lange sehnte er sich bereits nach ihr, dass er jetzt schwer an sich halten konnte, um sich nicht wie ein wildes Tier auf sie zu stürzen.

„Sag mir, dass ich mich nicht zurückhalten muss!", verlangte er zwischen zwei Küssen. Marian gelang es nur zustimmend zu nicken. „Das Bett … es ist nicht kaputt gegangen … wir sollten … wir könnten mit den Decken …" Seit wann hatte er Probleme, einen vernünftigen Satz über die Lippen zu bringen? „Ja!", hauchte sie atemlos. Heftig stieß er die Luft aus seinen Lungen, die er unbewusst angehalten hatte. Bevor sie es sich anders überlegen konnte, hob er sie hoch und trug sie, zwei Stufen auf einmal nehmend nach oben in sein Schlafzimmer. Marian hatte noch geistesgegenwärtig nach einer brennenden Kerze gegriffen, um ihm den Weg zu beleuchten. Als er mit ihr auf den Armen über die Schwelle schritt, hielt er inne.

Früher hatte sie dieses Zimmer gemieden. Es war, seit das Haus neu errichtet worden war, das erste Mal, dass sie den Raum betrat und das an seiner Seite. „Du weißt, wenn wir das jetzt tun, nichts mehr zwischen uns steht und wir danach endgültig Mann und Frau sind?" Hastig stellte sie die Kerze auf eine Kommode und strich sanft mit den Fingerspitzen über sein Gesicht. Zärtlich berührte sie die kleine, bereits verblassende Narbe auf seiner Wange. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich verletzt habe!" Schon lange brannten diese Wort in ihr. Von dem Moment an, als sie ihm diese Wunde mit seinem Ring zugefügt hatte. „Ich hätte dich nicht schlagen dürfen!"

Damals dachte sie, er würde sie lediglich heiraten um sie besitzen zu können. „Vielleicht hattest du damals recht das zu tun!" Er war damals nicht der Mensch gewesen, der er heute war. „Nein! Ich war ungestüm und geblendet von meinen Gefühlen die ich glaubte für Robin zu hegen. Aber nichts davon war echt. Nicht so wie jetzt!" Vorsichtig ließ er sie an sich herab gleiten bis ihre Füße den Boden berührten. „Sag mir, was ist jetzt?" Er kannte die Antwort bereits und dennoch wollte er sie erneut von ihren Lippen hören. Nein, er musste. Zu lange hatte er darauf warten müssen. Marian sah hoch zu ihm und sah die Frage in seinen Augen leuchten, deren Antwort er bereits kannte. „Ich liebe dich!", sagte sie leise. Fest blickte sie ihm dabei in die Augen. Sie liebte ihn so sehr. Wie hatte sie jemals anders fühlen können? Ihre Worte wärmten sein Herz.

Ungeduldig begann er an den Bänder ihres Kleides zu nesteln. Er musste sie berühren. Er musste sie endlich besitzen. Sie war sein, für immer. Suchend strichen ihre Hände über seine Brust. So hatte sie noch nie einen Mann berührt. Eigentlich müsste sie beschämt zurückweichen, aber ihre Neugierde und Begierde waren geweckt und sie wollte mehr. Sie wollte ihn berühren und sie wollte, dass er sie berührte. Er zog ihr das Kleid von den Schultern und registrierte nur am Rande wie es sich raschelnd um ihre Füße bauschte. Sie war atemberaubend schön. Nur noch ein dünnes Hemd verbarg ihre letzten Geheimnisse. Unter seinem bewundernden Blick wand sie sich verlegen. Sie war nicht wie andere Frauen. Ihre Brüste waren viel zu klein und dadurch, dass sie viel ritt und mit Waffen übte, war ihre Figur eher knabenhaft. Vermutlich war er furchtbar enttäuscht von ihr.

„Sieh mich an!", bat er sie sanft. Ihre plötzliche Schüchternheit war neu für ihn. Langsam sah sie wieder hoch zu ihm. Zärtlich strich er ihr über die Arme. „Du bist alles was ich jemals wollte, verbirg dich nicht vor mir!" Er sprach mit so viel Wärme in der Stimme, dass ihr beinahe die Knie weich wurden. „Wo bist du nur gewesen? Warum konnte ich dich früher nicht sehen?" Ihre Fragen verletzten ihn unbewusst. „Selbst wenn ich dicht vor dir stand, hast du mich nicht wahrgenommen!", erwiderte er leise. Er hatte recht. Früher war er ihr von Herzen zuwider gewesen. Jede Berührung von ihm, ließ sie beinahe vor Furcht erstarren. „Ich war blind!" Abwehrend schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Nein! Geblendet vielleicht und du hattest nicht unrecht. Ich …" Seine Hände fielen von ihr ab und er ballte sie zu Fäusten. Sie fasste nach seinen Händen und strich sachte darüber. „Das ist alles vorbei. Nur noch das hier und jetzt zählt!", erklärte sie ihm fest. Er hatte Fehler gemacht. Sie alle hatten das getan. „Küss mich!", bat sie ihn. Das war ein Wunsch den er ihr nur allzu gerne erfüllte. Er beugte sich herab, umschloss erneut mit beiden Händen ihr Gesicht und küsste sie mit all der Liebe die er für sie empfand. Ihre Hände wanderten zu seinem Hals, umschlangen ihn und zog sich daran hoch. Voller Hingabe erwiderte sie den Kuss. Guy umfasste ihre Hüften und trug sie hinüber zum Bett. Beinahe ehrfürchtig betete er sie auf die zerknüllten Decken.

Zum Glück hatten seine Soldaten das Bett nicht zerstört und heute Nacht, so Gott will, würde es ihr Ehebett werden. Ungeduldig begann er sich zu entkleiden. Zuerst befreite er sich von seinen schweren Stiefel. Zugleich warf er seinen Lederwanst von sich. Zuletzt folgte seine Hose. Nun trug auch er nichts mehr als ein leinenes Hemd. Leicht erbebte Marian, als er sich zu ihr legte. „Falls du Bedenken hast …" Er würde sich ihr nicht aufdrängen und wenn es ihn umbrächte. Vermutlich würde es das auch, denn er begehrte sie schon so lange und wenn er sich jetzt zurückhalten musste, dann würde ihn das ganz bestimmt umbringen. Marian umfasste sein Gesicht und zog ihn zu sich herab.

„Hör auf zu fragen und küss mich!", verlangte sie fordernd. Seine Mundwinkel verzogen sich zu einem Schmunzeln, dann senkte er den Kopf und eroberte ihren Mund, den sie ihm nur allzu willig überließ. Zärtlich erforschte er dabei die Konturen ihres Körpers. Ihre Brüste passten perfekt in seine Hände. Die Knospen hatten sich aufgerichtet und reagierten äußerst empfindlich auf seine Berührungen. Er liebkoste sie wie eine seltene Kostbarkeit, strich zärtlich über jede Stelle an ihrem Körper und lernte ihren genauso gut kennen wie seinen eigenen. Nur war ihrer viel aufregender und bestimmt tausendmal schöner.

Er besaß unzählige Narben. Feine Wülste die sie unter ihren Fingerspitzen ertastete. Ihre Hände hatten den Weg unter sein Hemd gefunden und glitten nun über seine warme weiche Haut. Er war ein Krieger und als solcher hatte er bereits in unzähligen Schlachten gekämpft. Sie strich über seinen Brustkorb, folgte den Muskelsträngen seiner Arme und erkundete die glatte Oberfläche seines Bauches. Scharf sog er die Luft in seine Lungen. Entschlossen hielt er ihre Hände fest. Noch ein Stück tiefer und sie würde sein Versagen als Mann erleben. Er schob das dünne Hemd von ihren Schultern und umschloss eine ihrer Brustwarzen mit den Lippen. Sanft saugte er daran um sodann die andere auf dieselbe Weise zu verwöhnen. Marian wand sich vor Wonne unter seinen Berührungen.

Noch immer erschien es ihm wie ein Wunder, dass sie ihn liebte und begehrte, und nicht wie früher verachtete. Guy zog ihr das Hemd über die Hüften hinab, dabei folgten seine Lippen küssend diesem Weg und schürten so ihre Erregung. Stöhnend wand sie sich unter ihm und flüsterte dabei unentwegt seinen Namen. Er war bei ihren Fußknöcheln angelangt. Achtlos warf er das Hemd fort und streifte sich sein eigenes über den Kopf. Unter dem Schimmer einer einzigen Kerze sah Marian zum ersten Mal einen nackten, erregten Mann. Ihre Hände umfassten seine Schultern und zogen ihn wieder zu sich herab. Er sollte bei ihr sein, sie wollte ihn. Erneut fanden sich ihre Lippen zu einem innigen Kuss.

Guy schob sich zwischen ihre Schenkel hoch zum Zentrum ihrer Lust. Ohne in sie einzudringen verharrte er in dieser Position. „Es könnte wehtun, aber ich verspreche dir so sanft wie möglich zu sein!" Gequält blickte er in ihr Gesicht. Sie umfasste das seine mit beiden Händen und sah ihm fest in die Augen. „Ich vertraue dir, mein Liebster!", wisperte sie und spürte wie er, kaum dass ihre Worte verklungen waren in sie eindrang. Zuerst war da ein heftiger Schmerz, der schon bald von etwas anderem, heißerem abgelöst wurde. Sobald sie sich daran gewöhnt hatte, ihn in sich zu spüren, wurden seine Bewegungen schneller. Gemeinsam erreichten sie ihren ersten Höhepunkt. Heftig atmend brach er danach über ihr zusammen und lag schwer auf ihr. Zärtlich umschlang sie ihn mit ihren Armen und wiegte ihn sanft.

Er war ihr Mann, ihr Geliebter und ihr Freund. Plötzlich löste er sich von ihr und verließ das Bett, doch bereits nach wenigen Augenblicken kehrte er zu ihr zurück. Er warf über sie beide eine Decke und hüllte sie zärtlich in seine Arme. „Ich hatte vor langer Zeit die Hoffnung, dass du das eines Tages voller Stolz tragen würdest!" Er öffnete die Faust und zeigte ihr was er darin verbarg. Es war der Ring. Ihr Ehering. Marian streckte ihm ihre rechte Hand entgegen, damit er ihr ihn überstreifen konnte. Überglücklich betrachtete sie ihre Hand mit dem Ring. Dann warf sie sich in seine Arme und küsste ihn mit all ihrer Liebe die sie für ihn fühlte. Und während er ihren Körper erneut zu erkunden begann und ihr dabei all die aufregenden Dinge zwischen Gemahl und Gattin näher brachte, wusste sie das sie genau dort war wo sie sein wollte – bei ihm.

Ende


End file.
